Lilies and Thistles
by skywasmadeofamethyst
Summary: Lily Unser comes back to Charming to be with her ailing father. She finds that the world she left behind for college is changing. Things are changing fast and she doesn't know where to stand. Soon Lily finds herself connected to someone who gives her a reason to stay in California. Is Chibs enough to keep her here? Is Lily enough to mend his damaged heart? Starts before season 1.
1. No Place Like Home

Lily Unser managed to stumble out from the rain while keeping a tight grip on her leather camera cases. She knew that if she allowed the slick rain to trip her up and pull one of the cases from her grasp then she'd be screwed.

Cameras and photography equipment weren't cheap and she only had as much as she had thanks to the wonders of hunting for deals through online shopping and Black Friday sales.

She'd long ago developed the ability to maneuver through the rain without slipping. By now she had it all down to a fine art. It was a necessary skill when it came to living in a constantly rainy place like Seattle.

When she'd first moved from Charming California to Seattle Washington she had been looking forward to the rain and cold weather, but now she was missing the warmth of California and the small town atmosphere of Charming.

She guessed that old saying _there's no place like home _rang true.

Lily was spent just as she always seemed to be after a long afternoon and night of working weddings. Wedding Photography was a pain in the ass, but it paid generously.

It was a good job for her to have over her summer break from school. Doing wedding photography allowed her to fine tune her talents while keeping her rent paid and food in her fridge.

The pay almost wasn't worth the trouble though. Lily had reached her limit for the day of dealing with a highstrung bitchy bridezilla, a snooty mother in law and mother of the bride, drunken groomsmen, and a father in law who'd thought it was a great idea to pinch Lily's bottom.

It had been enough to make Lily wish that she could partake in the flowing open bar. A nice tropical Blue Hawaii or a fruity Mai Tai would have been the perfect drink to take the edge of the day and night right off.

She knew enough though to realize that most brides and grooms weren't too thrilled when their wedding photographer took a break to get tipsy off free booze.

Lily wanted nothing more than to get out of her black strappy high heels, slip out of her black cocktail dress, undo her long dark hair from it's twist, and collapse in her modest twin bed. She was too exhausted to even entertain the idea of grabbing a quick shower and washing the dark makeup from her face.

She knew that she would have to wake up bright and early tomorrow and make it to the darkroom at the art and photography academy she was attending, so she could develop all these photos she'd taken.

The bride and groom she'd worked for had insisted on going with the old fashioned traditional film route over the digital camera route.

It was a pain in the ass to develop the film, but at least it gave Lily some much needed quiet time.

The darkroom had always been Lily's sanctuary. She could go sit in it and put her mind to rest for a moment as she developed film.

She had always loved the process of seeing pictures develop from practically nothing. To Lily the entire process was the closest thing to magic she would ever witness.

She'd spent the past three years of her life attending the Art Institute in Seattle. She was studying Media Arts focusing primarily on Photography, and was loving every second of it.

She'd spent the first year and a half after high school attending a community college in Seattle studying Accounting. It had been her father's idea.

Sheriff Wayne Unser had wanted his daughter to have a good education in a secure field. Accounting had been the perfect career for Lily, or at least according to her father it had been perfect.

Lily's true love laid in art and photography though. Yes she was good with numbers, but her heart laid in taking pictures.

So she'd left community college and the Accounting Major and had gone for her true love. Her dad hadn't had much room to argue over this decision.

Lily had always been strong willed and the sheriff knew by now not to get in her way.

The only reason Lily had been able to get into the art institute was because she'd worked her ass off getting every scholarship and every bit of financial aid she could get her paws on. She'd worked hard and she knew that it was all worth it at the end of the day.

Lily knew for a fact that she didn't want to photograph weddings for the rest of her life. She'd only been doing it for a few months; freelancing, and she'd hated every second of it.

The money was what kept her coming back though. She was a struggling photography student with no family nearby, money was something she couldn't refuse.

What Lily wanted more than anything was to be an independent photographer. She wanted to work on her own terms. She wanted her own studio. She wanted to hang her works up in galleries where people would come near and far to view.

She wanted success. To her success meant no more bitch brides, no more drunken jerks pinching her bottom or asking her to dance, and no more being up on her feet in all too high heels while carting around a heavy camera.

Lily entered her dark studio apartment somehow managing to make it to the ringing phone sitting by her sofa, without tripping over any dirty laundry or shoes.

She did her best to hide her exhaustion as she spoke up. "Hello."

Lily widened her eyes stunned to hear her father's voice on the other end of the line. "Hey kid."

Wayne Unser and his daughter weren't the type to have long conversations over the phone. It didn't mean that they didn't care for one another. It was just that talking on the phone had never been their thing.

Long talks over the phone had always been Lily's godmother Gemma's thing. Gemma Teller Morrow spent just about every Wednesday calling Lily to check in on her.

Lily cleared her throat doing her best to hide her shock as she spoke. "How are you? Is everything okay with Della and the girls?"

She cringed a bit at her question. To be honest she couldn't care less about her step mother and her half sisters. Della had never taken to her step daughter and Lily had never taken to her.

Kate and Jade Unser were both a bit spoiled by their mother Della. Lily had always felt animosity for her 24 year old and sixteen year old half sisters.

When Lily was younger she'd tried hard to please Della, but it had become clear fast to Lily that Della and she were never going to get along. She'd tried hard to bond with her sisters but Della had always made a point of spoiling the girls while Lily was lucky if she got something other than hand-me-downs at the start of a new school year.

Lily knew it was cliché but she had always felt a bit like a fairy tale brought to life; a girl whose mother had run off leaving her with her father, an evil step mother and evil step sisters. It was all a bit too much like Cinderella when Lily really let herself think about it.

She shook her head a bit at the Cinderella thought. Life wasn't a fairy tale and she sure as hell wasn't Cinderella.

Lily knew that her step mom was just a bitch who held a grudge against Lily's mother. Lily knew that her step sisters were just rotten. And that this was all just life; life could sometimes be shitty.

There was no dashing prince charming coming to rescue her, and the closest thing she had to a fairy godmother was Gemma Teller Morrow.

She was pretty sure that the Grimm Brothers weren't picturing Gemma when they wrote about Cinderella's magical godmother.

She twisted her mouth a bit trying not to burst out laughing at the thought of badass biker queen Gemma being anyone's fairy godmother. She found herself easily picturing Gemma turning a pumpkin into a motorcycle.

Lily shook her head at the ridiculous thought leaving it all to it just being a long night stacked on top of sleep deprivation.

She turned her attention back to her father as he spoke. "They're okay...Kate's engaged and Jade is getting ready for her junior year of high school. Jadey made first chair with the cello. Della wants you to do Kate's engagement photos. The wedding is taking place this fall...and it's costing me an arm and a leg. I keep telling Katie that she has to leave some money in my savings account for when Jade ties the knot. At least I know I can count on you to stay on budget when you get married."

Lily let out a soft sigh not thrilled at the prospect of dealing with Kate getting married. She had a feeling that her half sister would put most of the bridezillas Lily had to deal with for work to shame.

She hated to think of how bad Della would be about this whole wedding thing.

"I tried to call you on your cell, but it went straight to voice mail." Unser pointed out lightly scolding his eldest daughter.

He worried about Lily being so far from home. If it had been up to him she would have gone to school in Oakland, but Lily had gotten scholarships to Seattle and he'd known that they'd be fools to turn down that opportunity.

Lily sat down on the arm of her old beaten up brown sofa as she reached down finally freeing her feet from those awful heels. "I turn it off when I'm working weddings...Most brides aren't too happy when Ace of Spades starts blaring out during their vows."

Unser laughed at this comment stopping to cough mid laugh. Lily frowned at the cough her intuition sparking at how horrible it sounded. Something was wrong with her dad; she could just sense it.

She spoke up almost not recognizing her voice. Lily found herself feeling more like a child than a twenty four year old woman. "Are you okay daddy?"

Unser took a deep breath his voice sounding so heavy as though he had the world sitting on his shoulders at that moment. "I have bad news sweetheart...It's my colon...fucking cancer. The doctors say it doesn't look good...I'm sick Lil. I need you."

And with that little statement Lily quickly realized that the life she'd known in Seattle was over.

Her dad needed her and she had to be there for him.

* * *

><p>Sheriff Wayne Unser glanced across the arm rest onto the passengers seat of his old Ford Pickup truck, where his young daughter sat her arms crossed over her waist as she peered out the window.<p>

Unser was surprised to find that his daughter had changed in her time away. Though she still looked younger than she really was it was clear that she'd grown into her features loosing a tiny bit of the baby-fat she'd held as a teenager.

Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a high pony tail revealing a youthful pale face. Her big dark eyes were locked on the scenery as it passed them by.

The only things Lily had seemed to inherit from her dad were brown eyes and brown hair. The rest of her was all her mother, or at least Unser was sure it was her mother.

Lily's mom had been a pretty young thing whom Unser had met at a bar. It had been a bad time in his life; his dad had just died and his relationship with Della had hit a rocky patch.

Vera had been her name, or at least that was what she'd told Wayne Unser. She'd been an attractive woman much like Lily, average height, a pear-shaped body, a sweet petite smile, an upturned little nose, and big doe eyes.

Unser shook his head still a little stunned at how much Lily had taken after the woman. His daughter had grown into a gorgeous young lady.

He cleared his throat trying his best to make small talk with Lily. "I have a futon in the office set up for you. Kate is staying in her old room while her fiance and her plan the wedding, and Jade is in hers...Della turned your old room into a craft room and she'd skin me alive if I touched anything in there...so the office is just going to have to cut it till I can get you set up with an apartment."

Lily turned to face her father giving him a sheepish smile trying to hide her irritation that Della had taken over her room the second she'd moved out. "That's okay dad...I talked to Gemma last night while I was packing up some final things, and she wants me to stay with Clay and her. They have the room for me so it's no trouble. I can stay in one of their guest rooms till we get me a place of my own. It'll work out...You won't have to sacrifice your office for me."

Unser nodded his head trying to hide the annoyance he felt over Gemma sticking her nose in to this, but he knew better than to be shocked. This was Gemma after all.

He should have known that Gemma would stick her nose into things the second he'd made her Lily's godmother.

He let out a sigh turning his eyes back to the road. He could admit that at times he felt as though he didn't understand a thing about his daughter.

It was his own fault. He knew this.

He'd been so tied up with work that he often hadn't taken the time to really connect with Lily. Della just made everything all the more complicated.

Della Unser resented Lily. She saw the young woman as a constant reminder that Wayne hadn't remained faithful during their _rocky patch. _

Della couldn't help but to feel bitter when she looked at her husband and his daughter. Della hated the fact that Lily had taken the place in Unser's heart as his first born child; his baby girl.

Unser frowned remembering the day Lily had been brought to his front stoop by her mother. The way Vera had shoved a crying Lily into his arms while a pregnant Della stared on.

_Wayne shifted the crying infant in his arms feeling lost as how he could get her to calm down. He sighed when he stared down at her realizing that her little face was as pink as the onesie she was wearing._

_The yelling hadn't helped the already fussy baby's temperament. The little girl had already been screeching when she'd been shoved into his arms but Della's screams had only made it worse._

_Wayne still remembered the exact words Della had screamed at him as she'd stormed out of their tiny house ''I'm going to stay with my mother. You handle this you prick.''_

_Wayne sighed guilt flooding him as he remembered the way Della had glared at little Lily. She looked at the infant as though Lily was a cyst on the face of humanity. _

_It wasn't the child's fault. It was all him, Wayne knew that. _

_Della and he'd had a fight the night Lily had been conceived. He'd gone off to a bar to drink away his heartache. He'd met Vera that night at the bar. She had been so gorgeous. Her long dark hair had been so long that it had almost almost reached down to her hips. She'd had a mischievous little smile on her face as she'd sipped her beer. The bell-bottoms she'd been wearing had hugged her backside perfectly._

_Wayne could remember that Vera had reminded him of Cher; tall and gorgeous. _

_That night Vera and he'd shared a few beers and talked about the music playing over the loudspeaker. They'd both loved the Allman Brothers and Janis Joplin. They'd gotten tipsy and after a bit of flirting they'd wound up back at a motel where they'd slept together. _

_He'd spent a passion filled night with Vera unaware that this little life had been created._

_The girl's name was Lilian; Lilian Winter Unser. _

_Wayne was little Lilian's father Vera had insisted as she shoved the screaming infant into his arms. _

_Wayne had barely had time to squeeze a word out as Vera spoke. ''I'm leaving her here with you. You have a good set up here Wayne. You can give our daughter everything I can't. I don't have anything to give her. I just can't be a mom...I'm not ready to take care of a kid. Please be good to her and tell her I loved her.''_

_And with that Vera had walked away jumping into the taxi she'd taken leaving Wayne in the dust with a crying baby and a pissed off pregnant fiancee._

_Wayne knew that Vera might have a point about him being the more stable option for Lily. He had a nice little home and a good job with the police station. He was normal compared to Vera._

_Vera didn't have much from what he knew; though it was the early eighties Vera was still locked in the hippie free love lifestyle. She never stayed in one place too long. She drove from town to town doing whatever it took to survive. She was always on the move like a modern day nomad. Vera was a free-spirit too careless and unstable to be a proper mom to a little girl._

_Wayne had done the only thing he could think of at a time like this. He'd reached for the telephone calling the only person in the world he could think to call; his childhood best friend Gemma Teller._

_Lily was still screeching as Gemma entered the room her high heeled boots clicking against the wood floor. _

_She shook her head staring down at the upset infant. "Shit Wayne. What have you done?"_

"_I fucked up Gem. Her mom is god knows where. She just dropped her on me...I don't know what to do? I mean I could leave the kid with my mom but what about Della?" Wayne spat out shifting Lily in his arms._

_Gemma narrowed her eyes at Wayne stepping closer to him. Her voice took on a stern dangerous tone as she replied to this. "You aren't dumping this little girl on your mom. Fuck what Della thinks. This is your daughter. Family is forever Wayne. You can't tell me that you don't feel something for this baby girl?"_

_He sighed knowing that Gemma was right. The second Vera had placed the little girl in his arms he'd felt something in his heart pull. Despite all the dramatics and chaos Wayne knew he loved his baby girl._

_He wasn't going to send her away to his mother's like she was something he should be ashamed of. No her conception hadn't been under the best circumstances, but she was still his child._

_He was going to do the right thing; be a dad._

_Wayne shook his head his mind going a mile a second. "What am I going to do Gemma. I don't have anything for her...no crib, no toys. There's barely any clothing but what's in that backpack. Anything I have is for the other baby...that's if Della comes back after this mess."_

_Gemma tossed her purse down on the sofa taking the baby from Wayne's arms as she spoke. "I'll get into my storage locker. I should have some shit left over from Jax and Thomas."_

_Wayne cringed at this statement; Thomas. Little Thomas Teller had died just the year before of a heart condition. He hadn't been much older than Lily was now. _

_Gemma didn't let Wayne's look of pity deter her as she shifted the sobbing infant in her arms. "What's her name?"_

"_Lilian Winter Unser." He remarked still a little stunned that Vera had given the girl his last name._

_Vera had left the child's social security card and her birth certificate in the small backpack of things she'd left. _

_All that was in the bag not counting these two documents were a few purple and white dresses, a white onsie with little yellow ducks on it, a small package of diapers, formula, and a little white teddy bear. _

_Wayne knew he'd need more than that to raise a child. He needed a crib, a carseat, a changing table, more clothing, more diapers, toys, a stroller, and at least a dozen other things._

_His brain ached as he realized just how much it took to raise a baby. His brain only ached more when he realized he'd be raising two babies once Della gave birth that is._

_She shook her head at this name. "Well that's no good. Lily...we'll call her Lily."_

"_Why does she keep crying? I can't get her to settle down...you don't think there's something wrong with her do you?" Wayne blurted out his dark eyes growing wide as he stared at Lily._

_Gemma rolled her eyes at just how clueless Unser was; a typical male. She spoke as she patted the infants damp bottom. "She needs to be changed."_

_She didn't give Wayne the chance to say anything as she snatched up the backpack heading to the back bedroom._

_She spread a blanket out on the bed making quick work of unfastening Lily's little onsie. As soon as the baby had a fresh diaper on she calmed._

_Gemma smirked a bit as the little girl smiled up at her one of her tiny hands reaching up to play with one of Gemma's necklaces. _

_She spoke to the girl her voice soft and soothing "You've got a long road ahead of you Lily...that father of yours is a disaster and don't even get me started on his fiancee. Don't you worry bout shit though. No one's going to hurt you as long as I'm around. You have Momma Gemma to look out for you."_

Unser let out a huff knowing that he probably wouldn't have made it through Lily's first few years without Gemma.

Gemma had long played a mother role in Lily's life.

It bothered Unser to admit this. After all Della was her step mother and should be a mother to Lily.

Lily and Della had done nothing but fight all their lives though. Wayne hoped that with all the pain of his illness the two would come to tolerate one another and might even learn to lean on one another.

He spoke up knowing the perfect way to maybe start that bonding between his wife and daughter. "Della wants you to come over for dinner next Friday."

"Della want's me to come for dinner?" Lily replied raising an eyebrow at this. She could see straight through that comment enough to see the bullshit.

Lily shook her head feeling a little guilty that her step mother and she couldn't find a common ground. She silently reminded herself that she'd given Della all the opportunities on the planet to be a good mom and Della had failed time and time again.

It was no shock that Lily had moved out of the Unser household and had moved in with Gemma and Clay when she was fifteen.

Gemma had welcomed Lily with open arms and had made sure that Lily was taken care of, just the way a mom should.

"I'll think about it." Lily blurted out knowing that this was the easiest way to tell her father no.

She had a feeling she couldn't avoid her step mother forever though.

Lily felt her stomach roll at the thought of facing Della Unser. No one could drive Lily up the wall faster than her step mother.

Yep _No place like home._

* * *

><p>Lily practically jumped out of the truck as it pulled into TM Auto.<p>

She ran to Gemma her arms encircling the woman a soft laugh escaping her lips as she spoke. "Momma Gemma."

"Hey baby. Look at you. You've grown up so much." Gemma replied smiling at the young woman who she'd always seen as a daughter.

Wayne sighed as he exited the truck watching his daughter and his friend together. He could admit he was a bit envious over the way Lily looked up at Gemma.

Lily adored the woman. She always had.

Though Unser was thankful that Gemma had been there for his daughter he couldn't help but to be irritated at the way Gemma was always jumping into things when it came to Lily.

Gemma had given Lily everything her little heart desired; a car when it was time to start driving, new clothing, jewelry, a place to live and hideout when Lily had gotten into a big fight with Della or Wayne.

After a while it had seemed as though Gemma was Lily's parent not Unser.

Gemma only saw this as her being there for Lily. She saw how Della treated Lily. Gemma knew that Wayne was too damn blind to see the truth. Della had always had a hold over Unser, even when it came to Lily.

Unser gritted his jaw as Gemma spoke up. "Come on baby lets get you settled in. I've already looked at some apartments for you and I may have sweet talked Clay into getting you some furniture."

Lily grabbed her suitcase from the back of Unser's truck giving her father a hug as she spoke. "I'll see you later dad. Call me after your appointment."

Unser let out a sigh watching his little girl walk away and disappear into TM Auto's tiny office.

Sometimes he wished he could turn back the clock. Maybe if he could do that he could fix all the mistakes he'd made with his baby girl.

Chibs Telford frowned looking up from the Harley he'd been reconstructing as he saw Sheriff Unser's old pickup truck pull into the parking lot.

It wasn't police business at least Chibs realized. Still though the sight of the sheriff always made his stomach churn, never mind the fact that Unser had been on the Sons payroll long before Chibs had even come to Charming.

He was perfectly ready to stare back at the Harley until the passengers' door on the truck opened up revealing a petite young woman.

Chibs let his eyes scan the young woman's body not helping but to like what he saw. The black jeans she wore showed her hips and bottom off perfectly and the low cut plum tank top she wore under her jean jacket showed off a small but perky set of breasts. He could see three necklaces dangling in between her cleavage; a long uncut rough clear crystal that was wrapped around wire hanging from a chain and two thinner silver chains with tiny heart trinkets hanging from them.

What Chibs liked the most though was her long dark hair. It was pulled up high into a ponytail. Chibs was sure that if she took her hair down it would reach down to the small of her back. He had to admire her smooth pale skin as well. Her skin seemed all the more milky when paired with those big dark eyes of hers.

She was pretty, he'd be a liar if he tried to deny it.

His interests were only peaked as Gemma left the office to be ambushed with a hug from the young woman.

He raised an eyebrow at the words that left the young woman's mouth _M__omma Gemma._

Chibs was puzzled as he saw Gemma smile down at the girl the same way he'd seen the Queen of SAMCRO smile at Jax Teller.

This was an interesting development Chibs realized.

In the five years he'd lived in Charming he'd never once seen a woman make Gemma smile like that.

Whoever this girl was she was obviously close to Gemma's heart, which Chibs knew wasn't an easy task.

Her closeness to Gemma only sparked Chibs' interest.

He continued to work as he tried to casually eavesdrop on this woman's conversations with Gemma and Unser.

Chibs found himself dying to at least know this woman's name.

He was sure he'd never seen her around town before. He was pretty sure he'd remember a pretty face like that not to mention a body like that.

He widened his eyes as the young woman gave Unser a tight hug. He only caught one word from her mouth _dad._

Chibs sighed realizing that he had no place looking at this woman, not when she was a cop's daughter.

Chibs reluctantly decided that he better keep his distance if he knew what was best for him. Flirting with the sheriff's daughter wasn't a bright plan. Following his instincts with this girl was just asking for trouble.

He wasn't sure why he was so damn fascinated anyhow. After all it wasn't like he didn't see pretty girl's every damn day of the week.

The clubhouse was full of sexy women who'd gladly spread their legs for him without him even having to say a word.

A small voice in the back of his head pointed out the obvious though _The girls in the clubhouse had been passed around from guy to guy at least a dozen times or more. The croweaters didn't make Gemma smile like that._

Chibs sighed knowing the truth; the truth was he was sick of the croweaters. It wasn't really any fun when you could get a woman without having to put the work into it.

As much as he hated to admit it he missed having more than sex with a woman. Yes sex was nice and all; it felt good and it was satisfying. But the satisfaction never lasted and at the end of the day Chibs was always left sleeping alone.

He was tired of always sleeping alone.

Chibs hadn't been able to move on from Fiona and all that had happened back in Ireland; all that had drove him to the MC and to Charming California.

He had almost gotten accustomed to being alone. It was just that when he saw a pretty girl like that, a girl that made the Queen of SAMCRO smile, his mind allowed itself to dream of maybe having something more than sex with her.

Chibs shook his head at these thoughts.

He knew these were just the thoughts of a foolish man, a man who wasn't getting any younger and didn't have a life that any woman would want to be a part of.

Despite the fact that Chibs knew it was best to just ignore his curiosity and stay back he found himself peeking back at Gemma and the woman as they disappeared into the office.

He let out a huff realizing that staying away would be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticsm?<em>

_I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for a while now. This story is going to stretch on throughout all the seasons of SOA._

_I know it's not much now, but I promise it will pick up._

_A definite shoutout to StellaBelle24 who has let me bounce ideas for this story off her head. Thank you so much._


	2. An Embarrassing Story

Gemma wrapped an arm around Lily as they headed into the office attached to TM Auto. She was quick to usher the girl inside noticing that the pretty young woman had attracted the attention of one of the prospects.

Gemma knew that a prospect wasn't good enough for _her_ Lily; especially not a one-nutted idiot like Half Sack.

The boy was sweet and dedicated, but not too terribly bright. To this day Gemma still couldn't understand why Chibs had taken the man on as a prospect.

Gemma knew that her _daughter _deserved someone pretty damn special.

She planned on finding her Lily someone worthy. Of course she wasn't going to share this information with Lily.

Gemma was so completely thrilled to have _her baby girl _back home in Charming where she belonged.

There was no place better than Charming California for her family. As far as Gemma was concerned Charming was heaven. The club ruled the place and they kept it safe and sound.

She hadn't wanted Lily to leave town for school. She'd tried hard to talk the girl into staying, even offering to give her free room and board, but Lily had her heart set on Seattle.

So Gemma had reluctantly let the girl go to Seattle. That didn't mean that she hadn't insisted on calling her every single Wednesday though to check in on her.

Gemma knew that people around town weren't too accepting to know that their sheriff had made a biker queen tied to an _allegedly outlaw_ MC the godmother to his oldest child.

Unser had looked past the criticism though knowing that Gemma was his dearest friend. He knew no one would be better for his daughter. He'd always been so sweet on the Queen of SAMCRO, long before she was the biker queen she was today.

When he was a teenager and a young man Unser had always secretly hoped that perhaps Gemma and he would fall in love and marry.

He had been a bit heartbroken when Gemma had left town and come back only to be married to a biker and pregnant. The biker club that had come with her had only made his heartache a little thicker.

Of course when the club had started paying him for little _favors _that heartache had faded for a moment. Money really did cure all problems, for a while at least.

Lily had brought Gemma and he a bit closer. He'd not been too comfortable with Gemma's lifestyle of course, but he had too much love for the woman to keep her from his daughter.

Besides he was sure that he couldn't have kept Gemma from Lily even if he pointed a gun to Gemma's head.

It seemed that Gemma had fallen in love with Lily the second the screaming infant was placed into her open arms.

To be honest little Lily Unser had helped Gemma deal with the grief she felt over losing her sweet little Thomas.

No Lily obviously would never replace her youngest son, but she at least gave Gemma a sense of hope. Lily gave Gemma a sense of purpose; a way to look forward into the future.

Holding the little girl had given Gemma a sense of serenity. She'd found herself feeling content for the first time in so long and she owed that all to the baby girl.

Yes being Jax's mother had of course given Gemma a sense of purpose, but losing Thomas had torn a chunk clean out of Gemma's heart.

A mother should never have to bury her child.

She had looked at little Lily as a chance to be there for a child who so badly needed a good mother figure. Lily needed a strong woman to bring her up and show her the way to survive in this world. Gemma knew that she was the best candidate for this job.

Gemma knew that Della Unser wasn't fit to be a decent mom to anyone. Della was too self absorbed and stuck up. She was too caught up in the idea of having the perfect little family with the perfect house and the perfect white picket fence.

Lily didn't fit into that dream. In Della's eyes Lily would always be the little bastard child who'd been dropped on her fiance's front stoop.

Gemma had promised Lily that she would always be there for her and she'd held true to that promise.

Gemma spoke up pressing a kiss to Lily's cheek. "Are you okay baby? How was the trip?"

"Okay I guess...I hate flying. I was going to rent a car, but dad wanted to pick me up in the airport in Stockto. I didn't' feel right telling him no. And you know how he can be when he really wants something. He would've shown up to pick me up even if I'd told him no." She remarked plopping down on the sofa in the tiny office dropping her luggage beside her.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek unwilling to cry. Gemma had always taught her that tears were a sign of weakness and weakness was never to be exposed in front of anyone.

_Lily the second you are perceived as being weak you already are._

_Tears are meant to be shed in private. Vulnerability isn't a possibility in this world._

"I don't know what to do Gem...he's so sick and...I wasn't ready for this." She admitted her stomach churning and twisting.

She felt like vomiting. She'd felt like throwing up since she'd received that damning phone call three weeks ago.

Despite she and her father's issues he was still her daddy. She wasn't ready to lose her dad not like this.

Gemma sat down beside the girl allowing Lily to lean against her as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "I know baby. This is shitty. Your dad is one stubborn bastard though. He's not just going to give up...we can't let him give up. He has to fight."

Lily frowned wanting to point out the obvious; that there was no use fighting. The cancer was terminal.

It was such a hideous word _terminal._

She took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't keep thinking like this. If she was going to just going to give up and accept the fact that her father was dying she might as well go ahead and stuff him into a damn casket.

She had to hold on to hope. Hope was stronger than fear.

Her father needed her to be strong.

Lily took a deep breath wiping her eyes clean of the few tears that had leaked out. She spoke up changing the subject no longer able to handle discussing her father's illness and dreary fate. "I don't have a car...I didn't own one in Seattle. I just took taxis everywhere. And I need a job. My finances are shit. I was barely breaking even back in Seattle. Do you think there are any photo places around town looking to hire?"

"Yeah I think Snapshots Hut is looking for people. I already checked in with Dale and he says he'd be glad to give you an interview next Monday. It's not much but it's a start. We'll figure out something for you Lil. Don't you worry. It'll just take time for you to get settled. You know you have a place with Clay and me till you find an apartment. We don't mind. We're just glad you're finally home." Gemma reassured her giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Lily gave her a sheepish smile wanting to say that she was just as happy to be back in Charming. She wasn't quite feeling the excitement though.

Yes it was nice to see Gemma again, but she just wished it was under different circumstances.

She spoke up as Gemma stood up from the sofa making her way over to the desk. "I'm going to lie down for a little bit. Driving with dad always makes me sleepy. It's that oldie crap he listens to."

"Okay I can't promise you no one will bother you. Tiggy is going to be thrilled to see you. Jax too." Gemma pointed out knowing that everyone they considered family had taken to Lily the second they' d met her.

Lily smiled as she felt her eyes grow heavy. She'd missed her_ family_. She sighed lying down on the little sofa her body curling up as she began to grow drowsy.

She spoke her voice showing just how insecure she truly felt. "Daddy wants me to come to dinner at his house...I know Della doesn't want me there...and Kate's getting married. She wants me to take photos but I don't think she'll pay me."

Gemma shook her head her eyes narrowing at the mention of Della Unser and her and Wayne's eldest spoilt daughter. "You need to tell Della to shove it up her ass. And tell Kate no money no pictures."

Lily shook her head wishing it was that simple. "I don't want to rock the boat Gem. Especially with dad being so sick...She and Kate weren't that bad...they're just bitchy. I mean it's not like Della starved me or hit me or beat me up. She was just...cold."

Gemma let out a huff wanting to point out that you didn't have to lay a fingertip on someone to hurt them. "Yeah they are bitches. You deserve better though Lil. I know you love your dad, but you need to stand up for yourself. He's been standing by twiddling this thumbs over this shit for far too long."

Lily shook her head again knowing that Gemma had a point. She just couldn't find it in herself to grow a backbone though, not now.

Her father was so ill and she knew that he needed a calm environment. The last thing he needed was to be caught up in a family feud.

She could take whatever bullshit Della and her half sisters threw her way Lily tried to convince herself. She had to be strong for her dad and for herself.

Gemma let out a heavy sigh as Lily drifted off to sleep. She spoke up her voice low filled with venom. "If that bitch and her daughter make you cry I'm going to make them regret ever being born. No one touches my baby girl."

* * *

><p>Lily popped a diced carrot into her mouth letting out an exasperated sigh as she spoke up. "I don't need anyone making all this fuss Gemma."<p>

Gemma shook her head continuing to chop up veggies for a massive salad. "Nonsense Lil. You're finally home and that's a big fucking deal."

Lily leaned against the island kitchen counter a half smile on her face as she stole another diced carrot. "You are relentless Gem."

"Tell me about it." Clay blurted out as he walked into the kitchen a bottle of beer in hand.

He gave Lily a side hug giving the girl an affectionate smile as he spoke. "Trust me kid I learned a long time ago that it's not smart to fight Gemma on this shit. Just smile and bear it."

She chuckled a smile on her face as she watched Clay give Gemma a kiss before wandering over to the fridge.

She'd always been fond of her Uncle Clay. She had been young when Gemma and he had married, barely eleven years old.

John Teller had died when Lily was only nine. She had watched helplessly as Gemma and Jax fell apart.

It hadn't been easy on Lily either. She had liked John. He was a soft spoken man. She could remember him being kind and funny. He was always giving her books to read. He bought her toys and took her to Fun Town every year. For her filth birthday he bought her a pink stuffed animal poodle that she still owned to this day.

His death had been hard on everyone.

Clay and Gemma were a good match though it seemed. They had seemingly helped one another through their grief; Gemma losing her husband and Clay losing his best friend.

Clay spoke up shifting through the fridge making sure that they had the proper amount of steaks for all their guests. "Gemma is right kid. You're home and that's a big deal. We just want to celebrate. Besides you know we always have these big dinners."

"Yeah on Sunday...It's Wednesday. That's like a three day gap. I really don't need any fuss." Lily pointed out not buying the whole _this isn't any trouble _act.

"Hey you know us biker types can't count." Tig blurted out taking Lily by surprise as he appeared behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up.

Tig had always been one of Lily's favorite people on the planet. She knew that most people who had the chance to interact with Tig would find this strange and probably a little disturbing.

Tig had a soft spot for the girl though. It had started when she'd walked up to him when she was about five and asked to sit on his bike.

He just couldn't find it in him to tell the bright eyed little girl no. He had a feeling Gemma would rip his spine out if he told the kid no anyhow.

He'd scooped her up and placed her on his bike before blurting out _Now take it down to the corner store and buy me a beer._

Little Lily not missing a beat had replied to this request with _How do you start it? Do you have any money? Can I buy a soda?_

Tig had been amazed with that response. He was dumbfounded that the child was so outgoing. She was such a brave kid; not afraid to say the first thing that popped up in her brain.

The girl didn't have a shy bone in her body. She would talk to anyone and everyone about anything. She was bright and funny and filled with energy.

Usually kids kind of veered away from the somewhat strange Son. Not Lily though.

The kids around the clubhouse just saw Tig as being a giant somewhat bizarre kid.

Ever since that moment Lily Unser had held a place in Tig's heart.

He had a feeling that this was partly because his soon to be ex wife Colleen had just banned him from seeing his twin girls Dawn and Fawn.

Dawn and Fawn weren't that much older than Lily.

He hadn't been the best dad on the planet. To be honest Tig had no idea how to even begin being a father.

Tig's own dad had been an abusive asshole and his mother hadn't been much better. They had been drunks who'd abused drugs and took their rage and perversions out on little Alexander Trager.

Lily had helped sort of mend that part of his heart though. She reminded him of his girls; brazen, full of energy, a bit of a smartass when she put her head to it.

Lily burst out laughing letting out a squeal. "Uncle Tiggy put me down. Come on I'm not meant to be lifted."

"Are you calling yourself fat?" Tig replied not missing the chance to poke at Lily.

Lily let out a huff still laughing. "Shut it Tigger or I'm sneaking into your house and filling it with dolls."

He finally lowered her to the ground as Jax walked up beside him rolling his eyes. "Drop her so I can get a hug."

Lily fell into Jax's arms a soft smile on her face. Now she truly felt at home.

She felt guilty to admit it but Jax Teller had always felt a bit more like a brother than her own half sisters.

Yes he'd been a bit older. He had been six years old when Lily was born.

At first he had been a little jealous of the little girl soaking up his mother's attention, but soon his mother had convinced him that Lily was sort of like a sister and it was a big brother's job to look out for his sister.

Yes Lily had drove him a bit bananas at times; following Opie and he around like a little lost puppy, constantly tagging along and touching his belongings, asking for rides on his bike once she was old enough to realize how much she enjoyed riding.

He had a soft spot for Lily though. Of course this had stemmed from him realizing that little Lily could be used to show girls he liked what a good brother he was; being so sweet to his _sister_.

Jax saw Lily as being his sister; he didn't care that they weren't really related. He adored the girl and would never let anyone touch a hair on her head.

Lily smiled up at him the grin not leaving her face. "I heard you're going to be a daddy."

"Yep found someone dumb enough to let me knock em up." Jax joked trying his best to hide the truth behind Wendy and his complicated relationship.

"So where is this dumb girl? I want to meet my sister in law." Lily replied still grinning.

Jax pulled back clearing his throat trying to hide the reality of the situation. "She couldn't make it."

Lily caught Gemma's eyes and the sour look in them quickly realizing that the matriarch of the Sons didn't look too pleased. She had a feeling that this _dumb girl _wasn't on Gemma's list of favorite people.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek realizing that this wasn't a subject she should breach any farther.

She cleared her throat changing the subject. "So Gemma says you're the man to talk to about getting myself a car. I'm going to get my California license first thing Friday morning. I didn't own a car in Seattle."

"Yeah I'm sure we can find ya some sort of chick car." Jax remarked smirking at the way Lily rolled her eyes.

She shook her head a soft sigh escaping her lips. "Define a chick car?"

"You know one of those Ford Focuses or Mazdas or a Mini Cooper." Jax replied as though this was common knowledge.

"That makes absolutely zero sense." Lily remarked her eyes widening. It seemed absurd to her. How could a damn car be feminine?

She rolled her eyes wondering if she would ever understand men. She had a feeling she wouldn't.

She pulled away nodding off to the living room more than ready to get to the guest room she was staying in and get out of the clothing she'd been traveling in. "I'm going to go grab a quick shower and freshen up before anyone else gets here."

Gemma smiled watching Lily disappear from the room. Everything was falling into place perfectly

* * *

><p>Chibs let out a sigh as he pulled his Dyna into Gemma's crowded driveway. He had arrived late and prayed that Gemma wouldn't skin him alive for his tardiness.<p>

He'd been shocked when Jax had approached him at the garage and announced that they were meeting at Clay and Gemma's house tonight for a special dinner to welcome their goddaughter home.

At least that had explained who the mystery pretty brunette Gemma had been hugging was outside of being Unser's kid.

Chibs had tried hard to shake the brunette from his brain, but it was like she'd clawed her way into his mind.

He wasn't the type to hyperfocus on a woman like this. He'd outgrown that kind of behavior a long time ago.

More than anything it was just that Chibs was curious. He'd never really heard anyone talk about this girl in the years she'd been here. He had to wonder where she'd been the past five years he'd been living here in Charming.

Before that he had been SAMBEL's first and his opinion best prospect. He'd been a loyal son for about seven years now.

The Sons had been his salvation after Jimmy O'Phelan had taken his Fiona and Kerrianne. Jimmy hadn't stopped there though. He'd pointed out Chibs' Scottish heritage and friendship with the Belfast MC to make sure that he was exiled him from the IRA.

Jimmy had made Chibs out to be disloyal to the cause blaming him for Jimmy O's crews failures, blaming him for the death of a young lad Jimmy had recruited for the Cause; a fifteen year old that had been killed in a botched car bombing. He'd said that Chibs was a dumb thug who wasn't a true Irish man; a Scottish hoodlum.

He had scarred Chibs' cheeks leaving the scars as a reminder never to attempt to retrieve Fiona nor Kerrianne.

Jimmy had told Chibs that if he was ever dumb enough to approach his wife and child that Jimmy would slit Chibs' throat clean open. _Don't make Kerrianne bury her da Filip._

Chibs had tried to remain in Ireland despite Jimmy's warnings to leave, joining up with the Belfast charter of the Sons. He'd become familiar with these men through the IRA gun trade of course, and the boxing and street fighting matches that were occasionally thrown at parties.

Chibs was a damn good boxer; he was quick and relentless. He'd learned to fight pretty early on growing up in a bad area of Glasgow. His childhood wasn't a pleasant one; he knew that he had to fight to survive.

This talent for fighting had turned him into a proficient fighter. The Sons had hired him a few times to fight in these boxing matches.

They'd been more than happy to have Chibs become their first official prospect.

He had remained in Belfast for seven years watching his daughter Kerrianne from afar. Soon though it had just become too painful to see his baby and know that he couldn't have a thing to do with her. He'd hated watching Kerrianne grow from a toddler to a seven year old.

When Belfast had started having trouble communicating with the mother charter in Charming; fighting over the gun trade, Chibs had been quick to volunteer to patch on over to SAMCRO and sort of become a mediator between the two charters.

He was the best candidate for this; after all he knew the cause, he knew the gun trade, and he knew the MC.

He hadn't been comfortable in his new home at first. He'd been a bit irritated by Charming and the states.

He had never intended to come to America. He wasn't impressed with it to be truthful. It wasn't anything like Belfast or Glasgow even. It was hot and bright, the accents were strange, and the food was too fatty and seasoned.

The SAMCRO crew had been warm and inviting though and the club's queen Gemma had been hospitable. Gemma had made Chibs feel at home once she'd decided that he could be trusted.

Soon Chibs had grown to like Charming. He liked his job at the garage. He loved his brothers. He'd grown to like the food. He found himself a nice one bedroom apartment and he'd even bought himself two nice motorcycles.

He was complacent here, not happy, but satisfied with this life he'd fallen into.

Chibs couldn't understand why he felt a little nervous about tonight's dinner. After all it was just another dinner at Gemma's. There would be a ton of great food, some of his brothers' kids running around, a few old ladies, a trusted croweater or two that Gemma had forced to come along to clean the dishes, and of course there would be his brothers.

The men would go out back to discuss business and drink beers and the women would cook and talk and more than likely smoke a joint.

It was just another Sunday night dinner that just so happened to not be happening on a Sunday.

Actually it wasn't just another dinner Chibs realized. That was exactly what had his stomach all up in knots.

There was a special guest of honor tonight; Gemma and Clay's goddaughter.

According to Jax her name was Lilian but she went by Lily. She was apparently the apple of Gemma's eye, or at least that was the impression he'd gotten from Jax.

Chibs had to find the name beautiful; a gorgeous flower seemed to be an appropriate name for a gorgeous woman.

Chibs didn't know what had gotten into him. He saw pretty girls every day; pretty girls who didn't have a cop father.

Maybe he was just horny, he wondered. Of course the more sensible part of his brain knew that wasn't what was wrong with him.

He'd gotten laid just a few days ago by some blonde croweater with a gigantic red and blue impressive dragon tattoo on her back. He couldn't even remember the girl's name just that she'd had her belly button pierced and that she was really great at giving head.

Chibs didn't do relationships. Yes it would be nice to have an old lady to come home to at night, but it just didn't seem possible to him.

He didn't think most women would put up with his lifestyle and his past.

He really saw no reason to get a girlfriend after all he had plenty of sweetbutts around to service him and that had always been enough for him.

Chibs wasn't sure what had changed? It was as though these past few months he'd been feeling bored with his life.

Lily showing up in town had peaked some interest in his bored brain.

He shook his head trying so hard to knock Lily out of his brain, but he realized that this was easier said than done once he walked into Gemma's house.

The first thing he saw was Lily coming down the stairs her hair a bit damp from her shower. He let out a sigh quickly trying to ban thoughts of Lily wet and covered in suds in the shower from his brain but failed miserably.

Her makeup had been freshly applied; her lipstick was a dark red and her eyeshadow was a light shimmery gold that seemed to make her eyes sparkle. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a pale blue and white striped top, and white slouchy beanie over her head.

Lily gave the newest guest a polite smile trying hard not to gawk at the scars along his cheeks. She spotted the kutte on his back and knew that this was a Son. She knew Gemma would peck her eyes out for being rude to _family. _

Once she looked past his scars she actually began to realize that he was an attractive man. He was ruggedly handsome; dark brown eyes, short salt and pepper hair, a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache. He was a little chubby but she could clearly see that his arms were trim and more than likely strong.

He was a little older than the men Lily usually found herself drawn to.

She'd had a few boyfriends while living in Seattle. They'd all been her age though; young guys who were in college with dreams of a normal nine to five life. Men who hung out at coffee shops and bars. They didn't have many tattoos if any at all, and they couldn't tell you a Harley from a Honda.

Her last boyfriend Spencer had been a cop's son who was going to a nearby community college. He liked good old fashioned football and playing the drums. Spencer had dreams of becoming an accountant.

They'd met in a college algebra class back when she was still an accounting major and he'd asked her out for drinks.

They hadn't dated for more than three months before he'd just become too overbearing. He'd started dictating what Lily could and couldn't wear and who she could and couldn't talk to.

No one tried to control Lily Unser and she'd made that clear to Spencer before kicking him to the curb.

That relationship had turned her off from dating to be honest. She hadn't had a boyfriend since then. She hadn't even had one night stands.

Anytime she felt tense she just relied on what her best friend Jen back home liked to refer to as a b.o.b; a battery operated boyfriend or to be blunt a vibrator. Not that Lily would ever admit that anyone if they asked her.

She was quite shy about sex and preferred not to sleep around. To Lily sex was something special and intimate; meant to be shared with someone you loved.

Chibs found himself returning her smile entranced with the way her smile seemed to light up the room. It had been a long time since someone had smiled at him right off the bat like this.

He moved towards her ready to introduce himself, but was stopped cold in his tracks when Half Sack approached him his voice frantic. "Clay wants to talk to us out back."

Chibs sighed tempted to tell Half Sack to shove it up his ass, but he knew that wouldn't be wise. Clay wasn't someone you left waiting.

"Aye alrigh." Chibs remarked tearing his eyes away from Lily promising himself he'd approach her later on tonight after dinner.

Perhaps if he spoke to her he'd find something he didn't like about her; something to knock her from his brain. Maybe she was snobby or dumb or really immature. Perhaps there was something about her that would reveal that she wasn't such a stunning woman after all.

He doubted he could shake this curiosity he felt though. It seemed that Lily Unser was going to be sitting pretty in his head for a long while and Chibs had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

><p>After discussing club business with Clay Chibs found himself meandering around Clay and Gemma's house always so amazed with how nice the place was.<p>

It made his little studio apartment look pathetic.

Chibs found himself walking into the living room leaning against he doorway his eyes locked on Lily as she sat on the sofa chatting with Piney.

Truthfully part of why he was so interested in Lily was because she was somewhat perplexing. He found Lily to be a bit of a walking contradiction. Her dad was a cop but here she was sitting and talking to known outlaw bikers a smile on her face. Her dad was sheriff and her godmother was Queen of SAMCRO.

He expected a sheriff's daughter to be so righteous; to be a morally uptight girl. But here Lily was sipping a beer looking right at home beside Piney.

He took a deep breath spotting his chance as Piney stood up from the sofa leaving Lily alone in the room.

Chibs made his way into the room sitting down on the arm of the sofa as he spoke. "So yer the guest of honor?"

Lily raised an eyebrow a bit thrown off by the thick Scottish accent. It took her a moment to decode exactly what he just said before she spoke. "Guilty. And you are?"

"Chibs Telford." He replied a grin on his face as he noticed the confusion flash through Lily's eyes at the sound of his voice.

He always found it a bit funny when people were shocked by his thick accent. It was always entertaining to see people's reactions.

"Seriously." Lily blurted out her cheeks growing pink when she realized just how rude she'd sounded.

Chibs raised an eyebrow not expecting this comment. "Aye. Why the shock?"

She shook her head a nervous laugh escaping her mouth. "I just don't really get you biker guys and your weird nicknames. Like is there even a biker who just calls himself Jeff or Frank?"

"Bobby." Chibs offered up knowing that Lily did have a point.

She laughed again shaking her head. "Yeah but I think the Elvis part kind of detracts away from it just being Bobby."

She averted her eyes away her cheeks growing darker fearing that she'd come off as being sort of a snob. "Sorry if I sounded rude...I sort of have a habit of just blurting out whatever comes to mind...It sort of gets me into trouble sometimes...I mean my ex hated it."

She resisted the urge to slam her palm to her forehead at this comment. _Just great every guy loved hearing about a girl's ex boyfriend._

Lily cleared her throat trying to smooth over her statement by making a joke. "At least I didn't blurt out something totally embarrassing this time."

"Aye ya still have time." Chibs blurted out trying to make a joke. He felt bad when he realized just how apologetic she was being.

Chibs didn't think that she was being rude. He kind of had to admit that he sort of found her statement a little cute. He frowned at this thought _cute _since when did he think of anyone as being cute?

He shifted finding his seat on the sofa's arm a bit uncomfortable but he pushed through not wanting to move away from Lily or even worse sit too close to her. He was sure if he sat too close to her then he might find himself flirting and making an idiot out of himself.

Chibs quickly decided he should maybe find a way to show her that she wasn't being offensive.

He was shocked by the flirty tone to his voice as he spoke again. "If ya tell me somethin embarrassing then I'll tell ya somethin embarrassing about me."

Lily frowned her brain telling her to just shut up. Her curiosity won out though. She was curious to know just what this Chibs guy deemed as embarrassing.

A part of her brain had to wonder if he was flirting with her. She'd never been good at picking up rather people were flirting or just being nice.

She wondered if he was in fact flirting would she want to flirt back? There was no harm in flirting was there?

"Okay when I was a little girl I knew all the words to every song in Snow White...I actually wanted to work at Disney World when I grew up...You know as a Snow White impersonator." She confessed taking a quick sip of her beer praying that her cheeks weren't beet red.

Chibs grinned laughing a bit. He could sort of picture it really; Lily as Snow White. She had the pale skin tone for it and the dark hair and eyes all she needed was a red headband and a yellow and blue dress. "Aye. I can see that...I always did find Snow White ta be the prettiest...When I was a wee lad I had a bit of a crush on her. My ma took me to see the movie in this theater downtown that would do cheap old movies, and I used ta cry and cry when the Evil Queen fed Snow White the apple. Every time it came on the tv when I was a young lad I'd park myself in front of it and watch it."

He cleared his throat again ashamed to have spilled that out. He'd never told anyone other than Fiona that story.

Chibs knew if that story ever got out he'd never hear the end of it from the guys.

He guessed this story fit the bill though; after all he'd promised he'd tell her something embarrassing about himself.

Lily smiled finding the story sweet. She could almost picture it in her head a little Scottish boy sobbing in the movie theater over Snow White. It was almost funny to think that the badass biker sitting beside her had ever cried a day in his life.

Any fear she'd felt at the sight of his scarred cheeks disappeared with the telling of this story.

She opened her mouth to tease him a little for this story but she didn't have the opportunity as Bobby's son Tiki approached her a shy smile on his face. "Miss Lily can you come color with the sidewalk chalk with me out front. Dad says I have to have an adult and Momma Gemma says you're a good artist."

Lily gave the little boy a grin finding him so adorable. He was barely eight years old with round little cheeks and shaggy reddish brown hair. He had Bobby's eyes and smile.

She'd always had a soft spot for kids. At one point when she was growing sick of the accounting major and hadn't decided on going into photography, she'd entertained the idea of being an art teacher for children.

She had kind of hoped that maybe with her photography education she could still sort of become a teacher of sorts at a community center. Now that she'd been forced to leave the art institute she wasn't so sure though. "Sure thing sweetheart."

Lily gave Chibs a small smile as she stood up. "See ya later Chibs. I'm going to go color."

Chibs chuckled watching her walk away not helping but to admire the way her jeans hugged her firm backside perfectly.

He shook his head realizing that he hadn't found one thing about Lily that he didn't like.

Apparently she wouldn't be leaving his brain any time soon.

The strange part was that Chibs didn't mind this at all.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>


	3. You're an Angel

Lily crossed and uncrossed her legs trying her best to look calm and collected as she sat across from Dale Campbell's somewhat filthy and cluttered desk. She tried hard to resist nibbling on her bottom lip knowing that she'd get her favorite candy apple red lipstick on her teeth.

Dale was a heavyset aging man. His hair had once been a dark auburn but with age it had faded to a light grayish muddy red. He tried to hide his bald spot by combing over thin strands of his remaining hair, but it didn't work to hide his shiny dome.

He was dressed a bit sloppily in a faded pair of blue jeans and a green polo shirt. He slurped at his coffee as he shoved his thick lensed glasses up higher on his hawk-like reddened nose.

Lily cringed at the abundance of dirty tissues on his desk and the way he sniffled. The guy had some serious allergies. Or at least she hoped they were just allergies.

She smoothed out her dress praying that she didn't look like a twit showing up to this interview dressed in a pretty knee length lilac dress. It was her favorite dress and she always felt pretty in it.

She figured that looking pretty would make her feel confident. Lily knew she needed to look self-assured on a job interview even if it wasn't the swanky magazine or the fine gallery she'd one day dreamed of showing her photography portfolio to.

Dale sniffled again his irritated gray eyes peering up at her. His eyes looked huge thanks to his thick black framed glasses. "Your portfolio is wonderful Lilian. These pictures are just gorgeous. Gemma wasn't lying when she said you're an amazing photographer."

Lily smiled not helping but to beam at this statement. Her smile faded a bit as Dale spoke again reaching for another tissue and blowing his nose. "I have to be honest. I'm just looking for someone to work the cash register and develop pictures in the back. We don't get much foot traffic unless it's the holidays or Easter. We usually have a Santa that comes here during Christmas and takes photos with the kids and that always gets a huge crowd...and we used to do wedding photos but that new photo place down the street is really hurt my shit here...We're a bit lowscale compared to that place. I take most of the pictures. We also develop disposable camera film. It's not doing well either though everyone is switching over to digital. We used to offer photography classes but even that's declined."

He paused looking a little sheepish for rambling. He blew his nose again as he spoke. "You are really advanced Lilian. You have a lot of talent and I think you could go really far with these things you've showed me. Are you sure you want to work here? I'd be glad to have you, but I just feel bad knowing that it's not anything you're probably used to. Like I said I just need a cashier and a person to work in the darkroom. I might need someone to take portraits on occasion...my grandkids are moving in with Cecilia and me and I have to be home more often. We're basically raising them now...I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on things around here for me...it's not much to offer you. I know you would be just what I'm looking for, but like I said it's not an exciting job."

Lily chewed on the inside of her cheek realizing that this wasn't her dream job, but what else could she do?

She knew Charming didn't have that many opportunities for her, and she needed a good paying job. She didn't want to live in Gemma's and Clay's spare bedroom forever.

No working at the Snapshot Hut wasn't the job she'd been dreaming of all her life, but it was a good start. It would give her some money that she could start putting towards moving into an apartment.

It was a way for her to start her life here in Charming.

She gave Dale her best winning smile as she finally spoke up. "I don't mind. I was an accounting major so I've always been good with money. I like developing photographs. To be honest Mr. Campbell I need a job. I just came back home and my father is ill...I'm just looking for a way to get back up on my feet here. I would be happy to work for you. Like I said I don't mind the job."

Dale gave her a relieved smile tossing the tissue down and reaching out to shake Lily's hand. "I'm happy to hear it. We'd love having you here and becoming part of the Snapshot Hut family. Welcome Lilian."

Lily tried not to show her disgust as she reached out letting Dale shake her hand vigorously. "I'm happy to be here. Please call me Lily."

He gave her a grin thrilled that she wasn't turning down this job. She had talent, too much damn talent to work at a photo place that had long ago seen better days.

Her pictures in the portfolio were so vibrant. It was almost unreal how gorgeous the photographs were. He knew he was scooping up a talent here.

Lily took a deep breath letting go of his hand and silently reminding herself to use hand sanitizer as soon as possible.

She stood up shoving her portfolio back into her bright red messenger bag silently wondering if she could sanitize the old worn brown leather bound portfolio book as well.

She took a deep breath trying not to fall apart as Dale spoke his face falling. "I'm sorry to hear about the sheriff. Your dad is a good guy. He's a bit ...unconventional...but he was good for this town."

"Thank you. He is." Lily responded not wanting to be rude. It killed her knowing that her father was so ill.

As much as she appreciated people's sympathy she didn't like the way it made her feel; pitied. It felt as though people were looking at her thinking _Oh the poor dear with the dying dad._

She was still feeling down as she left Snapshot Hut. She was pulled out of her self loathing as she heard the familiar sound of a car horn.

She peered up her eyes widening as she spotted TM Auto's tow truck. The window rolled down revealing Jax. He spoke giving Lily a grin. "Come on Lil. I've got a surprise for you kid. We have to stop by the garage first though. Mom wants to talk to you about something."

She resisted the urge to let out a heavy huff. She kind of wanted to just crawl under her bedsheets in the spare bedroom she was staying in and hide for a little while.

Lily wanted to turn on her laptop and watch Netflix; some _Parks and Recreations_ maybe. It was her favorite television show. It always made her laugh.

She just wanted something to distract her from how shitty she felt at the moment.

Thinking about how sick her dad was made her feel weak. She felt so powerless knowing that her father's own body was turning against him; killing him slowly and painfully.

She was scared. Lily had never been so scared in her life.

Lily didn't want to lose her dad. She didn't want any of this at all.

Lily climbed into the passengers seat her nose crinkling at the sweet sticky smell of the joint Jax held between his lips. "Seriously Teller. You're toking up and driving?"

"I'm a rebel Lil." Jax remarked sarcastically chuckling at her tone of voice. She sounded like a scolding grandmother more than a twenty four year old woman.

She smirked as he passed her the joint letting her take a toke from it. She smiled her body relaxing instantly as she passed it back to him.

Pot was the only thing she really did that could be considered _illegal drugs. _

Strangely she'd smoked a joint for the first time ever with Gemma.

It had been when she was sixteen and going through a hard time; Lily had just left the Unser household the year before and her dad was still struggling to get her to come on back home.

Lily had felt torn between her peace of mind and keeping her dad happy.

Gemma had lit up a joint and shocked Lily by passing it to her as they had a heart to heart. Gemma had told her that she had to think about what was best for herself in the long run.

_You weren't happy living with your dad baby. You have to think about what makes you happy. You can't live your life for your dad. You love him and if he loves you at all he's going to want you to do what makes you feel content._

It had been the moment that Lily had realized that she had to face the fact that living with Unser and Della just made her feel horrible.

She was happy living with Gemma and Clay. She felt like she wasn't walking around on eggshells. She felt like she could be herself.

So Lily had stayed with Gemma telling her dad that she loved him, but she just needed time to herself, to think.

He let her stay with Gemma because he loved her. And Lily loved her father for that.

Jax gave his _sister _a somewhat dopey grin. "So did you get the job?"

"Yeah I got it." Lily replied deciding to leave out the part of Dale mentioning her dad.

She really didn't want to have a pity party.

"What does Gemma want with me?" Lily asked almost afraid to know the answer. With Gemma it could be anything.

Jax turned his eyes back to the road placing the joint down in the little green ashtray that he had placed in the cupholder. "She has a surprise for you."

"What's with all the surprises today?" Lily asked rolling her eyes a little bit as she dug through her purse looking for her cheap black cat-eye sunglasses.

Lily had bought the sunglasses at the Forever 21 in Seattle and they were her most worn object that she had accessory wise at least.

She finally fished them out putting them on as Jax answered her. "Cheer up Lil. It's a good surprise I promise."

She relaxed against the seat hoping that he was right.

With Gemma though this _surprise _could be anything. She knew her godmother well.

Lily sighed knowing that she was playing with fire as she spoke. "So are we going to talk about Wendy?"

Jax tensed up not liking this choice in conversation. "What's there to talk about?"

"Momma Gem looked like she wanted to rip someones head off when I asked about her the other night before dinner. What's going on Jackson? I can see through whatever bullshit is going on."

He took another toke shaking his head as he replied. "My mom has always thought Wendy wasn't good enough...She never got over the Wendy being a croweater thing...She pushed Wendy and me into getting married when Wendy got pregnant...We did it at the town hall you know? A quick elopement. Mom wanted me to settle down...And well...It's nothing...just. You're going to be pissed."

"How do you know I'll be pissed? I'm going to be more pissy if you don't tell me what the hell is going on Jax. I learned from your mom how to react to secret keeping." She replied tempted to snatch the joint and take a toke of her own.

She didn't want to get completely stoned off her ass though, not today at least.

He let out a soft sigh placing the joint back in the ashtray. "I...I'm not ready to be a dad Lily...Wendy and I we aren't going to work...I haven't been home in weeks...almost a month now."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him so tempted to reach out and slap him. She hated guys who ran out on their kids.

She guessed it just made her think of her own mom, wherever Vera was now. "Dammit Jackson."

Jax sighed his eyes narrowing back as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "She's...Wendy is difficult. You don't get it...I tried I really did Lily. I thought we'd be happy. I married her because mom wanted it and honestly...I was lonely. I was fucking tired of being all alone. My heart doesn't belong to Wendy...It never has. I thought I could learn to love her but I can't."

"This is about _her _isn't it?" Lily spat out her eyes growing dark.

Jax's grip on the steering wheel only grew tighter as he spoke. "Don't start that shit Lil...I don't get what mom and you have against her...Tara was...I loved her okay."

"Yeah and she ran off and fucking obliterated your heart. She ran away when you told her that you were being patched in to SAMCRO. She freaked out and ran off to Chicago. You were devastated. I won't forgive her for doing that to you. If she loved you then she would know how much the club means to you...how much this life means to you. She was there with us Jax, okay. Tara was there partying and being your future old lady. But she was never...she ran away. It was a spit in the face to all of us." Lily protested her hands forming fists.

To be truthful Lily had never been too fond of Tara. Gemma had always been weird about Tara Knowles and for the most part Lily tended to follow her godmother's opinions about people in their life.

Tara had been okay Lily had guessed. She had tolerated the girl. Tara had partied with Jax for a while she'd even gotten his crow.

Then all the sudden Tara took off to Chicago and left Jax a shell of the guy he was.

Lily couldn't forgive that sin. She grew up adoring Jax. He was the brother she'd never had.

When someone hurt Lily's family the claws just came out. She couldn't help it.

"It was first love bullshit. I...It was my fault really, her leaving. She wanted to go places that I couldn't take her and we got into a huge fucking fight over it. I just told her the truth that this is what I wanted for my life. Tara couldn't take the truth and she ran. It hurt. I won't lie about it. I found Wendy and things were good for a while. We were happy, then she started doing drugs again and shit fell apart. She got clean and we tried to fix us, but it's too late. The baby has just made things so complicated. I never wanted kids Lily. What kind of dad am I going to be?"

She shook her head her fists still tightened. "You better figure it out. I mean it Jax. Fix this shit for your kid's sake. I won't forgive you if you leave that kid in the dust."

Jax tightened his jaw knowing that Lily wasn't just bullshitting him. She was serious about crap like this.

She had a point. He knew it, but still he was afraid.

What kind of dad was he going to be?

* * *

><p>By the time they made it back to TM Jax was tense and livid over Lily's and his talk in the car. He was irritated that Lily was right about a lot of things.<p>

Lily had always known him so well. She knew him too well. She was like a little angel on his shoulder pointing out the obvious.

He made his way over to the ladder leading to the roof not even looking at Lily as he spoke. "Chibs is in the clubhouse. When you're done talking to mom go talk to him. He's taking you to my surprise."

Lily rolled her eyes as Jax disappeared on the roof out of her view. He really pissed her off sometimes.

She went into the office Gemma peering up at her. Gemma didn't beat around the bush at all. "What was that about? Jax mad at you?"

"Wendy." Lily admitted rolling her eyes again as she sat down on the arm of the little plaid sofa in the tiny office.

Gemma let out a huff shifting through the papers on her desk. "I was wondering when that would come up. What'd you tell him?"

Lily crossed her arms being truthful. "I told him to figure shit out before the kid gets here."

"Good girl." Gemma replied a small smile on her face proud that Lily knew how to handle this shit.

She finally found just what she was looking for grabbing the scrap of paper and the folder. She made her way over to Lily as she spoke. "First the bad news. Della called. Bitch wants you to come to out for dinner tomorrow to meet Kate's fiance."

"Great." Lily remarked her arms dropping to her side.

Gemma shook her head not missing the opportunity to speak up and deal out some truths. "Be strong babygirl. Stand up for yourself. Do what I'd do."

Lily smirked trying to add some humor to the situation. "Stab Della with a butter-knife."

"Smartass." Gemma remarked returning the smirk.

She handed Lily the note she'd taken when Della had called and left the address; some fancy steakhouse.

She handed Lily the folder Lily's eyes widening as she opened it seeing that it was a lease agreement to a two bedroom apartment. "What is this?"

"Your new apartment. Don't you tell me no. I already paid your first months rent. It's nice; one bathroom, two bedrooms so you'll have a studio for your photographs. There's a nice pool and you're on the first floor. It has a huge closet in the bedroom. Clay is sending prospects over to furnish the place right now with the furniture I got for you. It's too late to refuse anything."

Lily groaned her head falling back exasperated with these words. "Gem. Seriously? You can't do this for me. It is way too much."

Gemma gave the girl a hug laughing a bit. "Yes it is too much, but I love you honey. You're my baby girl and I told you the first time I held you that I'd always take care of you. I'm just keeping my promises."

Lily hugged her back almost wanting to cry. The comment was too sweet and it melted her irritation for the most part.

She pulled away knowing that she couldn't turn this down. It was so considerate and loving, she would feel like a jerk telling Clay and Gemma no. "Thank you Momma Gemma. Give Clay my thanks too. When I get settled I'll make a cake or something for him. I'll make that pineapple upside down cake he likes. I am paying you back though for that rent."

She stood up not giving Gemma the opportunity to refuse being paid back as she spoke again. "Now I have to go to the clubhouse. Jax is pouting and disappeared on the roof. Chibs is showing me my surprise apparently."

Gemma smiled as Lily left the office. She had noticed something peculiar during dinner the past week. Chibs kept on peeking over at Lily when she wasn't paying attention and when Chibs turned away Lily looked at him.

She hadn't thought much of it until after dinner when she'd caught Chibs staring at Lily a smile on his face. She hadn't seen the Scot smile like that at all during his time in Charming.

He was so broken; Gemma saw the pain on Chibs' face.

He was lonely. He thought no one noticed how lonely he was, but she could see it in his eyes sometimes; during dinners when a guy would be sitting with his old lady. Gemma saw the longing in Chibs' eyes; the envy to have a good woman to love and care for him. His past had wrecked him.

The loss of his family to that bastard O'Phelan had destroyed him. He needed someone to help him heal.

She realized that Chibs was the kind of man she wanted her Lily with. He was strong, loyal, protective, brave, and intelligent.

Sure he was bit older than Gemma would approve of, but still he was a good man.

Lily needed someone like him. Someone who'd respect her. Someone who'd understand that she was precious. She needed someone sweet but strong; a guy who'd do anything for her.

Chibs and Lily could be really good for one another.

And with that realization a little seed had been planted in Gemma's head and now she just had to find a way to water it.

She shook her head speaking to herself. "Lil you better get ready for that surprise."

* * *

><p>Chibs was sipping his beer at a table near the bar, watching the croweater behind the bar sweep up. The croweater was hot, but he couldn't stop comparing her to Lily.<p>

His thoughts puzzled him; Lily's hair was a naturally dark and long, the croweater's hair was just cheap clip in extensions. Lily's eyes were that gorgeous dark brown, the croweater's eyes were a dull almost empty blue. The croweater had big breasts that he'd usually want to bury his head between, but Lily's breasts seemed so much more sexy.

Chibs could picture himself taking one of Lily's little perky breasts into his mouth. He imagined that if he placed his hands over her breasts that they would fit in his hands. Her breasts would be so soft the perfect little handfuls. She had to be a b cup almost a c cup. One of her breasts would fit so perfectly in his mouth.

He found himself wondering if her nipples were as pink as her lips. He could picture it in his head; rosy pink nipples against milky skin. He could imagine the way she'd gasp and whimper as he suckled at the hard little nubs.

He imagined that she'd run her fingers through his hair and murmur his name as he moved down her body his tongue tracing that pale skin of hers until he reached her pink wet center. He hoped she had a bit of hair above her center. He liked the idea a small patch of dark hair above her moist sweet pussy.

The idea of her being bare seemed sexy as well; being able to see every bit of her soaking center.

He thought of those hips of hers. They were rounder than the croweater's skinny hips. He liked that. He could imagine grasping on to those hips as Lily rode him. He pictured those delicate hands of hers on his chest, her red nails digging into his skin as he came inside of her tight body.

Chibs groaned at the thought taking a big drink from his glass. He felt guilty as the croweater gave him a flirty little grin thinking the groan was intended for her and not for the gorgeous woman he was picturing riding his cock moaning.

The shame only grew as the object of his filthy little fantasy walked into the bar looking so mouth-watering.

His eyes slid across her pale smooth legs and he felt so damn guilty as he imagined those legs wrapping around him as he pounded into her. He wondered if when she climaxed if she'd all him Chibs or would she call him Filip?

If he told her his real name would she call him by it? He kind of liked the idea of her calling him Filip.

He felt like the biggest pervert on the planet as Lily approached him a soft smile on her face unaware that he was imagining how good she'd feel sleeping against him nude. He imagined her lying in his arms the both of them giddy from their orgasms.

She spoke not noticing the way he shifted in the seat his pants growing tight. He felt like a teenager getting hard over a pretty girl. He hadn't felt this way about a woman since he was a teen. "Hey Chibs. Jax said you're taking me to show me something."

The croweater behind the bar glared at Lily the blonde sweetbutt noticing the way Chibs was looking at Lily lust in his eyes. The girl realized that Chibs' moan had been for this goddaughter of the Queen of SAMCRO's and not her.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the croweater aware that if looks could kill she'd be dead by now.

She knew not to worry. If a sweetbutt ever laid a fingertip on her or said one cruel word Gemma would rip their tits out.

Chibs pushed the drink back thankful that his arousal wasn't noticeable as he stood up. "Aye. Are ya ready to go?"

"Yep. Thanks for taking me. Jax and I are...Jax got distracted." She blurted out quickly deciding that it wouldn't be a good idea to go around announcing that Jax and she'd fought over Tara.

Chibs probably didn't even know about Tara or the past. He wasn't here back then.

Chibs and Lily climbed into the tow truck Lily not helping but to study Chibs through her sunglasses.

She found him sexy. She didn't know why, it was odd for her to realize how attracted she really was to him. The surprise was simply because he wasn't the type of guy she usually went for.

He was so sweet that night though; sweet and funny. She liked him. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't anything to focus on too much.

She felt like a preteen wondering if she like liked him or if she just liked him. It was so feather-brained feeling this way.

Still it was kind of fun. She hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Spencer had been such a giant jerk. He had turned her off wanting to date.

Lily had been ignoring men for such a long time now. She'd focused on her schooling and hadn't made any time for romance.

She could imagine maybe going out with Chibs though; going to dinner and talking more. She liked talking to him.

When she'd felt a little awkward he'd made her feel like it was okay; like he understood and didn't find her dumb, or weird, or annoying. Spencer had always made her feel so stupid.

Chibs cleared his throat trying to make small talk his mind drifting off and imagining Lily and he being on his Dyna instead. He liked the idea Lily behind him her arms wrapped around his waist. "So Gemma said ya had a job interview."

"Yeah. The Snapshot Hut. It's not my dream job, but it pays. I went to school for photography." Lily explained her heart swooning a little over his accent.

She felt ridiculous. His accent made her center ache a bit. She could imagine him whispering dirty little things in her ears with that accent as he thrusted into her body.

Lily didn't care that he was a bit chunky. In the shirt he was wearing she could see his arms; they looked pretty strong.

She knew that he had to be somewhat strong to handle not dropping that bike of his. She had spotted his bike and knew the model; they were heavy.

"Aye ya take pictures? Do ya have any on ya?" He blurted out his curiosity peaking even more about her.

She nodded her head opening up her messenger bag and pulling out her portfolio she shifted through the book finally finding her favorite small set of pictures. She passed the photos to him as she spoke. "I took these last month. It's was neighbor's five year old daughter."

Chibs looked at the picture as they stopped at a stop light as soft smile on his face.

The first photo was stunning; it was a little African American girl with wild curls surrounded by a multitude of bubbles created by a bubble machine. The girl was standing in a pale green field somewhere a vibrant wildflower crown on her head and a soft gauzy dress on her body. She looked like some sort of tiny goddess.

He shifted through the pictures looking at the next picture; it was black and white, the same little girl knelt down in an extravagant dress fairy wings on her back attached to the dress. She was staring off her eyes dreamy a few butterflies fluttering above her.

He felt a tug in his heart as he thought of his daughter. Kerrianne looked a bit like this little girl; the same curls the same dark eyes. Kerrianne had loved butterflies.

Chibs did his best to shove this thought of his estranged daughter and focus on the artistic elements of the pictures.

He quickly realized that the photos seemed to hold a fantasy sort of element to them. "These are gorgeous lass. Yer good at this."

"You think so? It was for a class I was taking. We had to take sort of ethereal pictures you know? Like something really whimsical like it was out of a fairy tale. Kimmy...the little girl in the pictures loved it. My professor thought I didn't step out of the box enough. I liked them though." Lily admitted never taking praise that wonderfully.

She always heard Della's voice in her head criticizing her.

"Aye they're wonderful. Yer professor sounds like a prick love. The wee lass in these pictures reminds me of my daughter." Chibs exclaimed reluctantly handing the pictures back as the light changed.

Lily widened her eyes at the word _daughter _"You have a daughter?"

Chibs cleared his throat a bit anxious about how he was going to explain this to Lily. He was shocked that he found himself being honest with her. "Aye Kerrianne. She's bout fourteen now...I ain't seen her since she was seven...She lives in Belfast with her ma and the man that did this to my face."

He paused his throat tightening as they arrived at their destination pulling into the large lot. He knew she needed to know this truth. She'd probably ask someone about his scars one day.

It didn't feel right lying to her like he sometimes did when people asked about the marks on his cheeks.

There was no danger in telling the truth. She knew what the sons were involved in.

He felt safe talking to her. She had been sweet and Gemma adored her so much. If Gemma loved Lily and trusted her then he trusted her.

"His name was Jimmy O'Phelan. Fiona my wife and he were friends...I...Fiona she didn't know how dangerous he was. He took em one night Kerrianne and Fiona told Fiona that I was being exiled from the IRA...that they were his now and if she fought him he'd kill her ma. He scarred my cheeks. I think he meant to kill me, but I fought. He told me it was a warnin not to approach my girls ever again. Belfast charter took care a me after tha."

Lily felt her throat tighten the story breaking her heart. She couldn't imagine how anyone would survive something so hellish. "I'm sorry...I wish I knew what to say...I guess there's nothing I can say to...wow...there's nothing I can say to that. Other than I'm sorry it happened to you."

She surprised Chibs placing a hand over his on the steering wheel. The small touch made Chibs feel something he hadn't felt in a while; comfort.

He looked at her realizing that she was really something incredible. He felt himself spilling more. "I'm sorry too. I hope I didn't freak ya out...jus that picture made me think of Kerrianne. She loved butterflies when she was that age. Fiona sent me a picture of Kerrianne dressed a butterfly fer the school pageant through one of tha lads at SAMBEL. Those pictures made me remember it...Thank ya lass fer showin me that. That memory is bittersweet fer me. Yer a good person love. I don't tell that story ta many people. I know Gemma loves ya to death though. I trus Gemma's judgment bout people. I can see why she adores ya."

She gave him a weak smile as she spoke again. "If you ever want to talk or something like that. I'm here for you. Okay. Just don't...don't think that you have to keep anything like that bottled in."

She took him by surprise again as she leaned across the seat giving him a gentle hesitant hug worried that he'd shove her back or be uncomfortable with the touch.

Chibs closed his eyes the hug feeling amazing.

The hug was interrupted as Lily's phone rang. She pulled back answering it and settling into her own seat. "hey."

"Hey kid. Did you get Della's message?" Unser asked his voice sleepy.

"Yeah dad. I got it. How was the doctor's appointment?" Lily asked her stomach rolling worried both about dinner tomorrow and her dad's doctor's appointment.

Unser let out a tired laugh trying hard to mask his pain. "They took more blood...I'm tired, weak. The Chemo is starting up soon."

Lily felt her heart ache at this statement. Chemo. It was a scary word. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No Della is taking me home. She wanted me to call and check if Gem gave you the message. Be there early and wear a dress okay? Della wanted me to pass that on to you. Kate want to talk about engagement photos."

Lily nodded her head trying not to cry her mind still caught on the word chemo. "okay...okay. I love you dad."

"Love you too Lil." Unser replied as he hung up finally too sleepy to focus on the phonecall any longer.

Chibs watched this entire exchange noticing the look of heartbreak on Lily's face and the look of worry in her eyes.

She spoke up her voice tiny and frightened. "My dad starts chemotherapy soon."

"Shite love. I'm sorry." Chibs blurted out hating the pain in her eyes.

She bit her bottom lip not wanting to cry. "I have to go to dinner tomorrow to meet my half sister's fiance. We're' supposed to talk about engagement photos."

Chibs nodded his head trying to lighten her mood. "Aye that should be fun love. Righ? Don't ya women like weddings and that shite?"

Lily gave him a soft smile trying to make a joke. "Not really. My step mom and I aren't exactly trading friendship bracelets. I mean you've met her?"

Chibs raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Aye I have. I can see why ya'd say that."

He remembered meeting Della once. The woman was quite elegant; tall with dark skin and hair that she always kept in a twist.

She was intimidating, intimidating and snobby.

Lily let out a shaky sigh dropping her phone into her purse. She spoke up feeling vulnerable. "I just hate the way they make me feel. I try so hard to make Della and Kate and Jade like me...but they just...they are so cold. I feel so stupid and like I'm such a fucking failure when they talk to me. And my poor dad he's so torn. Kate and Jade are his kids too...I just feel like I don't belong there...Like they're his family not mine."

She let the tears fall the stress of her dad's health news and the stress of this dinner hitting her like a freight train.

Chibs took her by shock taking off his seatbelt and embracing her. He spoke his voice firm but compassionate. "Don't feel like that Lily. Yer an amazing woman. I meant what I said earlier love. Yer somethin wonderful. You jus tell them that ya don't deserve ta be treated like that. Ya tell em how wonderful ya are."

She shook her head her tears still falling. She spoke her voice growing panicked as she expressed her anxieties. "I'm so scared of this wedding...I feel so stupid...being scared of a damn wedding. I can't do it...I just she wants me to be a bridesmaid and she's going to treat me like garbage. If I don't do it though she's going to just be worse. I'm going to be all alone there. I'm scared."

He spoke up not even having to think about what he was offering for a second. "Then I'll go with ya."

She widened her eyes astonished by this comment. "You don't have too...I'm just freaking out. I sound crazy being afraid of a wedding."

He shook his head refusing to let her do this alone. She was too damn sweet to go through what she describing all alone. "I want ta lass. Let me go with ya. Okay. I'll stop ya from killin anyone or maybe I'll be yer partner in crime...we'll decide on the way there."

She managed to laugh at the small joke. She spoke up feeling pathetic. "You aren't doing this because you feel sorry for me right? I don't want to be some sort of pity project."

"I'm doin this because I like bein around ya Lily." He admitted.

He paused giving her a grin as he spoke again being honest. "Besides how often am I goin to get ta take a pretty girl to a wedding? We'll get drunk on champagne and dance and steal appetizers."

She laughed at the comment doing the last thing Chibs' expected. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke. "Thank you so much Chibs. You're an angel."

He shook his head laughing a bit. "I think I need ta show ya a picture of an angel and ask ya to make a comparison cause I think yer a bit confused."

She pulled back wiping her eyes laughing at this.

Chibs smiled at her loving the smile on her face. He swallowed the lump that began to develop in the back of his throat as he realized something.

Unser was going to shit bricks when he showed up at his daughter's wedding as his other daughter's date.

This should be interesting. And not in a good way.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	4. Nice to Meet You

Lily cleared her throat the blood quickly rushing to her cheeks as embarrassment began to set in from her crying fit. She glanced over at Chibs her cheeks only growing a darker shade of pink. What in the world must he think of her, she pondered.

Lily assumed that she was already a bit strange to the Scot; given just who her dad was and who her godmother happened to be. Her life was one big contradiction when one really looked at it.

She had long ago grown accustomed to people's looks of confusion when she explained her unconventional childhood to them.

Lily felt so humiliated. Here she was having had known the man for less than a week and she had gone and cried on him over Kate's wedding and all the stress she was under with her dad's illness like a total lunatic. She was lucky he wasn't trying to get far away from her as soon as possible.

He had shocked her with how understanding and compassionate he'd been. He had sat here and let her cry on him and he'd even offered to lend her a helping hand; going to Kate's nightmare wedding with her.

Chibs had given her a lifeline in a way; a kind familiar face at the wedding to hold her hand and keep her from falling to pieces under the pressure of it.

Lily was shocked by the sweetness of his offer. She was quickly realizing that there was more to the tough Scot than what met the eye.

She knew that she was lucky that Chibs hadn't hopped out of the car the second she'd started weeping. After all didn't men hate weeping women; especially badass macho biker types like mot of the Sons.

Chibs was still somehow sitting her by her side though; rolling down the window so he could peer out into the clutter of the junkyard and search for the man Jax had told him Lily and he would need to speak to.

Lily let out a soft sigh mortified and confused by all that had just taken place. She was still reeling from what Chibs had told her about his past.

It was astonishing to know that Chibs had been through so much in his life without completely losing his sanity and his compassion.

She imagined that if it was her she would have become some sort of hermit; shutting the world that had harmed her out. She would have completely shut down emotionally; becoming cruel and misanthropic.

She quickly realized just how much inner strength and perseverance Chibs must posses to have lived through it all.

She was stunned that he'd felt comfortable enough to share that part of his life with her. Knowing that he'd trusted her gave Lily the determination to be the best friend she possibly could to Chibs.

It seemed that he deserved all the friends he could get after what he'd been through.

Lily didn't want him to regret putting his trust in her. She didn't want to let him down.

Chibs was a bit stunned himself. He didn't go sharing that part of himself with many people.

The guys in the club knew just because of their connections with the IRA and the Belfast charter of the Sons.

Chibs' sad situation was well known amongst the SAMBEL brothers. After all they'd been the ones to help Chibs get back on his feet after all that had happened to him.

Gemma of course knew because well she was Gemma. She had to know everything about everyone within their little _family. _There was no hiding anything from the woman.

For the most part though Chibs didn't reveal the cause of his scars to anyone. Yes people asked him once they got done gawking at his scars that is.

Usually Chibs just lied though; said he had gotten them in a fight when he was a young foolish lad. He'd even told someone once that he'd been attacked by some junkie looking to mug him back when he was a young lad back in Belfast.

He didn't tell people the truth because frankly he felt that it was none of their damn business. He kept a bit of a shield around himself most of the time to be honest.

He allowed his tough appearance and the kutte on his back to protect himself from revealing his past pains. It had always been his way of protecting his broken heart. Chibs let the scars and his badass demeanor scare people before they got too close.

It was those pictures Lily had shown him that had made him drop his guard.

Seeing those photographs of that adorable little girl had tugged at Chibs' heart. It had made him think of his own little girl; his poor little Kerrianne.

Though he'd said that Kerrianne was already fourteen. The truth was that she would be turning fourteen in just a few short months.

It would be another birthday Chibs would miss. He'd thought he would be accustomed to missing his baby girl's birthdays by now, but that pain never faded. Each birthday was just as painful and lonely as the last.

Chibs had found himself looking at Lily and spilling his heart out to her.

He couldn't help himself. There was just something about Lily Unser that made him feel at ease. He wasn't sure if it was her relationship with Gemma and the club or the fact that Lily was just so friendly, but he had let his guard down for her.

Chibs had shocked himself once again as he'd offered to attend Kate Unser's wedding by Lily's side.

He knew that offer was just a gigantic disaster waiting to happen. Unser would skin him alive for going to that wedding with Lily.

Chibs was surprised to find that he didn't give a damn though.

He didn't like seeing Lily look so freaked out and if going to that wedding with her and undergoing an awkward disaster of an evening was what it took to make her feel secure then so be it.

He was just being a good friend Chibs told himself. He tried hard to convince himself that he was just trying to be a friend; only a good guy that didn't like seeing a pretty girl cry.

Nothing he'd just promised to do had anything to do with how attractive he found Lily Unser. It all had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to yank Lily over into his lap and press his lips to every inch of skin he could reach, nope it had nothing at all to do with that.

He took a deep breath trying to convince himself of this though his subconscious knew that it was the biggest crock of shit his brain had ever concocted.

Lily spoke up her eyes averting away from Chibs and down to her red messengers bag. She spoke still feeling so humiliated. "I'm sorry for sobbing on you like a moron...You must think I'm a total nutcase."

"It's alrigh lass. Family has a way of makin people a bit nuts sometimes." Chibs replied giving her a small reassuring smile.

He cleared his throat his own embarrassment setting in. "Thanks fer bein an ear to listen...My Kerrianne's birthday is comin up soon. This time a the year is always hard fer me."

"I'm sorry." She blurted out feeling a bit foolish for the remark.

Saying sorry didn't fix anything. Sorry did nothing for him; nothing for the daughter he couldn't spend yet another birthday with.

Lily knew that she could tell him she was sorry at least a hundred times and it would do nothing to take away any of the heartache he felt.

"What day is her birthday?" She asked quickly cursing herself for not just dropping the subject like a normal person.

He was obviously in pain and here she was poking at the wound with a sharp stick.

"June Seventh. She was born in 94...It was rainin really bad that day. I bout got in a wreck on my bike tryin to get up to the hospital to be with Fiona." Chibs remarked as sad smile crossing his face at the memory.

Lily nodded her head the words slipping from her lips. "What do you usually do on that day? I mean...if you don't want to be alone on that day I could always...You can always talk to me."

She kept her eyes locked on her messengers back toying with the closures mortified by her statement.

She was sure she sounded like an idiot. He probably didn't want to even be near her after her crying fit. He probably thought she was a real whack-a- doodle crying and then playing twenty questions with him about his estranged child.

Lily could imagine that Chibs would drop out of his invitation to take her to Kate's wedding the second he found a way to politely get out of it.

To be truthful Lily wasn't even sure why she'd agreed to let him go with her to the wedding. Yes she was frightened of having to face the wedding and all the tension that she knew would come along with it.

She didn't really need someone to hold her hand through it all though. She was an adult for heavens sake.

Lily knew that if she was in Chibs' shoes she'd be running from her crazy ass and hunting for ways to get out of ever having to speak to her one on one ever again.

She was surprised as Chibs gave her a small smile her offer actually sounding nice to him. Usually he'd lock himself up in his apartment on Kerrianne's birthday and drink himself into oblivion.

The alcohol never made him feel any better though. It just made the pain all the more raw.

Maybe it would do him some good to get out on Kerrianne's birthday. After all he imagined that his daughter wouldn't want him to sit and feel sorry for himself.

She wouldn't want him to be in so much pain.

"That sounds nice Lily. Thank ya lass. I might take ya up on that offer." He remarked meaning every word he said.

Both Lily and Chibs broke eye contact as there was a knock at Lily's window. Lily widened her eyes stunned to see a somewhat greasy looking older man in a jumpsuit peering in at Chibs and she.

Her heart stopped pounding in her chest as Chibs rolled down her window giving the man a tired grin. "Hey Ed. Jax sent us ta look at that car."

Lily frowned at the words _car. _Shit Jax had gone out and got her a car.

She was already feeling overwhelmed with the apartment Gemma had told her about this afternoon. She let out a sigh realizing that she would have to work on paying Jax back for this car as well as paying Gemma and Clay back for the first months rent on her apartment.

She felt a headache begin to form at the base of her brain as she realized that she'd have to pay for the furniture as well.

It seemed that her debts were piling on and on and she would be buried by them if she didn't look out.

Of course Lily knew that no one had even mentioned paying anything back. It would be perfectly easy to just take all the things that were being thrown at her and pay nothing back.

That was more a move of her half sisters than Lily though. She knew that she had to hold up some semblance of responsibility.

Paying everyone back was the best way to show her gratitude.

She did all she could not to scrunch her nose up at the smell of cigarettes and body odor coming from this Ed guy.

Gemma had raised her with manners, well most of the time. She'd also taught Lily to strike back if someone disrespected her. But still Lily tried her best to be polite most of the time.

She followed Chibs and Ed for a long while letting the guys get lost in conversation; something about a boxing match. Lily knew better than to join in on the conversation given that she didn't know a damn thing about boxing.

Her eyes grew wide as they finally reached their destination revealing a slightly beaten up white Jeep Liberty.

Chibs gave her a grin spotting the look of shock in her wide eyes. "Jackie boy said ya'd be surprised."

"I didn't expect anything this...modern? What year is it?" Lily replied moving closer to the car peering in through a cracked mirror shocked to see that the interior looked brand new.

"It's a 2006. It's pretty new. It was bein driven by some rich lass here in town. A sixteen year old. She kept on wreckin it so her da finally punished her by sellin it. Jax bought it fer half tha price when he and Juice went ta tow it. We're goin to do the repairs at TM." Chibs explained his eyes examining the damage to the car.

It didn't look like it would be too complicated to make the repairs. He knew though that sometimes things that seemed simple could shock you with little surprises.

Lily let out an exasperated sigh her headache growing more prominent. "I can't pay for repairs Chibs. I barely have anything in my checking account till I start my job at the end of the week."

"Aye that's why it's not costin ya nothin Lily." Chibs remarked smirking at the look of horror on her face.

He spoke again chuckling. "Ya know most people would jump at tha chance of free car repairs."

Lily let out a groan her hands reaching up to smooth back her hair. "I'm not most people I guess."

She dropped her hands shaking her head as she spoke up again. "I just don't want to build up a bunch of debts with people. Nothing causes drama quicker than owing money to family."

Chibs raised an eyebrow a little stunned by the word _family. _He cleared his throat nodding down to the car. "It's not a problem love. I'll be doin tha repairs. Ya don't owe me a thing."

She bowed her head letting out a huff as she stared at the dirt underneath her. She wasn't getting out of this. She stared back up at him giving him a tight smile. "Fine. You're letting me at least buy you a drink sometime."

She paused her smile growing into a more eased expression as an idea formed in her brain. "I'll buy you lunch everyday that you're working on the car. We can take a lunch break together...I can take you out for burgers or whatever when I take my lunchbreak at the Snapshot Hut."

"Ya don't have ta do that." Chibs remarked ignoring the way his heart jumped at the idea of eating lunch with Lily.

Lily shook her head the smile not dropping from her face. "I know...just amuse me okay. I don't like the idea of owing people things. Trust me when you get into a fight with someone the first thing that comes up is all the shit you owe them."

Chibs sighed wanting to point out that he didn't plan on getting into any fights with Lily anytime soon. He returned her smile unable to deny the way eating lunch with her made his heart jolt. "Aye okay. We have a deal."

He chuckled as Lily reached out giving him a firm handshake.

It was a deal.

* * *

><p>Chibs popped the hood to the Jeep Lily standing beside him peering into the car. She let out a sigh spotting the last thing she'd wanted to see. "It's a wreck."<p>

It was obvious that the damage to the front side of the car had done some serious damage to the car's innards. It was obvious that she would need a new car battery. The belts and hoses looked horrible as well.

Lily did the math in her head realizing that it would take a lot of money to fix the Jeep up. She spoke her voice soft as guilt flooded her. "Are you sure you want to take this on? I mean it's going to be a lot of work for free lunches?"

"Aye I've got this. Don't ya worry." Chibs insisted coming to the realization that he didn't want anyone else touching this car.

This knowledge puzzled him a bit. He was astonished that he wanted to be the only one responsible for repairing Lily's car. He wanted to be the one who made sure that it was safe.

He only trusted himself to take care of it properly.

Lily shook her head a frown on her face. "You're being way too nice to me Chibs."

"It's hard not to." Chibs blurted out his eyes quickly shifting away from her and back to the car as he realized what had just left his mouth.

It was the truth though; Lily made it difficult not to be this kind to her.

Neither Lily nor Chibs had a chance to say anything else as Half Sack wandered into the garage giving Lily a dopey smile the little crush he had on the woman obvious. "Hey Lily."

"Hi Half." Lily replied unable to force herself to add the _sack _part.

At dinner the week before Half Sack had been quick to explain the meaning behind his nickname. He had even offered to show Lily the evidence before Bobby had thankfully swooped in and saved her from seeing anything too graphic.

Chibs thanked the stars as Gemma wandered out into the garage before Half Sack had a chance to gawk at Lily too much longer. "Hey Lil I called the car rental place for you. They're going to get you a car right away."

"Thank god." Lily remarked knowing that the last thing she wanted was Gemma trying to drive her to the steakhouse to meet the Unser family.

"Come on I'll take you to pick it up baby." Gemma remarked putting an arm around the younger woman leading her away from the garage.

Lily gave Chibs a smile as she walked away. "Thanks so much for everything Chibs. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"No problem love." He replied his stomach churning when he spotted the small smile on Gemma's face.

He could tell the woman was up to something.

Chibs was tempted to bash Half Sack's head in when he spoke up his eyes landing on Lily's backside once the women were far out of earshot. "Lily is pretty hot. Do ya think she'd go out for a drink with me?"

"Ya aint goin to have time to take anyone out fer drinks prospect. Go find Juice yer on tow duty." Chibs spat out wanting to put an end to Half Sack's discussing Lily.

Chibs gritted his jaw as Half Sack ducked his head making a quick run for it.

He took a deep breath pushing back the jealousy he felt swirling around deep in his gut.

So what if Half Sack though Lily was hot? It wasn't like Lily would want anything to do with the half nut wonder?, Right?

Chibs let out a heavy huff realizing that he had no place to worry about who was taking Lily out and who wasn't.

It wasn't his place to get jealous. Lily wasn't his old lady.

She never would be Chibs realized. She was Unser's daughter.

Lily wanting anything more than friendship with Chibs would never work. He just wished that realizing this didn't bother him so much.

* * *

><p>Lily shifted against the tight seatbelt as Gemma pulled out of the parking lot. She peered over at Gemma spotting the smirk on her face. "What?"<p>

"Nothing baby. Just...Chibs and you seem to be getting along." Gemma replied playing it cool for the moment.

She was dying to know just what her goddaughter was thanking Chibs for. She had a feeling the thank you was for something more than a fixed car.

She kept her curiosity in though knowing that if she pounced too quick Lily would shut the entire conversation down.

"He's nice." Lily remarked ignoring the voice that popped up in her mind quick to point out the rest of that sentence _and hot and sweet and wonderful._

Gemma smiled nodding her head a knowing look in her eyes. Lily had never been great about hiding when she had a thing for someone.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek knowing that she had to come clean about just what Chibs had offered. Gemma would figure it out sooner or later.

It was best to just get this over with. "He's going to Kate's wedding with me...I sort of freaked out in the car about it...my dad called and it just got me thinking and I thought too much and sort of had a mini panic attack."

She paused spotting the look of glee on Gemma's face. She was quick to put a stop to Gemma's silent celebrating. "We're going as friends. He's just going to be my safety net...you know someone to keep me level during the chaos."

"Would you want it to be a date though?" Gemma asked already seeing the answer in Lily's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not looking for anyone right now Gem. I'd like to at least figure out my life here before I go looking for a boyfriend." Lily replied quick to shut that question down.

She knew the truth; she wouldn't mind it being a date.

Lily cleared her throat speaking again. "He's a sweet guy. I'm thankful for his friendship. Let's just drop it at that."

Gemma shook her head letting out an irritated huff not pleased that Lily was putting an end to this.

She spoke peering over at Lily as they stopped at a stop light. "You know you'd make a great old lady. For a while I had some hope that Jax and you might find your way to one another."

Lily scrunched her nose up at this suggestion. "That's gross...no offense Gem. I mean he is your son...but doing anything like that with Jax would just be like incest."

Gemma nodded her head chuckling. "I know. It doesn't stop me from being disappointed that you won't be the next Queen of SAMCRO when I'm ready to step down...It doesn't stop me from wanting you to be someones old lady though."

"I don't think my dad would be too keen on that plan." Lily replied shaking her head. She could already picture her dad freaking out.

She sighed as Gemma grinned. "I know, but he doesn't know the things I do baby. You belong with a Son. No one would take better care of you. You need someone strong who can look out for you and keep you safe."

Lily sunk down into the seat shaking her head. "I have a feeling I'm not getting out of this matchmaking scheme of yours?"

"Nope not a chance." Gemma replied a look of determination setting in her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up Momma Gem. I'm doing just fine in the single life." Lily replied still shaking her head. This was going to drive her up the wall.

She should have known by now that Gemma loved playing matchmaker. It was the perfect activity for Gemma; getting to control someones marital status.

Gemma grinned knowing that he was more than up for the challenge.

One way or another Gemma was going to get what she wanted. And what she wanted more than anything was to see _her baby girl_ with a Son.

"I don't give up easy baby." Gemma remarked leaving it at that.

* * *

><p>Lily took a deep breath trying to control her breathing as she pulled the rental car Gemma had insisted she get to use until her Jeep was out of the shop.<p>

The rental car wasn't much; just a little red four door Mazda Demio. It wasn't Lily's personal favorite mode of transportation, but it had been cheap to rent and would work until she could get her car.

To be honest the car made Lily think of something a Soccer mom would haul her kids around in, but she knew she wasn't in the place to complain.

She pulled down the visor checking her makeup in the mirror though to be honest she was just trying to buy herself time before she had to go into the restaurant.

Lily frowned knowing that it didn't matter what Gemma thought. Chibs and she weren't a possibility.

He more than likely thought of her as nothing more than some disaster who'd sobbed on him this afternoon Lily realized a bitter feeling washing through her.

Lily usually wasn't the type to break down and sob like that. She guessed it was just the stress of this stupid wedding and her dad being sick all hitting her at once.

She'd just cried on the nearest warm body she told herself. Still though she'd been comforted by Chibs. He was turning out to be a real sweetheart.

Lily shook her head pushing that thought from her brain. It didn't matter how sweet Chibs was. He more than likely wasn't looking for anything more than sex with a croweater. Lily probably wasn't even on his radar.

Who was to even say Chibs was looking for a girlfriend anyhow?

After all wasn't Chibs still married? Yes his wife was all the way in Ireland, but still Lily wasn't looking to play mistress.

She stepped out of the rental car pulling her black faux leather purse close to her body as she made the trek up to Margo's Steakhouse.

Margo's Steakhouse was a Charming establishment. It was an old fashioned looking lodge type of building with nice white linen table cloths and leather chairs. There were even a few longhorns' horns on the walls along with a few deer.

Lily tried to ignore the way her feet were aching in the black pumps she'd worn. If it was up to her she would have worn her trusty converse, but she knew that Della would lay it into her if she showed up to this dinner looking less than dressy.

She already had the feeling that Della wouldn't be too thrilled with her choice to dress in all black aside from the light pink cardigan she was wearing.

The simple black dress had seemed appropriate though given Lily's gloomy mood about dinner tonight.

Lily resisted the urge to turn around and run back to the safety of the Mazda as she entered the restaurant and spotted her half sister Kate and the man who must be her fiance.

Kate was taller than Lily; tall enough to probably walk a runway in any fashion show. Her height was only the more intimidating with the red platform heels she was wearing. The red dress she wore hugged her figure like a glove.

Kate's skin was a smooth light brown just like her sister Jade's skin.

It had always made Lily feel a little odd not being biracial like Jade and Kate. It had been just another thing that had made her feel like she didn't belong to the Unser family.

Kate's hair was always perfect never a strand out of place. Today she was wearing it in an elegant updo.

Kate's dark eyes widened when she spotted Lily. She was quick to speak already jumping straight to business. "You're going to have time to come to the dress shop next week for your fitting right? It's going to be at eleven sharp. You can't be late."

"Which shop?" Lily asked not helping but to feel as though she was more of an employee than family.

"The bridal shop downtown across from that ice cream place Scoops. Mommy set up the appointment. You need to come wearing nude undergarments so they won't show through the dress." Kate explained causing Lily's stomach to roll.

Lily resisted to roll her eyes at the term _mommy _and the comment about nude undergarments. "I'll be there."

Lily tried not to cringe as Kate's fiance gave her an all too friendly smile. "I don't believe we've met."

"Lily. My half sister." Kate remarked saying the words _half sister _as though they put a sour taste in her mouth.

Lily tried not to tense up as Rick took one of her hands pressing a kiss to the top of it.

The best way she could describe Rick was as being shifty. There was something about him that just didn't set right with Lily.

He was dressed fashionably in a nice navy dress shirt, jeans, and a clean gray dress shirt. His shoes were polished leather. His short blonde hair was slicked back with pomade. His nails were trimmed and clean. His skin held a healthy glow to it as though he'd tanned recently

He looked like the all American boy. He made Lily think of a Ken doll. There was something about his eyes though that made Lily feel sick. His pale green eyes seemed empty as though his soul wasn't quite there.

She shoved back these thoughts deciding that perhaps she was just being paranoid. She had been stressed out all day and that didn't lead to the most sane thoughts.

Kate was quick to yank her away from Rick her voice still holding that tone of contempt. "You're doing my photos right? Dad was supposed to talk to you about it? I want to do them down at the lake, but I don't want it to be smelly or hot...I want to be able to wear my new white heels and my dress I picked out for the shoot."

Lily twisted her lips tempted to ask Kate how the hell she was supposed to find a lake that wasn't smelly nor environment that wasn't hot right in the beginning of summer.

Kate spoke again not giving Lily the chance to respond. "Do you think we could do two shoots? So I can see which ones I like the best. I want to do one in that old white gazebo in the Charming Gardens. That's where the reception is going to be..they have a big dance hall there that they just built. Jade was supposed to call and set it up for me but she's so incompetent."

"Jade is sixteen." Lily pointed out knowing that the fact that Jade still hadn't graduated from high school made her fit for the job of making wedding phone calls for Kate.

Kate let out a huff pouting as she spoke. "She's the maid of honor. I didn't even want her as maid of honor. My maid of honor was supposed to be Stacy Williams, but daddy wanted me to chose Jade. And he's holding the purse strings for this wedding. If it was up to me I'd have all my bffs as my bridesmaids. Dad said no though. He's being so cheap. I don't know how I'm going to survive it all...he won't even get proper champagne. He actually had the gall to suggest sparkling grape juice. I am not serving that to my friends."

"Dad needs money to pay his insurance Kate. He's got a lot of medical bills piling up." Lily remarked her voice growing a bit harsh.

It angered her to know that their dad was sick and all Kate could think about was how he wasn't giving her what she wanted for this stupid mess of a wedding.

Kate glared yanking out of Lily's grasp. "I know that...I've been here unlike you. I wasn't the one traipsing around in Washington."

Lily glared back her temper flaring up. "I was going to school Kate."

Thankfully before the fight had a chance to escalate Unser, Della, and Jade entered the restaurant.

Lily felt her stomach churn at the sight of her family. She always felt like the odd one out around them.

Della was tall like Kate and just as fashionable. Della always wore the best. She used her salary working as a nurse practitioner to pay for her expensive wardrobe. Her skin was dark and her hair was always pulled back into a tight twist. Unlike Kate she had withstanded getting a weave.

Jade was shorter and fuller than Kate and Della. Her hair was a wild mess of dark curls. She wore black cateye framed glasses and seemed to be more into comfort than fashion; jeans and sneakers. It was rare for the girl to wear a dress. She had somehow gotten away with wearing nice pants and a blouse tonight.

"Have you gotten us a seat?" Della asked Kate not even acknowledging Lily.

Unser lessened the sting hugging Lily as Kate answered her mother. "Yes they said it should only be a few more seconds...I already told Lily about the dress appointment."

Kate whined pulling her dad's attention away from Lily. "Daddy I'm so stressed. Jade isn't helping at all."

"I have cello and orchestra practice." Jade defended herself her shoulders sagging clearly used to being bullied by Kate by now.

Lily was surprised to find that she felt a twinge of pity for Jade.

To be honest Jade wasn't as rotten as Kate. Jade had been young when Lily had left only eleven; still a kid.

She was surprised as Jade spoke to her her voice still soft and shy. "Hi Lily."

Kate spoke again letting out a huff angry that all attention wasn't on her. "I need a spa day before all this wedding stuff is over. I only have a month left to plan. It's not fair."

"You had a year to plan it Katie." Unser remarked caught between wanting to scold Kate and wanting to just give her whatever she wanted to make her calm down.

He had tried hard to discipline Kate, but Della was always quick to undermine his authority. Any time he tried to stand up to Della she was quick to snap at him.

Della spoke nodding to Lily her voice stern. "You need to buy silver pumps for the wedding. No black. You need to paint your nails coral."

"It's not coral mom it's sherbert orange...It's going to match the wedding colors. White and orange. She has to get a wax too..arms and legs. Oh and she has to go to the make up test appointment I've set. I want her to know how she should do her hair and makeup the day of the wedding. I want soft curls Lily and I want you to wear pearls." Kate insisted making Lily feel like gagging.

This dress she was going to be fitted for sounded horrible.

Rick spoke up apparently a huge fan of this color scheme. "It's Katie's favorite color. It fits in with our venue space. It's perfect for summer."

Lily bit her tongue wanting to point out that orange was for autumn and not summer.

"You are going to do the photos right?" Della asked ignoring Kate's behavior.

Lily took a deep breath taking heed of Gemma's advice. She wasn't doing this crap for free. "I'm going to need some money for the photos. I need it for the batteries for my camera as well as the ink and photo paper for my printer."

"I thought it was going to be a gift to _your sister. _Wayne you were supposed to tell her that this was her wedding gift to Kate and Rick. We talked about this." Della remarked her eyes turning to Unser.

Unser let out a huff shaking his head. He hated conflict despite his role as town Sheriff which wasn't the calmest job.

He had never been one for conflict and tended to fold at the first sign of it. "It is a gift. We aren't having to hire a photographer for the engagement photos and we're doing disposable cameras for the reception. I'll pay Lily."

"Oh I hired a photographer for the reception and wedding daddy. It's a friend of Rick's. I hated the disposable camera idea...thsoe never work." Kate remarked not paying any mind to the clear look of irritation on both Unser and Lily's faces.

Lily felt annoyance as her father simply folded at this comment. He didn't snap at Kate for hiring this photographer.

Lily was tempted to snap for her father though. She was so tempted to pull a _Gemma _and punch Kate into next week.

Before she had a chance to lash out the hostess appeared thrilled to get the loud arguing patrons out of the entryway and back to their table.

Lily let out a huff as she followed her family.

It would be a miracle if she didn't murder Kate or Della tonight.

* * *

><p>Lily managed to escape dinner before dessert making an excuse that she had to get to bed early so she could get to the garage and help Gemma out with paper work early tomorrow.<p>

She drove around for a long while her mind so full of anger and frustration.

The older Lily grew the more pissed off she became with the way her father never stood up against Della and Kate.

Jade wasn't as bad as her sister and mother at least. It seemed that the girl had matured in Lily's time away.

Lily was disappointed knowing that her father didn't have the nerve to stand up for himself nor her.

The only thing that was stopping her from saying forget it to this entire wedding and her relationship with her dad was her father's illness.

She knew that she would be horrible to turn her back on her dad now. He was so sick and she would be a monster to make things worse.

Lily was tempted to go back to her spare bedroom at Gemma's and Clay's and bury herself under the bedsheets.

She didn't want to endure Gemma at the moment though. She had a feeling Gemma would be waiting up for her to hear about tonights dinner and what a pain it had all been.

Lily found herself at the clubhouse and TM Auto pulling her rental car into the parking lot. She closed her eyes sitting in the car for a moment trying to decompress.

She felt like the walls were closing in around her. Life had become so stressful so damn fast. She felt like she just couldn't catch her breath.

She left the car going to the one place she always felt like she could think.

Chibs left the clubhouse not in the mood for any debauchery tonight. Part of him was tempted to bury himself in some croweater maybe a brunette with a pear shaped body that was somewhat similar to Lily's.

He pushed back this desire though knowing that he wasn't going to sleep with one woman wishing it was another.

The fact that he wanted Lily confused the hell out of him.

She was sweet and smart and funny and he liked her. It had been a long time since he'd had anything that would be considered a crush on anyone.

For the longest while his heart had been stuck on Fiona. With time that had changed though, yes he'd always love Fiona as the mother to his child. He knew though that it would probably be impossible to ever regain the love they'd once had for one another if they were ever by some miracle reunited.

So he'd forced himself to just accept that he would never find love again. For a long while he'd been comfortable with that realization.

Then Lily had shown up and he was feeling things he'd told himself were impossible.

It was such a strange sensation. He wasn't the type to get a crush on a woman especially one he'd not even known all that long. It was there though swirling around within him bouncing around his brain.

He pulled a cigarette from his kutte lighting it as he stared out into the night sky.

Chibs frowned his eyes catching the last thing he'd expected to see Lily Unser sitting on the roof at TM Auto.

He'd seen Jax up there a few times writing in his journal, but that was the only person he'd ever seen up on that roof.

Despite the fact that his head was telling him to just let her be and go back inside he found himself making his way over to the ladder leading up to the roof and climbing it.

Lily practically jumped out of her skin as she heard a familiar Scottish brogue beside her. "What are ya doin up here lass?"

She turned to face Chibs giving him a soft smile as he stared down at her. "Hiding."

"Aye...do ya want some company?" He dared to ask a small part of him afraid that she'd turn him down.

Lily said nothing patting the spot beside her.

Chibs sat down raising an eyebrow when he realized she was barefoot her black pumps sitting beside her with her purse.

She spoke spotting the confusion on his face. "I couldn't climb the ladder in heels."

"Aye...me neither." He remarked trying to make a small joke.

He smiled as she laughed at this comment a little bit of the tension leaving her body.

He spoke again his eyes softening when he realized just how on edge she looked. He could feel the tension practically radiating off of her. "I'm takin it dinner didn't go well?"

"No. It didn't" Lily remarked her hands beginning to wring.

She stared down at her lap twisting the golden heart ring she was wearing on her right hand. "I just hate the way my sister treats my father and the way my dad doesn't even stand up for himself...It makes me feel like a shitty daughter for not being the one to stand up for him."

Chibs sighed the look in her eyes killing him. She looked so damn defeated. "Yer not a shite daughter love."

"I don't know about that. I just let Della and Kate walk all over him Chibs." Lily argued her stomach rolling and rolling.

Chibs spoke pointing out the one thing Lily wasn't considering. "Yer a pretty amazin daughter Lily. Ya came out here to take care of yer da. Ya dropped yer life in Seattle and came here with next ta nothin. Not a lot of people would do that even fer their da."

Lily gave him a soft smile his comment easing her guilt.

She cleared her throat setting herself up for disappointment. "Are you sure you want to go to that wedding with me? You can back out of it and I'd completely understand. I mean I can imagine you wouldn't want to put up with the Unser family given what I've told you...not to mention my dad isn't going to welcome you with open arms."

"I want ta go with ya. I'm a man of my word Lily. I don't care if yer family is a wee bit crazy. All families are crazy." Chibs replied deciding not to even mention the statement about Unser not being to pleased that he was going to be Lily's date

Chibs knew that Lily was right about all those things. He should be wanting to avoid Wayne Unser and family. It would be so easy for Chibs to back out of this all.

He had told her he was going though and he wasn't going to break that promise.

He had seen the look of relief in Lily's eyes when he'd offered to go to Kate's wedding with her. He wasn't going to force her to face all that alone.

She continued to twist her ring her curiosity getting the better of her. She gave him a smile as she spoke "Thank you Chibs. Can I ask you a question?"

"Aye go ahead love." Chibs remarked taking a drag from his cigarette trying not to focus on the way his heart jolted at her smile.

Lily spoke unsure if he'd even tell her. "What's your real name? I know your mom didn't name you after a knife?"

"How'd ya know Chibs meant streetblade?" he blurted out a bit astounded by this comment. He usually had to explain just what a chibs was to most people.

Lily felt her cheeks flush a little."The night you introduced yourself to me I may have googled the word chibs. So what is your real name? I won't call you by it too often if you don't want me too."

"Aye smart girl. Ya can call me both Chibs and my real name." Chibs remarked amused with this comment.

He had to enjoy the fact that he'd sparked her interest enough for her to look up the meaning behind his nickname.

He spoke again answering her first question. "Filip. My name is Filip."

Lily smiled liking the name _Filip Telford. _She was tempted to ask for a middle name but decided she shouldn't push her luck.

She reached out shaking Chibs hand as she spoke again. "Nice to meet you Filip."

He smiled at this the soft feel of her hand so pleasant. It was nice to meet her.

He hoped she'd give him the chance to get to know her more.

* * *

><p><em>Reveiws? Constructive Criticisms? <em>


	5. If Wishes Were Fishes

Lily pulled her Mazda into TM Auto right at lunch hour. She tossed her car keys over into her black faux leather studded purse; it had been a gift from Gemma of course. The purse was a bit nicer and more expensive than anything Lily would have ever chosen for herself. Lily had come to love the edgier style of the purse though.

She glanced inside of her purse thankful to see that she had in fact remembered to toss her wallet into her purse this morning before she'd left for her first day of work at the Snapshot Hut.

The last thing she wanted to do was turn around and go to nice little guest room she was staying in at Gemma's and Clay's house to look for her polka dotted hinge wallet.

She would hate for Chibs to think that she was standing him up for lunch. If he even remembered their lunch plans that is.

Lily ignored the way her stomach and her heart fluttered at the thought of her lunch plans with Chibs.

She was just being nice, she told herself. She was just nice person who was looking to pay back a guy who'd been so kind to her; a guy who was fixing her car at no cost to her.

Lily knew better though; she liked Chibs in ways that no friend should like another friend...if they were even really considered friends that is.

Despite the nice talk they'd had on the roof the night before a part of her was still partially sure that Chibs was only being nice to her because of her ties to Gemma.

Lily knew that this was just the insecurities within her; the ones that had been planted during her somewhat dysfunctional childhood.

She was always a bit unsure of herself even though she really tried to put up a brave front. There was always a small part of her that wanted everyone to like her despite the fact that she knew this wasn't possible nor realistic.

That little part of her was always so scared what people thought of her.

Gemma had always told her _fuck anyone who g__i__ve__s__ you shit. Who cares if you aren't liked. I'd rat__h__er be respected than liked. _

_Who cares if you're everyone's cup of tea, you should be content being someones shot of tequila. _

It wasn't as simple as Gemma made it out to be though. Lily wanted to be liked; she wanted to be loved.

She felt so completely awkward admitting the truth about her feelings towards Chibs.

Lily had never really been the type to get crushes on men, not since her teen years. She was well past teenage crushes.

She was a grown woman well past the age of crushes and chasing around guys who wouldn't give her the time of the day.

There was something about Chibs that had struck her though. He had stuck with her and now she couldn't seem to get him off her mind.

She was severely attracted to Chibs Telford and she saw no way to get over it.

He was everything she had always gone for in a guy; sweet, funny, and handsome. Yes he was a bit more rugged than Lily's usual type, older too.

And of course there was the fact that he was in an MC. That fact made her a little anxious.

She guessed that she should have known though. Given her unconventional raising it was sort of a given that she would fall for a Son one day.

Chibs was a bit different from any man she'd ever pictured herself possibly being with though when she'd imagined maybe falling for a Son.

He had an estranged wife and child back in Ireland, a messy dark past, and he was nineteen years her senior.

He wasn't what she would have ever considered in a romantic interest, but here she was smitten with him like an idiot. Chibs was perfect in every way to her.

Even with all her anxieties she felt herself being so drawn towards him; more so than she could remember being drawn towards anyone before.

She rolled her eyes at this thought knowing that she was being foolish to even think about how attractive she found him.

He wouldn't be interested in ever having anything with her, not after he had seen what a mess she was.

If anything he was just tying to be a sweet guy to her because he knew how dear she was to Gemma. If Lily was lucky she could consider Chibs a friend, but it could never sensibly go beyond that.

Still though Lily couldn't stop herself from pulling down the visor above her head and double checking her makeup before she left her car.

She ran a hand through her long tangled locks as she walked towards the garage a friendly smile on her face.

Chibs didn't even notice that Lily had walked into the garage until he heard Juice's cheerful voice. "Hey Lily. Cool t-shirt. Gotta love Star Wars."

Lily gave Juice a grin not helping but to like the newest patched member of the Sons. He reminded her a bit of someone's kid brother; excited, full of energy and conversation, a little nerdy, but sweet all the same.

She held out her old worn black Star Wars shirt as she spoke. "Thanks."

Juice turned back to the Harley he'd been fixing unable to stop himself from peeking up at Lily as she made her way over to Chibs an undeniable look on her face; Juice could spot when a chick had a crush from a mile away.

Juice had grown up in a house full of women after all; a single mom and two sisters, one older and one younger than him. He liked to think that he understood women a bit more than some guys.

He could see that look in Lily's eyes; the look a girl got when she thought a guy was just the greatest; sort of dreamy and giddy.

He had a feeling though that Chibs wouldn't notice it. The Scot probably wouldn't notice if a woman walked right up to his face and stapled a love note to his forehead.

Juice had the feeling that if Chibs somehow did notice Lily that he wouldn't do a damn thing about it.

The man hadn't dated at all in the years he'd lived in Charming. Juice had never seen Chibs with anyone other than a croweater and that was just until he got laid.

He knew that Chibs was still technically married and the situation had left him a bit broken, but he didn't understand why Chibs didn't find himself an old lady.

Plenty of the croweaters had not so sublty hinted at taking a liking to Chibs, and a few women had come by the garage through the years and had given Chibs a flirty smile or two.

Chibs remained alone though.

It puzzled Juice to say the least. He could tell that his friend and _brother _was lonely, but he didn't know how to ever bring it up without Chibs telling him to _shove it. _

Juice had a feeling that this entire situation with Lily and Chibs would get messy before it ever sorted itself out.

He just hoped that maybe Chibs would wake up and notice Lily and that Lily wouldn't get discouraged by Chibs' cluelessness.

Juice felt that the Scot deserved someone and something nice. Chibs had always been good to him and he wanted the man to find some happiness.

Lily would make a pretty good old lady; being raised by the _queen of samcro _and all. Juice had the feeling that if Chibs didn't act on her one of the guys around the garage would jump at their chance with her.

Lily didn't notice Juice's watchful gaze as she made her way over to Chibs nodding towards her beaten up Jeep. "How's it looking?"

"It's a bit touch and go fer now lass. I should have it all fixed up by the end of the week though." Chibs explained trying to ignore the flash of jealousy that peeked up in his gut at Juice complimenting Lily's shirt.

He didn't have the right to feel jealous he reminded himself, Lily wasn't his girl and Juice could grin like an idiot at her if he wanted. Still though it bothered him.

Chibs had already overheard Half Sack and Juice discussing Lily Unser the morning when they'd opened up the garage, and he'd been none to pleased to hear any of it.

Needless to say both men found the woman attractive; _hot but in that cute sort of can take her home to mom way _as they'd put it, and Chibs wanted to bash their heads in.

He tried to push his jealousy back and give Lily a smile as she peered under the hood into the inner workings of her newly purchased Jeep.

She turned her eyes to him giving him a soft smile as she spoke. "So are you hungry? There's this new diner I saw on my way in...Charming Eats. I was thinking we could go there. I'm starving."

Chibs wiped his hands on a nearby rag a bit shocked that she'd actually remembered the promise she'd made to him about buying him lunch in exchange for the free work on her car.

"Aye sounds good." He remarked unable to stop himself from sending Juice a glare as he noticed that the man was still staring at Lily.

He couldn't help but to feel a sense of relief as Juice was quick to turn back to the Harley he was fixing with Piney. Thankfully the old man couldn't care less about glancing Lily's way.

Lily raised an eyebrow catching this little exchange. She opened her mouth tempted to ask about it, but changed her mind quickly deciding it was none of her concern.

It was probably just club bullshit she told herself dismissing it as just that.

Chibs shoved on his kutte and a navy blue hoodie over his beige TM Auto workshirt and black shirt, as he led her out of the garage.

He cursed himself for allowing his eyes to scan her body taking in the curve of her bottom in the tight black jeans she was wearing.

He had to enjoy the way she always seemed to dress quite casually; today she was wearing black jeans, an old black Star Wars tshirt that she'd cut to fit a little looser on her body, a jean jacket, and a pair of black converse.

It was a nice change from the black dress she'd been wearing the night before or even the lilac dress she'd been wearing the day before. Not that he minded the dresses. He had the feeling that Lily would look great in anything she put on her body.

Lily raised an eyebrow confused as they left the garage turning not towards the parking lot were her rental car was parked but to the clubhouse.

She was dumbfounded as they reached a line of Harleys only to have Chibs place a black helmet in her hands. She stared down at the helmet her cheeks growing a little dark feeling a bit stupid about her question as she spoke. "We're taking your bike?"

"Aye...Ya know how to ride right?" Chibs asked unable to stop himself from smirking at her darkened cheeks.

He silently noted that he wanted to find a few more ways to make her cheeks flush like that.

Lily raised an eyebrow at this comment. She put the helmet over her head rolling her eyes a bit. "You've met my godmother right? Do you seriously think I made it to this age with Gemma as my godmom without riding a bike at least once?"

"Aye good point." Chibs remarked chuckling a bit at this statement.

Lily tried not to blush even more as Chibs reached out adjusting and fastening the helmet's chinstrap. She couldn't help but to enjoy the brush of his hands against her chin and cheeks.

He spoke up as he got the strap good and adjusted tight against her head. "I jus figured ya hadn't done much ridin given yer da and all."

He cleared his throat a little worried that his statement had offended her; that she would think he was just writing her off as some stuck up sheriff's daughter who wouldn't touch a Harley with a ten foot iron pole.

Chibs was relieved as Lily gave him a crooked grin shaking her head a bit. "Trust me when Gemma wanted something there was nothing my dad could do short of putting a gun to her head, to stop her in her tracks. I've actually always enjoyed riding. I wanted to learn to ride by myself, but I could never talk anyone into teaching me...Tig told me that I was too tiny to handle a bike and Jax and Opie told me that girls ride bitch seat. Gemma tried to talk Clay or Jax into teaching me, but so far no dice...I'm pretty sure Clay thinks that girls shouldn't ride anywhere but the backseat too...not that he'd ever tell Gemma that."

Chibs frowned not quite liking the fall in her face as she explained this to him. He was shocked as he spoke up giving her a smile. "I could teach ya...if ya'd like. I can't promise I'll be tha best teacher, but I think everyone should ride at least once in their lives...lad or lass."

He felt his heart skip a beat as Lily smiled up at him her eyes lighting up. "Really?...I mean you wouldn't mind teaching me a few things sometime...I wouldn't be able to learn anything until after Kate's wedding...she'd kill me if I broke a leg or an arm or something before that stupid wedding...but I mean you don't mind teaching me?"

"I don't mind at all love. It sounds fun." He replied loving the way her eyes shone at this promise.

He had to think that she was the kind of girl who could light up a room with those eyes and that smile; she really was stunning.

And at that moment with that thought Chibs Telford knew that he was in for some trouble.

* * *

><p>Chibs had to smile as Lily rode on the back of his Dyna her arms wrapped tight around his waist, her body snuggled close to his.<p>

He'd never really been the type to take a girl anywhere on his bike, not even croweaters.

There was something about a girl being on the back of a Harley that showed the world that she was your girl, and Chibs didn't want any of the croweaters to get that kind of idea swimming around in their brains.

A little voice was quick to spark up in the back of his brain _that he wouldn't mind the world thinking Lily was his girl. _

He banished the thought though refusing to buy into it too much.

Yes Lily was sweet, she was funny, she was gorgeous, and she felt amazing on the back of his bike, but it just wouldn't work out well for anyone.

He was still technically a married man after all, so who was to say that Lily would want anything to do with him.

It wasn't as though he could give Lily everything she'd probably want; he couldn't marry her after all. Wasn't that a big breaking point for most women; not getting a big white wedding?

Chibs banished these thoughts from his mind knowing that he was crazy to even be thinking about weddings and Lily in the same thought.

Lily would more than likely never have any interest in a guy like him and the sooner he accepted that the sooner he'd save himself from a world of pain.

Lily was having far too much fun on the back of Chibs' bike to have too many of these thoughts of her own.

It had been so long since she'd been on the back of a motorcycle; too damn long.

She'd always loved riding; the feel of the wind flowing by, the speed, the closeness to the road and nature. She felt like she was flying when she was on the back of a motorcycle.

Lily had loved motorcycles from the second she was old enough to be placed on the back of one of the Son's bikes by Gemma.

Lily had to feel that it was in her blood by this point. Being so close to Gemma it seemed that she had grown up around the garage and the roar of motorcycles.

Despite her father's disapproval Lily had spent many weekdays and weekends at TM Auto with Gemma watching the Sons file in and out of the garage and the clubhouse.

Gemma would usually pick her up after school and Lily would sit in the office at TM and do her homework.

It was often a home away from home for Lily. And to be honest most of the time being with Gemma felt more like a real home to Lily than being in the Unser household anyhow.

Lily had to enjoy being on the back of Chibs' bike a bit more than she'd enjoy being on any old average Joe's bike though.

She loved the leathery smell of Chibs' kutte against her nose mixed with the scent of gasoline from the garage, old spice deodorant, cigarettes, and Brut brand aftershave. It was an intoxicating combination.

She liked the firm feel of his torso under her arms; the tense feel of his abs underneath the bit of chunk he'd gained through the years.

She sort of liked that Chibs wasn't a muscular beefy type like Jax or Juice. He was more broad chested and a bit fuller in places; like in his belly. His extra pounds didn't stop him from being obviously strong though.

Lily couldn't stop herself from admiring the way his slight muscles would tense and flex as he maneuvered his bike.

It was a sensation she could become accustomed to; being on his bike, taking in his scent, feeling his body against hers.

She was quick to shove this realization far into the back of her mind; it couldn't happen she reminded herself.

Having anything with him just wasn't realistic.

Lily did her best to hide her disappointment as the ride ended and Chibs helped her climb off his bike and remove the helmet before entering Charming Eats.

It wasn't until they'd gotten sat down and placed their orders that Chibs finally spoke. "Are ya feelin better? Ya seemed real down last night."

Lily gave him a soft somewhat embarrassed smile not helping but to fear that she was going to be forever thought of as the sad girl who'd broken down on him the day before and moped up on the roof of Tm Auto.

She prayed that this wasn't so. She really wasn't that emotional most of the time. After all she'd been raised knowing that any sign of weakness would be used against her by Della and Kate.

She had always been so good about keeping her weaknesses hidden from the outside world. She held her heartaches in and persisted on.

It was just her dad's illness and Kate's stupid wedding all piling up on her and breaking her down.

Chibs had caught her in a rare moment of weakness. She knew she would have to work hard to keep him and everyone else in her life from seeing her break down again.

"I'm better...It was just a long night." She replied keeping her voice light and far more carefree than she actually felt.

She turned her eyes downwards pretending to be mesmerized by the ugly beige booth table in front of them as she sipped her Diet Pepsi.

Chibs raised an eyebrow wanting to point out that she had seemed to be going through a lot the day before, more than just suffering through _a long night. _

He could distinctly remember the way she'd spoken about her father and her half sister the night before _"I just hate the way my sister treats my father and the way my dad doesn't even stand up for himself...It makes me feel like a shitty daughter for not being the one to stand up for him."_

He felt his heart ache a bit when he thought of these words on top of her words the day before in the tow truck at the junkyard _"I just hate the way they make me feel. I try so hard to make Della and Kate and Jade like me...but they just...they are so cold. I feel so stupid and like I'm such a fucking failure when they talk to me. And my poor dad he's so torn. Kate and Jade are his kids too...I just feel like I don't belong there...Like they're his family not mine."_

It was pretty clear that Lily was going through so much more than she was letting on.

Chibs was surprised to find that he cared so much. After all he didn't know her all that well, outside of her being Gemma's goddaughter, and the woman who was buying him lunch while he fixed up her Jeep.

Yes he found Lily to be gorgeous and sweet, but really that wasn't any reason for him to care so damn much.

There was no denying the way he felt though; he felt something for her that went far beyond just friendship. It went beyond just thinking that she was attractive.

He wanted to make her smile. He wanted to hear more stories about how she wanted to work at Disney World when she was a little girl. He wanted to have her on the back of his bike and maybe if he was lucky enough in his bed at night.

Chibs sighed realizing that he had it bad and there seemed no way to ban Lily from his mind. To be honest even if there was a way to banish her he was pretty sure that he wouldn't want to.

He wanted to say something more; to get her to open up to him about how she truly was feeling.

He changed the subject though deciding he'd ask her about how she was really feeling another time, maybe once she got to know him more she'd feel more comfortable all.

"How was yer first day at work?"

She turned her eyes back up at him finally pulling away from her straw as she spoke. "Okay I guess...I hate working the cash register though."

"I thought ya were goin to be takin pictures?" He remarked a bit puzzled as to what she was doing messing around with a cash register.

She let out a soft chuckle shrugging her shoulders as she explained. "Yeah me too...Dale takes care of most of that though. More than anything the Snapshot Hut just develops pictures off disposable cameras. I guess we're going to take pictures once Christmas comes around...apparently there's a Santa that comes and sits up at the store and parents bring their kids...I don't know if I'll still be around by then though."

"Where will ya be?" Chibs blurted out panicking a bit at her words. Was she leaving Charming any time soon?

He wasn't ready for her to leave, not yet, not when he was just getting to know her.

She caught the panic in his voice and was a bit thrown off by it. She was shocked that he actually seemed to care.

She cleared her throat trying not to smile at this knowledge. "Here in Charming...I just may look into getting a different job...Dale is nice and all, but the pay is kind of crap. I want to be able to pay back everyone who's sort of helped me get settled here."

Chibs was quick to speak wanting to help her if it meant keeping her here in Charming. "Ya should talk to Gemma bout takin up some shifts in the office...I'm sure she can use the help with Jax and Wendy expectin a baby and all."

Lily nodded her head in agreement knowing that it would be something to look into. She was tempted to ask Chibs what he knew about Wendy, but kept her lips sealed knowing that she couldn't let herself get too nosy.

She was having enough issues with Jax as it was. The last thing she needed to do was poke around in his business and stir up more drama. As annoying as it was she had to keep her _inner Gemma_ in the box.

Their conversation was put to a stand still for a moment as the waitress finally brought their food.

Chibs had been a bit antsy when he'd walked into the diner and spotted a large chalkboard by the cash register that read _Fresh Apple Cranberry Salad Made with Our Best California Organic Apples._

He had been afraid that Lily had brought him to some organic diner that Juice would adore, so he had been relieved when he'd looked at the menu and spotted hamburgers.

He was pleased to find that the cheeseburger he'd ordered looked just as amazing as the description had sounded.

He had been expecting Lily to be a typical girl and order just a salad so he'd been shocked when she had ordered a huge plate of fries as well as a small side salad.

Chibs grinned as Lily plucked a fry from her plate and popped it into her mouth before speaking any shyness she might have felt earlier completely fading with the presence of good food. "I could live on just french fries for the rest of my life if it wouldn't make me gain like a billion pounds."

She paused picking up the container of ketchup and squeezing out a healthy dab of it on to her plate as she spoke again. "I used to go to this diner not far from my apartment back in Seattle. I was really broke but they had like this huge plate of french fries that you could get for like under four bucks. They were amazing; fresh cut garlic parmesan fries. It was like deep fried crack."

Lily felt her cheeks flush a bit as she realized she'd been rambling on about fries. She was relieved as Chibs spoke up not caring about her odd choice of conversation. "That's how I used ta feel bout bread."

"Bread?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she popped another fry into ketchup..

"Aye not that prepackaged store bought crap ya buy at the grocers. Fresh baked bread. When I was a lad my ma would always take me over to this bakery not far from the apartments we were livin in Glasgow. She'd buy two huge loaves of fresh bread and some fresh homemade butter and we'd take it home and eat it for dinner jus my sister my ma and me. It was always our special treat. We could only really afford it on her payday, so it was a big deal." He explained his face falling a bit as he remembered the fact that he hadn't spoken to his mother since he'd left Belfast years before.

The last thing he'd heard his ma wasn't doing too well. He imagined the stress of what Jimmy O' had done to him combined with his and his nephew Padriac's joining up with an MC hadn't helped her already fragile health.

He was able to push back this guilt as Lily spoke a small smirk on her face unable to stop herself from teasing him. "Was this on the same day she'd take you to cry over Snow White."

Her smirk turned into a huff as he snatched a fry from her plate popping into his mouth as he spoke grinning a bit. "Maybe."

Chibs had a feeling he would never live down telling Lily that embarrassing story from his childhood.

He didn't give her the opportunity to tease him again as he spoke up. "So what made ya pick Seattle?"

"Mostly because I got a scholarship to Seattle Pacific University...Not that it mattered. I was only an Accounting Major for a year and a half before I got so sick of it I could scream. My dad wasn't too pleased when I dropped out and enrolled in the Art Institute of Seattle. He couldn't really complain though since I got the financial aid by myself...to be honest I think he just liked the idea of me going to a Christian University even if it made Gemma freak...It wasn't for me though to be honest." Lily explained remembering what Gemma had said when she'd showed her the pamphlets and brochures SPU had sent her.

_You don't need to go to that college you'll come back some overchristianized idiot. You should just stay here and go to school out in Oakland. _

She ate another fry as she continued to explain her life in Seattle. "I think I just went for the accounting major because I knew it was what my dad wanted. I was pretty good at math and I think he saw that and thought it would be a good way to build up some security for myself. My heart just wasn't in it though. I liked taking photos. I've always liked taking pictures and it made me happy. It didn't make much sense to stick with a major I hated just for a sense of security you know?"

She took a sip of her soda giving Chibs a soft smile as she spoke again. "I sort of dumbly thought I'd be getting snow in Seattle...I got a little but not as much as I would have liked."

"Aye. I always loved the snow when I was a lad. My ma couldn't keep my sister and me out of it. We'd get ourselves sick from the cold and our hands would be so numb..but we never would get outta the snow." He agreed a fond smile on his face.

"I want to go somewhere where it snows someday..I guess somewhere east. I've always wanted to get married in the middle of winter in a little chapel in the snow...I don't think I'd ever get that here." Lily admitted her cheeks flushing a bit as she realized she'd just blurted out her dream wedding idea to the man she had a huge crush on.

She bit the inside of her cheek feeling foolish as she spoke again. "When I was little I would pray for snow every Christmas. Jax used to tease me for it...but Gemma would always buy me snowglobes..that way I would get the snow even in California."

Chibs smiled finding her little story sweet. He was beginning to realize that there several things that he found sweet about Lily. He couldn't find one bitter thing about her. "The only Christmas gift I ever remember bein excited about was the bike I got when I was bout twelve...my ma killed herself workin to afford it. I would sleep with it in my bedroom because I was afraid it would get stolen in the neighborhood I lived in...I got my first bike when I was bout sixteen."

Lily smiled at this hoping that he would hold true to his promise to teach her to ride a motorcycle of her own. She loved the idea of it; after all she loved riding so being on a bike of her own would have to be amazing.

"I loved that bike more than anythin. I never was too good at school, but I understood mechanics...I use ta sleep durin my classes in secondary school, but I could read Harley manuals all day and all night. I never had much of an interest in getting a higher education. I knew I liked bikes and mechanics and that was that I guess...plus I met my wife and she got me caught up in the cause." Chibs explained kicking himself when he mentioned Fiona.

He cleared his throat quick to change the subject. He nodded at Lily as he spoke up. "Yer different from what I was expectin."

"Different?" She asked tilting her head to the side unsure if hse should be offended by that comment or not.

Even if she should be she had to be glad that they weren't going to discuss his estranged wife any longer. It was a subject that made her feel so awkward.

Talking about Chibs' estranged wife made Lily feel guilty reminding her that she was crushing on a technically married man.

Chibs mentally kicked himself at this comment. He'd been trying to take some awkwardness out of the situation and had only succeeded in offending her. "Aye...I mean yer not what I pictured when talkin bout a sheriff's daughter...even if Unser is a bit...well not yer typical sheriff...yer jus different ya know? Yer comfortable with tha likes of us at TM Auto and the clubhouse."

Lily smiled at this comment laughing a bit as she spoke. "You mean Harley enthusiasts?"

"Aye Harley enthusiasts." Chibs parroted long accustomed to the lie everyone involved with SAMCRO had been taught to tell the outside world about their club.

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she took a sip of her soda. "I guess it's just normal to me...that life. I...my step mother Della never treated me the way she probably should have. IDella was around practically from the day I was born but she never really treated me the way she treated my sisters...it's like she never tried to bond with me the way a mom should. It used to confuse me when I was really young...I didn't understand why I had to call her Della and Kate got to call her mom...My dad tried to force Della to let me call her mom, but then they'd always fight over my dad and my real mother and the mistakes my dad made that lead to me... So I guess..I guess the Unser's never felt like family. Not really."

She paused her eyes staring down at her plate as she tried hard to hide how much she hated even having to talk about Della. "I guess Gemma sort of became my mom in a lot of ways. My real mother just dropped me off on my dad and he was clueless as what to do with me...He loves me, I don't doubt that...I just wasn't expected. My dad called Gemma to sort of help him out and take the reins...it's been like that ever since then. She's always been there for me...her and most of the guys; Bobby, Piney, Tig, and Clay...Jax and Opie too. They've always felt more like family to me than my dad's family. I moved in with Gemma and Clay when I was about fifteen and I never really looked back. Like I said I love my dad...he's always going to be my father, it's just...the Unser family doesn't have a place for me I guess."

"They should though lass." Chibs blurted out causing her to stare back up at him.

He frowned hating the way she described the Unser family and her life with them; the feeling of not belonging. "They should have been better to ya. I wish they'd treated ya right."

"If wishes were fishes the world would be a sea." Lily remarked knowing that there was no point in talking about wishing for more in this life.

She cleared her throat trying to write off her sadness and disappointments. "I shouldn't complain really...It's not like they beat me or starved me or anything like that. They clothed me and fed me till I moved in with Gemma. And it isn't like my dad wanted me to go live with Gemma...he tried to talk me out of it, but at the end of the day I think he just understood that it was where I belonged. It was where I was my happiest."

She paused taking another sip of her soda before she spoke again. "My childhood around Gemma was great. I use to roller skate all around TM Auto when I was a kid...mostly because Jax and Opie banned me from following them around like a little loser. Gemma and the guys were always good to me...Bobby used to make my birthday cakes and Piney gave me my first sip of tequila when I was like fourteen...which Gemma practically cut his tongue off for. It was a good childhood though. I'm thankful for it."

Lily gave him a tight smile uncomfortable with discussing this part of her life any longer, she was beginning to feel like this was a therapy session instead of a lunch. "So was it just you and your mom and sister growing up?"

"Aye my da left when I was bout ten. Not that he was much of a da...he was too immature to really handle the job. My ma and he fought more than anything. My ma worked hard ta take care of Cait and me. We didn't always have the nicest things but we survived. I didn't make it easy." Chibs explained deciding that it was fair enough for him to talk about his childhood after all she'd already told him about hers.

"Trouble maker?" Lily remarked not terribly shocked to hear this.

He gave her a crooked grin as he snatched another fry from her plate. "Aye in between watching Snow White."

* * *

><p>Tig looked up from the croweater he was currently lost in as he heard the roar of a motorcycle. The buxom redhead let out a huff as he pulled away from the spot he'd been nibbling at on her neck.<p>

He'd drug her to the garage for what he'd called _some lunch time fun. _She was none to pleased that he'd pulled away from the car he'd propped her up on his eyes turning to the parking lot.

Tig didn't pay any mind to her pouting though as he caught sight of Chibs' bike as it pulled into the parking lot of TM Auto. It wasn't just the Scottish Son or Chibs' bike that caught Tig's attention though it was the girl on the back of it.

He would be a dirty rotten liar if he tried to deny that he didn't feel a sense of paternal protection over Lily Unser.

Tig knew that it was strange; him feeling fatherly towards a cop's kid. Lily was close to Gemma though and anyone who was close to Gemma's heart was close to Tig's heart.

He'd watched the girl practically grow up before his eyes. In some ways Lily had always felt like the niece he'd never had

So Tig was none to pleased to see Chibs take Lily's hand in his as he helped her hop off the back of his bike.

Tig felt a bit foolish feeling like a disapproving father as he watched Lily laugh at something Chibs said before waving goodbye and taking off towards her rented red Mazda.

Tig shoved the croweater away his mood souring as he spoke. "Get lost Kim."

"It's Karen." The croweater whined as Tig walked away from her not paying her any attention at all.

Chibs felt his stomach drop as Tig appeared beside him and spoke his voice dipping down to a level Chibs had only heard him use in the boxing ring. "You and Lil seem to be getting close."

"We're jus friends." Chibs blurted out leaving out the next part of the statement that rang out in his brain: _but I want more._

"Good. You should keep it that way." Tig remarked his eyes narrowing.

Chibs spoke up against his better judgment. "Ya sound like her da."

Tig let out a huff his jaw clinching as he spoke. "Yeah so...I've watched that kid grow up right before my eyes Chibs. She means a lot to everyone around here...she's sort of like the club baby you know? We all love her like a niece and a sister. She deserves a nice life away from all this shit...something more than the life of an old lady. Lily's a good girl...too good for guys like us."

Chibs frowned this statement making his heart sink down into his pelvis.

He opened his mouth wanting to argue; wanting to say that he could be good for Lily if she'd ever give him the chance.

Chibs knew the truth though; he was a fool to even think that he could have something real with Lily.

_She's too good for guys like us. _

Chibs was sure that he'd never hated a sentence more.

He wished that it could be different somehow, that he could go for Lily just like his brain was screaming at him to do.

Chibs knew of course that realistically he probably wouldn't ever go after Lily, but still it had been fun to imagine.

It had been nice to imagine Lily being his old lady; riding on his bike, taking pictures of him, and pressing her lips to his skin. It had been nice to imagine her lying in his arms at night. It had been great to picture her teasing him and laughing at his jokes.

Tig had made it pretty clear though that he was a fool to even entertain the idea of Lily and he being anything more than friends.

Lily deserved better than him or the life that came with him. She deserved more than a guy like him and he wished that it wasn't true.

He remembered Lily's words earlier his heart sinking even more. _If wishes were fishes the world would be a sea._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	6. Lily Pad

Lily and Gemma sat side by side on the bedroom floor in Lily's brand new apartment. Lily let out a small groan at the sight of the mess of an Ikea bed Gemma had bought for her.

It was a nice queen sized iron framed, it was gorgeous really. It was called the Norsund Frame; it was black with delicate metal work at both the head and foot board. The metal had been welded into a swirly design that made Lily think of plants.

The only problem was the bed was a real bitch to assemble. And of course the men had all disappeared right as it was time to put furniture together.

Lily shook her head pointing this very fact out as Gemma and she struggled to fit the metal pieces and screws together. "You notice the men all conveniently had to go get cigarettes and a bite to eat right when it was time to put this stupid thing together right?..You know they aren't coming back, not tonight at least."

Gemma chuckled nodding her head as she finally fit the right screw in the right hole. "Yeah. It's typical really. Trust me baby men are useless as hell. Women wouldn't keep them around if they didn't have dicks."

Lily laughed at this comment having missed these little kernels of wisdom of Gemma's. She hadn't realized just how much she'd missed Gemma and her little talks until now.

She stared around the bedroom still mesmerized with how beautiful it looked even if it was still a bit of a mess.

Gemma had given her a pretty vintage dresser that she'd had in storage for years now. She had even forced one of the prospects to paint the nice dresser Lily's favorite color in the world; a cheerful bright sunny yellow.

Lily had been able to hang her favorite mirror right above the dresser; a tiny round mirror with a silver frame that had been welded to resemble intertwined twigs.

Her favorite thing though was the painting that she'd done when she was still in high school for some art class she'd been taking.

It was an abstract painting of a cluster of butterflies. Lily was dumbfounded that Gemma had hung on to it.

It was now placed proudly hanging right over the space where Lily's bed would go; that was if they ever got the damn thing together.

Lily was so amazed with the entire apartment. Gemma had put so much thought into the place.

Lily had been expecting some little studio apartment even after what Gemma had described, so she had been shocked when she had shown up and found that the apartment was everything Gemma had described.

It was on the ground floor right across from the pool; two bedrooms, one nice bathroom, a living room plus dining area, and a little cute kitchenette.

It was more than Lily would have ever been able to dream of.

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world, but she had to feel a tiny bit spoiled of course.

Lily already knew though that there was no hassling Gemma about spoiling her. Gemma wouldn't hear any of it.

Despite Lily's excitement over her new apartment she couldn't help but to feel a bit of heartache about the one man who hadn't shown up to help her move in today.

No not Jax; she had been expecting Jax's absence considering they were apparently still fighting about the baby, Wendy, and the ghost of Tara Knowles.

It was Chibs who had made Lily feel shitty.

It had been like a slap to the face to her.

He had been cold towards her all week long. Every time she showed up to take him to lunch he had some excuse as to why he couldn't make it; the club, work at the garage, he had already eaten.

Lily saw right through that veil of bullshit.

She had chased enough guys in her life who didn't have any interest in her to pick up the signs of someone trying to avoid her.

Lily wasn't sure what had happened to cause this change in their friendship. Maybe it wasn't even a friendship Lily realized her heart twisting a bit.

Perhaps he just felt sorry for her and now that she was getting too friendly he was trying cut his losses without coming right out and telling her to back off and get lost.

She was confused as to what had happened to cause this little change in his personality though.

Monday had been so nice; their lunch had been a lot of fun. They had laughed and joked and had a great time.

Lily just felt stupid when she thought about it now. She had thought they'd had some nice bonding moment and it was all just some stupid lie.

She had thought that Chibs was a sweet guy who she could sort of vent to about all the shit that had been happening in her life lately.

She thought he was a nice guy who maybe if she played her cards right could be more than a friend.

Apparently she was wrong though. Chibs wasn't sweet at all; he was rotten to the core.

He was like a jawbreaker Lily realized; sweet as sugar on the outside but sour as death once you reached the center.

Lily knew that some might think she was being melodramatic, but she was really hurt by this entire situation.

She had put her trust in Chibs and now she felt used and dumb. She had opened up to him and allowed him to see her being so vulnerable. It wasn't something that she allowed most people to see.

Lily had always been the strong one after all; she was Gemma's goddaughter down to the core in many ways; strong willed, tough, protective of her loved ones, sweet to the ones who deserved it.

Lily felt like she was some sort of big joke to Chibs.

He must think she was just a silly little girl, Lily realized. He probably thought she was an overemotional dumb wreck of a girl; a girl that he wanted to avoid at all costs now that the period of being polite to her had apparently ended.

To be honest it had never been very easy for Lily to make friends. She'd been diffreent from the other girls when she was growing up.

While most of her female peers loved Barbies and beanie babies, Lily had loved army men and motorcycles.

Yes she'd had a Barbie or two, but most of the time she preferred to play with Jax's old hotwheels.

By the time she'd become a teenager most of the girls she knew loved the mall and talking about boys, Lily had still be stuck on motorcycles and her newly found love photography.

No she would never claim that she was some stupid special snowflake who wasn't like other girls. Lily hated that bullshit lie and was far too old to buy into it.

It wasn't like she hated all things girly. She loved shopping and nail polish as much as the next girl.

She just didn't know how to stand up for her interests in front of the other kids when she was younger.

To be perfectly honest she had never been quite sure how to be herself in front of people when she was a kid. Most of the time all she could think about was all the criticisms Della and Kate had made about her.

It was like her step mother and half sister had become her voices of doubt. Any time she tried to be as social as she wanted to anyone outside of her family within the club, she talked herself out of it and got scared.

All those little doubts had always put a stop to Lily putting herself out there as much as she probably could.

This made Chibs' rejection of a friendship all the more sour. She had felt sort of connected to him after all that they'd talked about.

Now she wondered if there had ever been a friendship after all.

Lily pretended to be focused on arranging the screws that had come with her bed by size and length as she spoke up trying to keep her voice casual. "Have you heard anything from Chibs today?"

Gemma frowned already having spotted Chibs' sour mood as of lately.

She knew just the cause of it too; Tig had stuck his big nose into shit and ruined all the progress Gemma had made and she wanted to beat him over head with a wrench.

She had spotted Tig and Chibs talking Monday after Lily had left, from her place in the garage.

At first she hadn't thought much of it, but as soon as she'd picked up on Chibs giving Lily the cold shoulder Gemma had connected the dots.

Needless to say Gemma was pissed. Tig was making this matchmaking scheme of Gemma's difficult, more difficult than it needed to be.

She tried to hide her annoyance over this all as she spoke keeping her voice light. "This is always a hard time of the year for him baby. I'm sure he's just been lost in his own head."

"I know...it's going to be his daughter's birthday in a few months...I hope you're right. He's just been so weird." Lily replied her stomach rolling a bit as she prayed that maybe Gemma was right.

It wasn't that she wanted to see Chibs sorrowful over the fact that he couldn't be with his daughter on her birthday. She just wanted to know that Chibs wasn't some giant asshole who played hot and cold with her.

Gemma raised an eyebrow shocked by the mention of Chibs' daughter. "He told you about his kid?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders as she continued to toy with the metal screws. "It came up."

Gemma let out a sigh deciding the test the subject while Lily was willing to talk about it. "So you know about...Belfast then, about Fiona and Jimmy O'?"

"Yeah...It...It's horrible what happened to him...I, I just wish there was something I could do you know? I mean I know that pain is going to be there forever, but I just wish there was a way to let him know that he's not alone here." Lily replied meaning every word she said despite her current irritation with Chibs and the way he'd been acting.

"You can baby. I already told you that you would be good for each other. He likes you. I can see it, you make him smile in a way I haven't seen him smile since I've known him." Gemma remarked seeing this as her chance to really spread it on thick.

She already knew it was going to take a ton of pushing and prodding to get what she wanted out of Lily and Chibs, that was what made this so fun for her.

Lily rolled her eyes her voice picking up a bitter tone. "Yeah I'm sure his wife would love that...I'm not playing the other woman. I would never be okay with playing the mistress. It wouldn't even matter if his wife was on Mars or somewhere unreachable, I still wouldn't feel okay doing it."

Gemma shook her head her voice growing stern. "You wouldn't be the other woman. That marriage is over Lil. The only thing stopping Chibs and that Irish bitch from getting a divorce is the fact that Jimmy O'Phelan won't let them even speak to one another for a second let alone talk long enough to sort out a divorce. He knows custody of Kerrianne would come up and Jimmy won't have Chibs being given the right to see Kerrianne. The divorce just can't happen not with the way things are...Not to mention Fiona's strict Irish Catholic values...which is bullshit if you ask me. Divorce is a sin but she could still _marry _Jimmy O'."

It was already pretty well known that Jimmy O'Phelan's marriage to Fiona hadn't been legal by any stretch of the imagination.

The prick had just taken Fiona and Kerrianne for himself. He'd exiled Chibs from the IRA so as far as most of their inner circle was concerned Chibs' marriage to Fiona was no longer valid.

"I'm sure she didn't have much of a choice considering what Jimmy did to Chibs." Lily replied not wanting to buy into the whole _Irish Bitch _logic.

This was the mother to Chibs' child after all. She was pretty sure that he'd wring Gemma's neck if he ever heard her speaking of Fiona that way.

Gemma tightened her jaw deciding not to pick at the Fiona being a bitch subject with Lily. She spoke up her voice still stern. "Trust me honey Fiona and Chibs' marriage is dead, dead like disco. The only love Chibs has for that woman is as the mother to his daughter. He deserves someone nice to help him move on with his life. You are the nicest girl I know baby. Like I said you two would be good for each other."

Lily sighed trying her hardest to ignore Gemma's prodding. She took in a little of what she was saying though despite her best efforts to block it out.

Maybe Chibs and she could work even if he was still technically a married man by law.

She rolled her eyes letting out a huff at this thought. She was being a moron.

After all it wasn't as though Chibs was knocking down her door to date her.

She spoke up needing a subject change badly even if her choice in subject made her feel so sick to speak of. "I'm taking dad to chemo tomorrow. It's his first time."

She paused her voice growing tiny and soft, almost childlike really. "I'm scared Momma Gemma."

Gemma placed the wrench she'd been holding on the floor as she leaned in and wrapped an arm around her goddaughter. "Oh Lily sweetheart. It's going to be okay, you'll see. Your dad isn't alone in this baby. He has us to take care of him."

Gemma gave the girl's shoulder a pat as she spoke again. "I'll talk to Bobby and get him to get your dad some of his good shit...maybe he can bake it into some brownies for your dad."

"You're giving my dad the cop pot?" Lily asked a small laugh escaping her throat.

"Your dad used to be a lot of fun baby." Gemma remarked chuckling a bit as she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead.

Gemma just prayed that she was right to reassure Lily. She knew it would break the girl if her father lost his battle with cancer.

Gemma sighed making the quick decision that one way or another she would find a way to push Lily and Chibs together.

Lily would need him when shit got bad with her father. And Chibs needed someone that was good enough for him; someone like Lily.

First thing first though Gemma had to have a word with Tig.

* * *

><p>Gemma wasted no time to pounce on Tig early the next morning as soon as the man strolled into the office at TM Auto to punch in his time card.<p>

She stood up from her desk making her way over to Tig her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "What did you do?"

"When? You're going to have to be a little more clear on that Gem." Tig remarked wondering just what he'd done to get on Gemma's bad side this time.

He had learned a long time ago that Gemma had a bite to her and it stung like hell.

Gemma's glare only grew more lethal as she spoke not amused by his comment. "What did you say to Chibs to turn him into Captain Asshole? One minute he was all over Lily then the next second he's pushing her away. I can only find one link between that shit and it's you Tiggy."

Tig shook his head his jaw growing a bit tight as he realized he'd been caught red-handed by the Queen of SAMCRO.

He had thrown a wrench in Gemma's matchmaking scheme and now there was hell to pay. "I just told him the truth Gemma."

"Yeah and what truth is that?" Gemma spat out her hands moving to rest on her hips as she continued to give him her best death glare.

Tig rolled his eyes deflating a bit as he explained. "You know better than anyone Gemma...the way old ladies get treated around here. I've been around a long time, I've seen brothers treat their women like shit time and time again. I mean Christ...I treated Colleen like garbage Gem...She was Lily's age when I met her...young full of hope, fucking stars in her eyes. I dimmed those stars out."

He paused knowing that while there was no love lost between his ex wife Colleen and he, that he still had been a huge asshole to her.

Gemma was the one person on this planet Tig allowed himself to be softer with. She knew him better than most people and he took their friendship seriously.

He spoke again his voice tense. "You and I both know that if Lily wound up with a Son it would only equal disaster. She's got a soft heart. Lily tries to hide that shit, but You've seen it and so have I. She deserves better than some asshole."

"Who's to say it would end in disaster? Lily is a grown woman Tig. I think she's well past the point of having the men in her life tell her who and who she shouldn't date. Chibs has a good heart, but we all know how broken it is. Lily could do his heart some good." Gemma pointed out not backing down from this fight.

She kept her hands on her hips and her gaze harsh despite the fact that her heart did feel a twinge of sympathy for Tig.

Sympathy got you jack shit in this life and Gemma knew that better than anyone.

Tig shook his head again wanting to point out that Gemma was doing just what she'd said Lily was too old for; trying to push her towards a guy, ignoring what Lily may or may not want.

He didn't have the chance to say a word as Gemma spoke again her voice reaching a dangerous level. "Back off Tigger, before you make a mess you can't clean up."

He narrowed his eyes at Gemma wanting to point out that it wouldn't be the first mess he'd made in his life.

Tig didn't have the chance to blurt this out though as Clay entered the office raising an eyebrow as he spoke up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nothing at all baby. Just a little misunderstanding about Sunday night dinner." Gemma remarked the harsh look leaving her face as she finally backed off of Tig.

Tig gritted his teeth knowing that the subject was dropped as far as Gemma was concerned.

He let out a huff hating to admit that she might have a point.

He left the office ready to skip out on work for the morning and go start in on some early morning drinking with Piney.

Clay shook his head pressing a kiss to Gemma's temple as he spoke his voice holding a tone of amusement. "Any reason you're picking shit with my Sgt of Arms?"

"No. Just the normal shit." Gemma replied making herself a cup of coffee.

Clay shook his head again letting out a sigh. "Do I even want to know what you're up to?"

He let out a sigh backing away as it hit him. Everyone had picked up on the tension between Tig and Chibs lately and there was only one common link between the two; Lily Unser.

"Shit. I thought I told you to lay off that matchmaking shit Gemma." He remarked knowing that they'd had that exact conversation the first night he'd caught her looking at Chibs and Lily talking over dinner, the cogs in her head visibly turning behind her eyes.

"Yeah and I told you that there wasn't a chance in hell I was backing off. He deserves someone nice and Lily does too." Gemma remarked taking a sip of her coffee her voice calm and collected.

As far as she was concerned she'd already won this argument.

Clay gritted his jaw his eyes hardening. "Yeah and I said okay as long as it didn't stir up shit within my club."

Gemma glared at him wanting to point out that it was more her club than his; her husband had started it, it had been his idea, Clay had just helped make it happen.

"It's not. I have it handled." She replied taking another sip of her coffee deciding to hold in the comment about the club.

She placed her coffee down on her desk as she spoke not backing off the truth of the matter. "What are you scared having an old lady is going to make Chibs all soft?"

Clay let out a sigh his head falling back exasperated with this entire conversation.

He was a bit worried. If this was Happy or Tig they were talking about he might not have any worries about anyone growing a conscious.

He knew though that Chibs was a world away from Tig and Happy. Yes Chibs was a loyal Son, he had a big heart though.

And that big heart often played into his decisions especially when it came to votes.

Clay had to worry that someone like Gemma's and his goddaughter might make that heart of Chibs grow. She might start planting some ideas in his head about right and wrong.

Clay had seen it before; a tough Son going all tender-hearted after he took an old lady. It didn't happen often, but it wasn't an inconceivable event.

As much as Clay loved his goddaughter he knew that she was still a cop's daughter. She could hang around the clubhouse all she wanted and play biker princess, but she still had Unser's blood flowing right through her veins.

He held this comment in knowing that Gemma loved Lily to death. She was the daughter she'd never had.

Clay knew his wife well enough to know the second he said something about Lily not being a real _friend of the club, _that Gemma would slice his throat with nothing more than her nails.

"I just don't want shit you're stirring up with those two to hit back on the club. Old ladies have a way of biting you in the ass. I want Chibs' ass bite free." Clay explained keeping his comment brief and straight to the point.

Gemma smirked at this old lady comment. "Yeah we do have a way of biting you in the ass, but we're worth the pain."

She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke. "Trust me baby I know what I'm doing. You'll thank me for this."

"If I had a damn nickle for every time you said that exact phrase." Clay replied pressing a kiss to her lips.

He hoped that Gemma was right about this.

Clay Morrow had worked too damn hard to let some old lady and a Scot wreck this shit for him.

* * *

><p>Lily kept her grip tight on the steering wheel of her red Mazda as she drove slowly from Saint Thomas to her father's home.<p>

She peered over at her father her voice a bit frantic as she spoke. "Turn up the heat if you need it daddy. I know you're cold."

"It's summer Lil...I shouldn't have to turn on the damn heat." Unser replied as stubborn as ever.

If the situation wasn't so heartbreaking his stubborn sense of humor might be a bit funny to Lily.

Now though she just felt like shit.

She had felt so restless as her father was undergoing his first ever round of chemo.

She had sat in the little family waiting room one of the nurses had shown her but she hadn't been able to relax.

She had flipped through at least a dozen magazines and had played solitaire on her cell phone until she could scream, but she just couldn't take her mind off of what was happening to her dad.

Lily felt like vomiting. She felt like screaming. She felt like bursting into tears.

She knew that none of these things were a realistic possibility though. Her father needed her to be strong and she had to give him just that.

_My heart will be as hard as stone and my tears will be as dry, _Lily had told herself this morning.

She just wished that she believed her own words.

Lily felt weak and alone and right now she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her that it would all be okay, even if it wouldn't.

She cringed as her father began to gag barely having time to grab a hold of the sick bag one of the nurses had given him before he emptied the contents of his stomach into it.

Lily pulled over into a near by parking lot putting the car into park before she reached out and placed a hand on her father's shoulder. "It's okay daddy, just let it all out. Just let it out."

She rubbed his shoulder until he had finished retching and puking.

Unser lowered the bag so ashamed. He wasn't use to being the weak one.

He was Lily's father. He should be taking care of her. She shouldn't be taking care of him.

Lily reached out taking his hand in hers as he spoke his voice soft and far more vulnerable than he'd ever allow it to be for anyone else. "I'm happy you're here Lily Pad. I've missed having you around."

Lily let out a shaky laugh trying hard to fight back her tears. "It's been a long time since you've called me that...I think I was about eleven the last time I heard that nickname."

Unser let out a shaky laugh of his own his stomach still so upset. "Thats because you told me you were too damn old to be called Lily Pad. Teenage angst shit kid...you had it bad."

She smiled wanting to point out that she'd learned it all from Gemma. She kept it in though knowing that she wanted this moment with her father without bringing her family in SAMCRO into the conversation.

Unser gave his daughter's hand a squeeze as he spoke. "I know this move wasn't easy for you...You always hated dealing with...Kate and Della. I, I just want you to know that I appreciate how strong you're being...how mature."

He gave Lily's hand another squeeze as he spoke again. "I know this wedding crap is piling up on you Lily. I know you've been patient when you should have snapped. I should have been a bit harder on Kate and Della...They've been riding you so hard on this all. You don't deserve that Lily."

"It's okay dad." Lily replied knowing that no it wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all.

Unser let out a heavy sigh guilt sweeping over him like a dark cloud.

He wanted to say more; to admit that he knew he had been a shitty dad, that he'd let too much shit slide with Kate and Della and the way they treated Lily.

Unser knew that he should have been stronger. He should have stood up to Della years ago.

He worried that the moment for apologizing was long gone though.

He should have stepped up years ago. It was too late to fix his wrongs now wasn't it?

Lily sighed her stomach still churning and rolling. "I...It's just family shit daddy. You know that old saying right? _Happy families are all alike. Every unhappy family is unhappy in it's own way."_

"I just wish we weren't unhappy kid." He remarked his heart sinking at this statement.

She shouldn't be making excuses for him and he knew it.

"It wasn't all bad dad. Remember that time you took me to the zoo in San Fransico? It was just me and you, no one else. We went to the panda exhibit and you bought me that big stuffed panda bear. I still have that bear you know?" Lily stated trying to stave of her dad's guilt.

She just couldn't take his shame right now. Not when she was so scared for him.

Unser nodded his head letting out a weak cough his body so cold. It was all the side effects from the chemo.

He would feel like this after every damn session.

"I remember that. You were about nine. You loved pandas from that moment on...Katie threw a fit when I brought her back that stuffed rhino...she wanted your panda but you wouldn't give it up. She threw such a huge fit and I put my foot down with her...I wish I'd done it more often baby...I know I fucked up honey. I wish I could fix it...I just don't want you to feel alone...Don't ever think I don't love you okay Lilian. You are my baby girl, I don't care that you weren't expected. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Lily replied her throat tightening up as she struggled to fight back the tears.

Lily gave him a tight smile speaking directly from her heart. "I'm going to be okay dad I promise. I'm a lot tougher than I look. I'm going to smile and get through this wedding shit. I'm not going to snap okay? I know how much it hurts you to see Kate and me fight. You've never liked it, not even when we were kids."

She gave his hand a pat as she spoke again needing to change the subject. If she didn't change the subject she would dissolve into a teary puddle. "Let's get you home and get you to bed okay. Bobby brought by some special brownies if you feel like you can take it."

Unser let out a weak laugh at the brownie comment. Part of him wanted to scold her, but he knew she was old enough to know that her dad smoked the occasional joint.

It would help with the side effects of the chemotherapy, or at least that was what he read. He prayed it was true.

He knew that there was so much more to say between his daughter and he.

Now wasn't the time though.

Unser would find the time, he promised himself.

One way or another he would fix things with his Lily Pad.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't allow herself to break down until she reached the office at TM Auto.<p>

She fell against Gemma falling to pieces in her arms.

She spoke her voice weak and raw from tears. "He's so sick. He's just a mess and I...I don't know what to do."

She let out a shaky breath anxiety threatening to take a hold as she spoke again. "You didn't hear him Gemma. He's talking like he's already given up...he's apologizing for shit from my childhood. It the actions of a man making things right before he dies."

Gemma placed her hands on Lily's cheeks forcing her to look up at her as she spoke up. "He's not giving up sweetie. We won't let him."

She allowed Lily to fall back against her as she continued to hold her in her arms. She rocked her goddaughter against her humming softly to her just like she'd done when she was a fussy baby.

Lily spoke up her voice still so raw. "He called me Lily Pad Gemma...he hasn't done that since I was a kid."

"He's just trying to connect with you Lil. He's scared and he's trying to hold on to you the only way he knows how." Gemma assured her refusing to believe Unser was letting go this quick.

He wouldn't do it, Gemma wouldn't allow him to stop fighting before the battle truly started.

Lily let out a breath her body beginning to shake. She pulled back from Gemma shaking her head. "I...I have to go. I promised Dale that I'd work an afternoon shift...and I'm late."

She pulled away from Gemma needing to run away from this entire conversation.

She felt alone and afraid and she had to run.

Lily stormed out of the office before Gemma had a chance to stop her.

She peered back at the garage catching Chibs' eyes. She wanted to go to him; to collapse against him and let him make it better.

Lily wanted to listen to his jokes and look up into his eyes and feel like they were the only two people on the planet.

She held back though reminding herself that he didn't want her.

Chibs felt his heart sink at the sight of Lily. She looked horrible.

He knew he was a real bastard. He'd listened to Tig; a poor decision really.

He had listened to Tig about relationship advice and followed it. It was like taking advice on fine cuisine from a fucking raccoon.

He had listened to Tig and had been a shit friend to the last person he wanted to hurt.

Chibs made his decision in an instant deciding automatically that he didn't give a damn what Tig had said.

He made his way over to Lily right as she was ready to climb into her car. He spoke up feeling so foolish. "Are ya okay lass?"

Lily stared up at him wanting to be pissed. Her first inclination was to spit back _like you give a shit asshole. _

She held it in though her hand gripping down tight on the doorhandle to her rental car. "I...my dad had his first round of chemo today...It's been a hard day."

Chibs closed his eyes feeling like an even bigger jerk. He opened them quickly wanting to take her in his arms and kiss her and tell her that it would all be okay.

He held back though speaking up instead. "I'm so sorry Lily."

She twisted her lips her heart sinking. "It's going to be a long battle for him."

She paused making the decision to just jump straight to the point with Chibs. "You haven't been around much lately...It seems like any time I call or show up to take you to lunch you're busy."

"Aye...I'm sorry love. Club shite." Chibs responded the lie slipping through his lips all too easily.

It was better than the truth he told himself. The truth was that he was a foolish coward who let Tig tell him to stay away instead of listening to his heart.

Lily would think he was an asshole if he told her the truth.

She sighed wanting to call him out on his bullshit, she knew that it would just make a gigantic mess though.

She spoke up deciding to just get this all over with. "If things are...too busy...if you don't want to go to that wedding with me in a few weeks I get it...No one is twisting your arm and forcing you to go to anything you aren't interested in."

Chibs felt his stomach drop at her words. She sounded somewhat cold.

He guessed he deserved it though; after all hadn't he been cold to her for about a week now?

Chibs reached out placing a hand against her shoulder as spoke his voice filled with all the conviction he could muster up. "Aye no one is twistin my arm."

He paused clearing his throat as he spoke. "That's tha point though lass. I wanta go with ya. Ya could ask me a million times and my answer wouldn't change. I want to go to that weddin with ya."

Lily let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in at those words.

She spoke up wanting to get this one last thing out in the open. "So does that mean we can eat lunch together again?"

"Aye we can." Chibs replied giving her a soft smile everything with in him at peace for the first time all week.

Chibs decided at that moment that he didn't give a shit what Tig or anyone else said.

He liked Lily and he wasn't backing off from her unless she told him to.

Chibs felt happy for the first time in almost a decade. It was good and he didn't want to destroy it due to no one's stupidity but his own.

No one was going to mess this all up for him not even himself.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>


	7. Spotted a Mile Away

Lily tried to keep her cool as she stood up on a platform in Sally's Bridal Shoppe in downtown Charming. Her mood was souring more and more by the hour though and it was becoming harder and harder to keep from it all from boiling over.

She had woken up far too early and was missing out on work once again just so she could attend all these little appointments Kate had made for her.

Lily had already had a hair appointment the day before and a photo shoot she'd been forced to do the weekend before.

All Lily wanted to do right now was drink a few cups of coffee maybe eat a bagel with some peach jam, and numb her brain working the cash register at the Snapshot Hut.

Maybe if she was lucky Dale would even let her work in the backroom developing film.

It had been weeks since Lily had worked in a darkroom and she was missing it. The darkroom had always been a sanctuary for her after all.

A lot of photography was done digitally now days, but Lily had never fallen out of love with the old fashioned method of using real film and developing it oneself without the use of technology.

When she was a teenager Gemma had forced Clay and Jax to build her a little shed to use as a darkroom in Gemma's backyard.

It had been Lily's escape even back then. Anytime anyone was looking for her they always knew just the place to find her; in that shed/darkroom in the backyard.

Lily was tempted to use the spare bedroom to make a darkroom in her new apartment but had half convinced herself that she'd screw something in the apartment up like wind up spilling chemicals on the carpet or something.

Lily didn't want to lose the security deposit considering Gemma and Clay had been the ones to pay it, and she wanted to ensure that they got their payment back when the time came.

The search for a decent darkroom seemed useless and she was lost as what she should do.

She was tempted to ask Dale if she could maybe borrow the Snapshot Hut's darkroom when the place was closed, but she hadn't worked up the nerve to ask.

It seemed like a lot to ask of her boss especially considering she'd been late to work more times than she could count or just flat out missed it over this wedding and her dad's doctor's appointments.

It was amazing Dale hadn't fired her yet. Part of her wondered if the man just felt sorry for her because of her dad, and that was what was keeping her employed.

The thought put a rotten feeling in her stomach. She hated being pitied.

She guessed it was just a side effect from having Gemma as a godmother; having a lot of pride.

At least this was the last little appointment Lily would have to put up with before the wedding.

The wedding was next weekend and Lily was praying for the day to come and pass.

The only bright spot of the stupid event was her _date. _

She wasn't going to try to fool herself and say that Chibs was going with her as a real date. He was just being a friend to her, going with her to keep her from cracking.

It wasn't a real date no matter how much Lily's subconscious sort of wished it was.

Chibs and she were just friends and nothing more.

She knew in the back of her mind though that there would always be a part of her that longed for it to be more than friendship, but she knew that she had to silence this desire or she would ruin things between Chibs and she.

Putting romance into the equation would just equal catastrophe.

Besides he was still legally married and she wasn't going to be his mistress no matter what Gemma had to say about it.

Friendship would have to satisfy Lily no matter how much it might hurt.

Lily took a deep breath doing all she could to keep her face emotionless as a little old woman who she was sure might be _the Sally_, worked the fabric band of her measuring tape around Lily's hips.

Della took a sip from her Styrofoam cup of coffee her dark eyes studying Lily as she spoke. "I can see you still have those hips."

"They came when in when I was fifteen and they don't seem to be going anywhere." Lily remarked her voice tense as the old woman fumbled with the tape her bony fingers digging against Lily's hips.

"Must have come from _your mother." _Della responded her voice dropping to a hiss as she mentioned Lily's runaway mother.

Lily tightened her jaw finding it so damn hard not to march over to Della and pour that steaming hot coffee over her head.

She took another deep breath repeating the promise she'd made to herself and to her father _I will get through this wedding. I am tougher than I look._

She knew that if she cracked it would just be proving to Della that she was just what the woman had always thought of her.

Della believed that Lily was a no good clone of Vera, the little bastard that had been dropped on Wayne and wrecked their family, the little biker trash who would always destroy everything she touched.

Lily didn't want to give her step mother the satisfaction of proving any of these assumptions right.

Lily knew that she was better than that. She wasn't stooping to Della's level.

Kate took a sip of her own coffee narrowing her eyes a small sneer developing on her lips as she spoke. "You should try some squats Lily. It might tone up that bottom."

Lily returned the sneer with just as much hostility. "I've never had a complaint about my bottom trust me on that Katie."

Thankfully before the claws really had a chance to come out Jade spoke up from her spot on the sofa beside Kate.

The poor teenager was having a difficult time trying not to toy with the dark brown long weave she'd had sewn in the day before, much against her will.

"Did you get the hair stuff?...the bands and the clips?"

"Yeah I got it." Lilly replied trying not to cringe as she remembered the complex updo she'd been taught to do just the day before at the hairdressers.

It was a complex braided bun updo that involved a lot of braiding, twisting, and clipping. The hairdo was pretty but it made Lily's scalp ache.

She was lucky though, Lily reminded herself. Kate had mentioned the idea of Lily getting extensions but Lily had managed to shoot the idea down and stick with her god given locks.

Useless extensions would have just been another expense to drain out of Lily.

To be honest Lily wasn't too pleased with all the things she was having to purchase to be in this stupid wedding; new makeup, the bridesmaid dress of course, new silver shoes, hair clips and bands, expensive hair spray, new expensive light orange nailpolish, and a stupid wedding gift.

She was spending money on things she probably couldn't afford in the first place. To be honest if she was spending money she shouldn't she'd rather it be on something she wanted in the first place; like a couple of pairs of nice jeans or a new camera.

She had already purchased a fancy electric juicer as her wedding gift to Kate and Rick.

She'd had to drive out to Oakland to buy the stupid thing. Kate and Rick had added it to their registry from some upscale gourmet store in Oakland.

It wasn't the most expensive item on the registry but it wasn't the cheapest either.

Lily just prayed that the dumb juicer would be satisfactory. She might break down and strangle someone if Kate complained about it.

Lily was pulled out of trying to add up just how much money she'd thrown away on this shitstorm of a wedding as Kate spoke up from her spot on the sofa whining. "When will my pictures be done?"

Lily took another deep breath her voice remaining calm and even not helping but to feel as though she was speaking to a fussy child as she spoke. "I'm developing them sometime this weekend. They'll be ready before your wedding."

She was just relieved that the photo shoot was done and over. She'd covered that mess this past weekend up at the lake Kate had insisted on and then at Charming Gardens.

It wasn't even Kate and Rick's real engagement photos. They had already had those done months ago.

This was just some stupid photo shoot that Kate had insisted on because she wanted it.

The only bright spot of the dumb shoot was that it had given Lily a distraction from thinking about Chibs giving her the cold shoulder then.

"Good. I want them displayed at the little table we're setting up to pick out the place cards for the reception. You're going to have to bring them to Mommy the morning of the wedding. It's the first thing I want you doing that day, before anything else." Kate replied her voice not dropping the whine.

Kate didn't give Lily the chance to reply as she spoke again her voice dropping the whine but picking up a note of smugness. "Did I tell you where Ricky is taking me on our honeymoon? We're going to Bora Bora. It's going to be so nice and sunny and wonderful. We are staying at the nicest resort. It's right on the beach. Rick's mom and dad are paying for it."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek as she spoke. "Bora Bora huh."

What she really wanted to say was _I hope you stay in __Bora Bora_but she held this comment in.

_It must be nice _Lily thought, having parents who could afford to send their son and his new bitchy bride on a dream honeymoon to Bora Bora, when the bride's and her father could barely cover his piling medical bills.

She felt her stomach sour when she spoke up turning her eyes to Della. "Did dad do okay Monday? He was looking rough when I took him home."

"He's fine. He went to work this morning. It won't be that way for long though. He's retiring soon." Della replied her voice not faltering even as she discussed her husband's illness and chemotherapy struggles.

"I've heard." Lily replied not helping but to wonder what her father's retirement would mean for SAMCRO.

She wasn't a fool. She knew just what kind of relationship her father had with the MC.

She knew that he often did the club little favors and overlooked some of their activities. Her dad was in SAMCRO's pocket and had been long before Lily was born.

As though Della could read Lily's thoughts she spoke her voice holding a tone of contempt. "I suppose that godmother of yours and her _associates _are going to have to find a new friend to overlook their little club."

"They're just a group of motorcycle enthusiasts. Mechanics who like Harleys and the occasional party." Lily remarked her throat growing tight as she repeated the lie she'd always been taught to recite by Gemma, Clay, and the Sons.

Della narrowed her eyes seeing right through the lie.

Thankfully before she had a chance to press the issue the other lady in the shop, a much younger plumper version of the lady measuring every nook and cranny of Lily's form, more than likely Sally's daughter spoke up. "I have the dresses done, all but hers."

"Let's see them." Della remarked having dropped the subject of Unser and SAMCRO for now at least.

Lily grew pale as the first dress was brought out. Christ it was hideous.

The monstrosity of a dress was a pale knee length sherbert orange number, with puffy sleeves. It resembled a nineteen eighties prom bomb.

Lily felt her stomach drop as she realized not only was she going to be forced to wear this disaster in front of every guest at that wedding, she was going to be forced to wear it in front of Chibs as well.

This was going to be a bigger nightmare than she'd planned on.

* * *

><p>Lily and Chibs sat at the very same diner they'd eaten all their lunches at the past week and a half, the week Chibs was avoiding her not counting.<p>

They sat at the same booth each lunch. Chibs ordered the exact same meal each time; fries, a coke, a cheeseburger with lots of mustard, pickles, lettuce, tomato, and no onions.

Lily was a bit more adventurous with her meals; she'd eaten the organic apple cranberry salad, the fries of course, the veggie soup, the meatloaf, the pimento loaf ham sandwich, the turkey club, and the cheese and chive stuffed baked potato.

Today she had decided on chicken strips with white gravy and fries. It was a fatty meal but she had to believe that she deserved it after her hellish morning at the dress shoppe.

She had to smirk a bit as she bit into her chicken strip, thinking of Della and Kate's snide remarks about her rounder hips and her bigger bottom.

_You want a fat ass and hips, well I'll show you a fat ass and hips, _Lily thought to herself though she knew she'd do some yoga and stretches on her exercise ball tonight to work off the fatty lunch.

Chibs spoke up still feeling like an idiot for how he'd behaved the week before. "How's yer da lass?"

Lily placed her half eaten chicken strip down on her plate her stomach doing a somersault as she spoke. "Okay I guess. He's tired. He got sick on the way home...he got sick three times. I took him home and made him some tea. I got him to bed and sat with him for a while...we watched Jeopardy... We used to do that when I was a kid, watching Jeopardy together even though most of the time neither of us knew the answers. I think watching it with him maybe made him feel a little better, that might just be me thinking too hopefully though."

She paused reaching down to twist the paper napkin she'd placed in her lap. "I'm worried about him."

"Of course ya are love. He's yer da and he's sick. It's normal fer ya to worry." Chibs replied still kicking himself for what a total jerk he had been.

His heart ached at the fear and uncertainty in her voice.

She had gone through hell Monday and he'd probably not made it any less stressful by avoiding her and playing it cold.

He could punch Tig for talking him into avoiding Lily in the first place. The stupid overprotective bastard had convinced him to act like a real asshole.

Chibs knew it might be a while before Lily truly forgave him for what a jerk he had been.

He hadn't been a good friend so far, and he was hoping he could find a way to make up for it.

The idea of Lily being angry with him or just thinking he was an asshole bothered him. He didn't want to disappoint her.

It was a strange revelation. He hadn't cared all that much what most people thought of him in his life, just his mother, his sister, his brothers in the Sons, and Fiona and Kerrianne of course.

Caring this much about what Lily thought of him was an odd feeling, but he found himself enjoying it.

Lily shook her head her brow furrowing as she explained herself. "No it's not just normal worrying...I feel like he's giving up too soon Filip. He's apologizing for shit from my childhood and acting so...odd. It's like he's preparing to die."

She paused her cheeks flushing slightly as she realized she'd called him Filip for the first time since he'd told her his real name that night on the roof of TM Auto.

She picked up her drink bowing her head trying to hide the flush in her cheeks as she took a sip of her diet soda.

Lily cleared her throat as she placed her soda back down on the table her cheeks thankfully having lost some of their pinkness. "I know his cancer...it's terminal. His colon is...it's not healthy... I know that. I'm not an idiot. I know it's going to kill him eventually...the chemo is just keeping him alive...killing the cancer cells to keep him alive as long as they can. It's helping keep him here and helping with the symptoms. He won't survive the cancer though. I know that I have to accept that fact, but I want him to live as long as he can...I need him to hang on you know? I don't know if that makes me selfish, since he's in pain, but I don't want to let him go...Not yet...I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for any of this."

Chibs twisted his lips wanting to smile at the use of his real name, but he knew that a smile wasn't appropriate considering what she was talking about as his real name was used.

His heart twisted at the evident pain in her voice as she spoke of her father's illness and the obvious prognosis.

"Ya aren't bein selfish Lily. Yer his daughter. Ya love him and it's normal ta want him to live." He blurted out wishing that there was something more he could say, something he could do to take the pain away.

He didn't like seeing her in pain or being scared.

He liked the happy side he had seen of her personality; the smiling joking sweet girl he was sweet on, despite his best efforts to deny it, he liked that girl.

Lily let out a soft sigh her stomach in tight little knots. "I just wish there was some way for me to wake him up...I want him to fight, but I don't know how to even bring the subject up. He's so damn stubborn. I'm afraid that if I push too hard he'll shut me out."

She was surprised as Chibs reached out placing a hand over hers. He was shocked by the action as well but it seemed that his hands were moving quicker than the voice that was telling him no.

"Yah need to tell him how ya feel Lily. Tell him some of what ya told me...that ya love him and want him to fight, that ya need him to fight. Let him know how much ya love him and need him. Maybe if he knows how much ya still need him then he'll be a bit more inspired to keep fighting." He blurted out not pulling his hand away from hers yet.

He wanted to enjoy the feel of her soft silky skin as long as he possibly could.

When he was sure that he had left his hand over hers for probably far too long he pulled it away much to her and his own disappointment.

Lily placed her hands back in her lap wishing that he would have held her hand a bit longer.

It sounded odd but she sort of felt safe with his hand over hers. It made her feel sort of strong and god knows she needed to find strength wherever she could.

She spoke her stomach rolling as she forced herself to press the subject. "My dad is retiring."

"Aye. I heard." Chibs replied taking a sip of his own soda his stomach churning at this choice in subject.

Lily cleared her throat pushing herself ot press this issue. "What is that looking like on your end...I mean with the MC? I know my dad has been a _friend _to the club. Him dropping out of power can't be good for you guys right?"

Chibs let out a heavy sigh part of him tempted to clam up about club business. The other part of him knew that Lily could more than likely be trusted though, she was Gemma's goddaughter after all, the club baby.

"It's goin to be rocky Lily...Nobody is lookin forward to Deputy Hale steppin into the sheriff's seat." He explained keeping his comment light not wanting to go too deep into things.

He knew Clay would have his head if he went to Lily spilling too much club shit. Clay wasn't big on club shit leaving the table, though some guys did share things with their old ladies.

Chibs knew though that Lily wasn't his old lady.

He wasn't sure what Clay thought of Lily technically being an Unser. He wasn't sure if Lily's relationship with Gemma and the club overrode her genetics or not.

Lily let out a soft sigh her eyes rolling a bit. "I never did like Hale...Though I am pretty sure my father entertained ideas of me maybe dating and marrying Hale one day never mind the fact that I have never had much to say to the man. He always struck me as being too judgmental and so self righteous."

She paused a soft laugh escaping her throat. "Even if I did talk to him I don't think I'd ever become Mrs. Hale...he's not my type much to my dad's disappointment."

Chibs chuckled part of him wanting to knock Hale out for even being considered a proper match for Lily.

He was a bit confused by this desire; after all it wasn't like the deputy was here trying to romance Lily with flowers and such.

And it was clear Lily couldn't stand the man.

Still it bothered Chibs thinking of Lily with being with someone else especially someone who was the total opposite of him, thought made Chibs a bit hesitant. It was farther proof that the feelings he was having for her went beyond a friendship.

He was tempted to ask Lily just what her type was but held it in almost afraid that she would describe someone who was the total opposite of him; some young muscular type like Juice.

Someone like Juice would probably be better for her, a voice in the back of his head taunted him. A man Juice's age could keep up with her, he could marry her and wouldn't die before her.

Hell she might as well date Juice. He could remember the pair talking about Star Wars a few weeks ago; Juice complimenting Lily on her shirt. They would probably have some things in common; Juice and Lily.

He was sure that Gemma would be all too thrilled to have Lily marry Juice and become an old lady.

Chibs gritted his jaw pushing these thoughts from his mind. He knew he'd feel like shit if he focused to hard on these little thoughts.

He was pulled from his self loathing as Lily spoke up rolling her eyes totally oblivious to what he had been thinking. "You should see the dress I'm going to be stuck wearing next weekend. It looks like an eighties prom reject."

"It can't be that bad." Chibs remarked popping a fry into his mouth knowing that he had to stomach it despite the fact that his sour moods had upset his stomach.

She shook her head taking a sip of her soda as she spoke. "No it's horrible. It's like the dressmaker got angry and then got drunk. It's like she's an angry drunk who found her fabric and sewing kit and took out her rage on the dress. It's like this light orange knee length thing with these horrid poofy sleeves. It's so completely ugly. I'm going to look like an idiot and it'll be all caught on film."

Chibs spoke up before his brain had a chance to silence him. "I'm sure ya can make it look good lass. A lass like ya could wear a garbage bag and make it look gorgeous."

He cleared his throat feeling like an idiot for blurting out this little compliment.

Lily felt her cheeks flush the compliment probably the sweetest one she'd received in she didn't know how long, maybe ever.

She shook her head laughing a bit. "I don't know if I buy that Filip. Thanks though, You get brownie points for trying to reassure me at least."

Chibs grinned both at the use of his real name and the way her nose crinkled as she giggled.

It was just what he had missed that week he had spent being such a gigantic idiot; her laugh how stunning she looked when she laughed.

He could spend the rest of his life finding different ways to make her laugh just so he could study the faces she made.

God was he ever so screwed?

* * *

><p>Lily had been shocked as Kate had knocked on her door just a few minutes after Lily had arrived home.<p>

She had been dumbfounded as Jade was shoved into her home Kate insisting that Jade spend the night while she went out with her bridesmaids to party.

Apparently Kate was having an early bachelorette party and neither Jade nor Lily was invited.

Not that Lily would have wanted to go, but still it was a little insulting to realize she was being left out and delegated to babysitting her teenage half sister.

Lily had done what she could to make the best of it though scrapping some money together to order a pizza and turning to her dvd collection to keep the teenager occupied.

At least she had gotten her house fully unpacked so there hadn't been boxes to maneuver around.

Lily spoke up feeling a bit awkward as Jade and she sat on her little red couch the movie Love Actually played on her pathetic little box tv set. "So what were dad and your mom up to?"

"Dad was tired. Mom thought he needed a quiet night." Jade admitted her stomach in knots as she thought of her dad.

She stared around Lily's living room studying it.

Jade had been young when Lily had moved away to go to college barely ten years old and of course Lily had been living with Gemma and Clay since she was fifteen so it wasn't as though Jade had been around her that often.

Jade didn't really know Lily very well, just what she had heard from her parents.

She knew that Lily hung out with that motorcycle club that her dad knew. Jade saw them around sometimes, and found them fascinating.

She sort of liked the one she had seen a few times; a guy with a mohawk and tattoos on either side of his scalp.

Jade knew her mother would murder her if she knew though.

So Jade had to be curious about her older half sister and just who she was aside from being friends with the motorcycle club.

The living room was nicely decorated; lots of photographs on the walls, some little pandas through out the house a cookie jar, a penny bank by the red old rotary telephone, a stuffed panda sitting out on a bookshelf. She had even spotted a rug in the shape of a panda's head in front of the shower in the bathroom.

There were lots of movies and books though most of the books seemed to be about photography.

There were quite a few houseplants. It seemed that Lily was good at taking care of them considering they were all green and healthy looking.

Most of the pictures Lily seemed to have that weren't from her photography were pictures of her and members of the motorcycle club as well as her and Jade's dad's friend Gemma.

Jade had met Gemma a few times and found the woman a little scary. She was amazed that Lily seemed so close to Gemma.

Jade spoke up her voice tiny holding a hint of fear. "Is dad really sick? I mean he said the cancer isn't...it's terminal. Is that true?"

"Yeah it's true." Lily replied her heart twisting to say the words.

She glanced over at Jade spotting the tears behind the girl's eyes.

She took a chance praying that she wouldn't spook the girl or cause any awkwardness, as she reached out placing a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder. "He has us though...Okay. We'll take care of him."

Jade frowned her voice growing a little weepy. "He's going to die isn't he?"

Lily took a deep breath her heart feeling like it was going to twist so tight that it would shatter. "Yeah...he is."

She paused her voice growing stern as she tried to do her best Gemma imitation. "It won't happen for a long time though okay...He...he can live for a while even with the terminal cancer, as long as he keeps on getting his chemo and taking his medication. He can hang on as long as he tries. He isn't going to fade away just like that."

Jade nodded her head her eyes damp with tears. She was a bit taken back by the tone of Lily's voice, but the words she had said soothed her a bit.

Maybe Lily was right, Jade hoped. Maybe their dad would hang on.

Their dad was pretty tough after all. He had to be tough given his job.

So maybe some of that toughness would seep into him fighting the cancer and surviving.

Jade bit her bottom lip ashamed for the way she let her sister and her mom often treat Lily.

When Jade had been a child she hadn't thought anything of it. She had just assumed that was the way all familes were.

It wasn't until she was older that she had begun to realize that something was right in the way her family interacted.

She only felt worse as she realized that Lily had been doing a lot for their father; taking him to his first chemo session, taking care of him afterwards.

Lily had done so much for him and yet Della and Kate still treated her like garbage most of the time.

Jade hated it but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to help with the situation. After all she was barely sixteen, just a kid still in a lot of ways.

Her mother had a big hold on her and her life, standing up for Lily was a scary scenario given that it meant Della could punish Jade in some way.

Jade took a deep breath making her decision; she would have to be brave and do the right thing. She would have to be a better sister to Lily.

She opened her mouth ready to apologize for all the times she had stayed silent when Lily was going through hell, but she didn't have the opportunity as there was a heavy knock at the front door.

Lily paused the movie before making her way over to the door. She stood up on her tip toes shocked as she spotted a familiar Son standing on the other side of the door.

She lowered back down to her feet as she ran her hands through her hair a little embarrassed as she realized she'd just changed into her pjs; a pair of lilac pj shorts and a gray cami.

She wished that she could run to her room and shove on her colorful polka dotted kimono robe, but she knew that she shouldn't leave him standing out in front of her closed apartment door for too long.

So Lily ignored the voices in her head telling her that she looked terrible as she opened the door trying to look cheerful as she spoke up. "Chibs. What brings you to my place?"

Chibs tried to resist admiring her body in the tiny pj shorts and gray cami. The pajamas showed her body off perfectly, the fullness of her hips, her perky small breasts, her smooth legs.

He cleared his throat doing all he could to push the lusty little thoughts that were creeping up in the back of his brain.

All he could think about was taking her in his arms carrying her to her bedroom and stripping those shorts and that little top right off of her. He could picture pressing his lips to her skin and making her moan before he buried himself deep inside her tight body.

He imagined that she would probably moan his name as he pumped into her his hands on her hips encouraging her to rock against him. He could picture the way those perfect little breasts of hers would bounce as she moved.

Chibs could picture himself pressing hickeys to those breasts of hers; claiming her as his. He would probably press a few hickeys to the insides of her thighs too right before he ate her out.

Her pussy would probably taste so sweet he thought, like sugar and heaven all wrapped up into one.

He took a deep breath ignoring the stir in his groin at these thoughts. She was going to drive him crazy and she wasn't even aware of it.

He reached into his kutte pocket fishing out the Jeep's keys as he spoke. "I finished yer car. I thought I'd bring these by to ya."

"Thank you so much." Lily exclaimed taking the keys from him so thankful that her car was finally drivable.

She wasn't completely naive to the way he had been undressing her with his eyes. She had to bask in it at bit.

It was a huge confidence booster considering she had been almost convinced that she wasn't even on his radar.

A small part of her was convinced that if she was all alone at home right now and maybe a little braver that she might invite him in and offer him a drink, maybe flirt a little and see if she could push past friendship.

She resisted though knowing that she had a house-guest and besides she'd already told herself she wasn't going to play Chibs' mistress.

Still though she had to imagine how good he would feel inside of her, how nice his calloused hands would feel against her, how perfect his facial hair would feel tickling her skin as he kissed his way down her body.

Chibs spoke up again it taking all the self control he had to just stop himself from kissing her. "I can have tha prospect come over tomorrow while yer at work and pick up the rental car...it'll save ya from the trouble of havin to take it back yerself."

"Thank you. That would be great." She exclaimed impressed that he'd put this much thought into it.

She spoke again shaking her head unable to hide the admiration from her voice. "I don't know what I would do without you Filip."

Chibs gave her a small smile her words meaning more to him that she probably realized. "Aye I feel tha same lass."

He cleared his throat again his nerves on edge as he noticed a teenage girl peeking out from behind Lily her eyes studying him and the kutte on his back.

Lily turned back nodding at the girl. "This is my sister Jade. Jade this is Chibs."

Jade gave him a shy wave the kutte on his back making her nerves a little jumpy.

She had heard her mother talk about the MC sometimes, when Della argued with Wayne.

Della called them outlaw trash and scolded Unser for having anything to do with them.

Della had told Jade that these men in the MC were dangerous and she should avoid them.

Despite Jade's curiosity she was a bit frightened by the Sons.

Chibs gave Lily a tight smile feeling a little awkward with the situation here he'd been undressing Lily with his eyes and imagining how amazing she would feel riding him, and her younger half sister had been here the whole time watching him.

"I better go lass...I just thought I'd get ya those keys." He blurted out a bit embarrassed by the situation.

Lily gave him a soft smile nodding her head. "Thank you Filip."

She didn't speak again until he had turned to leave. "Chibs. Even though my car is fixed...do you still think we could eat lunch together?...I mean if you want to?"

Chibs smiled almost having been frightened that she would want to discontinue their lunch break chats. "Aye I would love that."

Lily smiled as she watched him walk away disappearing from her sight.

Shit she had it bad for him and it was going to be the end of her.

She shut the door a bit shocked as Jade spoke up having caught the chemistry bouncing off between her half sister and the Son. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Lily felt her cheeks flush at this question. She turned away dropping the keys to her Jeep down into her purse before shoving it back in the coat closet. "No."

"Why not. You like him right?" Jade asked having picked up on that.

It had been a bit amusing to watch honestly. A part of Jade had sort of wanted to walk up to the pair and shove their faces together so they'd be forced to kiss.

Lily shook her head knowing that it would be way too much to properly explain. "It's complicated."

Jade let out a huff wanting to ask what was so complicated about it.

She didn't have the chance to though as Lily turned walking towards the kitchenette as she spoke up. "I'll start some popcorn."

Jade rolled her eyes at the change in subject.

She didn't care what Lily said, Lily liked this Filip or Chibs or whatever he was called. Jade could see it.

She might only be sixteen, but she could spot attraction from a mile away.

Jade had to wonder how long it would take the pair to wake up and when it happened who would be the first to make a move.

She hoped it happened soon; her sister deserved someone nice.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>

_ Thanks for all the sweet reviews I've gotten so far. Glad to know you guys are enjoying it. _


	8. You Owe Me A Dance

Lily sat propped up on a bar stool in the garage an ice cold soda in her hand. She did her best to ignore Gemma trying to _casually _peek out at her through the blinds in the office, and to focus on Chibs and the car he was tuning up.

It was Friday and the Snapshot Hut was closed so that Dale the owner could go up to Oregon on a family vacation with his wife and kids.

Though Lily wasn't too thrilled to be missing out on the pay check she would other wise be making today, she had welcomed the day off.

Her brain felt like it was turning to mush from days spent in front of the cash register at the Snapshot Hut.

So far she was still stuck up front dealing with the few customers they had and it was driving her berserk.

She wasn't sure what had lead her to TM on her day off. It wasn't as though she was rolling with the cash to do anything on her day off though. And she hadn't made any friends to go do anything with, given that she was Dale's only employee.

She had tried to enjoy her day off, she really had. She had even slept in a little, but her nerves about what was to happen at Kate's dumb wedding tomorrow had set her brain into overdrive with anxieties.

So she had gone to the one person who had been making her feel sort of relaxed; Chibs.

Of course her panicking had only been set farther into overdrive by Chibs' visit a few nights before.

Lily couldn't help but to fear that Jade had let it spill to their father that Lily's _friend Chibs_ had stopped by the apartment.

Lily knew her father would jump to his own conclusions at this announcement. She was already dreading how awkward it would be when she showed up with Chibs on her arm tomorrow afternoon.

She knew that Unser would never buy that his daughter and the Scot were nothing more than friends.

She just prayed that she could stop the fallout from her choice in a wedding date.

Lily wasn't the only one worrying herself crazy. Chibs was just as freaked out about this wedding.

A small more cowardly part of him was almost tempted to back out of his promise to attend this wedding with her.

He knew though that if he chickened out he would be a giant jackass and Lily would probably hate him for forcing her to face this wedding all alone.

He had already messed up by letting Tig talk him out of pursuing whatever this was with Lily.

Chibs knew he was lucky that Lily hadn't washed her hands off him when he'd ignored her for a week. He wasn't about to add on dropping out of his promise to her to keep her sane through this whole mess of a wedding.

The somewhat awkward silence was broken as Bobby entered the garage giving Lily a fond smile as he spoke. "Hey Lil."

Lily teared her eyes from Chibs giving her _Uncle Bobby Elvis _a small smile. "Hey Bobby."

"How's Della?" He teased as he took a swig of his beer making his way over to the Harley he was repairing the exhaust on.

Lily rolled her eyes this little comment making her stomach knot up. "Bitchy. I'm not looking forward to dealing with mother dearest and the bridezilla tomorrow. Tonight's rehearsal and dinner is going to be horrible enough."

Chibs felt his stomach drop at this comment, Was he expected to come to this dinner?

Lily hadn't said anything about it. He felt guilty for praying that he wouldn't be forced to attend dinner.

Bobby chuckled shaking his head at this comment. He placed his beer on top of his tool box before turning to grab ahold of a plain paper bag.

Lily was dumbfounded as he handed the said bag to her speaking. "Here this should help you cope. I used organic flour, pure cane brown sugar, fresh ground cinnamon, and a little something extra. I know I don't have to tell you to eat it slow and pace yourself. I know you aren't a dumbass like Juice who would eat the whole damn bag and get too stoned to move."

She laughed her brain quickly decoding that she'd just been handed a bag of cinnamon muffins that had been tainted with a special ingredient _pot_.

She peeked in the bag shocked to see that there were at least a dozen. She made a silent note to give a few to Chibs.

"Thanks. You might have stopped me from killing anyone tonight." She blurted out knowing that Bobby didn't share his pot that often with anyone.

He might bake for the guys in the club, but he only added pot to the recipe for special occasions.

Bobby nodded his head giving his _niece _another fond smile. He made his way back over to the bike as he spoke. "You remember that cake I made you for your sixteenth birthday? The panda one?"

She nodded her head remembering it well, it had been her favorite birthday cake out of any of the cakes she had ever had. "Yeah. You had to make it because Tig freaked out the bakery girl Gemma hired."

"How'd he freak her out?" Chibs blurted out joining in on the conversation

Lily rolled her eyes knowing she'd told this story at least a dozen times by now. "By asking her if she'd ever had sex in a tub of icing."

Chibs snorted at this statement knowing that he shouldn't be shocked to hear that Tig had done this, the man didn't know the meaning of subtle.

Lily shook her head nodding at Bobby. "So Bobby had to make me this cake at the last minute. Gemma nearly murdered Tig. She had paid for this big pink and white cake. It was this huge deal to her, my sweet sixteen. I didn't really care, but she insisted on throwing me this big party at her place. My dad forced Della to come...it was just a mess. She was a giant bitch the entire night."

"How's that any different from the rest of the night?" Bobby grinned causing Lily to burst out laughing.

Chibs watched the exchange fully understanding that Tig hadn't been exaggerating; Lily really was the _Club Baby_.

His stomach only knotted up tighter at the comments being made about Della.

He had to face this woman tomorrow and he knew it was going to be a nightmare. This was worth it though, for Lily. It was worth it if it meant being there for Lily.

Chibs was pulled from his worries for a brief moment as Lily shook her head letting out a sigh. "I think that was one of the last times my dad let the Sons throw me a birthday party...considering what happened on my seventeenth birthday."

"What happened?" Chibs asked wanting to soak in all this knowledge about Lily and her life with SAMCRO.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the woman. It was so strange to think that the sheriff's kid was SAMCRO's baby.

Lily felt her cheeks turn bright pink as Bobby spoke up. "She got drunk and vomited on a cop."

She cleared her throat sure that her face resembled a cherry tomato as she told the story. "Gemma threw me a party and Tig let me get shitfaced. He decided we should go on a beer run...So we rode his bike down to the corner mart. I was walking out and this cop who was filling up...Officer Jones I think. He recognized me and could tell I was wasted off my ass. He knew just how old I was... too young to be drinking and he walks up to me glares at Tig who's too busy grinning at the gas station attendant and her boobs to notice that we're in trouble, and asks my age I guess just to be an ass and prove a point that he knew just how young I was...and I guess I just freaked out and..I got sick from panicking."

"She got sick on his shiny leather shoes. A mix of birthday cake, hot dogs, the punch Gemma made, and a ton of booze all over the bastard's shoes." Bobby supplied grinning at the pinkness in her cheeks.

Lily rolled her eyes wanting to throw the bag of muffins he'd given her right at his head. He wasn't going to miss the chance to embarrass her apparently.

Her cheeks only grew darker as Chibs burst out laughing trying hard to imagine the look on the poor cop's face as Lily upchucked on him.

"Aye what did he do?" He asked grinning even more as he noticed that she was embarrassed.

He couldn't lie she looked cute with rosy cheeks. He had to wonder just how flushed he could make her.

He was sure that there were plenty of ways to make her a little pink. He could easily imagine her pale skin growing dark as he pumped into her tight body her nails digging into his back.

Chibs shoved this thought from his head scolding himself for it. They were just friends, he knew though that friends didn't have thoughts about fucking one another's brains out.

He tried to ignore the stir in his groin that the thought of fucking had conjured up as Lily sighed beginning to second guess sharing her pot muffins with him.

"I spent the night in jail because my dad thought it would teach me a lesson. The next morning he let me out. He punished me by making me eat a greasy breakfast even though I was sick to my stomach with a hangover...I still can't eat ketchup on my eggs to this day."

"It didn't teach you a lesson though. You got drunk on your eighteenth birthday too." Bobby remarked shaking his head at the memory.

"Yeah but I didn't leave the clubhouse. I just slept on the pool table. I actually did pretty good at that party, I mean...it might have been because Jax followed me around the entire party and glared at every single man who glanced at me. Not that anyone would have wanted to sleep with me considering Tig would have broken their arms." Lily argued her head bowing as she tried to hide her pink cheeks.

She tightened her jaw still angry with Jax for being such an ass. He still wasn't talking to her.

She missed him of course. She didn't regret what she had said though.

He had to step up and be a dad to his baby no matter how shit was looking with Wendy. She wasn't going to lie to him about that fact.

Bobby snickered wanting to point out that Lily was the kind of drunk that either told everyone just how much she loved them or decided that she wanted to argue about history and politics, it depended on who she was talking to.

The night of her eighteenth birthday she had just wanted to argue about Bill Clinton and what an asshole she thought he was for cheating on Hillary, which was odd considering it was 2002 and Bush had been in office for a year at least.

She got drunk fast too. It was more than likely because she was just so tiny; she was a lightweight and when she got drunk she got really really drunk fast.

Lily glanced down at her watch rolling her eyes as she realized just how late it was getting. She had to get home curl her hair and change into the black cocktail dress she'd picked out to wear to the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner tonight.

"Speaking of vomiting. I better get going now so I'm not late to the rehearsal from hell." She remarked hopping off the barstool and taking a final swig of her can of cherry cola.

Lily suddenly felt bashful again as she spoke to Chibs her heart slamming in her chest. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow afternoon...do you just want to meet me at the chapel or should we go together? I mean I gave you the address to the chapel, but it would be a little dumb to take two separate cars, or my car and your bike when we're going together...Whatever is best for you though, no pressure...I mean I have a car now thanks to you and Jax...I mean mostly Jax, He paid for it...but I wouldn't be driving it now if it wasn't for you...so Yeah. What do you think?"

She mentally kicked herself for rambling like a twit.

Chibs ignored the fact that Bobby was watching this exchange clear curiosity and a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Chibs gave her a tight smile trying hard to hide his own anxieties. "I can pick ya up lass. It'll jus be easier fer me ta pick ya up at yer place."

He paused his own heart beginning to slam. He cleared his throat speaking up. "So...I don't have a suit...I hope that's alrigh. I'll leave the kutte at home fer the nigh if it helps."

He silently prayed that he didn't need a tux. He hadn't worn a proper suit since he was just a lad going to church with his mother and sister.

He mentally kicked his own ass for not asking her about the dress code for the wedding the week before when he'd still have time to maybe force himself to rent or maybe even buy a damn suit.

"No you don't need a tux...I mean I'm sure you won't be the only one without a suit...It's nothing to fret over. Just come in whatever you're comfortable in." Lily explained hoping that she was giving him an answer that wouldn't get her strangled by Kate or Della.

She took him by shock as she reached into her bag of muffins fishing out a few and placing them on his tool box before she spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I have to be at the church by three, so we should probably leave at about two thirty."

"Aye I'll be sure ya get there." Chibs remarked wondering why he always felt so flustered when it came to talking to her.

He felt more like an inexperienced boy than a man when it came to talking to Lily.

Then again it had been such a long time since he had done this; talking to a woman that wasn't a croweater or a sweetbutt, a woman that he found himself wanting something more than friendship or just sex with.

He watched her walk away unable to stop himself from admiring her backside in the shorts she was wearing.

He had to wonder how she could make something so casual look so good.

She had worn her hair into two little buns on top of her head and had kept her makeup light only wearing a bit of silvery glitter over her eyelids. She had worn a pair of dark jean shorts and an old worn out The Smiths t shirt, along with her usual choice in black converse and grey knee socks.

He tore his eyes away from her as Bobby spoke up. "You and Lily are getting close."

Chibs shrugged his shoulders trying to play it cool as he stared back at the car he was supposed to be tuning up and changing the oil in. "Aye she's a sweet girl."

"You're going to Kate Unser's wedding with her?" Bobby asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

Bobby felt somewhat ashamed as he wished he could be a fly on the wall when the Unser family spotted Chibs and Lily walk into that chapel together.

"Aye...as friends. We're jus friends." Chibs remarked his heart still slamming so hard in his chest.

He had to fear that Bobby was about to give him the same speech Tig had given him; _Lily was the club baby and was too good for bastards like them._

Bobby chuckled seeing right through the just friends lie. "Yeah friends. That's why you haven't fucked a croweater since Lily came to town."

Chibs tightened his jaw wanting to deny it, but he knew it was true.

The croweaters had pulled out all their tricks and charms to try to get into his pants and he'd shoved them away.

Part of Chibs wanted to fuck a croweater tonight just to prove Bobby wrong, he knew he wouldn't go through with it if it came down to it though.

His brain was stuck on Lily Unser and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

Bobby shook his head a knowing smile on his face as he spoke up. "You'd be good for her. She needs someone who'll take care of her. The guys she usually dates are no good for her and she just puts up with it because she's afraid that she doesn't deserve more. Most of us have been pushing her to go after someone good enough for her for years now. She needs a Son. It's the only way she's going to be happy. She was brought into this when she was still in diapers. Despite what her dad might say this is her real family. Gemma's always known it. She's been dying to hook her up with a Son since she was in high school."

Chibs widened his eyes this statement catching him off guard.

He had to wonder if maybe Bobby was right. Maybe Lily belonged in this life.

Maybe he was good enough for Lily? Maybe he could make Lily happy even if he might never be able to legally marry her.

He shook the thought from his head knowing that Lily would never want more than friendship with him and even if she did it wouldn't work.

Her father would probably ensure that Chibs spent the rest of his natural life incarcerated if he ever so much as gave Lily a flirty smile.

Chibs pushed any thoughts of Lily being anything more than a dear friend to him, even if the thought of her being with someone else especially some other Son hurt.

He wanted her more than the air in his lungs but he knew it couldn't be.

Chibs knew that sooner or later something would have to give.

* * *

><p>Lily let out a heavy sigh as she zipped up the hideous bridesmaids dress she had picked up the night before after the rehearsal.<p>

She looked ridiculous. She had a feeling that her looking like a giant orange moron was part of Kate's plan though.

Kate was the type of bride who wanted everyone to have all eyes on her and was making sure that this would happen by shoving her bridesmaids in the ugliest dresses on the planet.

Lily of course had already had the nightmare that she had shown up at Kate's wedding and was the only one wearing this orange catastrophe.

She was still trying to convince herself that her nightmare wasn't some horrid premonition of what was to happen tonight.

She stared down at the silver pumps she'd strapped on before slipping into her dress, her nose crinkling in disgust as she realized that the shoes were the only decent part of her outfit.

Lily had painted her nails and toenails with the expensive sherbert orange nailpolish Kate had made her buy, she had put her hair up into the complicated braided updo Kate had requested, and she had resisted the urge to help herself to a pot muffin like she had done the night before to help her make it through the night.

She was still mortified at the prospect of Chibs seeing her in this mess of a dress.

This was the last thing she'd wanted anyone to see her in especially a guy who she was crazy about no matter how bad she wanted to deny it.

Lily wouldn't wish this dress nor this position as bridesmaid on her worst enemy.

She took a deep breath trying to work up her courage as she heard the doorbell chime signaling the arrival of Chibs.

Lily made her way out to the living room opening the door her eyes rolling as Chibs stared at the dress she'd been shoved into much against her will.

She spoke up shaking her head ready for the laughter she was sure would erupt from his mouth at any second. "Go ahead laugh it up. It's horrible I know. I told you this dress was a nightmare."

Chibs cleared his throat realizing he's been gawking at her. The dress was pretty awful. She hadn't been exaggerating when she'd described what a mess it was.

"Ya look gorgeous lass." He blurted out not lying, even a horrible dress didn't detract away from how pretty he found her.

Lily turned her eyes to the floor hoping that her cheeks weren't flushed. She shook her head trying to laugh off the comment. "Thanks but I look like I should be joining the circus not taking place in a wedding."

He chuckled at her observation wanting to tell her that she was beautiful, that she could wear an old pair of sweats and not bathe for a week and he'd still think she was beautiful.

He had the feeling that this comment wasn't appropriate for a _friend _to say though, so he kept his lips shut.

Lily was dumbfounded as he took her by shock handing her a helmet. "I got this fer ya...figured ya should have one in case ya needed it."

She stared down at the shiny black helmet speechless at the gift. She had assumed it was his, but she had apparently been wrong.

She felt her stomach twist as she realized they were taking his bike tonight apparently.

Lily wondered how she'd manage on a motorcycle in this dress. A small part of her had to hope that maybe the dress would rip even though she knew Kate would strangle her for it.

She had to like the idea of going on his bike despite her worries about the dress from hell.

Riding on the back of his bike was just the escape she needed before tonight, it seemed that he had sensed that.

She took him and herself by shock embracing him in a gentle hug. She pulled back her cheeks flushing for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd met him. "Thank you Filip. You really didn't have to buy me this."

Chibs cleared his throat trying to ignore how badly he hadn't wanted her to pull from the hug. It had felt good her body against him tight and snug.

"Yer welcome lass. I'm glad ya like it. It's no trouble. I had a spare one lying round." He lied not wanting to admit that instead of attending last night's Friday night party at the clubhouse he had actually gone out to Oakland and searched at least a dozen stores at the mall until he'd found a nice helmet.

It was just a gift from a friend he tried to convince himself, but it was more than that and he knew it.

He could tell just how much she had liked riding and he had hated that she didn't seem to have a helmet of her own.

A small part of him had to hope if perhaps this helmet would be a little incentive to have her on the back of his bike more often.

He was pulled from the thought of how nice it would be to feel her on the back of his bike for the rest of his life as Lily spoke up carefully placing the helmet on her head praying that it wouldn't destroy her updo. "Are you ready to get his shitstorm over with?"

"Aye. Let's go." He replied his stomach knotting up.

He just prayed that Unser didn't shoot him on sight.

* * *

><p>Chibs sat at his place at the little round table at the reception hall in Charming Gardens. He took a few deep breaths as he focused on the orchestra that had been hired to play for the night until the DJ took over.<p>

He took a swig from the glass of rich red wine he'd been brought by a waiter who'd glared at the fact that he'd worn not a suit but a nice black button down dress shirt and the nicest pair of jeans he owned along with his boots.

Chibs felt a bit like an odd duck compared to the other guests, but he hadn't had the time nor the money really to come up with a suit on short notice.

He had done his best to actually fix his hair and keep his facial hair trimmed neatly in hopes that it would make up for his lack of a tuxedo.

The wedding ceremony had been far too long and Chibs had noticed that Lily was tense through out the entire process.

Despite the tight smile she'd pasted on her face he could see the strain behind her eyes.

He could tell that she was reaching her end and hoped that she could keep her cool and hang on for a bit longer.

Chibs hadn't had a run in with Unser yet, but the man had already gawked at the sight of the Scot as he spotted him pull into the parking lot of the chapel Lily on the back of his bike.

Della had sent him more glares than he could count through out the evening and Chibs was hoping to avoid the woman if he could help it.

Della made Gemma look like a cuddly kitten. Chibs was ashamed to admit that Della Unser intimidated him.

Chibs felt his stomach roll as he glanced over at a few members of the Charming Police Force who had been invited by Unser. He hated being in the same room with the police in such a casual situation.

He had already spotted Deputy Hale and was thanking his stars that the jackass hadn't approached him.

Chibs was just thankful that they'd been sat with a couple of older couples who didn't seem to want to make any conversation with him.

Thankfully Kate was too caught up showing off for her friends to notice the biker her half sister had brought to the wedding.

He had to hate the way Kate had bossed Lily around most of the evening. It had taken all the self control he had to stop himself from jumping up and screaming at the spoiled bride.

Chibs turned his eyes to Lily watching her as she danced with her father. He could tell that they were in deep conversation and guessing by the look on Lily's face it wasn't a pleasant conversation.

He would be right about that fact.

Lily let her father lead her swaying to the music. She could spot the questions and irritation brewing behind his eyes.

She had spotted it when he had first noticed that Chibs was here.

"Am I about to get a lecture about my choice in a date?" She asked just deciding to jump straight into it.

"What are you thinking kid?" Unser sighed already having had been chewed out by his wife all the way over to the reception hall.

Lily shook her head her shoulders sagging a bit. "He's nice to me. I needed someone to be nice to me tonight of all nights."

Unser tightened his jaw not missing the snide remark. He wanted to scold her but he knew she had a point. "I just don't want you playing house with some...criminal."

She shook her head trying to deny that she felt anything for Chibs. "We're only friends dad. Filip has been sweet to me okay. He's helped me out with my car and has been there for me through all this stress...with the wedding and you being sick. He's been an ear to listen when I need to vent. That's it. He is a really nice guy if you just got to know him."

"I don't care if he's hiding angel wings under that kutte. He's a criminal Lily. You need to make friends who don't have a record a mile long. I know you love Gemma, but you need to make a life outside that club." Unser argued knowing that he was a bit of a hypocrite for telling Lily to distance herself from the Sons.

After all he'd been on the clubs pay for decades now and he'd relied on them to help him with his side business Unser Trucking.

Still though it was one thing for him to get in bed with SAMCRO, it was another thing for his baby to do the same thing.

He wanted to keep her out of the Sons bed both metaphorically and figuratively.

Unser cringed at the thought; his Lily with a crow inked over her breast and few little Chibs' running around.

The Scottish bastard would probably get Lily into all sorts of trouble, Unser thought grimacing.

The last thing he wanted was to arrest his daughter or his future son in law.

The use of the Scot's real name had given Unser enough of a hint to realize that there was something more going on than what Lily was trying to sell.

Lily narrowed her eyes her voice low as she pointed out this hypocrisy. "That's rich coming from you."

She paused ignoring her father's glare having heard this little remark.

She spoke again the lie slipping through her lips. "I asked him to come with me okay...I didn't have a date and he's the only person I've really gotten to know since I've come home."

She knew that her father would only freak out farther if he knew that Chibs had been the one who'd offered to come to this mess with her.

"If you needed a date I could have gotten one of the single guys on the force to come with you Lily Pad. Tyler is new in town. He just graduated the police academy, he's a good boy. I think you two would have a lot in common." Unser exclaimed already hoping to set his daughter up with a more appropriate match.

Lily raised an eyebrow knowing there wasn't a chance in hell she would date the man her father was talking about.

She'd already met Tyler tonight and the man had done nothing but stare at her boobs. He was the stereotypical frat boy type; gelled hair, more muscles than brains, and polo shirts.

Tyler was far from her type. He seemed like a royal douche.

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend daddy. I'm just fine alone for now. I want to get settled in here before I start worrying about even going on a date. Chibs is just a friend. He's been good to me. I know you don't see anything but the reaper, but Chibs is a really nice guy. Like I said he's been a really good friend to me. He's funny and kind. He's really a sweetheart despite all the bad shit he's been through in his life. Not a lot of people would still be so wonderful if they'd even been through half the things he has." Lily explained knowing that she might have shot herself in the foot by praising Chibs.

Unser let out a sigh not liking the clear affection in Lily's voice as she spoke of Chibs.

He spoke up shaking his head. "I just want you to be with someone normal...someone safe."

"No one in life is safe dad." Lily pointed out shaking her head a bit.

He let out a huff shaking his head again. "I know. You're my baby though...my first baby. I'm supposed to protect you from guys like Chibs. I know you think he's nice, but that club is trouble kiddo. I've only been involved with them as long as I have out of loyalty to Gemma and friendship with Clay. I'm retiring soon though and as soon as that happens I'm cleaning my hands of SAMCRO."

He spoke spotting the defiance behind his daughter's eyes. "You're my little girl Lil. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I can look out for myself daddy. I'm a big girl. I did just fine in Seattle and I'm doing just fine here." Lily remarked biting her tongue as she was tempted to argue that SAMCRO and Chibs weren't anything to fear for her.

SAMCRO was family. They felt like more of a family than her own family most of the time.

She had to hate that her dad was talking about Chibs like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe.

She knew though that he was just reacting the way most sane father's would.

Lily was thankful when the song finally came to an end allowing her to escape the conversation about her lovelife and the Sons.

She took a big drink from her glass of champagne when she made it back over to her table and Chibs.

Chibs spoke up spotting the tension behind her calm demeanor. "Everythin alrigh lass?"

"Just fine." She lied as she placed her glass back down before popping an appetizer ragoon with crab and cream cheese in her mouth.

She gave Chibs a small smile trying to play off her strain. "I'm going to go to the restroom. When I get back do you want to maybe dance?"

"Aye I'd like that." Chibs blurted out despite the voice that was screaming out in his head _that dancing led to all sorts of romantic little notions._

He knew that the second he danced with her he would be hers.

Lily managed to make her way out of the ballroom to the restrooms her head beginning to ache as she did her business.

She was more than ready for this whole night to end. The only bright spot had been Chibs.

He had kept her sane through most of the night giving her smiles when she needed it and trying to keep her mood light.

She had no idea what she would do without Chibs Telford.

Lily knew that she couldn't buy into what her father had said. Chibs was a good guy despite his less than savory lifestyle.

She already knew not to judge the Sons. They had been good to her and had taken her in as family when Della had made her life hell.

The Sons had loved her the way a family should. Who cared if they weren't socities idea of what family should be?

Lily was more than ready to get back to Chibs and the dance she had requested but was stopped in her tracks by the last person she had wanted to see.

Rick peered down at her the booze he'd ingested over the course of the evening heavy on his breath. "I just wanted to talk to you Lily. I wanted to thank you for how great you've been. You've been so great."

Lily sighed knowing that he was shitfaced. She had seen him bouncing back and forth from the open bar to Kate all night long.

"Well what is family for?" She stated trying to move past him but failed as he placed an arm beside her pinning her in.

He spoke giving her a grin as he leaned in closer to her. "I am so glad that you could make it tonight. Katie wanted to cut you from the wedding but I talked her out of it. You are just so great."

He leaned in closer Lily shrinking back against the wall the smell of the liquor radiating from him making her feel nauseous.

Rick took no notice of her shrinking away from him as he continued to speak. "I haven't been able to take my mind off of you since we met. You're so different from Katie. Shaped so fucking different. You have such a nice tight ass. You are so sexy...I want to know just how sexy you are. What do you think about sneaking back into that bathroom and showing me what's under that dress."

Lily's instincts kicked in as she decided to just do what Gemma would do. She kneed Rick in the groin hitting his balls hard.

He let out a choking gasp grasping on to his crotch as he fell back. "You bitch."

Lily glared down at him the Gemma in her still running strong. "I'm excusing your shit for now because you're drunk. But if you ever touch me or even think of making a pass at me again I will cut your dick off and shove it down your throat."

"Don't tell Katie." He exclaimed fear hitting him at the harsh tone in Lily's voice.

She glared at him shaking her head. "Like I said you're lucky your drunk."

She stormed away from him knowing that she was done for the night. She had enough of all this shit.

The excitement she'd felt over dancing with Chibs was long gone and all she wanted to do was go home and hide under her bedsheets.

Chibs widened his eyes shocked at the anger in Lily's eyes as she made her way back to the table.

She spoke panic hitting her as she began to fear that Rick would storm in at any minute and announce _that his crazy sister in law had attacked him. _"I want to home. I know I said we'd dance, but I just want to go home...can you please take me home Filip."

"Of course love. What's wrong?" He blurted out shooting up from the table as he noticed that her eyes were growing damp.

Lily shook her head hating that the night had gone completely to shit. Despite the stress she had been having a nice time with Chibs.

He had made her laugh, he had made her feel okay.

"I'll tell you when you take me home. Just please can we leave."

He didn't have a chance to respond as Unser made his way over to the table noticing his daughter's frantic state.

Unser glared at Chibs sensing that he was responsible for Lily's state. "What's wrong Lily?"

Lily shook her head her voice tight as she turned to face her father. She wanted to tell him the truth but she was so afraid.

She was almost scared that he wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth, that Della or Kate would try to say that she'd just had too much to drink and that she was just trying to ruin Kate's night.

"I just have to go daddy. I'm feeling sick. I think I ate something that isn't agreeing with me." She lied as Chibs stood up standing close to her able to see right through her lie.

He didn't care if his closeness made Unser tense up and glare, he wasn't backing away from her when she needed him.

Kate marched over to the conversation picking up the interruption to her night. What's going on?"

"I was just telling dad bye. I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to call it a night." Lily repeated her lie unable to even look Kate in the eyes.

Kate let out a huff her eyes locking on Chibs in a glare before she turned her glare back to Lily. "You can't leave early. I need you here. I wouldn't have made you a bridesmaid if I had known you were going to be so incompetent Lily. Don't be so selfish."

"Me selfish? That's fucking rich coming from you?" Lily spat out having had enough of her half sister's crap after all she had put up with since she'd come home.

Kate had been nothing but horrible all of Lily's life and Lily was exhausted from it.

Lily was tired of being the mature one. She was done being sweet and accommodating when it did nothing but make her a doormat. She had been kind for far too long, Lily realized.

Kate narrowed her eyes her voice cruel. "You are such an attention whore. You have always been so dramatic ever since we were kids. Every time the attention is off you for even a second you start crying. It's my wedding and you are just trying to steal my spotlight. I mean why else would you have brought that freakshow on your arm as a date?"

Lily lost it at the comment about Chibs. She rose her fist ready to break Kate's nose.

She didn't have a chance to swing her fist home as Unser stepped between his two daughters. "That's enough both of you. You're sisters for Christs sake. Act like it."

"But daddy she's ruining my wedding." Kate exclaimed pouting up at her father.

Della walked towards the commotion her face growing red at the attention Kate and Lily had pulled away from the night's celebration.

"Your daughter needs to leave Wayne. I think she's caused enough of a mess tonight." Della remarked her eyes narrowing as she looked at her step child.

Everyone was struck silent as Jade spoke up taking Lily by shock. "This isn't Lily's fault mom. Kate has been mean to her all day. She's always mean to her...so are you. She's our family. Lily has done a lot to help with this wedding even though you guys have been nothing but ungrateful. She does a lot for dad...She doesn't deserve the way you guys always gang up on her."

Della turned her glare towards her teenager daughter enraged that she had stuck up for Lily.

Lily sighed the tears in her eyes finally falling. She couldn't believe her ears.

Someone had finally stuck up for her.

Chibs finally had enough of this entire mess. He tried to ignore the rage swirling around in his gut at Kate's cruel comment about his appearance.

He had been called worse by better he reminded himself.

Chibs placed an arm around Lily as he spoke his voice soft and soothing. "Come on love. Let's get ya home."

As Lily was led away she couldn't stop herself from embracing Jade the teenage girl's bravery meaning the world to her.

She spoke up her voice low. "Thank you so much Jade. If you ever need anything you know where I live."

And with that Lily left the ballroom wanting to get as far away from this entire nightmare of a night as she possibly could.

* * *

><p>Chibs didn't speak up until he had reached Lily's door. He stared down at the still weepy woman his heart aching at the sight.<p>

This hadn't been the way this night was supposed to go at all.

She was supposed to be in his arms dancing right now. They were supposed to be laughing and making fun of Kate as they got drunk on good champagne. They were supposed to be stuffing themselves with free food.

How had they wound up at Lily's door with her in tears?

"Are ya goin to be okay?" He asked clueless as how to make any of this better.

Should he hug her? Should he hold her and tell her that it was all going to be okay?

Lily shook her head a weak laugh escaping her throat. "Nothing a bath and some sangria won't fix. Trust me I'm going to drink this night away."

He frowned spotting the pain behind her joke. "What happened back there love? Ya were havin an okay time before ya went to the bathroom?"

She shook her head having no doubt in her mind that if she told him the truth he would jump right on his bike and ride back to Charming Gardens to kick Rick's ass into next week.

And as much as she loved the idea of Rick getting what was coming to him, she knew that there had been enough chaos for one evening.

"It's been a long night Chibs. I'll tell you some other time." She remarked as she fished through her purse for her keys.

She spoke again as she finally found her keys. "Thank you for everything. I had a good time with you despite all the bullshit."

"Aye me too...I'd like ta do it again...I mean ya know hang out, not attend another Unser family wedding." He blurted out wanting to slap himself for sounding like a real idiot with that statement.

He spoke again a lump developing in the back of his throat. "Ya do still owe me a dance though."

She smiled up at him a small laugh escaping through her gloom. She was tempted to ask him if he'd like to come in and have that dance now, but she held it in.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." She stated resisting the urge to invite him into her apartment.

She stared up at him easily growing lost in his eyes.

He stared back at her just as lost.

He found himself leaning in to her his heart beating so hard as he stared down at her lips wanting to feel them against his.

Just as their lips were about to collide the familiar chirping of a cell phone pulled them out of their gaze.

Chibs pulled back cursing the damn phone as he reached into his jeans pocket yanking it out his eyes rolling as he spotted Half Sack's cell number.

The one-nutted prospect was cockblocking him through a cell phone and Chibs was going to kill him.

Lily spoke her disappointment setting in as she realized a late night cell call could only mean one thing; club business.

"I better let you get that. Goodnight Chibs." She blurted out kicking herself for not growing a pair and just kissing him already.

"Aye. Goodnight love." He replied wanting to smash his stupid cell phone.

He was going to kill Half Sack for choosing now of all times to call him.

If it was up to Chibs he would just ignore his cell and kiss Lily just like his brain was screaming at him to do. He knew that club shit took a backseat to no one though.

He answered his cell his voice holding a tone of irritation as he watched Lily disappear behind her apartment door. "What tha hell do ya want prospect?"

Lily took a deep breath her heart pounding as she rested against her closed apartment door.

They had almost kissed hadn't they? Or had she just been reading the signals wrong?

She took a deep breath pushing herself to go for what she wanted as she yanked open the door ready to just kiss Chibs.

She felt her heart sink as she was greeted with nothing but the sight of the darkened courtyard.

He had already left.

She closed the door tossing her purse across the room frustrated with how this entire evening had turned out.

Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom ready to sink into a bathtub and forget all her troubles.

She knew though that the problem with troubles was that they had a way of sneaking up on you no matter how hard you tried to hide.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>


	9. If Looks Could Kill

Lily sat across from Gemma at the diner down the street from the Snapshot Hut. It had been a few days since the disastrous wedding and Lily was hoping to forget the entire mess.

Lily knew better than to hope that the events of that night could just easily be forgotten though.

Gemma wasn't going to just mind her own business and let Lily get away without spilling it all. Lily had realized that she was right about this assumption when Gemma had shown up at the Snapshot Hut to take her to lunch.

Lily wasn't looking forward to rehashing what had happened at the wedding reception but she knew better than to hope that she was getting out of Gemma's web of curiosity.

The woman was practically digging at the walls to question Lily about Saturday night and Lily knew there was no way of avoiding it.

When Gemma wanted to know something there was no way of escaping her.

At least Lily hadn't heard from any members of the Unser family which more than likely meant that Rick hadn't spilled the beans about Lily's kneeing him in the balls.

Still though Lily had to be a little disheartened to realize that her father hadn't called to at least check in on her.

Lily had hoped that Kate's meltdown would push her father to take a stand against Della, but it seemed that her dad was still the man he had always been; the man who avoided the conflicts at home and hid out at the police station when things got tense.

She knew that she shouldn't be shocked; her father wasn't going to magically change over night.

Lily had hoped that perhaps her father and she had made some sort of a break through the day that he'd had his first round of chemo.

After all he had broken down and admitted that he'd done wrong through out her childhood. He had admitted that he had failed to stand up to Della and Kate.

Apparently admitting a wrong and making a stand to change those wrongs were two different scenarios though.

Lily would be angry at her father's lack of a backbone, but she had long ago gotten accustomed to her father not choosing any sides when it came to Della and his daughters.

Lily knew by now to just roll with the letdowns. If she kept on moving forward through the heartaches maybe it would hurt less.

It was her coping mechanism she guessed; compartmentalizing her feelings and heartbreaks over her father and everything else that troubled her in life.

She shoved the disappointments and sorrows into little compartments in her brain and carried on with life.

There was no use sobbing over something that wouldn't change.

She had always followed Gemma's philosophy; _There is no place for vulnerabilities in life. Never let anyone catch a glimpse of your weaknesses or they will use it against you. Keep the sorrow in and toughen up._

Lily picked at her fruit salad doing her best to ignore Gemma's questioning stare. She tried to remain casual taking a bite of grape and focusing her vision out the window beside the booth.

She sighed as Gemma finally spoke up having had enough of Lily's silence. "So are you going to play the quiet game all throughout lunch or tell me what happened Saturday?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders taking another bite of her salad chewing the grape and bits of orange slowly before she spoke. "Nothing happened...the wedding was horrible and that was that."

Gemma let out a huff taking a sip of her coffee as she replied. "Cut the bullshit sweetheart. I can tell when you have something on your mind."

"It was bad." Lily admitted her stomach knotting up so tightly that it made her belly cramp.

She placed a hand over her stomach taking a few deep breaths trying to shove back the anxiety she felt rolling around in her gut. It was making her belly cramp and her heart race. "The wedding was hellish. It was hot and the dress made me feel a giant orange idiot."

She paused shrugging her shoulders again as she spoke. "Dad and Della weren't too happy about me taking Chibs, but I made sure that dad realized that Chibs and I are just friends..So I managed to keep dad from shooting Chibs at least. I managed to keep Della from Chibs most of the night."

Lily ignored the sour look that developed along Gemma's features at the _just friends_ comment.

She cleared her throat having dreaded discussing this mess. She had hoped that the sangria she'd dipped into once she'd made it home would cause the night to fade into a fuzzy blurred memory but had no such luck.

"I got into a fight with Kate...she said something nasty about Chibs and I almost punched her...Dad broke it up...Della was a bitch as usual, and I went home early. Chibs dropped me off at the door right as Half Sack called his cell with club shit...so we said goodnight."

"Define goodnight?" Gemma asked silently reminding herself to strangle Half Sack for interrupting Chibs and Lily's night.

She had begged Clay to let Chibs be for one night, but apparently the club pres hadn't taken his old lady's demands to heart.

Lily shook her head the lie slipping out her mouth with ease. "Just that, we said goodnight and went our separate ways."

Lily wasn't about to confess the almost kiss Chibs and she had shared especially not to Gemma.

A part of Lily had almost convinced herself that Chibs and she hadn't almost kissed after all.

Perhaps it was all in her head Lily had tried to believe. Maybe he was just going to kiss her forehead or her cheek or something that could totally be taken as an innocent little showing of affection between two friends?

She knew the truth though, if Chibs' cell hadn't of rang they would have kissed for real. They would have kissed until they were both out of breath and she would have asked Chibs to come in to her apartment.

She would have drug him into her apartment and begged him to rip that horrible orange dress off of her. She would have begged him to make her forget all about that terrible night and to make her feel good.

And If Chibs had been on the other side of the door when she had opened it she would have kissed him for all she was worth.

Lily wasn't about to let Gemma in on this confession though, especially given the fact that Lily wasn't entirely sure what it all meant.

Chibs and she were still friends weren't they? Or did almost kissing cross them over into some weird platonic relationship between friendship and romance?

If they had actually kissed would they be a couple now? Or would it just be some one time deal that would make things weird and awkward between them?

Thinking about rather their relationship had changed or not was giving Lily a headache.

She sighed taking a swig of her diet coke dreading the statement that left her mouth. "Rick hit on me when I went to the bathroom...that's why I wanted to leave early to begin with."

"That son of a bitch. What did you do?" Gemma spat out her eyes narrowing the overprotective momma bear in her sparking up.

Lily cleared her throat a little embarrassed to admit that she'd lost control of her temper so easily. "I kneed him in the balls...I told him if he ever hit on me again I'd shove his dick down his throat and tell Kate what a sleazeball he is. I left him clutching his junk in front of the bathrooms and I went and said goodnight to everyone...I doubt he told anyone what happened to him, if he even let them know that he'd been hurt."

She paused her hands dropping down into her lap as she began to twist the paper napkin she'd sat in her lap at the beginning of the meal. "Please don't tell anyone what happened...not Clay or Jax, or any of the guys, and especially not my dad. I just want to forget the whole mess with Rick. It's not like I'll have to worry about running into Rick or Kate anywhere. They're going back to LA after their honeymoon."

"Chibs doesn't know what happened?" Gemma asked a frown crossing her features as she took in this bit of news.

"No what good would that do anyone? Chibs would probably punch Rick and get into some huge stupid fight and it would just have made everything so much worse. The last thing anyone needed was Chibs getting into a fight with the sheriff's new son in law in front of a bunch of cops. I don't want him to know about what happened. You can't tell Chibs about any of this. I'm hoping that he's just going to drop the subject and we can avoid making things worse." Lily exclaimed her headache only growing so much more intense.

Gemma shook her head a huff escaping her throat as she sipped her coffee "So what if he got into a fight? The prick needed to be punched. Trust me baby if a man wants to punch someone for you you should let him. It's a sign that your man gives a shit. You want a man who would punch out a million men just for you. Don't accept a man who won't fight for you Lily, even if you can protect yourself. A strong woman needs a strong man."

"Chibs isn't my man. We're just friends." Lily blurted out her cheeks growing a little dark fearing that Gemma could see right through that line.

"Yeah so you two keep on saying. I can see the truth though baby. You smile at that man like the sun rises and sets directly from his ass. I've caught him looking at you the exact same way at least a dozen times since he's known you. He doesn't let people in easy baby. He likes you and it's a big deal for him...given his past.. He's never gone for anything more than screwing croweaters Lily. Him wanting something with you is a big deal." Gemma explained a tight smile on her face.

Gemma paused placing a hand over Lily's and giving her a smile as she spoke again. "I just want you happy Lily. You're the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have. I want you with someone who is worthy of you. I think Chibs is just that guy."

Lily sighed a small sad smile on her face as she admitted the one fear that had been running through her mind. "I don't think him and I are ever going to happen. He's a sweet guy and I appreciate having him as a friend. I think if we pushed past that it would just equal disaster...besides he has a wife and I want to respect that. I refuse to be the other woman Gemma, not matter how much I like him."

Gemma pulled her hand back letting out a heavy sigh. "You wouldn't be the other woman Lily. Fiona and he aren't together. The marriage is just a legal hangup nothing more. You belong in this life baby, you belong with a good man. Chibs is that good man."

"Even if that were the case who's to say he even wants an old lady? I mean you said he hasn't even hinted that he wants to settle down with an old lady since he's been in Charming. He's probably not looking for anything more than getting his dick wet with the sweetbutts. That's how most of these guys are Gem. I would be an idiot to think that I'm even on his radar." Lily argued not wanting to push the entire marriage situation any farther.

She could feel her resolve slipping with each word Gemma said.

The more Gemma rattled on the more Lily had to believe that maybe there was a possibility that what Gemma was saying was all true.

"From what I've heard around the garage and the clubhouse Chibs hasn't hooked up with a croweater since you got into town. Trust me baby he's stuck on you. And no matter how much you try to deny it you're stuck on him too. One way or another I'm going to find a way to get you two to admit it. You two would make each other happy." Gemma remarked as stubborn as ever.

She didn't care what Lily tried to say; the girl was crazy about Chibs and vise-versa.

They were right for each other and Gemma was going to make them see it one way or another.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship with anyone Gemma. My last relationship was a mess. He was an asshole and it swore me off of men for a while. I don't think I'm ready to give romance another spin." Lily explained knowing that this wasn't really a good excuse.

It was true though her ex Spencer was a jackass who had turned out to be a bit controlling and meanspirited.

She had thought that Spencer was a decent guy. They both liked the same movies and the same foods. They had found out that both their father's were in law enforcement.

Spencer had seemed like a sweet guy, but it had turned out that he was a real asshole who treated her like garbage.

It had been more than enough to make her want to stray away from dating for a while.

After all Spencer had looked good on paper to Lily; he had come from a nice family and had dreams of a normal life. He was different from everything she had known in Charming.

It had turned out he was a lie though; everything about him was a mirage to hide the ugly bits of his personality.

After dating a shithead like Spencer Lily had sworn that she would stay single for as long as possible before jumping into another relationship.

She had promised herself that she'd be a bit more analytical when it came to romance.

Everything she felt for Chibs went beyond logic and it made her anxious.

Gemma shook her head at this excuse not wasting any time to speak. "If you let every asshole you date turn you off from love then you're going to wind up alone. Don't let one bad egg turn you off from a great guy."

"You aren't going to give up on this are you?" Lily sighed her eyes rolling at the realization that there was nothing she could do or say to sway Gemma on this issue.

"You know it hon." Gemma remarked a smug smile on her face as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Gemma Teller Morrow wanted Chibs and Lily together and Gemma always got what she wanted. She would push Chibs and Lily together if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>Lily stood behind the register at Snapshot Hut doing all she could to forget her lunchtime conversation with Gemma.<p>

She tried to convince herself that Gemma was just so dead intent on getting her into the life of an old lady that she would shove her at any guy with a SAMCRO kutte.

She knew though that wasn't the truth, if that was the case Gemma would have taken Lily's refusals about Chibs and would probably have tried to shove her at Juice or even the prospect.

This was about more than Gemma just wanting her with a Son. Gemma could see the truth and Lily knew it.

Her godmother knew her better than anyone Lily realized. Gemma could see right through Lily's insistence that she had only friendly feelings for Chibs. Gemma could tell that it was something much deeper than friendship.

Lily knew that Gemma wasn't going to back off even an inch until she made her move on Chibs.

The only problem was that Lily had no idea how to even begin to make her move on Chibs.

Who was to say that if she made a move that she wouldn't be rejected.

She knew that she would ruin any friendship that she might have with Chibs if he were to reject her.

It would just make their relationship awkward and it would destroy things.

Lily would rather admire him from afar and keep his friendship than be rejected by him and ruin any chance of having a normal friendship.

Chibs had been such a good friend to her; sweet, funny, and kind.

She would hate to lose the friendship they'd been building up by complicating things with romance.

She would be lying though if she tried to say that the idea of him maybe finding love with another girl or even being intimate with another girl didn't make everything within her crack and hurt.

As frightened of rejection as Lily was she could admit that she wanted to be the only girl he kissed. She wanted to be the one on the back of his bike. She wanted to be the one he took to bed. She wanted to be the girl he held on to at night.

She wanted to make Chibs laugh and smile. She wanted to cause him pleasure. She wanted to kiss every inch of him and tell him just how handsome and wonderful he really was.

Lily wanted to have her dance with him. She wanted to dance with him for the rest of her life.

Lily knew that she couldn't have it both ways though. She couldn't long to be his but fear ruining their friendship.

She had to make up her mind as how to proceed from here.

Lily knew that she had to get off the horse or ride. There was no way of ignoring this fact.

She was pulled from her relationship woes as she spotted the young woman who had been in the store for about thirty minutes now grab ahold of one of the cheaper digital cameras and shove it into the large purse she was carrying.

Lily jumped into action rounding the sales counter and approaching the woman. She spoke up her voice firm. "Miss I saw what you just did."

"I didn't do anything." the woman snapped her dark eyes staring down at Lily.

Lily stood her ground trying to hide the fact that the woman made her feel uneasy. It wasn't just that the woman was taller than her.

It was something in the woman's eyes; a coldness, a hint of danger.

Lily glared up at the woman her voice still tense. "I saw you shove that camera into your bag."

"You didn't see anything." The woman screeched her fists curling.

Before the situation had much of a chance to heat up Dale stumbled from behind the back room pushing his glasses up with a plump finger as he spoke up. "What's going on here Lilian?"

"I caught this woman shoplifting." Lily explained thankful to have a bit of backup.

The woman shook her head the hoop earrings she was wearing shaking as she spoke. "This puta is crazy. I didn't do anything."

"I'm calling the police." Dale replied letting out a heavy sigh as he fished into his pants pocket searching for his cell phone.

The enraged woman turned to make a run for it but before she had a chance to bolt Lily jumped into action grabbing ahold of the back of her arm yanking her bag away.

The woman gasped turning to grab ahold of the bag her voice growing shrill. "Give that back you fucking bitch. I didn't do anything."

Lily kept hold of the bag refusing to give it up. She knew what she had seen. The woman had shoved a boxed digital camera into her tote bag.

Dale snatched the bag from Lily's grasp placing it behind the counter as he finally located his cell phone.

The woman let out a huff whining as a man entered the store. "Julio this bitch won't let go of my bag."

Lily felt her blood run cold at the sight of _Julio. _He was a tall man built broad with muscles, a bald head, and a thick mustache and goatee.

It wasn't just the man's intimidating appearance that made Lily's blood turn to ice though, it was the kutte on his back; _Mayans MC Oakland._

Julio glared down at Lily his dark eyes ice cold. "What's going on Trina?"

"This bitch is accusing me of stealing. She grabbed my bag and won't let go." The woman who was apparently named Trina exclaimed sending Lily a look of pure hatred.

"If you don't leave my store this instant I'm going to call the police." Dale remarked dialing his cell as he pulled out the stolen camera from Trina's tote bag.

Julio let out a grunt roughly grabbing onto Trina's arm as he spoke. "It's not fuckin worth it. Give him the camera back and let's go."

Trina glared at Julio looking as though she wanted to argue, she apparently thought better of it though and stepped forward grabbing her tote bag.

She took Lily by surprise swinging her hand and slapping her hard across the cheek.

Lily jumped into action her fear fading for a breif moment as she punched Trina right in the nose. Trina let out a whimper grabbing a hold of her bleeding nose.

Julio stepped forward standing in between Lily and his wounded old lady.

Julio stared at Lily for a moment his eyes widening only a bit as he recognized just who she was.

He glared down at her as he spoke up. "I recognize you puta. I've seen you on the back of that gringo's bike. And I saw you with the pres of SAMCRO's old lady. You better watch your back. You tell SAMCRO's pres that I know where his goddaughter works now. He and SAMCRO better watch their ass."

Lily felt a cold chill run down her spine as Julio's words hit her.

She had just pissed off a member of the Mayans and it couldn't end well.

* * *

><p>Gemma felt her stomach drop as she listened to a hysterical Lily on the other end of her cell. "He knows who I am Gemma. He told me to tell Clay that he knows where his goddaughter works and he and the Sons should watch their ass.<p>

"Shit baby. What was his name?" Gemma asked knowing that this wasn't good at all.

SAMCRO had long had a rivalry with the Mayans over control of Northern Cali. It was a hatred that ran deep and strong.

"Julio...I don't know his last name. He called his old lady Trina. The cops just showed up and arrested Trina...Julio left, and I don't know what to do...My dad is here and he's freaking out. I don't know what to do Gemma. Julio knew I'm your goddaughter." Lily exclaimed her tough front melting with fear.

All she could think about was Julio's words _I know recognize you._

Gemma sighed not shocked that the Mayan had figured out just who Lily was to her, most of Charming's residents knew that Lily was her goddaughter. It was common knowledge around town.

Julio had probably heard someone mention it before and he was using the knowledge to his advantage.

"I'm going to send someone over to stay with you until this is all figured out baby. Don't you worry about a thing. Your family is going to take care of you." Gemma soothed Lily her voice calm and soft.

Gemma closed her flip phone shoving it in her purse as she stormed into the SAMCRO's clubhouse.

Half Sack widened his eyes at the sight of the frantic queen as she tossed her purse on the bar. He spoke his voice growing agitated as she approached the closed chapel doors. "The guys are in there talking right now. They asked not to be disturbed."

Gemma paid him no mind marching into the room her eyes locking on Clay. "We have a problem."

"Shit Gem. We're in the middle of something. Can't it wait?" Clay sighed looking at Gemma.

"No it can't fucking wait. Some Mayan shithead threatened Lily at work today." Gemma blurted out her hands resting on her hips.

Chibs felt his stomach drop at these words. He did all he could do to resist shooting up from the table and going to Lily to ensure that she was in one piece.

"Shit." Clay spat out his hands slamming down on the table in frustration.

One minute he had been going over the final plans for the gun warehouse with Sons and the next second this mess had been dropped on his head.

Gemma nodded her head as she explained. "She caught his old lady shoplifting at the Snapshot Hut. The fucker told her that he knows who she is and that the club's pres and SAMCRO should watch their asses. I want someone on her until you fix this shit."

Clay let out a huff wanting to ask how he was supposed to fix this shit. It wasn't as though he could just call up a rival mc president and ask to meet up for coffee.

"Jax can stay with her and keep an eye on shit." He remarked waving his hand to Jax who stood up completely forgetting about the fight he'd had with Lily a few weeks before.

Jax was more than pissed at the thought of someone fucking with his _sister. _

He didn't care if he was irritated with her at the moment; no one hurt his family.

Gemma was quick to speak her matchmaking bone snapping into place. "No. He's got a lot of shit to handle here. Chibs can do it. Lily trusts him."

Chibs stood up from his place at the table not wasting any time to speak. "Aye I can do it."

Clay gritted his jaw wanting to snap that now wasn't the time for Gemma's matchmaking shit, but he knew better than to pick that fight here and now.

Gemma might be right about something though, Jax had more obligations that he he had to handle at the moment, more shit on his plate than Chibs.

"Fine. You don't let her out of your sight." Clay remarked pointing a finger at Chibs making himself crystal clear.

"Aye I will." Chibs blurted out wondering for a brief second what he'd just gotten himself into.

He pushed this thought to the back of his mind though knowing that all he wanted to do was get to Lily and make sure that she was okay.

If she had one hair out of place Chibs was going to have a dead Mayan on his hands.

* * *

><p>Lily pulled her brown cardigan tight around her body as her father hovered over her shoving a hot cup of coffee into her hands.<p>

Unser spoke up his voice filled with only the perfect mixture of slight scolding, worry, and fear a father could muster up. "You're lucky Trina Gomez isn't pressing charges Lil."

He sighed cursing himself for that statement. That was the last thing he should be worrying about right now. "Are you sure you don't want me to put an officer on you Lily? You seemed pretty freaked out when I first got here."

"I'm fine daddy." Lily remarked taking a tentative sip of her coffee.

She had to wonder how her life had been turned upside down within a split second.

One minute she had been thinking about rather she should make her move on Chibs or not and the next second she was frightened beyond belief afraid that a pissed off Mayan was going to snap her neck for hitting his old lady.

It had been a dumb action, Lily knew this.

Her brain had just shut off though; as soon as Trina had hit her she'd reacted hitting back.

It was just her mind reverting to what Gemma had always taught her _If someone comes at you then you come back at them twice as hard._

She resisted the urge to take a glimpse at the cop car as it pulled away with Trina in the backseat.

Unser leaned against his own cop car shaking his head as he spoke. "I don't feel safe leaving you unprotected Lily."

"I won't be. Gemma is going to take care of it." Lily remarked ignoring the way her father grimaced at these words.

He shook his head again frowning at the mark Trina had left on Lily's cheek; a light bruise. "You don't look so safe Lil."

"It's okay dad. It's not the first time I've been hit...I mean you do remember the fights I would get into in middle school right?"

"How could I forget?" Unser replied letting out a huff at this little memory.

Lily had never known when to keep her temper from boiling over. He had been called up to the school more than once for Lily snapping at someone for picking on her.

She sighed giving her father a gentle hug all the anger she'd felt towards him over Saturday night fading. "I'll be okay dad. I'm a big girl."

"I know that. It doesn't matter how old you are though Lily. You're always going to be my baby." Unser replied hugging her back a big part of him not wanting to let her go.

He had rushed over as soon as the call had been placed in to the police station.

When he'd arrived and had spotted a shaken up Lily his defenses had gone up sky high.

No one hurt his baby and got away with it.

He reluctantly pulled away from Lily as the sound of a familiar motorcycle came into the picture.

He sighed not happy to see Chibs as he the Scot raced over to Lily.

Unser was even more unhappy as Lily made her way over to Chibs. He tensed up as Lily wrapped her arms around Chibs her voice tiny. "I'm so glad to see you."

Chibs ignored Unser's look of disapproval as he held Lily against him, focusing only on how good it felt to have her locked into his embrace.

He glanced down at her giving her a once over his body growing tense as he spotted the light bruise that was beginning to develop along her cheek.

He placed his fingertips along the bruise as he spoke. "Ya alrigh love?"

"Just a little shaken. It's not the first time I've been hit." Lily replied unable to stop herself from leaning against his touch.

Chibs raised an eyebrow tempted to ask her about this little comment. He nodded his head keeping his curiosity at bay for now. "Gemma asked me ta keep on eye on ya till this settles down...if that's alrigh with ya?"

"Yeah that's okay." Lily replied turning her head downwards hoping that she didn't blush at the realization that he would be playing bodyguard to her for god knows how long.

She should have known that Gemma wouldn't miss the chance to shove Chibs at her one way or another.

Chibs felt his stomach roll knowing that it would be next to impossible to keep his mind off of Lily if he was under the same roof with her.

Somehow he found that he didn't mind all that much though.

Chibs would be a liar if he tried to deny that staying with Lily and playing bodyguard didn't sound more than a little appealing.

No he wasn't thrilled that she was possibly in a bit of danger, but he had to enjoy the idea of sleeping in her apartment and being by her side practically twenty-four-seven.

He spoke up giving her another once over relieved to find that she was mostly unscathed as he spoke. "Let's get ya home Lily."

She nodded her head part of her sure she'd never heard a more beautiful sentence.

She was more than ready to go home and forget about this entire day.

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat ignoring Unser's glare. If looks could kill Chibs was sure he would be dead right now.

Chibs knew that he would be lucky if Unser didn't kill him.

He knew deep down inside that he didn't care what Unser thought though.

As long as Lily was safe Chibs would deal with whatever shit was thrown his way.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>

_Puta= (Spanish) Bitch_


	10. A Surprising Offer

Lily let out a heavy sigh as Chibs and she entered her apartment. All she wanted to do right now was sit back in a hot bubble bath with an ice cold glass of sangria.

She knew that her bath would have to wait for a moment though; at least until she got her houseguest/bodyguard settled in.

She placed her purse and her jacket in the coat closet as she finally spoke to Chibs. "You can take the guest room. Gemma got me a daybed set up in there just in case I needed it. I'll set it up for you with some fresh sheets and as many blankets and pillows as you want."

"Aye thanks lass." Chibs replied studying Lily's apartment.

Lily and Gemma had managed to get the place put together quickly. It was nice; filled with soft colors, blues and greens, and grays.

There were lots of feminine touches through out the living area; white candles, fake flowers, clay pottery, tons of potted plants, and little pink and purple Chinese paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

There were plenty of photographs on the walls and in a bookshelf by the closet door; pictures of Gemma and the Sons with Lily.

Chibs frowned realizing that there were barely any photographs of Lily's family with the Unsers.

He made his way over to her sofa spotting a little panda piggy bank. He picked it up shaking it a bit listening to the change jingle.

He placed it back down looking around the room spotting several other little pieces of panda décor through out the room; Lily liked her pandas apparently.

Lily ran her fingers through her hair straightening out the tangles her brain aching from all the strain she'd been under.

She lowered her hands her stomach knotting up as she spoke. "Do you think this whole Mayan crap is going to get messy?...I mean that Julio guy he."

She paused her throat growing tight as she spoke again. "He knows where I work Filip. I pissed him off...punched his old lady, he told me to watch my back."

Chibs made his way over to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "I'm not goin to let anything happen to ya love. No one is, Don't ya worry."

She gave him a tight smile resisting the urge to pull him into a hug. She knew that the second she hugged him she would wind up doing something foolish like kissing him like a damn fool.

Lily wanted to kiss Chibs so badly. She wanted to kiss him so long that they both had to develop gills to breathe.

She had a feeling though that kissing him would just create a huge mess. After all what if he didn't kiss her back, what if he rejected her?

She reluctantly pulled away from him her fear of rejection winning out.

Chibs spoke again doing all he could to shove away the fear he felt bubbling up in his gut at the thought of something happening to Lily. "It might be a good idea fer ya to start carryin a gun lass...do ya have one?"

Lily let out a soft laugh shaking her head as she tried to shove back the fear this comment had brought up. "Of course I own a gun Chibs...I own several guns. I mean you have met my godmother right? Gemma shoved a gun into my hand and started teaching me to shoot the second I turned fourteen."

"Aye love. Good point." Chibs remarked chuckling as he imagined Gemma standing behind a teenage Lily a gun in her hands shooting at old bottles and beer cans.

He let out a sigh as he watched Lily make her way to her kitchenette and open her fridge. He spoke up making his way over to the island counter separating the kitchenette from the living area. He leaned against the counter as he spoke. "Ya should start carryin a gun in yer purse...jus in case."

Lily ignored the cold chill that ran down her back as her brain decoded what the _just in case_ meant. "Okay will do...though it's been a while since I've fired a gun...I might be a bit rusty."

"Aye I could practice with ya if ya want. Up at SAMCRO's cabin." Chibs replied having to like the idea.

It would make him feel safer if he practiced shooting with her. He would feel more secure knowing that she could fire a good shot and protect herself.

Lily cleared her throat pulling out a bottle of beer and her trusty bottle of sangria. She handed Chibs the beer before she made her way over to the cabinet pulling out a wine glass.

She poured herself a tall glass of sangria as she spoke up. "I'll order us some pizza in a sec. I'll have to stop by the grocery store after work tomorrow and stock up on some more food...What kind of things do you like?"

"I'm not picky love. I'll eat jus bout anything...trust me Lil I live on the single mans diet ya know; pizza, takeout, and frozen meals." Chibs explained chuckling not helping but to feel a little guilty that she was going to have to alter her life a bit while he was staying with her.

It was for the best though; him staying with her until this was all settled.

The thought of that damn Mayan and that shoplifting shrewd coming at her like that had made Chibs so livid.

Lily was so damn sweet; he thought she was the sweetest woman on the planet. She didn't deserve to be this frightened.

He thought of the way she'd practically collapsed into his arms back at the Snapshot Hut, her voice so tiny and childlike. _Thank God You're here._

Nothing would happen to her Chibs assured himself. As long as he lived and breathed no one would hurt a hair on Lily Unser's head.

"So you're saying you can't cook?" Lily teased laughing as she took a sip of her sangria the fruity wine calming her instantly.

She had to admit that having Chibs here with her eased a bit of her fears.

She just felt like as long as he was around she would be safe.

She couldn't explain just why she felt this way. After all she'd known Chibs for less than a month now, but she trusted him.

Chibs just had that kind of energy about him; a sense of strength, as though he would do anything to protect his loved ones.

Chibs laughed along with her shaking his head as he opened his beer and took a swig. "I can cook love. I've been on me own long enough to have sorta figured out a few things."

She shook her head taking another sip of her sangria as she fished out the phone book and began to search for a decent pizza place. "So does that mean I can get a few meals out of you?"

"Anytime Lily." Chibs replied giving her a grin as he drank his beer.

She smiled as she flipped through her phone book. "I'm holding you to that promise."

She spoke again as she finally found a decent pizza place nearby.

Lily had almost forgotten that one of the problems in living in a little town was that there were no chain stores; like Pizza Hut for instance.

"I'm a pretty decent cook. Bobby got me into the kitchen when I was a kid more than once. I'd like to say that he taught me well."

Chibs nodded his head curious to know more about her childhood. It was fascinating to him still thinking of how odd she was; the sheriff's kid who just so happened to be very close to an outlaw biker gang.

It was almost comical to think about, it seemed like something straight out of some zany movie.

"Yah spent a lot of time with the Sons growin up?" He asked wanting to know more about her past, more than she'd already to him.

He wanted to know everything there was to know about her; her likes and dislikes, her fears and dreams, her favorite things and memories.

He wanted to soak up every bit of information Lily threw at him.

Lily nodded her head giving him a crooked smile. "Yeah Gemma babysat me while my dad and Della worked...Kate was in the daycare Della picked out, but Gemma wouldn't have any part of me going to some daycare or after-school care crap."

She paused chuckling a bit as she spoke again. "Gemma said it was lazy letting other people look after your kids. So after she talked my dad's ear off about it and complained enough he finally assigned Gem as my full time babysitter."

Lily paused again her nose crinkling a little as she giggled again before speaking. "Which doesn't make much sense really when you think about it...I mean wasn't Gemma babysitting me just her doing what she said was lazy...looking after someone elses' kid."

Chibs grinned still loving the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. It was the one way he could tell that her laughter was genuine. "Gemma and ya seem close though...She acts like yer hers."

"Yeah...she's always been like that...sort of a mom to me. She took care of me from the day my mom dropped me off on my dad's doorstep." Lily remarked shrugging her shoulders as she took another sip of her drink.

"Dropped ya off?" Chibs asked frowning at the statement.

Lily shook her head knowing that she was far past being bitter about the entire tale. After all why be angry with a woman she'd never known. "Yeah...she was some free-spirit hippie dippy type you know? She wasn't ready to be a mom...didn't want a little obligation hanging on her bellbottoms. So she dropped me off with my dad when I was about a few weeks old and took off. God knows where she is."

She bit the inside of her cheek knowing that even if she wanted to deny being bitter about her mother; one could hear the truth in her voice.

It was clear there was pain there. She had mommy issues she guessed.

She cleared her throat speaking again trying to hide the pain she always felt when it came to talking about just how she'd wound up with her father. "It all turned out for the best I guess...Gemma's been good to me. She took care of me; bought me school clothes, taught me to ride a bike, helped with my homework, and threw me birthday parties. I'm thankful for Gemma. I mean I think without her I would have never made it through life with Della and Kate."

Chibs' smile fell as well both at the mention of Della and Kate and the mention of her biological mother.

He spoke up unable to stop himself from asking. "Have ya heard from em...since Saturday?"

"No...not really. Yesterday was the first day I've talked to my dad since the wedding. I'm used to him hiding from conflict...He's never been good with drama...I'm sort of glad he hasn't brought any of it up." Lily confessed taking another sip of her sangria.

She paused trying to lighten up the conversation as she spoke again. "I do wish I'd gotten to punch Kate though."

"Aye I think ya could've taken her. Ya shoulda beat her arse fer making ya wear that orange dress." Chibs replied smiling as well at the thought.

Lily laughed at this comment wishing that she'd gone through with her intentions to punch Kate right in the nose. "I thought you said I looked pretty in that dress."

"Aye I did. Ya can make anythin look good though." He blurted out shifting his eyes to the ground embarrassed by his statement.

He was really failing at this whole just being friends thing; friends didn't flirt.

She gave Chibs a smile her cheeks flushing at his comment. She tried to hide her blush by rising the her glass to her lips as she spoke changing the subject. "So we'll have pizza and movie night...I think I could use a fun night."

He returned her grin thankful to see that her mood had lightened since this afternoon.

Chibs just hoped that her mood would stay light.

He had been worried about her; with her dad's illness and that mess of a wedding.

This whole situation with Julio just made everything so much more stressful on Lily.

Lily spoke again as she finally hung up her cell having made the call for a large pepperoni pizza. "Are you going to Luann's birthday party tomorrow night?...I still need to get her a gift...I might have to go shopping after work...I promise I won't take forever with it. I know how you men hate shopping."

"Aye...I'm goin. Don't know bout a gift though. I usually jus give her cash or I jus stop at the liquor store and get her a good bottle of wine." Chibs remarked knowing that for once he was looking forward to one of Luann's birthday bashes at Gemma's and Clay's house.

And why not look forward to it; for once he'd have a gorgeous girl on his arm that wasn't just some croweater.

He silently promised himself that he'd do whatever it took to ensure that Lily Unser stayed by his side.

He sighed wondering what would have happened had he kissed Lily the way he'd wanted to that night after the wedding.

Would they be together now; Lily and him?

He liked the idea there was no denying that. Lily was a wonderful girl.

He liked being around her; she made him feel good; happy.

Chibs wouldn't mind Lily being his old lady.

The thought frightened him a bit though.

He hadn't been in a real relationship since Fiona.

A part of him wasn't even sure how to properly date a girl. Back when Fiona and he had met they'd been teenagers still; it had all started out as puppy love and before he'd known it they were engaged and married.

It had been a long engagement and soon after they'd married Fiona had become pregnant with Kerrianne.

He had been happy with that world; his little family in Belfast, the IRA, his motorcycle, and the boxing matches he'd attend at the SAMBEL clubhouse.

Then Jimmy O' had wrecked it all and everything had gone to hell.

After losing Fiona and Kerrianne Chibs had pretty much given up on life; what did he have to live for after all?

His face had been scarred, his family was gone, the IRA had turned their backs on him exiling him from the world he'd become so comfortable in.

SAMBEL had saved his life giving him a new home and a purpose.

Still though he'd been alone really; sure he'd had his brothers and the company of any sweetbutt he took a liking to, but at the end of the day he had been all alone.

He had come to Charming and though the scenery had changed the situation had remained the same.

Gemma had tried to encourage him to find himself an old lady. She had even tried to set him up on a date or two when a pretty girl she thought was cute would wander into the garage.

He'd always refused Gemma's prying into his love life though; not that he'd really had much of one outside of screwing the croweaters.

He'd not gone out on a date nor even thought of dating a girl in almost a decade.

Then Lily had come along and his world had been turned upside down.

For the first time in so damn long he could actually picture himself dating a girl, having an old lady, having a real life; a life with Lily.

Still though Lily's life was fucking complicated though so much less complicated than his own. The main thing that worried him was the fact that her dad was the damn sheriff.

If he came even an inch close to romancing Lily then Unser would have his head on a platter and Chibs knew it.

But as he watched Lily twist her hair around a finger Chibs knew that he didn't care if Unser would make his life hell for wanting Lily.

He liked Lily and that was that. She was funny and sweet and tough and all the things he liked in a woman.

Chibs wasn't going to let anyone sway him away from her, not Tig, not Unser, not Della, not Kate, no one.

He just had to figure out how to make his move.

* * *

><p>Lily let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at Dale. She twisted the straps to her purse her hands tense as she tried to comprehend what Dale had just told her.<p>

She spoke up her voice a bit shrill. "What do you mean?"

Dale let out a sigh one of his plump hands running through his thinning hair. "I'm sorry Lily...I'm just...I'm afraid. I have a fucking family for Christs sake Lilian. My kids are always up here running around and visiting...I can't have an unsafe environment here."

Lily took a deep breath doing everything she possibly could to keep her temper under control. He was firing her.

He was really fucking firing her for the mess that had happened the day before.

Dale spoke again a frown developing along his seemingly always flushed face. "I'm really sorry Lilian. You're a good kid. I meant what I said when I said you have some real talent."

"If I'm so great then why are you firing me?" Lily blurted out her temper peeking up for a brief moment.

She took a deep breath her throat growing tight as she tried to calm her rage. She gave Dale a tight smile trying to defuse this mess. "Please Dale. I really enjoy working here. I need this job."

Chibs moved forward just as enraged by this entire situation. Lily shouldn't be getting fired for shit that wasn't even her fault.

"I'm sorry Lilian...like I said I just don't feel safe given what happened here yesterday." Dale replied his eyes growing wide as he took in Chibs glaring at him as though a single harsh look from him could make Dale drop dead.

"What happened yesterday is she did her job. She caught a shoplifter. She couldn't have helped to do anythin to stop shite from getting outta hand." Chibs exclaimed unable to stand back and watch Lily lose her job over something so preposterous.

It wasn't fair Dale firing her over something so ridiculous. She had just been doing her job.

It wasn't her fault things had gotten so out of hand.

He spoke up again trying to smooth over this all and find a way for Lily to keep her job. "If yer afraid of the Mayans ya know SAMCRO would be willin to help ya out any way we can. Charming is our town Dale. We aint goin to let some prick scare up people in our town."

Dale frowned shaking his head as he replied to this offer. "No. I appreciate the offer, but I just don't want this situation to get any more out of hand than it already has."

Dale paused giving Lily and apologetic smile as he spoke again. "I am sorry that this has to happen Lily. You have been a great employee. I'd be willing to give a recommendation to any of your future employers."

Lily tightened her jaw tempted to tell Dale to shove his recommendations up his ass, but she held it in knowing that he was just doing what was natural to him.

He was frightened and he was trying to protect himself and his family.

"Okay...I-I understand." She remarked her throat tight as she tried to fight back her tears.

She felt like such a failure; losing her job because of her own stupidity.

Chibs sent Dale another glare before he followed Lily out of the Snapshot Hut.

He spoke up as Lily reached for the door handle to her Jeep. "Are ya alrigh love?"

"I guess so...I...this just sucks Filip. I didn't love that job but it was going to pay my rent and keep food on my table. I needed the job." Lily admitted wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

She didn't want to cry, not in front of Chibs, not again. Hadn't she cried enough in front of him these past few weeks?

Chibs placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle rub as he spoke up wanting to stop the tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. "I know yer goin to find somethin else love...until then I bet Gemma will let ya work a few hours at the garage."

Lily let out a tight laugh shaking her head as she spoke up. "Shit...Gem is going to skin Dale alive once she finds out I was fired."

Chibs nodded his head dropping his hand from her shoulder and chuckling. "Aye...I bet ya she will. Maybe we can stop her from goin too crazy."

"I don't think anyone is fully capable of stopping Gemma." Lily pointed out dreading the party tonight if it meant telling Gemma the bad news.

Chibs didn't think about what he was doing as he pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek before speaking. "Good point."

He pulled away from her hoping that the little showing of affection wouldn't spook Lily.

He spoke again clearing his throat trying to shake off what he'd just done. "Let's get outta here Lily. I'll buy ya some lunch."

Lily watched him walk off towards his bike a bit stunned by what he'd just done.

She reached up pressing her fingertips to her cheek her face growing pink.

Lily could get used to that.

* * *

><p>Lily wasn't shocked that she was embraced by Luann practically the second she'd walked through the front door of the Morrow-Teller residence.<p>

Chibs watched the little exchange a soft smile on his face. He couldn't stop himself from admiring Lily's body in the black jeans and matching black tank top she'd chosen to wear tonight.

Even with the leopard print cardigan she'd topped the look off with one could still see her curves.

Gemma smirked spotting the way Chibs was watching Lily. She couldn't get why the two couldn't just see that they were both crazy about one another.

She had already taken the liberty of filling in Luann on her plans for Chibs and Lily and Gemma had to hope that her best friend joining her in on the matchmaking plans would be enough to encourage Lily to make a move.

Luann pressed a few kisses to Lily's cheeks a grin on her face she spoke. "You've grown so much."

"I've only been gone for five years Auntie Luann." Lily remarked shaking her head a bit never having gotten accustomed to people's compliments.

It just went back to having grown up around Della and Kate; Lily's self esteem wasn't the best.

Chibs finally tore his eyes away from Lily as he placed the gift Lily and he'd bought into Gemma's hands. "Here it's fer Luann...it's from Lil and I."

Luann and Gemma both exchanged a knowing glance at this comment, but neither woman said a thing.

Gemma pressed a kiss to Chibs' cheek as she spoke up. "Thanks baby. You go ahead and head out back most of the guys are already here."

Chibs gave Lily a final glance knowing that she would be in safe hands. Still a part of him wanted to stick around for when it was time for Lily to spill the beans about her being fired.

He reluctantly wandered off heading out to the backyard knowing that if shit got too crazy Lily would know where to find him.

Lily wasn't shocked as Gemma spoke up the second they reached her kitchen. "So Chibs and you are buying joint gifts now?"

Lily shook her head popping a cherry tomato into her mouth as she took a knife prepared to help prepare the dinner for the evening.

Feeding SAMCRO and guests was always a huge production; filled with lots of food, lots of booze, and lots of chaos in the best sense of the word."

"He's been with me all day Gem. He was with me when I went shopping for a gift...I noticed he was a bit flustered trying to find something for Luann so I just suggested that we buy something together. It's not a big deal." Lily exclaimed having the feeling that she was in for a night full of questioning about her lovelife from Gemma.

"Gemma said he's been staying with you." Luann piped up as she took a sip from her glass of wine.

Lily shook her head sighing knowing that she was in for double trouble. Apparently Luann had been brought in on the plans to set Chibs and her up. "Shit just got out of hand with work yesterday...shit with a shoplifter. Chibs is just staying with me till everything calms down. It's nothing really. We're just friends."

Luann smirked quick to speak. "Trust me hon the way he was staring at you in the entryway went way beyond friendship. He was looking at your ass like he wanted to bite right into it like a chocolate bar."

Lily shook her head not shocked that Luann would be so blunt. "He's a guy Lu. Of course he's going to stare at my ass. He probably stares at every woman who crosses his path. That's just how men are."

Luann and Gemma exchanged another glance Gemma rolling her eyes a little knowing that if she had a quarter for every time Lily made an excuse about how Chibs looked at her, then she'd be a rich woman.

Luann spoke again shaking her head as she took another sip of her wine. "You would be so cute together, you and Chibs. He's always been such a sweetheart...a bit hard to understand when he speaks, but sweet. He'd be perfect for you."

"That's what I've been saying, but she won't listen." Gemma pointed out pouring herself a glass of wine as well.

Lily shook her head an exasperated sigh escaping her throat. "You two are plotting against me aren't you?"

"We just want you happy baby." Gemma replied letting out a huff.

"Yeah you make it sound like we're doing something sinister honey." Luann provided a grin on her face.

Lily shook her head again chopping at the salad ingredients a bit more rapidly. "Chibs and I are just friends. He's a nice guy, and moving past friendship would just ruin things."

"How do you know that?" Gemma asked a frown on her face. She was getting sick of these little excuses of Lily's.

Part of her was tempted to lock Chibs and Lily up in a closet together until they became a couple.

"It's just how it is. Friends and lovers aren't in the same category. You don't mix the two because it will only equal disaster. I don't want to get together with him and have things fall apart. I don't want to ruin things between us and lose him completely." Lily explained her throat growing tight as she continued to chop.

She placed the knife down knowing that if she kept it up she'd chop a finger off.

She let out a heavy sigh changing the subject. "I lost my job today...Dale freaked out over what happened yesterday and let me go."

"That cowardly son of a bitch." Gemma exclaimed slamming her wine glass down on the counter so hard that it was a miracle it didn't break.

"He's just scared Gem. I don't blame him after what happened yesterday. He has a family to look out for. He doesn't want any danger around his business and apparently I bring danger." Lily remarked her voice holding a bit of self loathing.

She shook her head speaking again. "Don't go on the attack mode please. I don't want to ruin my chances at getting employed any where."

"Fine." Gemma remarked her jaw tightening as she attempted to cool down her rage.

"What are you going to do now?" Luann asked a plan formulating in her head.

Lily shook her head sighing. "I don't know...I thought that I might try my hand at waitressing. I know I suck at it though. I mean the only time I worked a waitress job I wound up spilling an entire tray of drinks on a table of six."

Luann spoke up putting her plan into action. "Come work for me at Cara Cara."

"Doing what?" Lily asked her stomach rolling at the thought; working at a porn studio, what the hell would she do there?

She knew enough to know that her _aunt _wasn't asking her to do porn.

"Taking photos. I could use a good photographer to take some pictures of the girls for the website I'm trying to boot up. You're a great photographer Lily. I'd pay you better than waitressing." Luann explained knowing that Lily would be perfect for the job she had in mind.

She spoke again giving Lily a smile unable to stop herself from pointing out the obvious. "Though you would be great in front of the camera too."

Lily felt her cheeks turn bright pink as she stared down at the veggies she'd chopped practically to smithereens.

Luann shook her head clearing up that last statement. "Not doing full on porn of course hon...just modeling. I'm starting up a new website aside from the normal stuff Cara Cara usually does. It's going to be all softcore stuff. I want to include some models too, all classy stuff no real porn."

"What would it involve?" Lily dared to ask curiosity taking hold.

"Just pictures hon. You know I'd never push you into anything you're uncomfortable with. Like I said it would just be pictures. You would be alone, just some pinup kind of stuff. Like I said it'll all be classy. I would do everything by your comfort." Luann assured her pausing for a moment taking a quick glance at Gemma thankful that the woman wasn't coming at her with a knife for even suggesting this to Lily.

Gemma was just watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't going to completely shoot down the idea.

She trusted Luann to watch herself with Lily, after all the woman had known Lily since she was a baby, Luann had even changed Lily's diapers a time or two.

"Would it pay well?" Lily asked still curious at the idea.

She could use the money, and she did trust Luann to not push her into anything she was uncomfortable with.

Luann nodded her head a smile on her face as she tore her eyes from Gemma's watchful gaze. "Of course it would. I'd pay you well. I think you would attract a lot of attention. You've got a great body."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek mulling over this idea. She had never imagined herself doing anything like what Luann was suggesting.

She had grown up knowing just what Luann did for a living, well once she'd been old enough to realize just what Luann's job was.

She had never looked down upon Luann. She loved the woman just like an aunt.

Lily had to admit that the thought of what Luann was suggesting was interesting; especially the being paid well part.

She did what she always did in times of conflict. She turned to Gemma speaking the indecision in her voice clear. "What do you think Momma Gemma? Should I do it?"

Gemma let out a sigh knowing that she wasn't quite thrilled with this idea, but she knew that she couldn't hold Lily back. "I think you should do whatever feels right to you baby."

Gemma took a sip of her wine as she spoke again. "As long as you don't move onto doing real porn then I'm fine with it. Just do what feels right to you baby."

"Can I sleep on it and get back to you later?" Lily asked knowing that she would have to think long and hard on this.

"Take however long you want hon. I just thought it would be something you might be interested in. Like I said it's just going to be nude modeling, nothing too risque. I would never put you in a situation you felt uncomfortable with. Trust me hon I had to put up with people shoving me into shit that I hated all the time back when I was still sucking dick on film." Luann explained being true to her word.

She loved Lily like a niece. She had watched the girl grow up right before her eyes. She adored Lily.

If Lily came to work for Luann she would be taken care of no matter rather she was behind or in front of the camera.

Lily twisted the shiny silver ring she'd worn around her index finger debating what she should do.

The money was tempting, but she was anxious about what she might have to do to get the money.

She trusted Luann, but still she couldn't shake her anxieties.

* * *

><p>Chibs made his way out into Gemma's backyard having been tasked with the task of finding Lily so she could get a slice of cake.<p>

He had tried hard to keep his eyes off of her during dinner but it hadn't been easy given that Gemma had sat Lily right beside him at the dinner table.

Chibs had noticed that Lily had seemed distant during dinner like she'd had something on her mind.

He had been itching to ask her about it all night, but hadn't found the time.

He finally located Lily out by an old shed a lit cigarette between her lips. He approached her giving her a tired grin. "I didn't know ya smoke lass."

Lily jumped a bit shocked by his sudden appearance. "Yeah I don't do it often."

She cleared her throat sighing. "So what brings you out here?"

"Gemma wanted me to come lookin for ya. It's time for cake." He explained giving her another grin.

Lily nodded her head sighing as she leaned back against the shed her eyes looking up at the night sky.

That was one thing she'd missed while living in Seattle; being able to see the stars. You couldn't see the stars in a big city like Seattle.

She reached back knocking at the shed as she spoke. "Gemma made Clay build me this shed back when I was a teenager. She turned it into a dark room for me. I used to hide out here all the time."

"Aye did ya hide out here to smoke?" He teased always having wondered what the old shed in the backyard held.

He'd peeked into it once out of curiosity and had been shocked to find it empty as can be.

"No I smoked my cigarettes with Gemma. I just liked hiding out here working on my pictures. It was an escape I guess." She explained pausing as she took another drag off her cigarette.

She spoke again shaking her head. "Luann offered me a job...well two jobs. She wants me to take pictures for Cara Cara and she wants me to model...nude."

Chibs coughed a bit choking at this information.

He would be lying if he tried to say that the idea of Lily nude as can be didn't cause a pleasant little stir in his groin.

Lily shook her head sighing. "I don't know...the pay sounds amazing, but...I don't want things to get out of hand...I've never...It kind of creeps me out thinking about people seeing me naked like that."

Chibs sighed suddenly realizing that if she did do this modeling Luann was suggesting then strangers would be looking at his Lily.

He frowned at this thought; Lily wasn't his.

Still though he didn't like the idea of some greasy creep getting off to pictures of Lily.

He cleared his throat wanting to beg her not to take the job, he knew it wasn't his place though.

She wasn't his old lady. She was free to do whatever she wanted and he couldn't say a damn word about it.

Lily took another puff from her cigarette as she spoke up. "I just don't know...Part of me thinks it might be a little liberating though...I mean I don't think there is anything shameful about it...I know that might make some people label me a slut but I don't know."

"Ya aren't a slut Lily." Chibs remarked quick to jump at her defense.

He knew he'd punch out anyone who ever dared to call Lily such a thing.

Lily put out her cigarette blotting out the flame with her converse sneaker. "So do you think I should do it?...I mean it's crazy you know? The whole idea is a little intimidating but I trust Luann not to push me into anything that freaks me out...and it's not that big of a deal really I guess. I'm just going to be nude alone...nothing too weird. I just don't want to jump into it and then regret it later."

She paused shaking her head a bit as she spoke again. "I keep thinking about who is all going to see it though...I mean everyone looks at that kind of stuff rather they admit to it or not...Everyone is going to see me like that. And for the rest of my life I'm going to be the girl who posed nude for Cara Cara...that's a lot to live with you know. I just don't know what to do?"

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat wanting to blurt out _No don't do it, please don't do it._

He knew it wasn't his place though to tell her what to do and what not to do.

Besides he was sure that Lily Unser wasn't the kind of woman who let anyone tell her what not to do. It was one of the things he liked about her; her bullheaded tendencies.

"Ya should do what feels right to ya love. I won't think of ya any different if ya do it. Yer always goin to jus be Lily to me." He explained keeping in his desire to tell her no.

He wasn't lying about the last parts of his comment. He didn't care is she posed nude. She was always going to be the girl he was nuts about no matter what she did.

Even if the entire idea made him feel more than a little jealous he wasn't going to boss her around.

Besides he knew she could really use the money. She had said it herself earlier today when Dale was firing her.

Lily gave Chibs a soft smile his statement easing her nerves. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she spoke up. "Thanks for talking. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Chibs sighed watching her walk back towards the house.

He resisted the urge to slam his head into the wooden shed.

Why couldn't he just tell her how he really felt?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticisms? <em>


	11. Hello Daisy Jane

Chibs wanted to slam his head into the shed as he watched Lily disappear into the house. He wanted to repetitively beat his head against the old wooden shed for what he's just done.

He resisted the urge to do just that choosing instead to kick a clunk of dirt across the yard. He let out a heavy huff cursing himself for keeping his mouth shut when Lily had asked his opinion.

What was he supposed to say though? _No I don't want you working for Cara Cara. Why? Well because I'm crazy about you and just the thought of another man seeing you naked makes me want to rip that said man's eyes out of their sockets. _

Well actually he guessed that he could have said just that, but he wasn't entirely sure how Lily would take that statement.

Would she be flattered that he was so jealous? Or would she be irritated?

He wasn't entirely sure that Lily would take his jealousy as a compliment.

She seemed to be the type of woman that didn't put up with any mans macho possessive bullshit.

Lily seemed tough, unafraid to back down from anyone.

He thought back to the night of Kate's wedding; how Lily had almost punched the bratty bride for being so horrible and for being so nasty about his presence and his appearance.

He would have liked to see Lily punch Kate. He had a feeling she could knock her half sister out cold without even a bit of effort on her part.

Chibs had always liked a woman who wasn't scared to back down from a fight. He liked his women to have a bit of a bite to them.

And Lily certainty had a sharpness to her.

Though he did admire how underneath that bite there was a sweet girl, a girl who was kind enough to take him to lunch and offer to spend his estranged daughter's birthday with him.

He had noticed that she seemed to only reserve that sweetness for the ones she cared for. He liked knowing that she cared enough for him to reveal that side of herself to him.

Chibs hoped that Lily let that sweetness out more. He knew that the world often made it all too easy to be harsh and cruel; to shut out any vulnerabilities.

He imagined that Lily had been raised to hide her vulnerabilities both from growing up under the same roof as Kate and Della, and from being Gemma's goddaughter.

Lily was the golden apple of Gemma's eye after all. She was raised to be a tough take no ones bullshit kind of woman.

And Chibs knew that with that toughness came the tendency to never let a man rather he was her father, her man, or her friend tell her what to do.

Lily had been raised to think for herself and to make her own decisions no matter what anyone had to say about it.

Lily was like her godmother that way. Gemma might let Clay tell her what to do she sure as hell didn't always follow his orders.

Chibs knew that because of this Lily wouldn't take too kindly to him telling her what to do; even if it did come from a place of admiration for her as well as the need to protect her.

He knew that he had no right to tell Lily what she could and couldn't do when it came to this job offer of Luann's.

She wasn't his old lady after all. He had no place to tell her not to model for Luann.

And even if she was his old lady she probably still wouldn't listen to him if he told her not to take the job Luann had offered.

Still a big part of Chibs was tempted to march back inside and beg Lily not to take up Luann on the second part of her offer.

A small part of him was even tempted to go to Jax or Tig and tell either man what Lily was thinking of doing.

Chibs had a feeling that Jax would freak at the idea of his _little sister _working for Cara Cara; being the over protective big brother and all.

And Tig would more than likely blow a gasket if he ever knew Lily was thinking of working for Cara Cara; given that the man had seemed to speak of Lily as though she was someone who needed to be protected from the evils of the world.

He had a feeling that if Jax or Tig knew one of them would put a stop to Lily's plans before they even had the chance to take off.

Chibs knew though that running and tattling to Jax or Tig would be a rotten thing to do.

Lily would hate him for running to Jax or Tig with her personal business.

Chibs would rather have Lily doing a job that made him sick with jealousy than have her working some _normal _job and have her hating him.

"Shite. Ya fuckin idiot...ya shoulda said something. Ya shoula asked her not to take up Luann on her offer." He grumbled to himself digging his foot at the moist dirt and grass below him.

He sighed staring up at the night sigh as he spoke again continuing the onesided conversation with himself. "Ya shoulda kissed her the night of that hellish wedding. Ya should have ignored Half Sack's callin ya and kissed her just like you wanted. If you had made her yours she wouldn't even think of doing this modeling shite. She could come to ya fer support till she got a fuckin normal job."

There was nothing he could do he realized. He was trapped; he was dammed if he told Lily not to take Luann's offer and he was damned if he just sat back and let her go through with the idea.

He would just have to suck it up he realized.

He stared down at his dirtied boot letting out a heavy sigh; sucking it all up wasn't going to be easy.

Chibs' rotten mood only intensified as he walked back into the house just in time to see Luann embracing Lily.

Luann grinned at Lily an elated grin on her face. "I'm so excited. I'll take you to get waxed and primped up tomorrow and we can shoot the day after. I'll arrange everything. I'll give you a closed set and an all female crew. You're going to have fun I promise."

Lily tried hard to return the smile and hide her anxieties over what she'd just agreed to do.

It was never a career option she'd pictured for herself, but the money was too hard to resist.

It was a good easy way to make a lot of money fast. Doing one photoshoot would make her far more money in one day than working at the Snapshot Hut would have made her in a weeks time.

The call of the almighty dollar made it clear to Lily that she would have to put aside any reservations she had and just go with it.

What she was doing was nothing to be ashamed of Lily told herself. If she had the looks she might as well use them.

Besides there was nothing wrong with nudity. The artist in her knew that the human form was often used in every form of art from paintings to sculptures to photography.

It was a little exciting when Lily thought of it. She had never really been in front of the camera aside from a couple of self portraits she'd done in high school and college.

She had nothing to worry about she told herself.

She trusted Luann to stay true to her words; to make her comfortable and to not push her into anything too intense.

Still though a small part of Lily had to worry what everyone would think once those pictures came out.

She didn't want to disappoint anyone, but she had a feeling it couldn't be avoided.

More than likely everyone she knew would see those pictures or know someone who had; this went for the Sons, her family, and her friends.

She knew that she ran the risk of creating some waves in her personal relationships perhaps even some fallouts.

Lily gave Chibs a small smile thankful that at least she wasn't going to lose him; his words to her outside had meant more to her than he'd probably realized.

_I won't think of you any different if you do it. You're always going to just be Lily to me._

She was so grateful for his support. Those words were just the ones she had needed to hear.

Lily had needed the reassurance that if she went through with this then she would still be the same girl she had always been.

It felt even better to know that her doing this wouldn't push Chibs away. She wasn't sure why she cared rather he went or stayed in this friendship.

She hadn't known him all that long after all.

If it had been any other man she would probably just say to hell with him if he backed out on a friendship because of her decisions to take Luann up on both of her job offers.

It surprised her that she cared so much about what Chibs thought of her.

Gemma had always raised her to not care about what anyone thought. She had always followed Gemma's raising to the core; she put up a tough front and did her best to not give a damn what anyone said or thought of her even if their opinions and rejections did hurt her.

She couldn't put up that tough front with Chibs though. She cared what he thought of her.

Lily bit the inside of her cheek realizing that Chibs Telford was beginning to mean a lot more to her than she'd like to believe.

Gemma watched Lily and Chibs catch one another's eyes, a small smile on her face. She hadn't expected Luann to throw the Cara Cara offer at Lily and to be honest she'd been a little irked at first.

The last thing she wanted was Chibs freaking out and pulling away from Lily over some shit Luann had stirred up while trying to be helpful.

Gemma quickly realized that this might just work in her advantage though.

Nothing got a fire lit under a man's ass faster than the thought of some other man looking at the woman he wanted.

It was just how men were. The second they realized someone else might want the woman they were dancing around they jumped right into action and grew a pair.

She just wondered how long it would take for Chibs to go for what he wanted.

Gemma sighed knowing that Lily's decision to model for Cara Cara as well as take some photographs would cause a bit of a mess once a few of the Sons found out; mainly Tig and Jax.

But Gemma knew when the time came she'd put the men in their place, she always did.

* * *

><p>Chibs and Lily sat out on her sofa the both of them trying hard to keep their minds off of the whole Cara Cara situation.<p>

Though it was late they'd decided to watch a couple of movies and snack on some of the leftover birthday cake Gemma had sent with Lily.

So they'd done just that Lily had popped a huge bowl of popcorn and let Chibs pick out a movie from her massive dvd collection.

They'd both hoped the movie would be a good distraction from everything going on inside their brains.

Lily cleared her throat having sense a bit of an awkward energy in the air between Chibs and she since they'd talked in the backyard a few hours ago.

She prayed that this wasn't a sign of a rift in their friendship. She really didn't want him to pull away from her just when she'd felt herself becoming so close to him.

She cleared her throat again needing to break the tension with any little comment. "This is my favorite movie."

"Aye. I've never seen it." Chibs replied knowing that he couldn't just clam up on her because of his own personal feelings.

He refused to let his feelings and his jealousy about her posing for Cara Cara ruin things between them.

He wasn't going to be that guy; the asshole who treated her like garbage out of jealousy and judgment over her occupation.

Lily gave him a small half smile trying to hide her amazement at this little conversation. How had he never seen _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. _ "You've never seen this? Not even once? It's a classic."

Chibs tore his eyes away from the screen and Chevy Chase attempting to light up the abundance of Christmas twinkle lights he'd covered the Griswald's home with. "No I've never seen it."

He paused his mood lifting as he spoke again a bit amused. "Don't ya think we're a wee bit odd watching a Christmas movie right at the beginning of summer?"

Lily laughed shaking her head at this comment. "You're the one that picked it."

"Aye that's because It was one of the few movies that ya had that I was sure wasn't any of that romantic comedy shite, a yoga dvd, or a horror movie." He replied her laugh momentarily making him forget his sour mood over her new job.

It was nice to just sit here watching a movie with her in her little apartment. It was nice to forget the outside world; Cara Cara, the club, Julio and his pissed off old lady, and Lily's troublesome family.

This was something Chibs could become accustomed to; sitting with Lily enjoying her company over chocolate cake, beer, and a funny movie.

Lily shrugged her shoulders lying through her teeth. "I don't have that many romantic comedies."

She knew that it was a lie she had probably too many of those kinds of movies. She kept them reserved for days when she was pmsing and needing something light and happy.

He shook his head grinning a bit. "You have what I'm sure is an unhealthy amount of holiday films love."

Lily shrugged her shoulders her heart fluttering at the word _love._ No matter how many times he called her that she was sure she'd never get sick of it, even if he wasn't calling her love out of well love.

"I like Christmas. What's not to like about it?" She defended herself taking a drink from her can of super sweet orange soda.

"The expectation that ya have to buy gifts fer everyone no matter how much ya don't like em. The screamin kids at every store ya come across and the crowds buying and buyin shite they probably can't afford." Chibs remarked his brow furrowing as he took a drink of his beer.

He couldn't remember having liked Christmas once he'd passed the age of believing in a Santa Claus.

Once he was old enough to realize that there was no Santa and that his overworked mother was responsible for buying presents for he and his sister every Christmas, his guilt over his family's lack of money had killed his Christmas spirit.

Lily raised an eyebrow at this comment a small smirk on her lips as she spoke up. "So remind me not to buy you a Christmas gift Mr. Scrooge."

"I have a feelin ya still will buy me somethin. Yer not that cruel." He replied chuckling a bit at the Mr. Scrooge comment.

"Yeah you're right...I can't help it. I love Christmas. I always have. I guess that's why I like snow so much...even though it never snowed here. It did a few times in Seattle but it wasn't that deep pretty snow you always see in the movies...it was always dirty and half frozen. It was hell to walk to the bus so I could get to my classes." She explained knowing that she wouldn't miss cold Washington winters.

She hadn't realized how nice and mild winters always were in Charming until she'd gone somewhere where they were downright terrible.

"Is that somethin yer thinkin bout doing again...taking classes." Chibs blurted out praying that she would say yes.

Maybe she would go back to school soon and he wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to her while she was working for Cara Cara.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Luann to take care of Lily. It was everyone else that made Chibs antsy; the world Lily was entering wasn't a pretty one.

He had heard more than enough horror stories from Luann over the dinner table at Gemma's and Clay's when the Luann had a bit too much to drink.

Chibs knew that he wasn't going to let Lily fall into the life Luann had. She wasn't going to be signed into doing anything past the solo modeling.

Lily might not be his old lady but he was still going to watch over her.

He was just doing what Gemma would want him to do, he told himself. He was protecting Lily the same way any other Son would.

Chibs knew the truth though; he wanted to protect Lily in every way possible. He wanted to hold her and never let anyone touch a hair on her head.

He knew that friends weren't supposed to think about how good their friend would feel in their arms at night.

Lily shrugged her shoulders responding to his question. "Maybe. I don't think I'm in the best situation to worry about school and everything else that is going on all at once. I don't know...it just seems like so much to take on all at once."

She paused clearing her throat not wanting to dwell on the situation too much. She hated pitying herself just as much as she hated others pitying her.

She shrugged her shoulders again speaking. "I'll be okay financially I think. Doing both of the jobs Luann offered me might take care of my whole income situation. If it does I can just do the photography that I like to do on the side. I might be able to get some of my photography into magazines all on my own; you know sending in query letters and sending copies of my portfolio into magazine editors...I think it'll work out. I've gotten my stuff into two wildlife magazines back when I lived in Seattle...just pictures of owls and raccoons. I was doing that while I was still in school so I think I can still do it here...Charming has some nice wildlife up in the woods, and maybe I can find a way to set up a little studio for myself in the spare bedroom eventually."

She twisted the silver ring on her index finger knowing that she'd kind of shoved her photography career in the backseat the second she'd found out her father was sick.

One moment she'd had plans for her future and a clear idea of where she wanted to be in five years and now she wasn't even sure where she wanted to be in a years time.

She felt more lost than she'd ever admit to anyone.

Though it was good to be back in her hometown she felt as though she'd been shoved into deep water without a lifesaver or even a proper bathing suit.

Chibs sensed this change in Lily's mood and he was quick to speak wanting so badly to reassure her and keep her mind off whatever was troubling her. "I'm sure yer goin to figure it out...Do ya have any of those magazines ya were in?...I wouldn't mind seein em."

"Gemma probably has them. I never bought copies. I mean...I had copies of the pictures I took I didn't feel like I needed the magazines." Lily explained knowing that it might be considered a little odd that she didn't want to collect and cherish the few magazines her photography had been published in.

She was afraid to see her work though fearing that it wouldn't be quite what she was expecting.

She would rather not see the actual product of her work than see the magazine photographs and be disappointed by it.

Lily let out a tired sigh shaking her head as she brought up the elephant in the room. "I'm nervous about this entire photoshoot. I'm used to being behind the camera not in front of it."

Chibs bit the inside of his cheek once again tempted to ask her not to do the photoshoot. He held this comment in knowing that she didn't need him harassing her about her decision. "I'm sure yer goin to be great. Luann wouldn't have asked ya to do it if she didn't think ya were righ fer it."

Lily raised an eyebrow wanting to point out that she wasn't entirely sure that she shouldn't be complimented that Luann had thought she was _right _for nude modeling.

She held this observation in giving him a weak smile. "I guess you're right...I'm just not looking forward to everyone's reactions. I know the guys will either be over protective nutcases or they'll completely avoid talking about it...I'm hoping for the later. And if my father or Della or the others some how find out...They'll. Well I don't know what they'll do, but I'm sure I won't like it."

"They're your family love. They're goin to be a wee bit upset...but they'll probably still lvoe ya in the end." Chibs replied wanting to point out that her family was a rotten excuse for a family from what he'd seen at Della's wedding.

He knew that now wasn't the time to bring that can of worms up though.

Lily shook her head sighing. "I don't feel like they're really my family sometimes...trust me what happened at Kate's wedding was just a little slice of what it was like to grow up in the Unser house."

Chibs frowned at this comment tempted to ask her more about her childhood; just what kind of things did she experience growing up with the Unsers.

Lily spoke again answering the question for him. "I moved in with Gemma and Clay when I turned fifteen. I got into this big fight with Della about the fact that I had gotten onto the soccer team in school. She was mad because I wound up forging my dad's signature on the permission form that she school sent home about athletics. It was a mistake doing it, It was pretty irresponsible, but my dad was never home to sign the stupid thing so I just did what a teenager would do. Anyway I was being a typical fifteen year old and I yelled out _You can't bitch me out you aren't even my real mom_ Della just blurts out _And I thank God for that."_

Lily paused the weak smile she'd had on her face faltering as she spoke again. "It hurt...I mean I knew up until that point that Della had issues with my mother for dropping me off on them...Della was cold you know? I didn't feel like she ever went out of her way to bond with me. Hearing her react that way to me just being a teenager and saying shit I didn't mean..it hit a nerve. I wound up running upstairs and calling Gemma. I begged her to let me come live with her and she jumped at the chance."

Chibs frowned taking in this little story. A huge part of him wanted to go track down Della Unser and scream at her for being such a rotten stepmother.

Della shouldn't have responded to Lily's comment that way. She should have been the adult and just have grounded her or took away her tv privileges like a normal parents. She shouldn't have dug the knife in with that comment.

He spoke up unable to stop himself from asking. "Is Della why ya wanted to leave Kate's wedding so quick? Did she say somethin?"

Lily sighed wanting to lie to him. She wanted to say that she'd just had a headache and had wanted to go home. She couldn't hold the truth in though."No...It was Rick. He got drunk...cornered me outside the ladies room, He sprouted off some shit and I snapped. I kicked him in the balls and sort of threatened him...I was afraid he was going to tell and cause a huge mess."

Chibs was caught in between wanting to laugh and praise Lily and wanting to track down Rick and punch the man into next week. He chose the later his voice holding a hint if danger as he spoke. "When's the bastard comin back to town?"

"Not till Kate and him drag their asses back to Della and my dad's for Thanksgiving or Christmas...just let it go. I took care of it." Lily explained her stomach rolling as it hit her just what Chibs was thinking.

"Aye I'm sure ya did. I jus want ta make sure the lesson ya taught him sunk in." He remarked his voice still holding that tense tone of danger.

"Filip please just let it go okay. I appreciate the notion of you wanting to knock some sense into the jackass trust me I love the idea of you scaring the shit out of him, but he's really not worth all the fuss. He's an asshole and Kate and he deserve each other. I usually avoid my dad's house for the holidays for the most part so I probably won't run into Rick again any time soon." Lily argued being completely honest.

She did love the idea of Rick getting what was coming to him via a pissed of Chibs, but she didn't want to cause any more drama than she'd probably already stirred up by attacking Rick in the first place.

And she was being truthful about probably not having the opportunity to run into Rick over the holiday season.

She usually stopped by her dad's and Della's for breakfast and opened a few gifts (if it was Christmas that is) before going on over to Gemma's and Clay's house.

It had been that way since she was a little girl; her holidays being spent at the Teller Morrow household.

It was just another sign of how Gemma and SAMCRO had taken care of Lily from the start.

Chibs tightened his jaw wanting to ignore her pleas. He knew though that she wasn't going ot let him just jump to her defense like this. "Aye fine...I can't promise ya though that I won't do anyhin if he ever bothers ya again though."

Lily nodded her head giving him a soft smile. "I know. I wouldn't expect anything less Filip."

He grinned at this statement and the use of his real name.

She was the first person who'd called him Filip in years and he had to love it.

All his worries about her new job at Cara Cara faded from his mind as he stared back at the television.

He was going to stick by her side he realized, no matter how much he hated the idea of her modeling for Cara Cara he wasn't going anywhere.

Lily wasn't getting rid of Chibs Telford any time soon.

* * *

><p>Cara Cara was located in a discreet building on the outskirts of town. Most of the girls who worked there lived in Oakland. They drove up to Charming to work.<p>

No one would ever guess that the pale gray brick building was a porn studio.

Lily left Chibs waiting outside as she walked through the front door silently mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Chibs had been kind enough to promise to stay out of the studio while she was working, something Lily was grateful for.

She was also thankful that Luann had closed up the shoot for Lily; it would just be Lily, Luann, and the photographer when it came time to do any real work.

It would be an all female crew Luann had promised Lily.

Lily couldn't help but to be so anxious; the only people who usually saw her nude were her doctor and her boyfriend; well when she had a boyfriend that is.

Getting a bikini wax the day before had been awkward and painful enough. Luann had insisted though. So Lily had been waxed in more places than she cared to list and had her hair trimmed.

She was just thankful she'd talked Luann out of dying her hair red or blonde.

Her long dark locks had remained mostly unscathed.

She widened her eyes as she walked into the large studio Luann had been renting out forCara Cara for a long while.

She hadn't been expecting to hear a pissed off female voice practically screaming. "What the fuck Luann? You pushed my shooting schedule back to next week for some photoshoot bullshit. That's not even where the money is."

Luann let out a heavy sigh apparently accustomed to these sort of meltdowns. "I know what I'm doing. It is my business Ima. Besides you're late for shoots half the time anyway. I thought you'd appreciate the week of vacation."

"I told you I was late for the last shoot because my roommate stole a bunch of my shit. I was down at the police station filing a report when I was late for that shoot I swear." The irate blonde apparently named Ima snapped at Luann.

Lily tensed up automatically tempted to go up to the blonde grab ahold of the back of her cheap somewhat over-processed blonde hair extensions and slam her head into the nearest hard surface just for talking to Luann that way.

She was sure thought that Luann might not appreciate her beating the tar out of one of her girls.

Ima turned to glare at Lily as she noticed her presence in the room. "So you're the one Luann fucked up my schedule for."

Ima couldn't believe her eyes; this was the girl Luann had hired.

She looked like she should be going to a bible study class dressed in jeans a tank top and plain gray flats.

Lily raised an eyebrow far from intimidated by Ima's bad attitude. "That's me."

Luann moved in between Ima and Lily before the claws had a chance to come out. She had no doubt that Lily would break Ima's nose in an instant if the girl came at her. "Lily you're here right on time. Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah I guess. What all am I doing?" Lily asked unsure of what else to say.

The only thing Luann had said the day before was that Lily would like what she'd planned out; that it was all tame stuff.

"You're doing porn honey." Ima piped up her eyes narrowing at Lily.

Luann sent Ima a harsh glare as she spoke up. "No she's doing modeling for the new website I'm launching. It's time for you to go Ima."

"Fine don't expect me to show up early next week." Ima remarked sending Lily another hostile glare before she sauntered from the room her all too tall cork wedges clacking against the paved floors.

Luann shook her head sighing. "Don't mind her. She's a diva. If she wasn't so damn popular I'd have fired her ass years ago."

"I would chose a different word to describe her than diva." Lily remarked a voice in her head providing just the word _bitch._

Luann chuckled nodding her head off towards the entrance. "Chibs waiting out front?"

"Yeah. I told him it wouldn't take long...I was right wasn't I? I mean it won't take long. I can tell him to go get himself coffee or something while I'm working if it's going to take a while." Lily explained.

"No it won't take long. It's just two shoots. The first one is a sort of red and white theme; a white fur rug and a red sort of vintage nightie with a few roses and chocolates around you...sort of a throwback to the vintage days of pinup. The next one is going to have a vintage feel to it too. It's just going to be you in some retro silky nightshorts and a ton of carefully placed necklaces." Luann explained moving her hands as she spoke clearly proud of her work.

Lily nodded her head her stomach in tight little knots. She was almost tempted to turn and run for the hills.

She took a deep breath knowing that she couldn't back down now.

Luann placed a gentle hand on Lily's back leading her off to the dressing rooms. "Let's go get you ready for the first shoot."

She spoke again as Lily was shoved into a dressing room. "Have you thought of a name yet. I didn't think you'd want to pose under your real name."

"No. What should I use?" Lily blurted out thankful that Luann had thought of this, because she sure as hell hadn't.

"I was thinking you could just use another flower name and maybe something you like...Some girls use the name of the street they grew up on or their first pet." Luann explained as she shifted through the wardrobe she'd chosen for the shoots.

Lily sighed knowing that the street she'd grown up on was called Maple Drive and the word Maple made her think of pancakes not sex appeal. Her first pet was a goldfish called Frank so that was obviously out of the picture.

She thought about her choices long and hard as Luann and a makeup girl poked and prodded at her.

She finally spoke turning her eyes to Luann as the makeup girl twisted a hot curling iron into her locks. "What about Daisy Jane...Daisy would be a flower name and I use to have two little green and blue lovebirds that I kept at Gemma's named Jack and Jane."

"That's perfect. You look like a Daisy Jane." Luann exclaimed nodding her head in approval.

Lily sighed knowing that it was final; she was now Daisy Jane.

Here went nothing.

* * *

><p>Chibs took a deep drag from his cigarette as he leaned against the studio.<p>

It was taking every ounce of self control he had to resist running into Cara Cara snatching Lily up, throwing a blanket around her, shoving her into her jeep, driving her home, and shoving her into her bedroom locking the door behind him until she changed her mind about posing for Cara Cara.

All he could think about was what was going on behind those closed doors.

He kept on picturing some acne ridden teenage boy locked up in his bedroom drooling over these pictures of Lily.

He hated it; the idea of anyone looking at _his_ Lily.

Chibs sighed shaking his head at this thought; Lily wasn't his.

He couldn't help but to imagine that she was his though.

A tiny part of him imagined that Lily was his old lady and this whole shoot was just her doing something sort of sexy and romantic for him.

He could picture it in his head; Lily surprising him with naughty photos. He could picture these imaginary photos perfectly; Lily bare as can be wrapped up in a big Scottish flag. Her nails would match the blue of the flag and her hair would be fixed just the way he liked it curled loosely framing her face.

He could picture this life with Lily so easily.

Lily would ride on the back of his bike at least once a week her arms wrapped tightly around him. He would have her under his arm at parties at the clubhouse smiling up at him as he goofed around with his brothers.

They would buy a little two story house together and he would turn one of the bedrooms into an office for her where she could work on getting her photography published. He would turn the basement or the attic into a dark room. They would have a big backyard with lots of flowers and a big grill. They would have two big dogs to keep Lily safe when he was gone on runs.

They would have big living room with high ceilings perfect for the biggest tallest Christmas tree Lily's heart desired. He would put up with her holiday cheer and put Christmas twinkle lights on the outside of the house. They would have big Christmas Eve dinners for the Sons and their old ladies.

He imagined that they would have a big bedroom with a massive king sized bed perfect for rolling around making love in every position imaginable. He could imagine that even though the bed was gigantic that they'd always find themselves fast asleep right in the center of it curled up in one another's arms.

The house would be decorated to fit both of their personalities; leather and anything to do with motorcycles, and pandas and photographs.

They would curl up with one another each night and watch movies. They would eat ice cream in bed out of the same container with big spoons; the kind Lily had once told him she loved; peanut butter with chocolate. She hated the peanut butter cup fudge, it had to be peanut butter swirls with chocolate.

They would make dinners together and Lily would sometimes pack him lunches if she knew he was going to have a long day.

When they were alone having lazy weekends Lily would wander around in his tshirts and nothing else her hair in a messy updo.

They would take baths and showers together and lie around doing absolutely nothing all weekend.

Lily would massage his back and his shoulders when he'd had a hard day and he would do the same for her when her day had been shit.

He would pose for photos for Lily even long after he'd gotten sick of sitting still.

She would visit him at the garage and he would kiss her in front of all the Sons not giving a shit if Tig thought he wasn't good enough for her.

Chibs would be good enough for Lily and she would love him.

He sighed knowing for once not rejecting these thoughts.

Maybe he wasn't such a fool for picturing this life with Lily? Maybe she would be his if he just asked?

He was pulled from these thoughts as the woman he was picturing having this happy little life with poked her head out the entrance to the studio giving him a tired smile. "I'm almost ready to go. It's safe to come on in if you want. Luann's assistant just started up some coffee."

"Aye alrigh...how'd it go?" He blurted out trying to hide his anxieties over this entire situation.

"It actually went really well. I had fun...Luann made it fun and really relaxing." Lily admitted shocked that she'd actually found herself having a really good time.

It had been far tamer than she'd expected. Luann had kept her energy up and made the entire process a fun one.

Chibs tossed his cigarette down as he followed Lily into the studio. He tried hard not to focus on the fact that Lily was only wearing a white terry cloth robe but failed not to stare at her backside.

She was still wearing the makeup from her last shoot; black cat eyeliner with soft pink lipstick. Her hair was curled loosely giving her sort of vintage Veronica Lake appearance.

He shifted in place feeling awkward as he watched Lily disappear behind the closed door of her dressing room.

Luann took him by shock handing him a styrofoam cup of coffee and giving him a friendly grin as she spoke. "Come look at this. She's a natural."

Chibs unwillingly allowed Luann to pull him over to a laptop and bring up a photograph. He let out a relieved sigh thankful to see that Lily was for the most part covered; she was wearing a silky little robe sitting out on a fake white fur rug. The soft lighting made her look almost angelic.

He felt his stomach churn as Luann spoke. "She's going to be a hit on the new website. She has that sort of innocent school girl look to her. She's versitle enough though that I can probably put her in any sort of photoshoot. I think pinup will be her shtick though. She does really great with sort of a retro pinup vibe."

She spoke again only making him feel worse. "I'm still amazed she's single. I don't think it'll last for long though, especially once she starts doing more photoshoots. She's going to get a lot of fans."

Luann tried not to smile as she noticed that Chibs paled at this comment. She knew just what she was doing bringing up that little comment about Lily's singledom and it probably not lasting long.

She resisted the urge to point out that Lily only had her eye on one man and he was standing right in this room.

Chibs was relieved when Luann shut the laptop and Lily emerged from the dressing room her face free of makeup and her body clothed in the same thing she'd worn this morning.

Luann gave Lily a hug as she spoke up. "I'm going to have these posted first thing tomorrow night. I'll send you a link with some copies of the pictures tomorrow morning."

Lily nodded her head shocked that it was all going to happen so quick.

She wasn't the only one in shock. Chibs felt his stomach drop at the words _tomorrow._

This was going to be a whole lot harder to get accustomed to than he thought.

He kept on thinking about Luann's words _I'm still amazed she's single. I don't think it'll last for long though._

* * *

><p>Wayne Unser was already having a shitty day by the time he wondered into the police station early a few mornings later.<p>

Della had been on his ass about Lily's and Kate's showdown at Kate's wedding for weeks now and it seemed that the only time Unser got any peace was when he was at work.

He was had been working hard the past few days to get all the info he could on Julio Perez and his old lady Trina Vasquez.

He hoped that maybe he could find some sort of warrant or past offense and get them off the streets and far away from Lily.

Unser was still irked over how Lily had practically melted into Chibs' arms at the Snapshot Hut.

It was clear that there was a little more than friendship going on there, and the entire notion made Unser feel a little sick.

Chibs was too old for Lily and too damn dangerous.

Unser had no doubt in his mind that Gemma had been encouraging Lily to go after Chibs. The woman had been itching to get her goddaughter paired up with a Son for a long while now.

He just prayed that Lily had more sense than to go after a convicted ex con who was over ten years her senior.

Unser made his way to the back room of the police station off to the lockers ready to see if he still had a bit of aspirin left in his locker.

He felt his blood run ice cold as he came upon a few rookies snickering over a photograph. At first Unser had disregarded it as just a porno; sometimes the guys had them hanging up in their lockers.

It wasn't exactly considered kosher in the employee handbook, but Unser had gotten no complaints so he just ignored it.

As far as he was concerned what was in an officer's locker wasn't anyone business as long as it wasn't illegal.

He felt sick as he yanked the printed up picture right out of the rookies hands the men both turning bright pink out of embarrassment. "What the hell is this?"

"We found it online." One of the rookie's dared to supply his eyes turning to the ground unable to look his sheriff in the eyes.

At first Unser thought it was some sort of stupid sick joke. He thought that maybe someone had thought to photoshop his daughter's head onto a nude model, but the small tattoo on the girl's left hip made it all to clear that it was real; a small lily pad with a lotus growing out of the top of it.

The picture was of Lily in a pair of tiny silk lingerie shorts and several strategically placed pearl and fake diamond necklaces over her bare breasts.

He felt tightened his grip on the picture his knuckles going a ghostly white at the small little logo at the bottom right hand corner of the picture: Cara Cara Featuring Daisy Jane.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	12. Boiling Over and Heating Up

The Sons clubhouse was exactly as Lily remembered it; dark concrete floors, dark walls, the wall of mugshots, pool tables, a pinball machine, tons of reaper imagery, a huge bar with a tall shelf of booze, and of course the croweaters.

After Lily had moved in with Gemma and Clay she'd visited the clubhouse more than a few times.

No it wasn't as though she was attending the wild Friday night parties. Gemma would sooner cut off her own fingers than allow that to happen.

Lily had just spent more than a few lazy afternoon's at the clubhouse; sitting at the bar doing her homework, playing a few rounds of pool with Tig and Bobby, and playing with the pinball machine.

The clubhouse as well as TM Auto had felt at times like a second home to Lily.

Lily tried not to pay the club groupies any mind as she sat up on a bar stool twisting her purse strap as she waited on Chibs to gather more personal belongings from his dorm room.

He hadn't come to her apartment with much and soon it had become apparent that he'd have to pack a few more clothes and such if he was going to be playing bodyguard much longer.

Lily had to wonder just how much longer Chibs would be keeping watch over her, not that she minded his presence of course.

In fact she enjoyed him being around immensely given her not so subtle crush on the man.

It was just that she felt uneasy having no idea how this entire situation with Julio was being handled.

She imagined that it wasn't an easy situation to handle. It wasn't as though Clay could just call up the pres of a rival biker gang for a meeting and settle this simply.

It was a complicated situation.

Julio's words haunted her: _I recognize you puta. I've seen you on the back of that gringo's bike. And I saw you with the pres of SAMCRO's old lady. You better watch your back. You tell SAMCRO's pres that I know where his goddaughter works now. He and SAMCRO better watch their ass._

Lily wondered just when Julio would decide to make good on that statement.

She knew that shit with the Mayans had never been easy. It had always been hostile and dangerous.

The worse of it had been back in the early nineties when she was a little girl.

It had been a full on biker-war; bodies dropping left and right on both sides.

It had been bad times from what she could remember of it.

Her memories of that time were mostly vauge; Gemma had kept her from knowing too much about it.

Lily just remembered that Gemma and Clay had attended a lot of funerals those years and that her father had been up to his neck in work at the police station.

She feared those times starting once again.

That was one thing she'd forgotten about Charming; that danger was right in ones backyard here.

And Lily preferred to stay out of that danger. She knew that might not be possible though, considering who she was and who she loved.

Lily had followed Chibs' advice about carrying a gun on her. A semi automatic Colt Defender now rested safely in her purse.

She wasn't quite comfortable with her ability to hit a target though.

It had been years since she'd fired a gun.

Of course Gemma had tried to send her off to college with a gun, but Lily had finally convinced her godmother that it wasn't a good idea for her to be packing heat in a college dorm room.

Of course she had gotten a gun later on; when she'd moved into an apartment of her own. But that pawn shop revolver had never been fired in the years that she'd lived in Seattle.

So needless to say she was rusty when it came to her marksmen skills.

She knew that being rusty might just cost her her life.

Lily ignored the chill that ran down her back at this thought.

She knew that she would have to make sure that Chibs held through on his offer to take her out for target practice.

Rather she was in trouble or not she knew that knowing how to fire a gun was a good skill to have especially in Charming.

Lily was pulled out of her thoughts of target practice and pissed off Mayans as Piney entered the clubhouse making his way towards her his ever-present oxygen tank hooked up to his nose.

Piney gave Lily a fond smile as he took a seat beside her. "Hey girly. What are you doing hanging out in this musty old place in the middle of the afternoon?"

She returned his smile having always adored Piney just as she adored most of the Sons.

Though he was well a bit of a drunk, he was still a sweetheart, and for most of Lily's life he had just been Uncle Piney. "Hey Uncle Piney. I'm just waiting on Chibs. He's in the back gathering some stuff he needs from his dorm room. He's still on babysitting duty with me, so I figured it was best if I came along."

Piney nodded his head knowing that Gemma had been pretty insistent on Chibs playing bodyguard, and most of the Sons knew that it had more to do with Chibs just being the right man for the job.

He couldn't help but to wonder just how this entire mess with the Mayan would work out

It did bother him Lily being drug into this mess. The poor kid had been home less than a month and she'd already been drug into the Sons crap.

"Chibs working out?" Piney asked curious as to see how things were playing out on that front.

"Yeah. He's doing fine...he's nice." Lily replied pretending to be interested in the dusty floor below her.

Apparently the croweaters and the prospect hadn't been doing a great job with the sweeping, Gemma wouldn't be pleased if she caught sight of the dust.

Piney chuckled a bit at this comment. He had a feeling Gemma's plot to pair the two up wouldn't take long to come together.

It was a good match as far as Piney was concerned.

After all Gemma had raised Lily into this life despite Unser's disapproval.

Lily had always been more SAMCRO's baby than Unser's in a lot of ways.

Though Wayne had loved his daughter it had been SAMCRO who'd nurtured the girl raising her to be strong.

Piney could remember how Lily was always rollerskating around the parking lot of the garage and doing her homework at Gemma's desk.

Lily had been raised under Gemma's protective wing. If anyone knew what it took to handle this life it was Lily.

She knew what it took to be a good old lady; that wasn't a common trait in most women today in Piney's opinion.

Lily would be good for Chibs. The Scot was lonely, Piney had noticed it from the second Chibs had arrived in Charming years before.

Chibs could use a good old lady.

"How's Ope?" Lily dared to ask knowing that she'd been itching to say something about Opie to someone; to check in on him.

She'd just been unable to find the nerve to do so, and Jax was still pissed at her so talking to him about it wasn't an option.

Piney let out a heavy sigh shaking his head as he placed his oxygen tank on the bar-top beside him. "He's having a tough time...He's been working some damn construction job since he got out a few months back, working for Donna's dad. He's trying to go straight I guess...or at least trying to sort out his head."

"How's Donna doing?...I meant to come down and see her and the kids last Christmas but school got in the way." She asked having always loved Donna.

Lily had always adored Donna Winston long before Donna was a Winston.

While Opie and Jax might of gotten a bit sick of Lily always following them around Donna had always tolerated her; painting her nails and taking her out shopping.

It had been a blessing to Lily who had been so shy as a little girl; shy enough that she'd always had such a hard time making friends her own age.

"You know how she is? Never been fond of SAMCRO...Opie going inside just made all that bitter shit more intense." He replied letting out a sigh as helped himself to a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses before taking a seat back at the bar.

Lily nodded her head knowing that Donna had never been comfortable with the life.

Donna was a sweet girl, frightened by SAMCRO but so in love with Opie that she'd tried her best to overlook that fear. It seemed that Donna loved Opie enough to enter the life of SAMCRO, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Lily did feel guilty for falling out of contact with Donna over these past few years. After all when Tara had left Charming Donna and Lily had been left behind and the two women had grown closer.

Piney opened his mouth about to ask Lily if she'd be interested in _joining an old man for a drink_, but hadn't the opportunity as Tig entered the clubhouse making a beeline for Lily.

"What's this shit about Lil?" Tig blurted out tossing an all too familiar photograph down on the bar.

Lily felt her cheeks flush as she spotted one of the photos from her Cara Cara shoot; thankfully one where she was clothed.

She turned the photo over face down on to the bar as she spoke giving Tig a sheepish smile. "It's my new job...well one of them. I'll be taking some pictures too as well as modeling."

"What?...what happened with the Snapshot Hut?' Tig exclaimed

Lily let out a sigh placing her purse on the bar over the cursed photo as she spoke up. "I lost that job...Luann offered me a way out...where'd you find the photo?"

"I have a membership to Cara Cara's website...got the email about the new side site and this shit was the first thing to pop up when I followed the link to check it out. Apparently you're one of the top girls on that site...Jesus Lily." Tig remarked running his hands through his hair.

Lily sighed knowing that she shouldn't be too shocked. Tig was many things including a lover of all porn.

She tried not to focus too much on just who else had seen those photos by now.

She had found that it was best to just not put too much focus on who was seeing her photos for Cara Cara.

If she paid too much attention to her worries about who was and who wasn't seeing those photos then she'd drive herself up the wall.

She was surprised to hear the news about being a _top girl. _She guessed that Luann had known what she was talking about when Luann had said she had a look that men would just eat up.

Tig spoke again his voice tense and angry. "You're quitting working for Cara Cara Lily, no modeling, no taking photos."

Lily rolled her eyes knowing that she shouldn't be too shocked by this order. Tig played the overprotective uncle act to the tee.

She stood up taking a cue from Gemma and not backing down as she moved closer to Tig. "Just who do you think you're talking to? I'm not doing any of that Tiggy. The money is good and I need it."

"You're better than that Lily." Tig replied his voice lowering to a dangerous tone as he tried to make it clear just how deadly serious he was about this.

He wasn't in the mood to take any _mini-Gemma _bullshit from Lily.

Lily shook her head having had enough of this argument already. "That's bullshit. I'm no better than anyone else."

She sighed speaking again making her stance on this clear. "I'm sticking with this job okay Tig. I don't expect you to like it, but like I said the money is good..I make more money modeling than I could make working any other job."

Tig softened a bit at the comment. He shook his head shaking his head. "You know if you needed money you could come to me kid."

"I know that Tiggy, but I don't take charity. I like to earn my own way." She replied giving him a tired smile relieved to see that he wasn't still arguing his point with her.

She gave him a soft smile reaching out and giving his arm a pat. "It's just modeling. There won't be any videos I swear. I promise I won't get into anything too crazy. I love you Uncle Tiggy, but just let me live my life my way okay."

Tig tightened his jaw not pleased with this outcome. Part of him was tempted to go to Jax and Clay and get them in on this.

Maybe the three of them together would be able to talk Lily out of this Cara Cara crap.

He knew that Lily was a stubborn one though; she'd gotten that helpful little personality trait from Gemma.

"Does Chibs play into this life of yours?" he dared to ask knowing that if he wasn't getting his way on the Cara Cara thing then he'd at least try his luck at the situation with Chibs.

Lily twisted her lips her eyes dropping to the floor for a moment as she spoke. "We're just friends."

"Good. It should stay that way." Tig replied his voice picking up that stern tone again.

He let out a sigh spotting the look of defiance in Lily's eyes. "You deserve better than bastards like us Lil."

Lily shook her head wondering what it was with the men in her life always thinking they knew what was best for her. "I'm a big girl Tig. I don't need anyone telling me what is and what isn't best for me."

She pressed a kiss to Tig's cheek shaking her head before he had a chance to argue with her any farther. "I love you Uncle Tig, but like I said I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Before he had a chance to argue the point any farther she walked away lifting her purse up off the bar before giving Piney a gentle hug. "Tell Chibs I'll be at TM with Gemma when he's ready for some lunch."

Tig let out a huff as Lily walked out of the clubhouse.

He wasn't happy with this Cara Cara crap nor Lily's closeness to Chibs, but he had a feeling that there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Lily was too much like Gemma for her own good.

* * *

><p>Wayne Unser was livid as he marched into the office of TM Auto. He tossed the photograph of Lily he'd confiscated from the rookie cops down onto Gemma's desk as he glared down at the Queen of SAMCRO.<p>

"You want to explain what this shit is?" He blurted out his anger close to boiling over.

Gemma sighed knowing that it wouldn't be long until she got a visit like this from Unser.

She had been waiting for this visit the second Lily had agreed to Luann's job offer.

She glanced down at the photo relieved to see that it wasn't anything too graphic. "I'm glad to see that she at least went with a Pseudonym . Can't say I'm too pleased with the choice though. Daisy Jane sounds like one of those twits in the clubhouse."

"You knew about this?" Unser spat out his eyes narrowing.

"Yes I knew. It's not that bad Wayne. She could be doing a lot worse. She's a smart enough girl not to get in over her head." Gemma replied placing the picture back down turning it face down.

No Gemma wasn't ecstatic over her goddaughter's new job, but she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

Lily was a grown woman and Gemma trusted that she'd raised her with enough common sense to only limit herself to the modeling.

Besides she'd already made Luann swear not to allow Lily to do any films nor webcam work.

She trusted her best friend to keep that promise.

Unser continued to glare down at Gemma as he spoke up. "I can't believe you knew about this and let her go through with it. This is out there for everyone to see...my daughter is out there for everyone to see."

"I know. I'm not happy about it either, but I know that Lily thought long and hard about it before she took Luann up on the offer to model. Lily's a smart girl. She didn't just jump into this without putting some thought to it." Gemma replied trying to smooth over the situation before it got any worse.

"What about her job at the Snapshot Hut huh? What was Luann even doing offering her jobs in the first place?" Unser asked beginning to pace as he tried to take all this information in.

He was still dumbfounded that Gemma had known about this all along and didn't do a damn thing to talk Lily out of it.

Gemma stood up from the desk placing a gentle hand on Unser's shoulder attempting to stop his pacing. "That jackass Dale fired her. She needed the money and modeling pays."

"Why didn't she come ask me for a loan if she needed the money?" Unser asked frowning at Gemma his jaw growing tight.

He couldn't get the image of Lily in that picture out of his head. That was the last way any man wanted to see his daughter.

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest letting out a somewhat bitter scoff as she answered this question. "Can you blame her with the way Della acts?"

She paused for a moment returning Unser's glare. "She probably didn't want to trouble you...didn't want to be a burden."

"And this doesn't trouble me?" Unser remarked shaking his head as he glanced at the photo on Gemma's desk.

Gemma let out a sigh giving Unser a tight smile. "She worries about you sweetheart. I'm sure that in her head she thought that coming for you for money would just be a burden to you. She knows those medical bills have been piling up on you."

Before Gemma had a chance to talk Unser down any farther the sound of a familiar Harley rumbled outside causing Wayne to turn and look at the window.

His eyes grew dark as he spotted Chibs pulling into the parking lot of TM Lily on the back of his bike her arms wrapped tight around the Scot's waist.

His mood only grew darker as he watched Chibs take Lily's hand helping her off the back of his bike.

Lily didn't notice Unser glaring out at her as she took her helmet off placing it on the back of Chibs' bike.

Unser felt his blood boil as he watched Chibs tuck a strand of hair behind Lily's ear fixing her helmet hair as she smiled up at him.

Unser snatched the photo off of Gemma's desk leaving the office and making a beeline towards Lily and Chibs as they headed off towards the garage.

Gemma sighed cluing in on what Unser was planning. She spoke up shaking her head as she followed him. "Shit."

Lily widened her eyes stunned as her father marched towards her his face the color of a tomato.

She was dumbfounded as he shoved an all too familiar photograph at her the words spilling from his mouth. "What the hell were you thinking Lily?"

Lily stared down at the picture her face growing pink. She was thankful that Chibs turned his eyes away from the photograph as soon as he realized just what it was.

She folded the picture up shaking her head as she spoke. "I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out how to do it."

She sighed knowing that she was in deep shit. She spoke up daring to ask though she almost didn't want to know the answer. "Where did you find it?"

"Some rookie cops were gawking over it in the locker room. What the hell were you thinking? Cara Cara Lilian." Unser exclaimed sending Chibs a quick glare.

Lily sighed realizing that she was really fucked, her dad only called her by her full name when she was in serious trouble. The last time he'd called her Lilian was when she'd vomited on that cops shoes out of drunken stupidity back when she was a teenager.

"I needed the money dad. I know what I'm doing."

"You know what you're doing?" Unser parroted his temper growing hotter and hotter by the second.

Chibs stepped forward doing his best to come to Lily's defense, he could tell that Lily was growing more and more defeated with her father's anger.

She loved her father even if he wasn't always the best dad. She still cared what he thought. "She didn't mean to upset ya. She was goin to tell ya."

"Don't even get started with me Scotty. You're probably half the reason she's in this mess. It's this fucking club." Unser snapped sending Chibs another deadly glare.

Lily spoke up having had enough of this, she drew the line at snapping at Chibs when he'd only been trying to help calm the situation. "Dad I'm sorry okay. This has nothing to do with the club, it's all me. I knew that I couldn't come to you for money...you've been through a lot and to be honest I was sort of hoping that with this extra money I was making I could help you out with your medical bills."

Unser shook his head far too angry to see Lily's reasoning. "This club has everything to do with it Lilian. It sucks you dry. It's been doing it to me for years."

He paused his jaw growing tense as he let his anger come out in full force. "You quit Cara Cara Lily. I won't have you looking like some tramp. You're going to be no better than one of those croweaters if you don't watch yourself."

Lily felt her eyes well up with tears at this comment. Her father had never called her a tramp nor had he ever said anything cruel to her.

She spoke up her temper sparking up through her sorrow. It was as though all the stress she'd been feeling for so long came out in the open. "You know what fuck you dad. I'm sick of always feeling like I'm not enough or I'm some fuck up."

She paused poking at her father's chest as she continued her rant. "Your wife has spent all my life telling me I'm not good enough...and you never did shit. You pretended like nothing was happening and went off to work. I know that you didn't like the arguments at home, but you were my dad. It was your job to stand up for me. You say that this club is sucking the life out of me, well this club was the one that took me in when Della and Kate treated me like crap. Gemma and the Sons took care of me, they loved me and took care of me. No they aren't perfect, but they have been family to me when I felt like I had no one."

Lily took a deep breath her tears falling heavily as she spoke again. "I'm done being sweet and accommodating to all the bullshit I get from the Unsers. You want to call me a tramp then fine I'm a giant tramp. I'd rather be a tramp here with people who care about me than be an Unser when it gets me nothing but heartbreak."

And with that rant she stormed off leaving her father, Gemma, and Chibs stunned.

Unser let out a heavy sigh regretting his words the second they'd left his mouth.

It was just the thought of everyone seeing his baby girl nude as can be on that site, it had made him so livid.

He'd let the stress the club had always caused him out on the last person he'd ever wanted to hurt.

He knew that Lily was right about everything. He had been a shit dad. She had gone to Gemma and the Sons for a sense of belonging.

Belonging was something she hadn't gotten from him. He was her father it was his job to make her feel like she belonged.

He had let his need to keep peace in his household overrule his duties as a good father.

He was supposed to take care of Lily and he'd failed.

Chibs gave him a glare that would make most men fall back in terror as he took off after Lily.

Gemma shook her head sending Unser a glare as well. "What the hell Wayne?"

"Should I go after her?" He asked still stunned that he'd just lost it with her like that.

"I think you've done enough." Gemma spat out making her way after Chibs.

Unser sighed knowing that he had really done it this time.

A few of the guys in the garage were staring at him a few of them knowing just who he was to Lily.

He took a few deep breaths cursing himself for being such an asshole. He never wanted to hurt his baby.

Unser knew that he had though; he'd been hurting her for a long while now.

How was he going to fix this mess?

* * *

><p>Lily found herself behind the garage sitting down on the pavement her back leaning against the building.<p>

She took deep breaths trying hard to quieten her tears and pour some mental water over her burning temper.

She knew that her father would be upset over the modeling for Cara Cara, but she hadn't expected him to react like that.

He had never really raised his voice with her; even when he was pissed. She could only remember her father being so angry with her once before and even then it hadn't been as bad as this had.

Screaming at her and belittling her was more of Della's game plan.

Lily felt even more pathetic as Chibs finally located her nestled between two old rusty oil drums.

He knelt down in front of her a little lost as what to say.

A big part of him wanted to punch Unser into next week for what he'd said, but Chibs knew that him punching the sheriff would just land him in hot water.

He reached out his touch soft against her cheeks as he dabbed at her tears. "Hey lass."

She gave him a weak smile her voice strained from tears. "That went well."

She bit the inside of her cheek her explosion at her father sucking every once of self confidence she'd had straight from her. "Do you think he's right...do you think I'm a tramp?"

"Of course not Lily." Chibs exclaimed shaking his head as he continued to dab at her damp skin.

He spoke up the words spilling from his mouth without any hesitation. "Yer da is jus bein an ass. Yer not a tramp. Yer smart and sweet and wonderful. Yer gorgeous Lily...perfect."

She stared up at him a bit stunned by this comment. No one had ever called her all of those things at once let alone perfect.

The pair stared at one another easily growing lost in one another's gaze as Chibs reached out straightening Lily's hair.

Without really thinking about what he was doing he leaned in close to her his lips sliding along hers almost experimentally a part of him frightened that she'd shove him from her angry that he was taking advantage of her weepy state.

He was shocked as she returned his kiss her lips pressing against his with a bit more urgency.

His tongue guided her mouth open sliding along hers with skill as his arms encircled her waist.

She placed a hand on his cheek her other arm encircling his waist as she let herself get lost in the moment.

She was sure that no kiss before this one had ever made her feel so alive; it was as though every inch of her was electrified awake and sensitive to his touch.

Maybe this was what people meant about kisses causing sparks?

They pulled apart turning to face a shocked voice. "Shit...I'm sorry."

Gemma kicked herself for blurting this out. Here she'd just walked in on the one thing she'd been trying to force for weeks, and her mouth had run without thinking.

Chibs cleared his throat turning his eyes away from Lily fearing that he'd just screwed everything up by kissing her.

He'd been wanting to kiss those lips from the second he'd saw her but he hadn't wanted their first kiss to be like this; her in tears probably feeling so vulnerable.

He shouldn't have taken advantage of that vulnerability.

"I'll let ya talk...I have to go...I have to get somethin from the garage." he stated pulling away from Lily still cursing himself for letting his hormones take precedence over his common sense.

Lily reluctantly allowed him to pull away and walk away it taking every bit of her self control not to go after him and kiss him again.

Gemma sighed knelling down beside Lily her voice heavy. "Shit I'm sorry baby. I ruined it."

"It's okay...it was...he was probably just caught up in the moment you know? It was a mistake." Lily replied trying to convince herself of this lie.

Gemma narrowed her eyes quickly setting Lily straight. "It was not a mistake. Chibs kissed you because he wanted to. And if he or you try to say any different you're liars."

Lily shook her head overwhelmed with all that had taken place; it had been a total change around from what she'd just been feeling a few minutes before.

She had gone from being angry and hurt to feeling giddy and loved.

"What do I do? I can't just kiss him again. What if he didn't mean it?" Lily asked lost as how she was supposed to handle this all.

Who was to say that Chibs would even still want to play bodyguard after what had just happened.

She would be lucky if he didn't disappear from her life like he'd done the first week they'd met.

"Yes you can. You go to him tonight and kiss him. You tell him that you want him. I didn't raise you to not go after something when you want it." Gemma remarked her voice holding the tense but loving authority that only a _mother _could have grasp of.

Lily bit her bottom lip realizing that Gemma was right.

She shook her head speaking up her stomach in knots. "What about my dad? He's never going to forgive me for what I've done."

"Your dad will just have to buck up and be a man baby. You did right exploding at him. That was what he needed to hear." Gemma replied meaning every word she said.

It was high time Lily told her father just how she felt about Della and her childhood. Unser needed to hear those words from Lily's mouth to make it all real.

Gemma had been trying to encourage Lily to gain enough courage to say those things for years now.

She wrapped an arm around Lily giving her a gentle side hug. "You'll be okay baby."

Lily sighed hoping that she was right.

* * *

><p>Neither Lily or Chibs said anything as they made their way towards her apartment.<p>

Chibs wouldn't even look in her eyes still fearing that he'd crossed the line earlier.

He was almost amazed that she hadn't requested that someone else play babysitter after he'd gone on and kissed her the way he had.

He had been thinking of what he'd done the entire ride over to Lily's apartment.

Had he made a huge mistake kissing her the way he had?

She had kissed back hadn't she?

But then again she had been feeling vulnerable; upset with her father and having to talk about her childhood. She had been feeling weak.

That kind of weakness was something Chibs knew Lily tried to hide so hard.

She put up such a tough front.

He shouldn't have kissed her at that moment. She needed some reassurance not him trying to play tonsil hockey, he scolded himself.

"I'm...I'm goin to lie down fer a bit Lilly." Chibs blurted out as soon as they entered her apartment.

Lily sighed dropping her purse on her sofa as she watched him walk away disappearing off behind the door to the guest room.

She took a deep breath reciting everything she'd been thinking of saying while she'd drove her jeep to her apartment, Chibs following behind on his bike.

She straightened out the white spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing as she tossed her jean jacket on the sofa beside her purse.

Lily made her way over to the door to the guest room her nerves on edge as she reached up knocking. "Filip...can we talk about earlier?"

Here went nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism?<em>

_Even though Sons of Anarchy has ended I'll keep on writing for this fandom as long as you keep on reading and giving me some feedback. _


	13. What I Want

Chibs cringed as he heard the knock at the bedroom door followed by Lily's voice, "Filip...can we talk about earlier?"

He let out a heavy breath knowing that it would be so easy to just ignore her. He could claim exhaustion and put off this conversation as long as possible.

It would be easy enough to avoid talking to her.

He could feign a headache. He could say that he had just laid down for a nap. He could lie without any effort on his part.

Chibs knew better though. Ignoring her did no one any favors. He would have to man up and face her. Even if facing her meant that he was about to hear something he'd rather not.

He dropped the duffel bag containing his belongings on the narrow twin bed as he took in a deep breath working up his nerve for what was about to happen.

He had a feeling he knew just how this conversation was going to go; _You're a nice guy Chibs but I think that what happened earlier was a big mistake. I was feeling vulnerable and I just latched on to you. It wasn't right and I was being a rotten friend. I hope we can forget all of this and stay friends._

And Chibs knew just what he would have to say to this. _Okay __it's not a problem. I forgive you._

He knew that was the only appropriate answer. He would have to ignore what his heart was screaming and just agree with her so their friendship wouldn't be ruined forever.

He'd rather hold in his true feelings and stay friends than let it all out and lose her forever.

Lily felt her stomach knot up as the door finally opened. She lowered her raised hand to her side once again rehearsing everything she had to say in her head.

She knew that Gemma was right; she had to go for what she wanted. And what she wanted was standing right here in front of her.

Chibs was the first to speak wanting to just get this entire painful conversation over and done with. "I'm sorry bout earlier...ya were feelin vulnerable and I took advantage of the situation...I don't know what I was thinking."

Lily took a deep breath pushing any reservations from her mind ignoring his apology as she spoke up. "I was feeling vulnerable...but It wasn't a mistake."

She tilted her eyes to the ground fearing his reaction to what she had to say as she spoke up again. "I wanted to kiss you...I have for a while now, probably from the second we met. I like being with you Chibs. You make me laugh. It seems like you always know how make me feel better when I'm down. You went to that shitty wedding with me and kept me from losing my mind. You looked out for me. Even after I took the job at Cara Cara you treated me the same. You supported me. You've been an amazing friend to me, but that's not good enough."

Chibs frowned sure that he must have misheard her. She wanted him to kiss her?

He spoke his doubts spilling from his mouth. "Ya deserve more than me Lily."

Lily shook her head rolling her eyes a little as she looked back up at him. "I'm sick of the men in my life telling me that I deserve more than I want. Nobody knows what's better for me than myself. I like you. You're what I want. Fuck what anyone thinks I deserve."

He widened his eyes a little stunned by her statement.

He bit the inside of his cheek unsure of what he could say to this. Should he tell her how he really felt or should he hold it in?

Tig's voice kept on ringing out in his brain _Lily deserves more than bastards like us._

Lily sighed fearing that she'd just made a gigantic idiot of herself. He didn't want her did he?

She shook her head her cheeks darkening and her heart twisting. She felt like such an idiot. Of course he didn't want her.

She spoke struggling to put a statement together and ease some of her embarrassment and heartbreak. "You know what...never mind...I'm just...I'm sorry. I came here thinking something that...that's. Maybe you were right...It's been a long rotten day. I'm just talking nonsense...I'm just reaching out and latching on to the first guy who's been nice to me in a long time.. This is just years of shitty boyfriends acting out after all the crap that's happened today."

Chibs mentally kicked himself realizing that his stunned silence was coming across as rejection.

He reached out grabbing a hold of Lily's hand as she turned to leave. She turned back to face him stunned by the touch.

Chibs silently told the voice that sounded like Tig to shut it as he finally spoke. "You aren't talkin nonsense. I like bein with ya too...I'm just...I'm."

He paused sighing embarrassment hitting him hard as he told the truth. "I don't know how to approach any of this lass. I haven't dated in almost a decade...I haven't even been interested in anyone. It's been nothing but meaningless sex with sweetbutts and croweaters fer a long time now Lily."

He cleared his throat thankful that she didn't yank her hand away at the mention of his past tendency to take full advantage of the croweaters at the clubhouse.

Chibs spoke again deciding that he'd be better off just spilling all the thoughts from his brain no matter how anxious it made him. "I haven't even thought of hookin up with one of the croweaters since ya showed up. It didn't seem righ ya know?...I'd just be usin em as a substitute fer what I really wanted...fer ya. I'm crazy about ya. I meant everyting I said earlier. You're gorgeous, smart, talented, and funny. You make me feel better than I've felt in so long. I adore everythin bout ya; yer smile, yer big brown eyes, the way yer nose crinkles when you really laugh hard, and the way you cling on to me when yer on the back of my bike. I've been tryin to talk myself outta kissin ya since the second I saw ya fer the first time...that day at the garage when ya showed up with yer da and hugged Gemma. All I could think bout was that a girl who could get a hug and a smile out of Gemma had to be pretty damn amazing...and I was right."

He felt his heart do a little dance as Lily smiled up at him her cheeks still a little flushed. How could she look so gorgeous even when she was blushing?

Lily felt her stomach twist as she realized they had one big unavoidable subject to discuss. "You're still legally married...I mean I know...I know you can't be with your daughter...your wife...if we were together, would I be your mistress? I just...I have to ask, because I won't be the other woman Filip. No matter how much I like you I refuse to be a homewrecker."

Chibs widened his eyes astonished by this comment. He let out a sigh knowing that she had the right to ask.

"You aren't the other woman love. Shite between Fiona and me ended a long time ago. It's complicated...but it's over. I've been alone fer a long time now." He blurted out telling the truth.

Things between Fiona and he were and always would be complicated. They had been apart for almost a decade now and even if there was a chance of them reuniting it was likely that things would never be the way they were.

He spoke again admitting the truth to Lily. "I'm tired of bein alone though. I didn't realize how alone I really was till I met ya. Since ya came into my life I don't feel so alone."

Lily felt her throat grow tight as she spoke knowing that she had to hear the words. "I want you Filip. I want us."

"Aye. Me too."He admitted as he leaned in pressing his lips to hers the kiss gentle and hesitant.

Lily slid her lips along his her knees growing a little weak at the contact. She pulled away reluctant to leave his touch, but perfectly aware that they had to talk.

She reached up smoothing back his messy hair as she spoke. "I meant what I said Filip...I don't care what anyone thinks. I want you."

He felt himself practically melt against her touch her words hitting him hard. She wanted him and she didn't care if anyone said that she deserved more.

She wanted him.

Chibs pressed his forehead to hers their eyes both closing. He spoke his voice soft relief and joy overwhelming him. "I'm yers, all yers Lily. I'm goin to make sure ya never regret wantin me. I'm goin to be good to ya."

Lily smiled at this knowing that he meant every word he said. "I'm yours too. I'm going to be good to you Filip."

For the first time in weeks Lily felt as though things might just be alright after all. And why wouldn't they be?

She had her man and she wasn't going to let him go for anything.

Chibs let out a soft sigh her body snug against his as he continued to hold on to her. She was his. Lily Unser was all his.

He wasn't going to let go of her for anything in this world. He would be good to her. He would show everyone that he was good enough for her.

* * *

><p>Lily let out a huff as she stood in the dressing room of Cara Cara staring into one of the lighted mirrors.<p>

She was sure she'd never get accustomed to the dark makeup that was slapped on her face for photo-shoots; dark red lipstick, layers of pale foundation, smokey eye-makeup, and long false lashes.

She had managed to redress in her jeans, old converse, and red tanktop, but she hadn't ditched the makeup quite yet.

She scrunched her nose up as she carefully pulled away one of the heavy fake lashes tossing it in the bin beside the vanity table. She let out another huff as she picked up a wet wipe and attempted to wipe away the excess glue and liner.

She had already gone through two wet wipes trying to rid herself of the pin-up makeup.

Despite the fight with her father just the day before she'd shown up bright and early this morning, at four am to be exact, at Cara Cara for the two photo-shoots Luann had ordered.

Lily had made the decision not to allow her father's thoughtless somewhat cruel comment deter her from Cara Cara.

The money was good and she kind of enjoyed the job.

She wasn't sure how to explain what she liked about the job. It was fun and it kind of made her feel sort of pretty; more than pretty. Modeling for Cara Cara made her feel sexy.

It was something she'd never really felt; sexy.

For the most part Lily thought that she was pretty enough, but she had never felt like a total bombshell.

Hearing all the praise Luann had been giving her and hearing about the attention she'd been receiving on the website had made Lily feel just that though; like a bombshell.

So she had rode with Chibs on into work this morning and had gotten straight to it, while Chibs waited outside as usual.

The first photo shoot had been the typical cheesy cheerleader shoot; apparently Luann thought that she could really work the whole innocent schoolgirl look.

The second photoshoot had been beach themed; a tiny bikini, fake sand, a seafront background, and even a beach ball.

Despite the early morning and the awkwardness of stripping down for the shoot, Lily had maintained her good mood.

And why shouldn't she be in a good mood; Chibs was hers and she was his.

Lily felt flat out giddy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so wonderful.

After Chibs and she had talked the night before it had just seemed that everything in Lily's world had snapped into place.

She was able to forget the fight with her dad, her dad's sickness, her stupid disagreement with Jax, Della and Kate, Rick, and even the fallback from her new job at Cara Cara.

It had seemed that the only thing that had existed in her whole wide world was Chibs and she.

They had kissed and kissed until their lips grew tired. And after that they'd just sat in silence; her wrapped up in his arms as the tv played old movies.

It had been a calm evening; perfect after the afternoon she'd had dealing with her father.

Lily had felt good. She had felt loved. It was a feeling she hoped stayed.

Lily's good mood faded momentarily though as Ima came stomping in to the dressing room her all too high heels clicking against the cement floor.

Lily did her best to ignore Ima knowing that the woman wasn't worth the trouble.

But her plan to ignore the bitchy pornstar failed as Ima leaned forward peering into the mirror beside Lily.

Ima spoke not glancing Lily's way as she dabbed at her own makeup. "So I heard You're Cara Cara Light's new starlet."

Lily raised an eyebrow unsure of just what to say to that. She could definitely feel the hostility radiating straight off of Ima. "I guess I am."

Ima smirked as she spoke up. "Trust me sugar. The only real way to make money in this business is to move into video work."

Ima tossed her knock off designer purse onto a near by vanity as she spoke again. "You might want to get some work done if you're planning on doing that though. Trust me you need less of an ass and more tits if you're planning on going very far in this business...The big ass might help though if you want to do anal work."

Lily didn't let Ima's blunt comment effect her. It wasn't the first time someone had commented on her bigger hips and bottom.

Of course most people weren't crude about their comments though.

Lily calmly removed the other lash tossing it into the garbage as she spoke her words cool and collected. "Lack of tits hasn't seemed to stop you."

Ima tightened her jaw at this comment. She spoke up her voice tense. "I'm Luann's number one girl. Don't get any bright ideas about dethroning me. You might have Luann and SAMCRO wrapped around your fingers, but no one takes my place."

Ima spoke again taking a deep breath the hatred she felt for Lily rolling through her. "Trust me you aren't any better than me. The only reason that club keeps you around is to suck dick."

"Are you serious? You think I want the porn throne? You can't be that deluded?" Lily blurted out almost tempted to burst out laughing at Ima and the weak threat she'd thrown her way.

She shook her head her eyes narrowing at Ima. "You don't know shit about me and SAMCRO. I'm family to SAMCRO honey. Let me give you a piece of advice watch yourself. You ever come at me then the club takes you out of work for good."

Lily rolled her eyes not even bothering to react to the glare Ima sent her way upon hearing this comment.

"No one wants your throne _sugar. _Now if you excuse me I'm going to go talk to my Auntie Luann." Lily remarked

She had dealt with enough girls like Ima all through out high school, but high school was long over and she wasn't going to play that game any more.

Lily didn't even look back as she snatched up her purse and jean jacket. She held her head up high as she left the dressing room leaving a seething Ima behind.

Lily leaned against the doorframe of Luann's office watching the woman go over paperwork as the sets were being put together.

Luann finally looked up from her work giving Lily a soft smile. She stood up from her desk making her way over to Lily as she spoke up. "Are you okay honey? Gemma told me about the fight you had with your dad yesterday."

Lily sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get away with not talking about this. She was surprised it had taken Luann this long to bring up her dad and what had happened yesterday. "I'm fine...he's just not taking my new job well. I'll be okay though."

Luann sighed guilt clouding her mind upon hearing this. She knew that this was partially her fault. She was the one who'd encouraged Lily to take this job.

She just couldn't help herself; Lily was perfect for the modeling and the photographer's position.

Lily was getting so much traffic on the site and she seemed to be having fun.

Luann was proud of her; it made her feel good knowing that she could help bolster Lily's savings account as well as her confidence.

She had never meant to cause any trouble though. Luann loved Lily like she was her own.

After all Luann had never had any kids of her own. Otto and she had wanted kids of course. It just hadn't been in the cards though.

But when Gemma had introduced Luann to Lily the woman had fallen in love with the little girl and she had never looked back. Lily was family to Luann and she'd always treated her like such.

If she'd known that she was going to cause such a big mess though Luann might of second guessed her choice of offering Lily the job. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's okay Auntie Luann...this shits been waiting to boil over for a while now. I'm a big girl I'll live." Lily reassured her though she wasn't quite sure she believed her own words.

Her father's words had hurt, no matter how brave she tried to seem. She tried to pretend that it hadn't hurt to hear her father say those words, but it was a lie. It hurt like hell.

_You quit Cara Cara Lily. I won't have you looking like some tramp. You're going to be no better than one of those croweaters if you don't watch yourself._

She tried to convince herself that her dad was just being overprotective, but being overprotective didn't mean that he had to be so cruel.

Luann spoke up changing the subject. "Something happened between Chibs and you though? I saw you ride in together this morning. You kissed."

Lily felt her cheeks darken caught off guard by this statement. "Maybe...I guess all that plotting Gemma and you did worked."

Luann grinned pressing a kiss to Lily's cheek. "Gem and I knew it would work out. You tell him to take good care of you or else he's got me to contend with."

Lily chuckled thankful to know that she at least had Luann's approval.

She wasn't looking forward to Tig's reaction, nor Jax's, nor her father's. The men in her life were far too protective for their own good, and it was going to be the death of her.

She managed to pull away from Luann giving her a wave goodbye as she finally escaped Cara Cara Studios.

Chibs did his best to give Lily a smile and hide the fact that he'd spent all morning debating marching right into Cara Cara and yanking her out of those photo-shoots.

He still wasn't a big fan of this modeling gig, but he had already made the decision not to be an ass about it.

Lily had already gotten a horrible reaction from her dad, she didn't need him snapping at her too Chibs told himself.

Besides she'd made it clear last night that she liked his support in this.

He would keep on supporting her in this job with Cara Cara he told himself. He would support her no matter how much he hated the idea of her modeling.

Chibs stood up from his bike his arms wrapping around Lily as she approached him. He took a deep breath reminding himself that she was his now.

Other people might see her nude, but she was all his.

"All done lass?" He blurted out a little overwhelmed at how tiny she felt up against him.

He still couldn't believe she was all his.

"All done." She replied not pulling away from him as she stared up at him.

He pressed his lips to hers the kiss soft and gentle. She sank against the kiss her knees going weak again just as they had the night before.

She spoke up a soft grin on her face as she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I've been told to pass on a message from Luann. She said be good to me or you'll have her to contend with."

He chuckled this comment lightening his mood automatically. Lily's modeling faded from his mind as he spoke up shaking his head. "I already know that love. Trust me I know if I fuck up shite with ya that Luann will have my head if Gemma or one of the lads doesn't get it first."

She grinned teasing him as she spoke up. "Regretting anything?"

"Not a chance." He remarked pressing his lips to hers again this kiss a little deeper his tongue sliding along hers with ease and confidence.

His hands slid across her body taking in her curves overwhelmed with lust and adoration.

A big part of him was tempted to throw her on to the back of his bike take her back to her apartment and rip every last bit of her clothing off.

He could imagine how good she'd feel against him; soft and smooth and so perfect.

Chibs took a deep breath knowing that he wanted to move slowly with her. He didn't want to push for too much too soon.

He liked her too damn much to push too hard for more with her.

Chibs still couldn't believe that she'd actually wanted him.

He had thought that last night she was coming to tell him that their kiss had been a huge mistake and here they were now kissing again.

Chibs suddenly realized that he had to be the luckiest bastard in Charming.

Of course he knew that Tig was going to kill him, that was if Unser or Jax didn't get to him first. But Chibs found that he didn't give a damn.

Lily was worth all the shit in the world Tig or Unser or Jax wanted to throw his way. She was worth every last bit of trouble.

Lily gave him a smile unaware of just what he was thinking as she pulled away from his embrace. "Let's get out of here. I'm thinking we drop by the grocery store and we get the stuff for a pizza. I'm in the mood for pizza and movies."

He smiled knowing that suggestion sounded perfect to him.

Chibs couldn't wipe the smile from his face as she climbed on to his bike behind him her arms encircling his waist.

He continued to smile as they pulled out of the parking lot. Lily tightened her hold on him still not entirely accustomed to riding on a bike again.

Chibs chuckled as she let out a soft giggle it vibrating against the back of his kutte as they took a sharp corner.

Yes Lily was defiantly worth the trouble.

* * *

><p>Lily took a sip of her sangria her eyes studying Chibs as he carefully rolled out fresh dough for homemade bread.<p>

She had to be entranced with the way he moved as he cooked the dinner he'd insisted on preparing by himself.

He'd shocked her by buying steaks, potatoes, and the ingredients for fresh baked bread.

It had seemed like the perfect little first date to Chibs though; a romantic home-cooked meal and a good movie.

"You really can cook." She blurted out her cheeks flushing as she realized just how amazed she really sounded.

Chibs grinned as he shoved the dough into a round baking pan doing his best to form it into something that resembled a loaf. "I learned a few things through out the years. I use ta cook all the dinners growin up. My ma worked all the time so someone had to make some meals. I made breakfasts too. This bread is somethin my sister used ta love."

"What's she like your sister?" Lily asked not helping but to be curious.

He'd never really spoken of his past aside from all that happened with Jimmy O'Phelan, Fiona and Kerrianne.

Chibs gave Lily a soft smile as he cleaned his hands of the dough. "Cait is one of tha smartest women I know. Tough too. She'd probably really like ya."

Lily took another sip of her sangria as she spoke up. "So she wouldn't kick my ass and be super overprotective of her big brother?"

"Aye maybe not. She's put her fighting days behind her now that she has my nephew." Chibs remarked playing along knowing that his sister would probably adore Lily if she ever had the chance to meet her.

"I didn't know you're an uncle." Lily stated almost surprised that it was still so easy to talk to him.

She'd almost thought that them being a couple would change something, but things felt the same as they had been before.

Well the same aside from being able to kiss him whenever she felt like it.

"Padriac is in his early twenties now. He joined up with SAMBEL a few years back...his ma bout killed him, but he's a lot like me ya know? He loves motorcylces. I wish I coulda been there while he was prospecting. I was already patched over into SAMCRO though. He was bout fifteen the last time I saw him." Chibs replied a fond smile on his face as he thought of his little nephew; the closest thing to a son he'd ever had.

Lily smiled as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Twenties. You're an old man."

Chibs let out a huff pressing a deep kiss to her lips. He pulled away suprising himself and her by giving her bottom a playful smack. "Would an old man be able to do that?"

She let out a gasp both shocked and to be honest a little aroused by the playful little action. She chuckled shaking her head as she pressed a peck to his lips. "I stand corrected.. You aren't that old."

"Damn straight." He grumbled pressing a kiss to the side of her neck his arms wrapping around her easily.

He ran his hands along her body still amazed that he was allowed to touch her like this. Playing it slow wasn't easy, but he knew that in the end it would be so worth it.

Lily was the kind of woman you played it slow with he told himself. She was the kind of woman you cherished. She was the kind of woman who deserved to be treated with respect.

She was special and Chibs was going to make sure she knew it.

He let out a frustrated huff as he doorbell rang causing Lily to pull away from him.

She frowned knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone, and Gemma would have called first before just showing up.

Chibs reached behind him his hand locking over his gun as Lily made her way over to the front door.

He let out a relieved sigh as most of the tension melted from Lily's body as she peeked through the peep hole.

Lily was stunned by the sight on the other side of the door; Jade.

She opened the door astonished to see her half sister in tears. The poor teenager was hysterical. "What's wrong?"

Jade felt her cheeks go pink suddenly wondering if she'd made the right decision coming here. "I had a fight with my mom."

Lily sighed knowing that she shouldn't be shocked by this.

Jade spoke again her stomach in knots. "My mom and your dad were fighting about you...Mom said something about you modeling...nude modeling, and it being embarrassing. Dad started yelling at her about the past...My mom called you something nasty...and I got mad. I tried to defend you and my mom just got angry. We started yelling and my mom said she wants to go stay with Grandma Jocelyn. She wanted me to pack my bags so we could go, but I don't want to leave. That just made her more angry. Can I just spend the night with you?...Until I figure something out please?"

Lily sighed a part of her wanting to call her father and tell him to come get Jade and take her home.

She knew better than anyone though how much it sucked to be at the receiving end of Della's rage.

In Jade's teary face Lily saw herself at fifteen; scared, angry, and alone.

Lily knew though that in reality she hadn't been all alone at fifteen. She'd had Gemma and the club to take her in when things had gotten nasty. They had been her saviors.

Jade didn't have a Gemma though Lily realized. She would have to be Jade's Gemma in this situation.

"Okay come on in. We'll figure something out." Lily stated having made her decision.

She was going to be a good sister; a better sister than Kate had ever been to her.

Lily gave Chibs an apologetic smile as she let Jade into her apartment.

So much for a romantic dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>

_I hope you're still enjoying this. The next chapter should be longer. _


	14. Bonding and Blood

Lily sent Chibs another apologetic look as she let Jade into her apartment. Jade sniffled bowing her head as she walked though the front door.

Jade was so embarrassed showing up at Lily's door crying like a big baby, but she couldn't think of any other place to go other than Lily's apartment.

Jade didn't have many friends at school; at least any that she thought might relate to what she was going through.

Most of the friends she did have thought that her home life was perfect. After all her parents were still married unlike most of her friends' parents.

Her friends wouldn't have taken her in anyway. Their moms and dads would have called her father and then she would have been in even bigger trouble than she was probably already in.

Jade felt even more ashamed as she spotted Chibs behind the counter in the kitchenette working quickly to put up the unprepared food that he'd just taken out of the fridge for Lily's and his first dinner together as a couple.

Jade took in the scene in front of her; the little radio in Lily's entertainment center was turned into a soft rock station. The table was set with some of Lily's nicer red dishes. There were candles set out in the center of the little round table giving it a romantic touch.

It didn't take a genius to see that this was supposed to be a romantic night in for Lily and Chibs.

Jade wanted to kick herself for ruining Lily's night with Chibs.

Though Jade had been a little unsure of Chibs at first her opinion of him had quickly improved after the night of Kate's wedding.

Jade had seen the way Chibs had stood by Lily. He had supported Lily when she had needed it the most.

That was more than enough to make Jade see that despite the kutte on Chibs' back he really was the right guy for Lily.

Yes the Sons still bothered her, but Jade was quickly realizing that maybe her mother didn't know what she was talking about when it came to SAMCRO.

Jade spoke up her cheeks darkening as she sniffled again trying to dry her tears. "I'm sorry...I just didn't know where else to go. I didn't mean to ruin your night."

Lily let out a soft sigh knowing that while she wasn't quite thrilled to have had her romantic evening with Chibs interrupted, she wasn't about to tell Jade that.

The poor girl had seemed to have had a rough night and Lily wasn't going to make it any worse. "That's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's get you settled in the spare room. Chibs can bunk with me tonight. You can borrow some of my pjs and take a nice hot shower. Maybe I can talk Chibs into making you some of the real good hot tea with cream that he made for me this morning. There's not a problem in the universe a good cup of tea can't fix."

Jade took Lily by shock giving her a gentle hug as she spoke up her voice still weepy. "Thanks Lily. I walked here...Dad is going to be so mad that I ran off like that. I didn't even tell him where I was going, I just ran. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to go with my mom to Grandma Jocelyn's house. It's all the way over in Santa Monica. I've never seen mom and dad this mad with each other before. I don't know if she's going to come home after she goes to grandmas. Dad and she are really mad at each other. They weren't even talking when I left. Dad just locked himself up in his office."

Lily felt her stomach plummet at this statement. She had known that things between her dad and Della had never been roses and sunshine, but she hadn't realized that things were so messy.

"I'll call dad and tell him where you are. I'll tell him to let you stay here for a while...let you have some air." She blurted out though she honestly wasn't looking forward to speaking to her father after their argument the day before.

Lily ignored the look of concern that appeared on Chibs' face as soon as he heard the comment about calling her dad.

She took a deep breath as nodded off towards the hallway leading to her bathroom. "You go get yourself washed up. I have a lot of shampoo and soap stored under the sink. I bought a bunch of different scents last time I went shopping because it was on sale. You can go to my bedroom and grab yourself something to sleep in first. My pajamas are in the yellow dresser in the second drawer up. The towels are in the hall closet. Help yourself."

Jade nodded her head avoiding Chibs' gaze as she disappeared off down the hall.

Lily made her way over to Chibs giving him a sheepish smile as she spoke. "So much for a romantic first date."

"Aye. It's alright love. We can take a rain-check. I can make ya dinner on another night." Chibs replied hiding his own disappointment.

He wasn't quite happy that the nice steak dinner he was making Lily wouldn't happen, but he understood that Jade needed a friendly face right now.

The poor girl had looked both exhausted and heartbroken.

He couldn't help but to think that Jade wasn't that much older than his Kerrianne was now.

The thought made him feel both nostalgic and sorrowful.

Lord knows he would never see his baby girl at Jade's age.

Lily shook her head as she walked into the kitchenette and finished off her sangria. "I'm sorry my fucked up family issues keep on intruding on things."

"Ya have nothing to apologize fer Lily." Chibs remarked as he finally shoved the last of the food back into Lily's fridge.

He made his way over to her pressing a kiss to her temple as she placed her empty wine glass into the sink. "Yer a good sister love. I like that ya care so much bout Jade."

Lily gave him a somewhat sad soft smile as she looked up at him. "I was in her shoes once...I figured I should be the kind of sister I would have wanted back then."

Chibs frowned wanting so badly to point out to Lily that had he been around back then that he would have been there for her.

If a teenage him had known a teenage Lily, Chibs knew that he would have made sure that no one ever hurt a hair on her head especially not her own stepmother.

He didn't have a chance to blurt this out though as Lily pressed a quick peck to his lips and spoke. "I'll order up some Chinese takeout for dinner. It probably wont be as good as that steak you bought but it'll have to work for now."

"Aye. Fresh baked bread and Chinese, what a combo." He chuckled as he leaned back against the counter.

Lily gave him a small grin as she leaned up presing another peck to his lips. "Yep the dinner of champions."

He snorted a bit chuckling at this comment. Before she pulled away he managed to press his lips to hers once again this kiss much deeper.

Lily let out a soft moan as his tongue slid across hers with all the experience she'd expected from him.

She had to wonder if kissing him felt this incredible how would sex with him feel?

She felt her cheeks flush at this thought and did her best to hide it as she pulled away and spoke up. "I better go call my dad. He's probably worried sick about Jade."

Chibs felt his stomach drop at these words.

He was still struggling to resist punching Unser out for the way he'd spoken to Lily just the day before.

Yes he understood that Unser's words had come from a place of rage instead of a place of common sense, but it still didn't make the words sting any less for Lily.

"I could call him fer ya if ya want." He blurted out wanting so badly to take the phone call for her.

He just didn't want her to get hurt again, not when her wounds were still so damn fresh.

Lily shook her head giving him a tight sad smile. "That's okay baby. It's my call to make."

She felt her cheeks darken as she realized what she'd just said.

Chibs grinned at this little statement not missing his chance to press a kiss to her lips and speak. "Aye so I'm baby?"

"If you want to be?" Lily blurted out still a little mortified by her slip of tongue.

She knew that a lot of guys hated being called baby. They found it emasculating.

"Aye I like it."Chibs admitted shocked that he actually enjoyed the little pet name.

The croweaters usually called him sugar and sweetheart. If they did call him baby he could tell that the affectionate term wasn't really coming from a place of love.

It was just a line they used on all the Sons.

He liked the idea of a woman calling him a little petname and meaning it.

He spoke again unable to stop himself from wrapping an arm around Lily. "Ya can be Snow."

"Snow?" Lily asked dumbfounded about why on earth he would pick that as a petname.

"Aye it was the first thing we ever talked bout love. Snow White. Ya said that when ya were a little girl you wanted to work at Disney as a Snow White impersonator. And I told ya about my childhood crush on Snow White. Callin ya Snow seems appropriate." He explained his stomach rolling a little.

He couldn't help but to fear that she would find his reasoning behind the little petname stupid.

He was relieved as Lily gave him a grin and pressed her lips to his. "I love it."

Chibs let out a huff as Lily pulled back as soon as her lips left his. "I better get this phone call over with. Can you look up a Chinese place in the phonebook?"

Chibs gave her a tight smile nodding his head. It was taking everything within him to stop himself from snatching away her phone just so she wouldn't have to speak to her father.

He knew that he had to let her do it though. She had to handle this her way.

Lily sat down on the foot of her bed her cell held up to her ear and her stomach doing cartwheels.

She rolled her eyes as her father's phone went straight to voicemail. Typical, he'd shut off his phone.

She spoke up trying to sound stronger than she actually felt. "Hey dad this is me Lily. I'm just calling ot let you know that Jade is here at my apartment. She's really upset dad. I couldn't turn her away. I know you're upset with me right now, but can you please just let Jade stay here with me for a little while. I think she needs some space...Just call me when you get this message."

Lily tossed her phone behind her it landing on the center of the bed as she fell back against her bed.

She let out a huff knowing that if it was up to her she would avoid her father till the end of times, but life wasn't always willing to cooperate with her it seemed.

Lily just hoped that her father could put past his anger towards her and think of what was best for Jade.

Jade didn't deserve to get caught up in her bullshit.

Lily silently promised herself that she wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p>Jade sat up in the narrow twin bed in the spare bedroom. Lily had changed the sheets and piled more than enough blankets on the bed to keep Jade warmer than she probably needed to be.<p>

Jade watched Lily straighten up the small room though there didn't seem to be much straightening up to do.

It seemed that Chibs had kept the place tidy during his stay.

Lily was concerned with more than straightening the room though. Her father hadn't called back yet.

She imagined that this was due to him running off to the police station. That was his usual behavior after fighting with Della; leaving his cell phone at home and hiding out in his office at the police station.

Jade placed her cat-eye glasses on the bedside table as she settled herself into the bed.

She was just thankful that Lily had let her stay even if it might turn out only being for the night.

Jade had found herself feeling comfortable in Lily's apartment even with Chibs there.

She had enjoyed the hot tea Chibs had made and had enjoyed the lo mein noodles, General Tso's Chicken, and egg rolls Lily had ordered for dinner.

They had watched a dvd from Lily's collection and had sat in a comfortable silence.

Jade was thankful that Lily hadn't asked for more information about the fight her mother and their father had.

Jade didn't want to tell Lily the nasty thing Della had said. _That daughter of yours is going to shame us out of town Wayne. She's turning into a biker club whore._

She had never heard her mother use such foul language.

Jade knew that her mom didn't like Lily. She had never really had the nerve to ask just why.

She knew that it had something to do with Lily's mom but that was about all she knew.

She debated asking Lily about just why Della didn't like her, but held that question in as she spoke up. "Can we talk?"

Lily looked up from the bag that she'd just shoved the last of Chibs' belongings in as she spoke up. "Yeah sure."

Jade scooted over as Lily hesitantly sat down on the bed beside her. Jade spoke her heart pounding almost frightened that Lily would say no to what she was about to ask. "I think mom might stay at Grandma Jocelyn's for a long time...and dad's medical bills are swallowing him whole...I don't want to go with my mom to Santa Monica, but I don't think dad can afford to take care of me on his own with his medical bills...I don't even know if he can afford to retire now. I don't have anyone to stay with Lily."

Lily twisted the silver ring she was wearing around her index finger as she took in all that Jade was telling her.

She cleared her throat knowing that there was only one solution to this issue. "You can stay with me as long as you need to...I can't promise that I can make it happen. We'll have to talk to dad about it first and make sure that it's okay. He's your legal guardian not me...You aren't old enough to move out by yourself, but we can see if you can stay here."

Jade frowned wanting to argue that she wasn't too young to make that decision, but she held it in as she spoke her curiosity getting the better of her. "Dad let you move out when you were fifteen though."

"Yeah that's because I moved in with Gemma Teller Morrow." Lily explained grateful that Jade wasn't going to argue with her.

She knew how argumentative teenage girls could be at times, after all she had been one once.

"Dad's friend?" Jade asked having been too young to clearly remember Gemma's involvement in Lily's childhood.

"Yeah she's my godmother." Lily explained still twisting the ring.

She silently thanked God that she'd taken the job at Cara Cara. If she was going to be having Jade staying here full time then she'd need all the extra income she could get.

"She hangs out with the Sons...my mom really doesn't like her huh?" Jade dared to ask though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yep Gemma isn't too fond of her either." Lily answered deciding to keep the fact that Gemma usually referred to Della as _the bitch, _to herself.

Jade gave her a soft nervous smile as she spoke changing the subject. "Chibs is sleeping in your room...I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?"

Lily gave her a small smile her cheeks turning a little pink. "That changed...he's a nice guy, sweet really. I know he looks intimidating, but to be honest when it comes to people he likes he's kind of a big teddy bear."

She twisted her lips hoping that Jade wouldn't share that bit of information with anyone.

She spoke again letting out a soft sigh. "Let's keep this whole Chibs and me dating between us for now okay. Don't tell dad please...I want to break that news to him myself."

Jade nodded her head knowing that it was going to be a disaster when their dad found out that Lily was dating Chibs.

Jade wouldn't want to be a fly on the wall when her sister broke that news.

She dared to speak again her curiosity too strong to ignore. "Are you really posing nude for the internet?"

Lily frowned praying that she wasn't about to get the same reaction she'd gotten from Unser. "Yeah...it pays good. I'm about to start working as a photographer there too."

Jade nodded her head more curious than anything by this job.

She didn't think that it made Lily a bad person modeling.

It did make Jade a little embarrassed to think about though. Jade was still quite innocent for her age. Della hadn't even had the sex talk with her. Because of that Jade had just wound up asking her friends about sex and dating. Occasionally she found herself at the local library looking things up.

Jade couldn't imagine working for Cara Cara like Lily, though she knew it was just modeling. The idea of anyone seeing her naked made Jade blush.

She had to think that Lily must be quite brave to let just anyone see her nude.

Jade also sort of thought that Lily was cool; she had a tough biker boyfriend and hung out with the Sons. Lily was so brave; just unafraid to live her life the way she wanted even if their dad didn't like it.

Jade wished she was that brave, but she couldn't even talk to a boy without sounding like an idiot.

And she certainly couldn't tell her dad no. That was why she'd been playing cello for years though she hated the instrument.

She held this thought in giving her sister a small smile. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem. Like I said we'll figure it out." Lily replied as she stood up from the bed leaving the room.

She was surprised that Jade had reached out to her. They'd never really had a talk like that. Della had never allowed it.

She had to hope that there would be more talks like that between Jade and she. She liked the idea of feeling like she had a real sister for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p>Chibs felt his stomach roll and churn as he sat up in Lily's queen sized bed.<p>

He had debated what to wear to bed. Usually he just slept in his boxers, but he had kept of fearing that if he just wore his boxers Lily would take it as him pushing for more than just sleep.

In the end he'd wound up wearing his boxers and a baggy plain black shirt.

He took deep breaths trying hard to calm his nerves. He tried to focus on Lily's bedroom.

Her bedroom seemed to fit her personality perfectly. It was filled with sunny bright colors perfect for a bright cheerful person like Lily.

Lily was the kind of person who could walk into a room and light it up and her bedroom seemed to represent that perfectly.

The bed was soft and warm with soft blue sheets and pillow cases and a black comforter. It was a dream compared to the old lumpy bed he had become used to at the clubhouse.

He couldn't pick one thing that he loved the most about the room. He liked that the top of her yellow dresser was filled with her belongings; her big wooden black jewelry box, her lime green makeup bag, the little green tree shaped wooden tree that held her necklaces and rings.

There were a few bottles of perfume sitting out on the dresser as well. He had to wonder which perfume was the one she'd worn to Kate's wedding. It was the one that smelled like fresh roses.

There were two paintings side by side on the wall directly across from him right beside the big picture window; little intricate goldfish and flowers. He could spot Lily's small messy signature in the corner of both paintings.

He loved the photographs on the walls over the dresser; photos Lily had taken in Seattle of nature and of the bands she would go see with her school friends.

Everything in the room seemed to tell a story; the worn big panda stuffed animal sitting by her dresser, the snow globes on the bookshelf by the closet, the pictures of Gemma, Jax, and Lily on the bookshelf. The painting of the sunflower above the bed was colorful and just as cheerful as the rest of the room.

Chibs was sure he could spend an eternity exploring Lily's apartment and learning everything there was to know about her through her décor.

He shifted in the bed nervous at the prospect of sleeping beside Lily.

He almost felt ridiculous being so nervous. He was a forty three year old man for Christs sake, and he was anxious about sleeping in bed with a woman.

It wasn't just any woman though, he knew that. This was Lily.

A few weeks ago if anyone had told him he'd be lying in Lily's bed waiting for her to return from the bathroom and change into her pajamas, he'd probably laugh in their faces.

He didn't have long to focus on his anxieties as Lily came back into the room.

Chibs couldn't stop the smile from developing along his face at the sight of her. She was wearing an old baggy Harley Davidson t shirt and a pair of pink short pajama shorts.

Her hair was piled up on the top of her head into a messy top knot and her face was completely bare of makeup.

She looked gorgeous.

Lily felt her cheeks flush for the millionth time tonight under the heat of his gaze. She said nothing as she slid into bed beside him.

After a few moments of working up her courage she managed to slide a little closer to him her arm resting over his waist.

She let out an exasperated huff as Chibs took her by shock reaching behind her and removing the clip from her hair.

He grinned as her long locks fell down framing her face. "That's more like it."

"I hope you're going to be the one who brushes the tangles out tomorrow morning?" Lily remarked shaking her head at the action as she took the hair clip from him.

He gave her another grin as she placed the hair clip on her bedside table. "I think if I got a brush to yer hair I'd just make tha tangles worse lovely girl."

Lily smiled both at his comment and at the words lovely girl. None of her boyfriends had ever given her little pet names before.

Well Spencer had called her babydoll, but she had hated it. The nickname had never sounded quite genuine coming from Spencer's lips.

She pushed thoughts of her ex from her head as she settled down back against Chibs. Chibs hesitantly placed an arm around her waist almost frightened that he'd push too far too soon.

He knew that this situation was a strange one. After all most couples didn't find themselves sharing a bed this soon in a relationship.

Then again there was nothing that wasn't strange about Lily and he.

He sighed relaxing as Lily snuggled against him clearly comfortable with his holding her.

He spoke up dreading this conversation but knowing that it had to happen. "Have ya gotten a hold of yer da yet?"

"No...He probably didn't realize Jade left. I bet he went to the police station and fell asleep on the sofa in his office...that's what he usually does when Della and he argue. And Della has apparently gone to her mother's house so she doesn't know that Jade is gone." Lily explained sighing the entire situation giving her a headache.

The last thing she'd wanted was to get caught up in Della's family troubles, but there seemed to be no way of avoiding it.

She spoke again needing to vent. "I told Jade that maybe she can stay with me for a while...the real test will be trying to get my dad to agree to it. My dad isn't my biggest fan at the moment obviously."

"He had no righ to say tha things he said to ya lass." Chibs remarked his voice tensing up.

It made him sick to think of Lily's tears the day before. She was far too kind to have been treated so carelessly by her father.

Lily sighed trying hard not to think of her father's words to her the day before. She knew it did her no good to focus on how unfair it all was. "I know...I have to move past it though...for Jade's sake. She needs a friend...a sister. I'm all she has."

Chibs pressed a kiss to her forehead the adoration he felt for her only quadrupling with that comment. "Yer a good woman Snow, a good sister. Jade is lucky to have ya."

He paused pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before he spoke again. "Yah know I'm going to stand by ya through this...anything ya need, anything Jade needs ya just ask me."

Lily smiled up at him so thankful for him.

She didn't know what she had done in a past life to have him, but she knew that she wasn't going to ever let him get away from her.

* * *

><p>Lily peered out of the office at TM Auto out into the garage keeping a close eye on her half sister. Jade was sitting up on a stool by Chibs as he worked on the fuel pipe of an old Harley.<p>

Jade had warmed up to Chibs over breakfast this morning. Lily had woken up early and made french toast and Jade and Chibs had struggled to make fresh orange juice. The mess of making the juice had caused a few laughs and Jade had actually found herself feeling way better than she'd felt the night before.

Lily felt her over protective instincts pipe up as she noticed that Jade kept on peeking over at Juice as the man worked on a car near Chibs and she.

Lily sighed spotting a teenage school girl crush from a mile away. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well.

After all it would never work; Jade was only sixteen and Juice was in his late twenties.

It wasn't legal and Jade's and her father would skin Juice alive if he ever thought of looking twice at Jade.

She was almost tempted to have a heart to heart with Jade about being attracted to a biker who was way too old for her, but Lily knew that she would be a hypocrite to point out the harsh realities of Jade's little crush on Juice.

She very well couldn't tell Jade not to crush on an older biker when she was currently dating an older biker herself.

Lily just prayed that when the time came that Juice wouldn't break the teenager's heart.

She tore her eyes away from spying on her little sister as Gemma spoke up a knowing look on her face. "So I see Chibs and you worked things out."

Lily tore herself from the window as she sat down on the sofa beside Gemma's desk. "Yeah. We were in the middle of making a nice first date dinner when Jade showed up last night."

Gemma nodded her head sighing. "I'm happy you went for what you want baby."

She paused shaking her head. "Your dad called me this morning to ask about the message you left him."

Lily shook her head, typical her dad was avoiding her. "He's avoiding me then."

"I think he just isn't sure how to talk to you after the other day sweetheart." Gemma pointed out hiding the fact that she was just as irritated as Lily.

"That's not a good excuse. Jade is his daughter." Lily remarked rolling her eyes the headache she'd had the night before returning in full force.

"I know baby, but men are idiots most of the time." Gemma replied standing up from her desk and sitting down beside Lily.

She gave Lily's knee a pat as she spoke again. "We can go pack up Jade some things tomorrow while your dad is at work. He agrees that Jade just needs some space. And he is thankful that you're taking her in."

"I'm surprised he'd want a tramp like me watching his daughter." Lily remarked the bitterness she felt clear in her voice.

Gemma narrowed her eyes quick to speak up. "That's bullshit and you know it. You aren't a tramp Lily. You know it and I know it. That was just your dad being a jackass. You are a good woman baby. You have a good heart."

Lily let out a sigh a little ashamed that she'd been feeling sorry for herself like a child. "I know Gem. I'm sorry...I know you're right. I guess It just still hurts...the wounds are still a little fresh."

"It's okay baby. It's going to hurt for a while, but you're a strong girl. You'll be as good as new soon enough." Gemma replied.

She gave Lily a small hug as she spoke again. "And you're going to get through this with that man of yours. You made a good choice picking Chibs."

"I don't know if I really picked him...it sort of just happened. Luann and you were kind of shoving us at each other." Lily pointed out chuckling as she remembered just how much plotting her godmother and _Auntie _Luann had gone through to get Chibs and she together.

She was sure that if Chibs and she hadn't figured it out that Gemma would have locked them in a closet together until they got together.

"We weren't shoving you towards each other. We were just moving the inevitable along." Gemma defended herself as she stood up.

She made her way over to her desk grabbing a hold of her purse as she spoke again. "Come on lets go check in on Wendy. I promised Jax I'd look in on her this morning. He's just getting back from his run today."

Lily raised an eyebrow wondering why Jax wasn't checking in on Wendy himself.

She had to admit though that she was kind of curious to meet Jax's wife or ex wife or whatever she was now.

Jax was still angry with her so Lily hadn't had the chance to get the full story out of him.

All she knew was that he'd been camping out in the clubhouse every night for a long while now.

"Okay let me task Chibs with babysitting my sister while I'm gone." Lily replied not giving Gemma the chance to ask just why Jade needed a babysitter.

Lily gave Chibs a small smile pressing a quick kiss to his lips ignoring the attention that this had attracted from Juice. "Hey I'm going to go with Gemma to check in on Wendy. Can you make sure Jade stays out of trouble?"

Chibs frowned not entirely comfortable with the idea of Lily leaving alone with Gemma. After all they hadn't resolved the issue with Julio yet.

He knew though that Gemma was perfectly equipped to protect Lily. "Aye I will. Why's yer sister need a babysitter though. She seems like a good kid?"

Lily shook her head turning to glance at Jade a she fished a coke from the soda machine outside.

Apparently Chibs hadn't noticed that Jade had been admiring Juice all morning. Men could be so oblivious sometimes.

She spoke up deciding that it wouldn't be best to announce Jade's crush right here where Juice could hear it. "She's a shy kid. I just want to make sure she's comfortable...I'm sure Della has filled her head with all sorts of bullshit about SAMCRO."

Chibs frowned having the feeling that there was more to the story than Lily was telling him, but he knew that whatever it was it was none of his business.

Lily obviously knew just what she was doing asking him to watch over Jade, so he wasn't going to argue. "Aye I'll watch her. I might have ta leave in a bit to go on a tow run with Half Sack. Some damn yuppie hit a deer out in the country. If I have to tag along with Half Sack fer that then I'll put Jade to work in the office."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before Lily walked away heading back into the office.

Chibs almost jumped out of his skin as he heard a familiar voice beside him. "I thought you said you two were only friends?"

He turned none too pleased to see Tig giving him a look that could probably kill if it were possible.

"I care bout her Tig." He blurted out knowing that there was no denying that Lily and he were an item now.

Tig had obviously caught the kiss as he'd headed towards the garage for his shift at the garage.

"What did I tell you about her deserving better?" Tig snapped his fists tightening.

Chibs shook his head not backing down. He had realized that he was going to stick by Lily no matter what Tig had to say about it.

"She's a grown woman Tig. And a brilliant one at that. I care bout her...she's probably the most amazin woman I've ever met...I know that ya don't like us together...that ya worry bout her, but this is her choice bein with me. Ya have to let her make her own choices." Chibs dared to remark thankful that Tig hadn't knocked him into next week yet.

Tig tightened his jaw not pleased with this at all.

He let out a huff not thrilled to admit that Chibs did have a point.

Lily was an intelligent young woman; a woman who knew just what she wanted and didn't let anyone tell her no.

"Fine..You hurt her and I'll make sure you never ride again...You hear me Chibsy?" Tig spat out irritated that he just couldn't knock Chibs out the way he wanted to.

He knew that Lily would never forgive him if he did that though.

At least it wasn't the prospect, Tig thought to himself.

Still thought it was Chibs. What the hell did Lily see in the old Scot, Tig wondered.

"Aye I hear ya." Chibs replied grateful that Tig was at least giving him a chance.

He knew though that if Tig wanted to fight him on Lily then he'd fight gladly for her.

Maybe they could avoid meeting in the boxing ring samcro had out in front of the clubhouse, over this though.

Chibs just prayed that the rest of the guys would be this understanding.

* * *

><p>Jade frowned as Gemma and she exited Gemma's car and spotted the mess in front of Jax's and Wendy's small home.<p>

Apparently Wendy wasn't the best housekeeper.

Gemma let out a huff cursing to herself as she picked up the stacks of newspapers leading up to the front door.

Lily stood by Gemma scrunching her nose up at the scent of moldy mail near the front door as Gemma rang the door bell.

Gemma let out a huff ringing it several times and getting no response.

Lily and Gemma made their way over to the open garage peeking in to the kitchen window trying to see if anyone was at home.

Lily felt her blood run cold at the sight in front of her. At first all she could focus on was the blood.

Then she saw what had to be Wendy laying out around it. She was surrounded by the blood.

Lily felt sick when she noticed the needle in Wendy's arm.

The blood could only be coming from one place, Wendy's pregnant belly.

"Shit that junkie bitch. Call an ambulance." Gemma spat out her voice filled with horror and rage.

Lily fished out her cell from her purse dialing 911, her heart feeling like it was breaking into a million pieces.

This couldn't be happening. All she could think about was the poor little Teller baby. Was it still alive? Could it have survived the overdose? Was Wendy even alive?

She silently prayed to anyone that might be listening as she told the 911 operator the address. "Hello I'm at my sister in law's house and I can't get in but I can see her through the windows. I think she's overdosed on something. There is a needle in her arm. She's pregnant. I need someone to get here quick. There's blood everywhere and she isn't moving. Please hurry."

She continued to pray as she gave directions to Wendy and Jax's house, Please let the Teller baby be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	15. The Family Flaw

Chibs followed Jax, Clay, and Bobby as Jax stormed into Saint Thomas. Chibs was in shock. All he could keep thinking about was the poor little Teller baby.

The poor little boy was clinging to a life that he had been pushed into all too soon.

It seemed that the world Chibs knew had changed in an instant.

One minute he had been hanging out in the clubhouse after a talk in chapel with the Sons discussing the torched warehouse, the Niners late gun shipment, and how to handle the Mayans.

He had been drinking a beer and laughing with his brothers. He hadn't had a care in the world. He had been silently planning a real date that he could take Lily out on; he was thinking about what restaurant she might like.

The next second Half Sack had stormed in all frantic announcing that Gemma and Lily had found Wendy passed out in her kitchen and she'd been rushed up to the hospital. The Teller baby had been born premature via an emergency c-section.

Chibs felt sick as Gemma approached them her voice showing the strain of what had happened. "Lily and I found matches next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags. Hairy dog."

"Shit." Clay exclaimed the mention of the bar the Hairy Dog meaning only one thing; Nords.

The Nords had been dealing out of the Hairy Dog off and on for years. The Sons put a stop to it through use of brutal force and it quietened down for a while, but it always seemed to start up back again.

Chibs felt his heart sink as they entered the emergency ICU waiting room. Lily was sitting on one of the hard waiting room chairs her cheeks pink from tears.

She stood up making her way over to them practically melting against Chibs' embrace. He held on to her unable to imagine how she must be feeling right now.

The little Teller baby was her _nephew, _not by blood but by love. He could tell that she was both livid and heartbroken.

She pulled away from Chibs her eyes darkening as she made her way over to Jax. She poked him in the chest her voice cracking from tears. "Why weren't you checking in on her Jackson? You were supposed to be checking in on her. Shit I thought you said Wendy was clean."

Jax tensed his jaw his voice tight as he struggled not to explode at Lily. "I thought she was clean. She was okay the last time I saw her."

He knew that Lily had a point; he had been negligent too damn long. He had been avoiding Wendy out of irritation with her.

He had thought that he was doing the right thing avoiding arguments, avoiding causing her stress during the pregnancy.

He knew though that even if things between Wendy and he were tense, he still should have been keeping a better eye on her.

Chibs pulled Lily back doing his best to calm her knowing that she would be so upset if she said something she didn't mean out of anger.

Lily ran her hands through her dark locks lost as what to do or say. She was just so angry; angry with Wendy and angry as hell with Jax.

They made their way back into the Emergency ICU spotting Wendy's room easily.

Lily tried not to glare as the last person on the planet she wanted to see left the room; Tara Knowles.

Lily had never forgiven Tara for leaving Charming the way she had. Tara had shattered Jax's heart and Lily hated her for it.

She had looked up to Tara when she was younger. After all Tara was smart, funny, pretty. She was everything Lily had wanted to grow up and be; but that had all changed when Tara had left. Tara hadn't even said goodbye to Lily when she had gone. It had just been Donna and Lily after that. In a way Lily felt like she had lost a big sister.

Lily could remember how Jax had just fallen apart after Tara had left. Though Lily hadn't been all that old; just thirteen, still just a kid.

She had promised herself that she would punch Tara Knowles in the face if she ever saw her again. Lily held this desire in though knowing that now wasn't the time.

Tara approached the group as Jax spoke up. "What the hell happened?"

"When was the last time you checked in on her?" Tara asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"A couple of weeks ago." Jax answered shaking his head. He felt so guilty. How long had this all been going on?

He had been such an idiot; so in-tuned with the club and his own unwillingness to grow up to notice what was right in front of him.

Tara sighed as she spoke explaining what she had discovered in her examination of Wendy. "Wendy's hands and feet are full of track marks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet, but it is most likely crank."

Jax turned his eyes locking on an unconscious Wendy. His stomach sinking at the sight of her flat stomach. "The baby?...my mom said something about a c-section."

"We had to do an emergency c-section. He's ten weeks premature." Tara explained.

"Holy shit." Jax remarked his mind filling with rage and panic.

Tara spoke up trying to keep her personal feelings separate from the job at hand. "Come on and let's sit down I can walk you through it all."

"Just tell me." Jax exclaimed shaking his head. He didn't want to be sat down and treated with kid-gloves.

He wanted to hear it out right now. Was the baby okay or had the drugs harmed him beyond repair?

"He has a congenital heart defect and gastritis...a tear in his abdomen. The tear in his stomach and the prematurity are from the drugs, but heart defect is probably..."

Gemma spoke up her voice tense already knowing the rest of that statement. "The family flaw."

Lily felt her heart drop knowing just what flaw Gemma was speaking of.

Gemma had the same heart defect when she was younger. She'd had open heart surgery to correct it and now wore a prominent scar in the center of her chest.

"Yes it's genetic. Alone this would be serious but not life threatening. However the heart defect and the gastritis together is...Dr. Lee gives him a twenty percent chance of survival and I'm...I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Tara explained her voice catching as she looked Jax in the eyes.

She had been taught to give speeches like this to stunned parents during her years as a resident, but she had never imagined that she would be giving this speech to Jax Teller.

"Oh my god." Gemma blurted out the reality of the situation setting in.

Lily felt like vomiting. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Chibs pulled her closer to him noticing that she was shaking struggling not to fall apart. She was trying so hard to hold it together; to be strong for Jax.

He turned his gaze to Jax his heart breaking even more. He could see the pain etched clearly into the younger man's face.

Jax sighed struggling to take this all in. He spoke almost tempted to pinch himself just to check if this was some horrible nightmare. "I didn't know anything about what Wendy was doing...she wouldn't answer my calls."

Tara spoke up shaking her head having to fight back the desire to reach out and comfort Jax. "She has missed her last three appointments...no one knew. Dr. Lee wants to fix his belly first and then if he stabilizes I'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry Jax."

Tara moved back knowing better than to comfort Jax. She had to keep professional. "I can take you to see him now."

Jax moved forward following Tara as he spoke. "Tara you don't have to do this."

"I asked Dr. Lee if I could assist. I want to help your son." Tara replied finally breaking as she reached out and touched Jax's arm.

Jax nodded his head a sad smile crossing his features. "His name is Abel."

"That is a good name." Tara replied trying to return his smile. She hated seeing him in such pain.

Jax tighted his jaw walking away from her only one thing on his mind; getting to the Hairy Dog and making someone pay.

"Jax." Tara called out stunned by his pulling away.

Lily frowned it crossing her mind just what Jax was going to do. She could see the fury in his eyes; the need for retribution.

She pulled away from Chibs trying hard to follow Jax. "Jackson wait."

Jax turned but didn't stop walking. He pointed off towards Gemma. "Stay with my mom Lily. Go with Tara. I have something to do."

Clay sighed as Jax disappeared. He turned to Bobby and Chibs his voice stern. "Go with him. Watch his back."

Lily sighed managing to give Chibs a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "Please make sure he doesn't get himself hurt."

"Aye of course love." He replied knowing that he'd gladly keep on eye on his brother.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead wishing that he could stay here with her to comfort her through this. He knew though that Jax needed him right now.

He pulled away from Lily ignoring the glaces from Clay and Bobby that he and Lily's exchange caused.

He had a feeling he'd have a lot of explaining to do once this mess was all sorted out.

Lily took a deep breath watching Chibs and Bobby leave the room doing their best to catch up with Jax.

She closed her eyes sighing and praying to whoever might be out there listening; please don't let Jax get himself killed.

* * *

><p>Chibs watched Jax kick the Nord responsible for selling Wendy crank. He felt a sense of relief as he watched the Nord gasp for air and squirm in pain.<p>

Chibs finally stepped forward wrapping his arms around Jax pulling him back as he spoke. "Whoa whoa there. I think ya made yer point."

Jax managed to spit at the Nord as Chibs finally let him go. He glared down at the injured Nord his voice filled with total hatred as he walked away from the man. "You nasty piece of shit."

Chibs kept a close eye on the people in the bar as Bobby, Jax and he left the Hairy Dog thankfully avoiding any bloodshed.

Bobby approached Jax as he mounted his bike. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm going to go by the house and have a look at shit." Jax replied lost in his own thoughts.

Chisb sighed watching Jax pull away on his Harley. He shook his head praying that Jax wasn't pulling back from all that had happened today; hiding from reality.

Bobby spoke daring to ask about what he'd spotted back at the hospital as Chibs and he mounted their bikes. "You and Lily are together?"

"Aye." Chibs stated keeping his answer short he was almost frightened that he was about to get a speech similar to the one Tig had gave him, from Bobby.

Bobby nodded his head pleased with this outcome. At least one good thing had happened today. "That's good brother...she's a good girl. I know I don't have to tell you to take care of her."

Chibs smiled relieved that Bobby was accepting this without even a thought. "Aye thanks brother. I know. I'm goin to be good to her...trust me I know I'm a lucky bastard. She's too good fer me."

Bobby managed to reach out and give him a pat on the back as he spoke joking. "Yeah tell me about it. She could have anyone and she picked you. No one can fucking understand you half the time...how do you two even talk?"

Chibs rolled his eyes chuckling at this. He was more than accustomed to teasing from his brothers about his thick Scottish brogue.

Though if anyone other than his brothers teased him about his accent he would probably knock them out. He was proud of his heritage. His mother had always taught him to have pride for who he was.

It had been an important lesson growing up with the poorest of the poor; struggling and being looked down upon by the wealthier class.

Bobby revved up his bike as he spoke up his voice becoming more serious. "Let's get back to the clubhouse. Clay is probably going to want to have Chapel."

Chibs sighed wanting so badly to go to Saint Thomas and be with his old lady. He knew though that no one missed chapel.

He would go to Lily as soon as he could, he told himself.

He just hoped that Lily was holding it together. She had to be strong for her _family_.

Chibs had a feeling that Lily was up to the task though. She had already proved that she was a tough woman.

Still though it was a lot to take. Lily had been so stressed lately. He knew she was struggling to keep things together. She was trying so hard to be strong and brave.

Chibs could tell that she was tired though. She was stressed with her dad being sick and the shit with Julio scaring the crap out of her. Abel Teller being so fragile was just another hit to Lily's strength.

He sighed knowing that he would be tough where she could not. That was the best thing he could do for her; support her.

Chibs knew that he was up to that task. He had to do whatever it took.

* * *

><p>Jade sat on the sofa her eyes locked on the tv as a rerun of South Park played. Chibs had Half Sack drive her back to Lily's apartment as soon as he'd found out about the Teller baby.<p>

Jade was enjoying the peace and quiet. It seemed that her own home was never this quiet. Her mom was always rushing her off to orchestra, or to drama club, or to church.

Her mom was always on the phone, her dad was always in and out of the house. There was so much pressure in the Unser home, so much chaos.

Jade never felt like she could breathe back home. She always felt like she was jumping through hoops to prove herself to her mother. She felt like she wasn't good enough for Della.

Her mom was always talking about Kate and her achievements, and Jade felt insufficient.

She felt alone to be honest. Jade felt like no one understood her at home.

She never really got to relax. She was always up studying and playing the cello. She never got to go out with her friends to the mall or to the movies. Her mom was always forcing her off to Youth Group at the church.

Jade hated Youth Group. The kids there were so self righteous and so snobby. She felt like they thought she was stupid and dorky.

They weren't what Christians should be in Jade's opinion. They judged people and the bible said that only God could judge. Jade hated that they were so mean.

Jade didn't feel like she was such a loser when she was around Lily. Lily knew about Doctor Who and Nirvana. She knew about Courtney Love and Hole. Lily knew about art and plays. She knew the words to all the songs in the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Lily was funny and relaxed. She didn't care about church or the cello or acting the way Della wanted her to act. She let Jade be herself.

The night of Kate's bachelorette party when Jade had slept over at Lily's apartment, had been the best night Jade had in so long.

She hoped that her dad would allow her to stay with Lily for a while. Jade had enjoyed the talk she had with her half sister the night before.

It made Jade feel so bad to think about how Lily had been treated by her mother and her sister. They were just so unfair with Lily and she deserved so much more.

Lily had been so kind taking care of their dad, putting up with Kate's bullshit, and just being there to lean on.

Jade hoped that maybe she could find a way to make up for the past; for never standing up for Lily and being the type of sister she should have been.

She wanted a friendship with Lily. She wanted Lily to know that she had her back.

Jade frowned when the doorbell rang. She stood up from the sofa hesitantly approaching the front door. She felt her stomach plummet when she spotted who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey dad." She blurted out when she opened the door to reveal Wayne Unser.

Unser gave his daugther a sheepish smile. He felt like such a failure. He had let her run off the night before. He had been at his office in the police station.

He hadn't gotten Lily's message until this morning. He had struggled with the idea of calling his eldest daughter back.

Unser didn't know what he would say to Lily. _That he was sorry?_ Sorry didn't seem to be good enough.

He was failing in so many ways, and he had no idea how to fix it at all.

"Can I come in kid?" Unser asked his stomach in knots.

Jade bit the inside of her cheek almost tempted to tell him no. After all Lily was upset with him. Lily might not want him in her apartment.

She sighed knowing that she didn't have much of a choice. "Okay."

Unser let his eyes scan Lily's apartment happy to see that the place looked so nice. She had gotten the place together quickly.

It fit her personality to a T.

He sighed spotting the tv and what was playing on it. "You know I hate that stuff kid."

Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she grabbed the remote and shut the tv off.

Unser cleared his throat as he spoke up. "I'm sorry you got caught up in the fight between your mom and me last night sweetheart...I never meant for that to happen."

"Mom shouldn't talk that way about Lily...Lily isn't a bad person. Her job doesn't make her less of a nice person than anyone else." Jade exclaimed unable to back down from her point of view.

Unser nodded his head knowing that Jade was right. He had spent all night thinking about things. He didn't like Lily's job, but he knew that what he'd said to her that day wasn't truth.

Lily was not a tramp. She was his baby girl and he had hurt her so badly. He felt like the scum of the earth right now.

"I know honey...I made a huge mess of things with your sister and I don't know how to fix it. I can't just tell her I'm sorry...Sorry isn't good enough...your sister is a good girl. I love her very much. I want you to know that. I love you and your sister more than anything in the world." Unser replied meaning every word he said.

He stared down at the duffel bag in his hands knowing that what he was doing was the right thing. He was giving his girls what was best.

He shifted the duffel bag in his hand as he held it out to Jade. "Which is why I'm letting you stay here for as long as you need to. I'll handle things with your mom...when your mom comes home she and I can talk about everything...There's a lot your mom and I have to talk about kid. I love you don't ever think for a second that I'm not proud of you or your sisters."

Jade bit her cheek trying not to cry. She couldn't believe her dad was letting her stay with Lily. She had been afraid that he would be hurt that she wanted to live with Lily for a while.

She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings, not when he was so sick.

She took the bag from Unser hugging him her eyes growing damp. "I won't stay for long daddy. I can come stay with you sometimes...maybe I can go back and forth you know?"

"I'd like that honey. I would like that a lot. I want to spend more time with Lily and you." Unser replied his own eyes growing wet.

He cleared his throat not helping but to be a bit curious as Jade pulled away. He had spotted a mens cotton hoodie sitting on the back of the sofa, Chibs' more than likely.

"Is Chibs still staying here?" He asked his stomach churning.

He hated the idea of the Scot being under the same roof as his daughters. He knew that Lily trusted the man, but Chibs was still a Son.

Unser knew it was hypocritical; not liking Lily being so close to the Sons. After all he had made Gemma her godmom. He knew that she was going to be raised in that world when he had made Gemma such an important fixture in Lily's life.

He just hated the idea of her falling for a member of SAMCRO.

Unser didn't buy the line about Chibs just being a friend. He spotted the way the Scot looked at Lily. He stared at her like she was a work of art. He smiled at her like she was an angel.

Unser had been around long enough to spot when a man liked a woman.

Jade placed her bag on the sofa sighing. She held in the truth of just who Chibs was to Lily. She didn't want to break the promise she had made to her sister.

She gave her dad a soft smile as she spoke. "Yeah. He's kind of nice dad...I mean he's a little scary looking...the scars on his face and the kutte and stuff...but he's nice. He makes Lily laugh. He helped me make orange juice this morning. Lily made buttermilk pancakes. He's a good cook actually. Chibs made bread last night...he made the dough and everything. He's funny...and he has good taste in movies. We watched Night of the Living Dead last night..and then we watched this movie Braveheart. Chibs said it's about the history of Scotland..he's actually really smart."

Unser nodded his head staring down at the ground. He knew that Chibs might be nice enough, but that didn't change the way he felt about the man.

He ran a hand through his thinning hair as he spoke up changing the subject. "Is Lily still up at the hospital? Have you heard anything from her about the Teller baby?"

"No. I think Chibs is going to check in on her later. He had to go to something called chapel...I guess that has something to do with that club he's in. His friend Half Sack gave me a ride home. Chibs left me some money for pizza." Jade explained frowning still a little puzzled by the mention of chapel.

She knew that he didn't mean he was going to a real chapel.

To be honest Jade had sort of hoped that Juice would give her a ride home. He was pretty handsome; strong and he had a nice smile.

She could picture herself being on the back of his bike. She knew that her mom would kill her before that happened though.

Unser sighed nodding his head. "Do you mind if I stay for pizza?"

Jade nodded her head knowing that her father was really trying here. She knew that he felt bad about everything that had been happening lately.

"That sounds okay." She stated knowing that they would probably have to watch something other than South Park.

Maybe she could get him to watch Braveheart. She wouldn't mind seeing it again.

* * *

><p>Chibs made his way into the elevator at Saint Thomas. It was getting late. He had stayed for chapel at the clubhouse and had one drink with his brothers before he had left for the hospital.<p>

He had thankfully avoided having to talk about Lily and he with Clay and Jax. He had a feeling that conversation would come up sooner than later though.

Chibs felt his heart sink a bit as he exited the elevator and made his way to to ICU waiting room. Lily was fast asleep curled up in a waiting room chair, her jean jacket covering her, her purse clutched in her fists.

He made his way over to her kneeling in front of her. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder his words low. "Hey Snow. Come on get up love."

Rose frowned slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a bit trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. She sat up stretching out a little her back aching from the uncomfortable chair. "What time is it?"

"A bit after ten. Chapel ran a bit late. Sorry It took me so long to make it back up here. Jax is fine lass...well as fine as he can be given the way shite has gone today." He explained as he reached out to straighten Lily's long locks.

Lily gave him a tight smile nodding her head. "Do you want to go see Abel?..I want to see him one more time before we leave...but I don't want to go alone."

Chibs nodded taking her hand in his as they stood up.

He felt sick as they went through the doors leading into the NICU. He locked his eyes on little Abel as he laid in the clear incubator tubes hooked up to his tiny body.

The little boy was so tiny. He almost didn't look like a real baby. He made Chibs think of a little doll.

He placed his hand on the glass as he spoke up a memory popping into his mind. One he hadn't thought of in so long. "When my daughter was born I had to pass the neonatal nursery on the way to the normal nursery...Fiona was up in the hospital fer a few days. She had a c-section, Kerrianne was breech..There was this wee baby in that nursery, a girl. She was so tiny, Tinier than Abel. One day she wasn't there...I always tried to believe that she went home"

Lily nodded her head her eyes growing damp. She prayed that maybe his belief was right. She felt sick thinking of what Jax would do if Abel didn't make it.

Christ it would destroy him.

She felt guilty for snapping at Jax earlier. She had just been so upset with Wendy for being so irresponsible.

Chibs pressed a kiss to Lily's temple as he spoke up. "He's goin to make it lass. He's a Teller."

Lily gave him a soft smile knowing that he had to be right. Tellers were a strong bunch.

"Yeah. He's his dad's son." She replied as she took Chibs' hand in hers.

She spoke up sighing exhaustion hitting her hard. "Let's go home baby."

He nodded his head still loving that petname. "Aye home sounds good."

* * *

><p>Lily peeked in on Jade in the spare bedroom relieved to see that the teenager was sleeping. They would have to go by her dad's house tomorrow and pick up a few of Jade's things.<p>

She shut the door gently stiffling a yawn.

She made her way to her bedroom her eyes growing heavier and heavier by the second.

Lily slid into bed beside Chibs with ease. Most of the anxiety she'd felt about sleeping beside him had faded after the night before.

He had been respectful of her personal space and it had actually felt somewhat natural sleeping beside him.

Lily just wanted to take things with ease. She didn't want to jump into sex far too soon with Chibs. She liked him too much to screw things up too soon.

Chibs pulled her against him his arms wrapping around her body. She was wearing the same pajama pants as she'd worn the night before. Her top was an old Motorhead tshirt she'd had since she was a teenager.

It was faded and worn but perfect to sleep in.

Chibs ran his hand up and down her back as he spoke up. "We should do something tomorrow night...just me and you. A real date. Maybe we could go fer a ride. Have dinner somewhere."

Lily smiled that idea sounding wonderful. She spoke teasing him. "I was wondering when I'd get a first date out of you."

He pressed a kiss to her lips laughing. "Aye sorry Snow I'm a wee bit slow."

She grinned loving that petname It was something so unique to them. Something no one else would think to call her. "I do still want my dance. You did promise me."

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to such a pretty lass." He replied knowing that he didn't know a thing about dancing, but he would be willing to struggle through it for Lily.

Of course he knew he might not be able to manage to take her dancing tomorrow, but he knew that he could try to figure something out; some place that it would be okay to dance.

Lily frowned her voice becoming serious. "Thank you for being so patient...with Jade and everything. I know this entire situation is so odd..I mean it's already sort of weird enough that you are staying here with me this soon in our relationship...and now we're sharing a bed...not that I don't like sharing a bed with you. It's just a lot to take in so quick..I know. I just, thank you for being..well you."

She felt her cheeks darken knowing that she was rambling.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her lips continuing to rub her back. "Yer welcome love. It's not been a problem. I like yer sister. She's a nice kid."

"She likes Juice." Lily pointed out sighing knowing that the crush would be a mess.

Chibs frowned shaking his head a bit. "Shite. That won't turn out well love. Juicey boy is a nice lad...don't get me wrong. He is a bit ditzy, but he has a good heart. I love him he's my _brother._ But Jade is still a kid. Yer dad would kill him if anything ever happened. It'd be different if Jade was eighteen at least. But it jus can't work."

"I know. Can you maybe talk to Juice. Let him know what's up. I just don't want him to do something stupid and break her heart. Jade is...she seems real sensitive. I don't want her to get hurt." Lily explained knowing that she was doing the right thing.

She was protecting Jade the way a sister should.

Chibs nodded his head in agreement. Jade was a sensitive girl, shy as well. "Aye of course Lily. I'll have a talk with him."

He paused trying to make a small joke. "I can fulfill my role as tha overprotective brother-in-law."

Lily giggled at this comment. "Just don't scare the shit out of Juice...I want you to talk to him not kill him."

He pressed a kiss to her lips sighing. "Awe yer no fun."

Lily shook her head feeling good for the first time since she'd found Wendy in Jax's house.

It was all going to be okay, Lily told herself.

As long as she had Chibs things would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	16. You're My Idiot

Jade awoke early the next morning her stomach growling as she wandered into the living area heading towards the kitchen. She had been planning on just opening a box of Fruit Loops and digging into it, but those plans quickly left her brain as she realized that she wasn't the only one who'd woken up early.

Chibs stood in the kitchenette humming softly along to the old Grateful Dead song playing on the little radio that sat on top of Lily's old fridge. He was lost in his own little world it seemed as he stood in front of the stove busy preparing breakfast.

Jade thought about turning around and heading back to the guest room but the smell of breakfast cooking lured her closer.

Whatever he was making smelled amazing. It smelled far better than the kids cereal Jade was planning on eating this morning.

Jade wasn't exactly thrilled about talking to Chibs all on her own though.

She knew of course that she couldn't avoid Chibs forever. It was just that he still made her a bit anxious. It seemed though that she would have to get accustomed to his presence in Lily's home. He didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Jade did mean what she had said to her father just the day before. She did find Chibs to be kind of nice. It was clear that he made Lily happy.

It was just that she couldn't wipe all the things her mother had always said about SAMCRO from her mind.

Della had always complained about SAMCRO and her husband's ties to them. Jade had heard her mother pick fights with her dad about the Sons more than once. They thought that she was asleep upstairs unable to hear them fight, but their screaming was always loud enough that Jade caught a sentence here and there.

Della had always warned Jade about the Sons; how she should avoid them. She had told Jade that the Sons were dangerous. She told Jade that they had wild parties where girls barely older than Jade were charmed into bed before being kicked to the curb.

Della said that the Sons did horrible things; they did more harm than good for Charming. She told Jade that she was never to speak to any of them nor to any of the women tied to them; including Gemma Teller Morrow.

Della had always said that the Sons would lead Lily down a path to no return and that if Wayne didn't get out of the Sons' hold that he would be dragged down right along with Lily.

That was why Della had been pushing Wayne to retire. She had hoped that if her husband no longer held the sheriff badge that the Sons would lose interest in him.

Jade had grown up more often than not hearing her parents argue about SAMCRO and Lily's relationship with them.

Jade knew that her mother would freak out if she knew that she was staying with Lily and that one of the men she'd always told her to avoid was standing in the kitchen making breakfast right now.

Jade prayed that her mother wouldn't be at the house waiting for her when Lily and Chibs took her to collect her things today. She hoped that her mom was still at her mother's house, that she hadn't decided to turn back and come home.

The last thing Jade wanted was to face her mom, not today at least.

Jade took a deep breath deciding that she just needed to forget everything her mother had ever said about SAMCRO. Della was bias when it came to those opinions given Lily's relationship with the Sons and Unser's dedication to Gemma.

Jade sat down on one of the bar-stools in front of the island counter separating the kitchenette from the living area.

She cleared her throat catching Chibs' attention. He turned to face the teenager giving her a small smile. To be honest he was just as anxious about her as she was about him.

He had no idea how to even begin to speak to a teenage girl. He hadn't dealt with one since he was a teenager himself, and he was pretty sure that things had chanced since then.

What did teenagers even talk about now? What kind of music did they like? What did they even do for fun?

When he had been a teenager he had been obsessed with motorcycles and had loved classic rock. He had loved the Doors, celtic punk, eighties metal of course, and Led Zepplin. He had spent his nights trying to sneak into pubs and working on the shitty Harley he had worked his ass off to buy from a junkyard.

He was sure that none of those things would interest Jade Unser.

Chibs was relieved that Jade was the first to speak as she tried to peer at what he'd been prepping to cook. "What are you making?"

Chibs nodded back down to the bread he'd been prepping to put on a skillet. "Orange marmalade french toast with cream cheese dip and some bacon."

He chuckled as Jade scrunched her nose up a bit at the mention of Orange Marmalade. "It'll be good trus me. My Kerrianne used to love this when she was little."

"Kerrianne?" Jade asked her curiosity peaking at the name. She had never heard Lily mention a Kerrianne before.

Chibs cleared his throat his slip of tongue making him tense. His daughter wasn't exactly his favorite thing to talk about. It just brought up too many bad memories, too many feelings of guilt and sorrow over the years he'd lost.

He was surprised that he was able to talk about Kerrianne with Lily. It wasn't something he enjoyed having to think about. It seemed that even the happy memories made him feel some small sense of sorrow.

He turned back to the stove as he began to mix up the sweet cream cheese dip he'd decided to make. "Aye my daughter. She lives with her ma in Northern Ireland...Belfast. She's bout to turn fourteen,...I haven't seen her since she was seven, not my choice. It's a long story."

Jade frowned tempted to press for more information. Was Chibs some sort of deadbeat father?

She didn't think so. There was too much sadness in his voice when he spoke of this estranged daughter. It was obvious that he seemed to care about his child.

Jade just wondered why he didn't go to Belfast to see his daughter if he loved her so much. Did Kerrianne's mother keep him from her? Or was it something else that was keeping him away?

She swallowed the lump in her throat deciding that maybe she would just ask Lily about Kerrianne. It didn't seem to be something that Chibs liked to talk about.

Jade changed the subject as she began to flip through a copy of Cosmopolitan magazine Lily had left out on the island counter. "Where did you learn to cook?"

This question seemed to make some of the tension melt from Chibs as he continued to prepare breakfast. "My ma. I took care of the house when I was a lad. It was jus my ma, my little sister, and me. My ma worked more often than not. I cooked the meals. When I came to tha states I was on me own. I had to learn to cook or I wasn't goin to eat.. I got sick of pizza and Chinese takeout after eatin it a dozen times. So I bought myself a cookbook online and figured some shite out."

Jade nodded her head continuing to flip through the magazine. She had to admit she was impressed. Her father couldn't even cook a box of pasta without burning it to a charcoal crisp.

Jade stared down at an article about what to wear on the first date as she worked up her courage to ask just what she had been wondering about. "How did you meet Lily?"

"Gemma threw her a welcome home party. Lily was the firs thing I saw when I walked into the house. She was wearin this beanie on her head, a white one. She smiled at me and I jus couldn't take my eyes off of her...I liked her from the second I laid eyes on er. She was sweet, had a good heart." Chibs admitted not helping but to feel that he should sort of try to express just what Lily meant to him to Jade.

She seemed protective of her half sister. After all Jade was the only one within the Unser family who had really made an effort to stand up for Lily.

Jade was surprised that she felt the need to ask about Chibs' and her half sister's relationship.

She thought about how anxious her father seemed to be about Chibs staying here with Lily and she. She had to worry that maybe her father was right to worry.

She realized that maybe it was her place to make sure that Lily had someone who would be good for her. That was what a good sister would do; make sure that Lily's new boyfriend was good enough for her.

Jade closed the magazine deciding to just jump right into the question ringing through her head. "Do you love my sister?"

Chibs was thankful that he hadn't taken a bite of the cream cheese mixture he'd just finished. He knew he would have choked on it if he'd had it in his mouth when Jade blurted this question out.

He was stunned by the question.

A part of him was almost tempted to blurt out that it was way too soon to even be thinking about love, but he was quite sure that this wasn't the answer Jade was looking for.

He placed the butter knife he'd been holding into the sink as he thought about what Jade had asked him. Did he love Lily?

He enjoyed being around Lily; she made him smile. She made him feel good; handsome, happy, cared for.

She didn't let his past or the kutte on his back deter her from being kind to him.

It had been a long time since he'd felt anything more than lust for a woman.

Losing Fiona and Kerrianne had ripped his heart to pieces. He had thought that he would spend the rest of his days all alone with nothing more than the croweaters to keep him warm at night.

Then Lily had come along and for the first time in almost a decade he'd found himself wanting something more than sex with a woman.

It had been a long time since Chibs had felt the kind of love Jade was questioning him about.

He loved his daughter. He loved the men he shared a patch with. He loved his nephew and his sister.

But it was a different kind of love than the love a man felt for a woman.

He thought about the way Lily made him feel; about how he felt about her.

He hated the idea of her hurting. He hated the idea of any other man having her. He hated the idea of her being sad or alone.

Chibs wanted to protect Lily in every way possible. He wanted her by his side as he grew old. He wanted her on the back of his bike and in his arms every night. He wanted to make her laugh and to hold her when she cried.

He wanted her to take photographs of him. He wanted her to sit in his lap while he played poker with the guys at the clubhouse. He wanted to drink shots with her and play pool with her at the Friday Night parties.

He just wanted to spend the rest of his days by her side.

That was love wasn't it? Wanting to be there for someone, wanting to take care of them, wanting to protect and cherish them.

The realization hit Chibs hard; he was falling in love with Lily Unser. He was falling for her hard and fast.

"I care a great deal fer yer sister...she's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I was more lonely than I realized before I met Lily. I promise ya I'm goin to be good to her." He blurted out knowing that he couldn't just explain what he'd just realized to Jade.

What if Jade went to Lily announcing that he was in love with her? What if Lily didn't feel quite the same way just yet?

He didn't want her to reject him for moving way too fast. And besides shouldn't a woman hear that a man was in love with her straight from his mouth?

Lily should hear that he was falling in love with her over a couple of candles and a nice dinner, or while she was lying in his arms safe and sound the both of them giddy from making love. She shouldn't hear it from anyone else but him.

Jade didn't have a chance to respond to this statement as Lily came into the room yawning as she shuffled towards her coffee maker.

She was still dressed in her pajamas and she seemed to be half asleep.

Lily spoke her brain still a little sleep logged as she approached her coffee maker. "Who made coffee? And What smells so good?"

Chibs gave her a soft grin watching her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was in need of a good brushing and her face was bare of even a drop of makeup; she looked beautiful.

"I made the coffee. I opened a bag of that Breakfast blend ya bought yesterday. I'm making french toast and bacon." He explained as Lily finally located the biggest coffee cup she owned.

She gave Chibs a sleepy smile as she poured her cup. "You're the best."

"Aye I know." He replied as he watched her add what was probably far too much sugar to her coffee cup.

Jade stood up from the counter her stomach rolling as she realized that as soon as breakfast was over that Lily and Chibs would be driving her straight to her parents house so she could pack up everything she wanted to take to Lily's house with her.

She spoke up her stomach still churning and bubbling. "I'm going to go grab a shower."

Lily watched as her half sister fled the room her head bowed a frown on her face. The girl looked as though she had at least a million things on her mind.

She spoke up as soon as Jade was out of sight. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's a wee bit nervous bout goin to yer da's place." Chibs explained not wanting to mention Jade's and his conversation about love.

Lily was tempted to follow Jade and try to reassure her about what was to happen today, but she wasn't quite sure that her reassurances would be enough to soothe Jade.

She wondered just how Jade had been coping with all of this; Kate's mess of a wedding being well a giant mess, Della's sour moods, their dad being sick. It seemed to be a lot for a sixteen year old to take on.

Lily felt lost as how to best help her sister cope. She still felt like she was a stranger to Jade in so many ways.

She had been gone from the Unsers' home for such a long time now. She silently scolded herself for not looking out for Jade like an older sister should.

Chibs spotted the worry on his old lady's face. He made his way over to her wrapping an arm around her as he spoke. "It's goin to be alrigh Snow. I'll help ya with whatever ya need."

Lily gave him a tight smile as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She sunk against his hold his words giving her the strength she so badly needed.

He was right she told herself, it would be okay.

* * *

><p>Chibs glanced over at Lily as she parked her Jeep in front of the Unsers' dark red brick ranchstyle home.<p>

It was a nice looking one story house in an equally nice looking neighborhood. The lawn was mowed neatly and the grass was green. The driveway was thankfully empty and the garage was closed.

There was a small garden area out by the street that seemed to be meticulously maintained with healthy green plants and garden rocks. There were even more flowers along the front porch; bright yellow tullips. There was a little white rabbit lawn ornament sitting out by the porch steps.

The home looked cheerful; happy.

It was what Chibs had always pictured when he thought of a simple suburban home. It seemed a world away from the little government supplied apartment he'd grown up in in Glasgow.

Lily let out a heavy sigh as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Let's get this over with."

Chibs followed Lily and Jade up to the house allowing Jade to unlock the door with her spare key.

He walked inside surprised to find that the house resembled something that would have been set up as a showroom floor in a furniture store. There wasn't a piece of décor out of place within the entire living area. The place was spotless; leather sofas, a nice flatscreen tv, mahogany furniture, and clean oatmeal carpeting.

It seemed that Della kept a clean house. It was somewhat dull compared to Lily's apartment. Lily's place was so bright and it was clear that people lived in it; there were magazines lying around and coffee cups sometimes left on the counter in the kitchen.

Lily felt her stomach churn as she walked into her childhood home. It felt strange to be back in the home. She had done her best to avoid the place since she'd moved in with Gemma at fifteen years old.

The place didn't hold many happy memories for Lily.

She tried to push these memories far from her mind as she pressed a kiss to Chibs' cheek and spoke. "I'm going to go help her pack up. I promise we won't take long."

"Aye alrigh. Take yer time love. If ya need me to do any heavy lifting just say the word." He replied although he was hoping that they could get through this quickly.

A big part of him feared that Unser or Della would show up and find him standing in the middle of their living room.

He was sure that neither person would be happy to see a Son standing in their house unsupervised.

He was tempted to follow Lily and Jade down the hall to Jade's bedroom but held back the desire. He imagined that Jade would be a little embarrassed to have a man she barely knew in her bedroom of all places.

Although being in the Unser house made Chibs a little nervous he still couldn't resist doing a little exploring.

He made his way down the hall studying the family photos that covered the walls. He felt his heart sink realizing that there didn't seem to be very many photographs of Lily.

Chibs studying one of the few photos; a baby photo of Lily in a soft pink dress, her head filled with dark hair a tiny bow somehow attached to the fine baby hair.

He chuckled as he studying the photo right beside it Lily in a white dress holding a straw Easter basket. She looked to be about three in the photo; She wore a little straw hat on her head. She was grinning holding up a little pink plastic egg apparently so delighted with the find.

Chibs studied the wall frowning as it hit him that there were only two pictures in the massive collection of photos on the hall walls.

There were dozens upon dozens of pictures of Kate. Chibs guessed that Kate must be the favorite child at least when it came to Della. It made him a little angry to realize that there were photographs of Kate from infant hood all the way up until her wedding day.

There were pictures of Lily in family photos at least, though it was obvious that the older she got the less happy she seemed.

He frowned noticing that in a few of the photos it looked like Jade was wearing some of the clothes Kate had been wearing in earlier pictures; though the clothing was obviously older less shiny and new. It seemed that Kate never wore the same outfit twice in any of the childhood photos of her.

There were barely any single pictures of Jade as well. He wondered if this was because Jade seemed to be a lot like Lily in so many ways; they were both soft spoken both creative.

He tore his eyes away from the photos the longer he stared at them the more irritated he became.

His curiosity got the better of him as he made his way down the hall cracking the doors open and peeking into the rooms; the bathroom, a guest room, and finally Wayne Unsers' office.

Though a voice in the back of his head told him not to snoop what he saw pushed him into the room.

It had seemed that Unser had made up for the lack of photos of Lily and Jade in the other rooms by filling the wall in his office with pictures of both Lily and Jade.

He was entranced with the photographs. It seemed that Wayne had built somewhat of a mural to his two girls.

He stared at the variety of photos. There seemed to be a picture of Lily at every stage of her childhood; from her infancy to her high school graduation. There were even a few pictures of Lily while she'd lived in Seattle; There was a picture of her out in front of the Space Needle.

Chibs had to wonder why Unser didn't insist that these pictures be outside with the rest.

He sighed knowing that the time would come where he would have to tell Unser just how he felt about this all, just how much Unser's passive behavior had hurt Lily.

It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to, but he knew that he couldn't just not say anything to the man.

No one stood up for Lily as it was, Chibs had to feel that it was his place as her man to make a stand. He knew that Lily was too sweet to do it herself.

She was too worried about upsetting things with her dad. Chibs knew that he would have to approach the entire situation carefully.

He couldn't just announce to Unser that in his opinion Unser wasn't the kind of dad Lily deserved. The last thing he needed to do was piss off the father of his old lady especially when that dad held a badge.

It didn't help that Unser was so sick too. He didn't want to upset Lily by making her sick father more stressed.

Chibs knew that this conversation with Unser couldn't happen just yet. He would have to wait to have this talk. He would have to wait until shit wasn't so tense.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Lily entered the room giving him a tired smile as she spoke. "Jade is still gathering her things...I told her to grab some stuff to decorate the guest room. I know that room is a little plain, I thought she should add some of her personality to it, I mean it's going to be her room."

"Aye that'll be nice. She'll probably like that." Chibs replied tearing his eyes from the photographs.

Lily and he stood in silence for a moment until Lily nodded to a picture of her sitting in a mall Santa's lap her hair in two high pony tails. She was wearing a red dress with a little Scottie black dog on the front of it. "I lost my front tooth a week before that picture was taken...I fell on my roller skates at TM. I cracked the tooth right in half. My dad had to take me to the dentist to get it pulled the next day. I cried my eyes out all the way to the dentist because I was scared shitless of the dentist. He took me to TM afterwards and Gemma took me down to Scoops and bought me ice cream. She got me this huge sundae and I ate the whole thing. God I was so sick from the sugar. I barely ate any dinner, my dad was pissed, but it was worth it."

"Ya always had a sweet tooth then?" Chibs teased smiling at the little story.

"Oh yeah. I had so many cavities when I was a kid. I think it was because every time I visited TM the guys would buy me candy and sodas. Tig was the worst about it. He liked to get me all hyped on sugar and then send me home to my dad." Lily replied laughing and shaking her head at the memory.

It was a blessing her teeth hadn't rotted out of her head with the way the guys at the garage had pumped her full of sweets.

Chibs chuckled at this wrapping an arm around her waist as he spoke. "So I'm guessin ya had the lads wrapped round yer wee fingers."

She giggled as she leaned against him. "Yeah. I actually sweet talked Bobby into pretty much doing my math homework more than a few times."

"How'd ya manage that one?" Chibs asked picturing it in his head; little Lily staring up at Bobby with puppy dog eyes holding up a math worksheet.

"I was adorable. I mean look at me. Could you say no that face?" Lily asked pointing at the photo of her in Santa's lap.

Chibs pressed a kiss to her temple nodding his head. "Aye. Good point. Have ta love the Scottie dog on yer dress. Yah knew ya were goin to wind up on a Scotsman's arm even then."

She rolled her eyes shaking her head as she laughed. "I hated that dress. It itched. It was bought for Kate but she was too chunky for it."

"Are ya callin Katie fat?" He teased loving the idea of poking fun at Lily's horrible half sister.

The woman deserved it for being so rotten to Lily and well everyone it seemed.

Lily shook her head sighing. "Maybe. She wasn't a skinny kid. That didn't happen until Della put her on some weight watchers shit. It's why Kate barely eats now. She is freaked out about gaining weight...You'd think that she wouldn't be such a bitch about my fat ass given that she used to be pretty round herself."

Chibs shook his head his hand sneaking down to her rounded bottom. "I happen to love yer arse. It's the perfect size my love."

She smiled a laugh escaping her throat as he gave her bottom a squeeze.

Chibs had to imagine what Lily would look like without the black jeans she was wearing. He could picture it in his head perfectly; Lily's perfect round bottom in a tiny thong.

He imagined that the thong would be a black lace. It would stick out so perfectly against her milky skin.

He could imagine her straddling his hips in her bed her hands in his as she grinded against him the thong and his boxers being the only thing that separated her skin from his.

Chibs tried to quieten the moan that this thought had stirred up in him.

Though Chibs had been tempted to take a peek at Lily's modeling shots from Cara Cara he had resisted.

It just didn't seem right looking at those photos seeing her nude before they made love for the first time.

He felt like he would be violating Lily if he looked at the modeling shots. He knew it was strange given that those photographs were online for the world to see. It was just that most of the men seeing those photos didn't know Lily in person, they weren't someone Lily trusted.

Lily sighed tearing her eyes from the photos as Chibs changed the subject reluctantly pulled away from her. "Can we stop by the clubhouse when we're done here lass? I wanta have a talk with Juice bout the mess with the Mayans...I thought I could ask him to do a background check on Julio and his old lady."

She nodded her head her stomach knotting up at the mention of Julio and Trina. She knew that the mess with the Mayans blowing up the Sons warehouse had made things so much more complicated. "Do you think he can find anything?"

"Aye I'm sure of it Lil. That lad is good with computers. If anyone can find anything it's him." Chibs replied spotting the worry in her eyes.

He placed a hand on her cheek leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled back his forehead pressing to hers as he spoke. "I'm goin to do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe love. I promise ya no one will hurt ya."

She ran her fingers through his short hair her free arm resting around him as she allowed him to hold on to her. "I know sweetheart."

Lily pulled away from him a tired smile on her face as she changed the subject. "Let's get out of here."

"Aye that sounds good...wouldn't want the sheriff to catch me huggin his daughter in his office." Chibs teased causing her to laugh a bit her mood lightening.

He held her hand as they left the office to go check in on Jade. He would take care of this he told himself.

He would find a way to fix this mess with Julio. He had to find a way to keep his Lily safe. He loved her.

* * *

><p>Chibs stood over Juice's shoulder in the man's dorm room, as Juice typed away on his laptop. Juice spoke up letting out a soft sigh. "Clay okay with me doing this background check?"<p>

Chibs tightened his jaw as he spoke. "I'll deal with him. This is bout my old lady."

Juice nodded his head knowing that Clay wasn't going to be too pleased with Chibs taking this all into his own hands. He held this comment in though as he clicked into a new window showing Trina Gomez's arrest record. "Okay looks like his old lady just has a few shoplifting arrests. Apparently she wasn't new to pocketing shit when Lily caught her at the Snapshot Hut."

Chibs nodded his head thankful to see that there wasn't anything to crazy on her record. He knew though that Trina wasn't the one he needed worry about.

Juice clicked into a new window showing a mugshot of Julio Perez. "Now he's not as innocent as his old lady. There's a lot of shit on his record man. Assault, possession of a controlled substance, possession of stolen property, grand theft auto. He got out of county a year ago."

Chibs stomach dropped as Juice opened another window his voice growing tense. "Shit."

"What?" Chibs asked wondering how worse shit could get. Julio had a long trek record. Chibs wasn't sure how much worse it could get.

"Julio's mom. Julio pays her lease. Check out her name man. Maria Alvarez." Juice blurted out a frown on his face as he clicked a few more keys on his laptop making a new window pop up.

He spoke again shaking his head. "Her brother is Marcus Alvarez...that makes Julio the Mayan Pres' nephew."

Chibs felt his stomach drop. Shit had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Lily stood behind the bar in the clubhouse searching through the mini fridge underneath the bar for a soda for Jade.<p>

Jade tried not to stare at the womens panties hanging from a pipe just above Lily's head.

The clubhouse was thankfully empty aside from Lily and Jade.

Jade stared down at the bar unsure of where to place her gaze. The clubhouse wasn't what she'd been expecting.

The place was filled with reaper décor, photos of nude women, American flags, and plenty of liquor.

She imagined that her mom would kill her on the spot if she knew she was here.

Lily looked up from her search for soda as she heard a familiar voice. "Hey sweetbutt grab me a beer."

She raised an eyebrow a smirk appearing on her face as she saw the owner to this familiar voice. She came around the bar her arms wrapping around the man as she spoke. "Bowie."

Jade turned to stare at the man as Lily came around the bar and embraced him in a tight hug.

Bowie was a young man; attractive, a bit thin, he had blue eyes and shaggy sandy brown hair. It was clear that he had a bit of a boyish charm to him. He had a few tattoos on his thin arms from what Jade could see; colorful dragons. He looked to be right around Lily's age.

Bowie had prospected with SAMCRO before deciding to patch over to the Tacoma charter. He was originally from Tacoma so the move had made sense for him. He had wanted to be closer to his two younger brothers given that his mother was a drunk mess who could barely take care of herself.

"I heard you were in town with Happy. Where's Happy by the way?" Lily asked as she pulled away from Bowie.

The man gave Lily a crooked grin as he spoke. "He found a croweater he liked, decided to take her back to the dorm he's staying in."

Lily smiled shaking her head. Happy did love his croweaters.

Chibs felt his stomach churn as he walked out into the main room of the clubhouse to see Bowie and Lily chatting.

He knew that Bowie had a reputation of being a hit with women; he had a different girl on his arm it seemed every time Chibs saw him.

Chibs felt a twinge of jealousy as he noticed the way Bowie was grinning down at Lily. He was quickly overwhelmed with the desire to make it clear to the young Son that Lily wasn't up for grabs by anyone.

Chibs suddenly felt quite possessive of Lily.

He was quick to approach the two being sure to wrap an arm around Lily as he spoke. "Bowie."

"Hey Chibby." Bowie remarked noticing that Chibs seemed more than irritated at the moment. He had a feeling that the Scot wasn't to pleased to see him chatting up Lily.

He was quick to speak again giving Lily a playful grin. "I can't believe you took this bitch as your old lady."

Lily snorted shaking her head not offended by this comment coming from Bowie. "Why am I a bitch you jerk?"

"Because you slapped me the first time we met." Bowie replied giving her a playful grin trying to ignore the deadly look Chibs was shooting his way.

"I slapped you because you pinched my ass the first time I met you. I was nineteen and visiting home for Christmas. You scared the shit out of me. One minute I'm talking to Bobby and drinking spiked egg nog and the next second I feel this pinch right on my butt. I turned around and just reacted...Gemma raised me to hit first ask questions later" Lily reminded him not noticing that Chibs was none too pleased about any of this conversation.

Bowie grinned shaking his head chuckling at this memory. "I was drunk and I thought you were some new sweetbutt. I was nervous okay. I'd just gotten patched in to SAMCRO and I was celebrating. I liked what I saw and went for it. You hit hard by the way. I called you a bitch and Jax almost kicked my ass into next week. Told me no one calls his baby sister a bitch."

Lily shook her head sighing. "And yet you still do every time you see me."

She turned to Chibs raising an eyebrow as he pulled away. "I gotta get some shite from the garage...I left somethin in there the other day I think. I'll let ya two catch up."

She sighed as she watched him leave the clubhouse his body tense.

Lily spoke to Bowie knowing that something was up with Chibs. He had never been one to shut down like this from what she had seen. She wasn't sure if his shutting down was caused by shit with the Mayans or just her trip down memory lane with Bowie. "I'll catch up with you later Bowie."

Bowie sighed knowing that he should have kept his big mouth shut reminiscing with Lily Unser about the past. It had just been so long since he'd seen her. She had left to go back to Seattle for school soon after they'd met.

He had flirted with her of course during her time in Charming, but it hadn't gone past that. Yes she had been his age, but Lily just wasn't all that into him.

Of course that didn't stop Bowie from thinking that Lily was sort of cute, but he respected Chibs enough not to act on just how attractive he found Lily. Besides he could see it in Lily's eyes when she glanced over at Chibs; the woman was crazy about the Scot.

Lily grabbed her purse from the bar as she spoke to Jade. "Why don't you to the office at TM. Gemma might like some help with some paperwork...She's going to give you a lift back to my place tonight. I have plans with Chibs okay."

Jade nodded her head desperate to get out of the clubhouse and this Bowie guy. Sure he was cute, but she just didn't feel safe being in the clubhouse without Lily's protection.

She imagined that if she was all alone in here she might get mistaken for a croweater; whatever the hell that was.

...

Chibs kicked at a chunk of gravel as he leaned against a picnic table out in front of the clubhouse.

He kept on thinking about the way Lily and Bowie had spoken. Bowie was the kind of guy who should have Lily under his arm; he was young with years ahead of him. Bowie didn't have a wife back in Belfast. He didn't have a mess of a past.

He looked up letting out a sigh as Lily approached him sitting down beside him. "What's wrong baby?"

Chibs shook his head feeling like shit. He just couldn't get his mind off of Bowie. "Just tired love. Had a few late nights this week. And shite with the Mayans has been stressin me out."

Lily shook her head seeing right through that comment. She knew that this was about more than club shit. "This is about Bowie and me."

Chibs shrugged his shoulders his grip on his cigarette tightening when he realized that she could see right through him.

She rolled her eyes annoyed by his silence as she spoke again. "You're an idiot if you think I have any interest in him. He's just a friend, I haven't seen him in years. He's not my type at all."

"Ya seem close" Chibs replied his jaw tightening on the idiot comment. Deep down inside he knew she had a point though.

Still he just didn't like the way Bowie had spoken to Lily. The bitch joke had irritated him even if it was all innocent fun.

"So am I not allowed to have male friends? I'm not the kind of woman to put up with jealous bullshit Chibs. You don't see me freak out every time some croweater gives you a flirty little smile. And we both know that those croweaters would jump at the chance to be with you. That's something you don't have to worry about with Bowie. Trust me I have no interest in anyone else but you. " She replied her temper threatening to peek up.

Chibs sighed knowing that he had just shoved his foot into his mouth. "I know lass...shite love. I know I'm actin like an idiot."

"Yeah you are, but you're my idiot." She stated giving him a nudge with her shoulder.

He chuckled putting out his cigarette as he wrapped an arm around her. "How bout we get outta here? We have a date to get to."

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek thankful that he had snapped out of his jealous snit. "Are we okay?"

"Aye we are. I'm sorry love." Chibs replied pressing a kiss to her lips.

She smiled as he took her hand in his leading her off towards his bike.

Lily could use a good night out. She had a feeling that this would be just what she needed; a night out with her man.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


	17. Full Disclosure

Chibs and Lily sat snuggled on one side of a booth in a little diner on the outskirts of Charming, called Jack's Diner.

They had gone for a long ride on Chibs' bike before deciding to stop for dinner. Although Lily did seem to be having a good time Chibs had to feel as though he wasn't doing a great job of giving Lily a good first date.

He had wanted to give her more than a long bike ride and hamburgers. After all they'd eaten dozens of meals together at dozens of diners just like this one before dating, so what made another meal at another diner so special?

Chibs felt almost inept when it came to dating. It had been so long since he'd taken a girl out on a real date. He didn't have an idea of where to even start to plan out a decent night out with a woman who he actually wanted to impress.

He had wanted to do something special for Lily, something memorable. She deserved something special especially after what an ass he'd been panicking over Bowie and Lily's friendship.

Lily was right; he'd been an idiot for freaking out and thinking that Lily would be better off with Bowie. He felt even worse when he thought back to how Lily had said she was so sick of the men in her life deciding what was best for her.

Chibs didn't want to be another one of those men; men who told Lily what she should and shouldn't do.

He wanted to support her in everything she did. That was what a man should do for his woman after all; support her and love her.

That is what he would hope that Lily would do for him as his old lady; give him support, be strong in places and situations that he could not.

His insecurities had just seemed to get the best of him when he had seen Lily getting along so well with someone more age appropriate. It had just popped up all those little anxieties he'd had back when he'd first realized just how much he liked her.

Lily's reassurances had calmed him at least; promising him that she only wanted him. It felt good to hear it; knowing that she didn't care about his age or his past. She wanted him just as he was and he was on cloud nine knowing it.

Chibs could admit that he was still so stunned knowing that Lily wanted a guy like him. He personally thought that she must be a saint to even consider being with a guy with his past and lifestyle.

He was sure that he'd probably spend the rest of his days trying to do whatever it took to keep her by his side.

He just didn't want to ever disappoint her. He didn't want her to have any regrets about wanting this life with him.

Chibs knew that he had something wonderful going for him for once and he wasn't planning on letting it go anytime soon.

Chibs chuckled as Lily stole a fry from his plate. She spoke continuing with the little game they'd begun the play when they'd first sat down to eat. "Okay if you could only wear one color for the rest of your life what color would it be, and you can't say black."

Chibs let out a huff irritated that she'd ruled out black as an answer. "Dark gray. Same question."

Lily let out a huff as she spoke. "Gray is just another form of black. It's like mild black. I would pick yellow. It's my favorite color. It's bright and it cheers me up."

"Mild black aye? People could probably see ya comin from a mile away if ya wore all yellow...might help ya out though considerin the way ya drive." He chuckled her comment amusing him as he managed to steal the crispy dill pickle she'd removed from her club sandwich.

Lily let out a faux insulted huff as she playfully nudged him with her shoulder. "Says the man who speeds like a bat out of hell the second he gets behind the wheel of my jeep."

She spoke again having fun with the little game of asking each other the oddest questions they could think of. "If you knew that the world was ending tomorrow how would you spend your last day on earth?"

"I'd get drunk and probably spend the day havin sex...hopefully sex with ya if I play my cards right." He admitted chuckling as he realized how easy it was to answer that question.

Lily felt her cheeks flush ever so slightly the sex comment making a pleasant heat spread through out her. She was tempted to ask if he might be interested in getting out this diner and going and having that sex all day experience even if the world wasn't ending.

She held this little request though not sure if she would be being too forward with that comment.

Of course she knew that most men would easily jump at the suggestion of having sex, but the last thing Lily wanted was for this relationship to be all about sex so suddenly.

She was enjoying the pace they were taking at the moment and had no real desire to speed things along.

Chibs paused for a moment as he spoke again the truth of what he'd honestly do hitting him hard. "I'd try to call my daughter too...if the world was endin I'd want to talk to her, let her know how much I love her...how sorry I am fer how things turned out. I'd want her to know that she's my world. I'd want to tell her that I wanted to be there fer her the way she deserved, that I love her."

Lily gave him a sad smile her heart breaking a little as she heard the bittersweet tone to his voice as he spoke of his daughter.

She spoke wanting to bring his spirits up. It killed her to see the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned Kerrianne. "Maybe you'll see her someday...maybe when she's old enough she'll come looking for you...I mean she'd know how to find you right?, through your nephew or the Belfast charter? Maybe she'll come looking for you and find you here...you can tell her all of that. You could build the relationship you never got to have with her."

"Aye she would know where to find me if she looked...I hope yer righ snow." Chibs replied praying that her statement held some truth.

Just four more years he silently reminded himself; just four more years and his Kerrianne would be eighteen. Once she was eighteen she'd legally be an adult and maybe then she could legally find a way escape Jimmy O' and come to the states.

Chibs just hoped that Kerrianne would find her way to him when the time came. He prayed that Jimmy O'Phelan hadn't poisoned her mind about her real da.

Chibs wanted to see his little girl's face at least once before he died; to hold her and hear her call him da.

He wanted to spend time with his baby girl; getting to know her. He wanted to love her and encourage her the way a dad should. He wanted to see how she'd grown since the last he'd seen her.

Kerrianne had only been seven years old when he'd patched over from the Belfast charter to the mother charter. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to her.

Hell he hadn't even gotten to speak to her since Jimmy O' had booted him from the IRA and his home.

She had been so young when Jimmy had taken Fiona and her; still practically a baby. She had been only four years old.

Jimmy wouldn't allow him to speak to the child nor see her.

Chibs had managed to watch from afar though. He had gone to the expensive catholic school Jimmy had enrolled Kerrianne in. Chibs had watched the girl thorough the high gates surrounding the playground during recess.

He had watched her run and play and giggle with her friends. She was so full of life. It had both filled him with joy and destroyed him to see her. He had wanted nothing more than to run to her; to hold her in his arms, to tell her he loved her so much, to tell her that he would never leave her ever again.

He knew better than to give into those desires though. Jimmy O' would harm Fiona or Kerrianne if he ever dared to come near them.

Chibs knew that it was best if he stay away. It was the only way he could protect his girls.

It was hard to believe that his daughter was turning fourteen just next month.

He imagined that Kerrianne would be gorgeous now; the perfect mixture of Fiona and he. She had looked so much like Fiona when she was a little girl; wild curly locks on top of her head and Fiona's smile. Kerrianne had his eyes though; dark and expressive.

She had been such a bright little girl; so inquisitive, always thinking and exploring the world around her. She was so full of questions. She was always asking him to read to her.

He could still remember her tiny voice; her big brown eyes staring up at him as she held up her favorite book; a big book of fairy tales Fiona had bought when she was pregnant. _Read me the Rapunzel story again da. Do the funny voices please. Tell me the Frog and Princess story da, Make the frog noises when you do it._

He would sit up and read to her every single night in his recliner until she fell asleep in his lap.

She had been so tiny. He had thought that she would stay a little girl forever; his little girl.

Chibs spoke again changing the subject completely, the thought of his Kerrianne making his heart sink. "Did ya really slap Bowie the firs time ya met him?"

"Yes I really slapped him. The jackass pinched my butt. I'd do it again if I could. He was always so smug, even when he was a prospect. And the girls flocked to him, I guess he thought that I would flock to him just as easy. He was so shocked when I turned him down. He was flat out insulted, I can remember that Jax practically punched Bowie into next week when he freaked out on me for slapping him." Lily remarked grinning as she stole another french fry.

"I wish I could'a seen it." Chibs remarked his chest puffing with pride. His girl could protect herself. He'd always admired a woman who could hold her own.

Lily gave him a soft smile as she took a sip of her Pepsi. "I could give you a repeat performance if you want."

Chibs laughed shaking his head as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't think Bowie would agree to that love."

"Just remember I offered." She joked stealing another yet one of his fries.

She just couldn't help herself it seemed. Fries had always been her comfort food after all.

She spoke again her mood dropping slightly. "Thanks for coming to my dad's place with me earlier. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but it meant a lot to me...you being there. It seems like it's been so long since I've been there...it still looks the same; clean, like a mini museum...Della never liked messes. Now my dad is the complete opposite. He used to make such big messes, leaving his crap around the house. Della used to scream at him and he'd always tell her that he was tired and that it wasn't a huge deal to have the house looking like you lived in it, but I guess Della won that argument."

He sighed remembering the worry in her eyes as they'd pulled up to her father's and stepmother's home earlier. "Aye it wasn't a problem love...it's not easy on ya being there is it?"

"Yeah..brings up a lot of shitty memories...Stupid arguments with Della, feeling lonely, and just feeling like shit...After I moved in with Gemma and Clay I actually felt like I belonged to a real family...I tried not to visit very often after moving in with Gemma and Clay. I would just stop by for a few hours during the holidays. I hated going there today, it just brought up shitty crap from my past I guess. More than anything though I just feel shitty for not being there for Jade more after I moved out...she was just a kid...I don't think she meant to follow her mom and sister so much when we were growing up. Like I said, she was only a kid. I didn't realize how hard things were on Jade. I feel like I should have been there for her." She explained letting out a soft sigh it feeling good to let the guilt all out.

"Yer doin righ by her now lass. Ya were just a kid too. It wasn't yer responsibility to take care of her. That shoulda been on Della." Chibs replied wanting so badly to reassure her.

He could see the shame written clearly on her face. He had felt that same shame towards his lack of being there for his own younger sister.

Lily let out a soft sigh knowing that he was right about that. Della had failed Jade just as much as she had failed her.

Lily knew that she had to be there for Jade. She had to be the sister she deserved.

She twisted the napkin in her lap tempted to ask Chibs about what he'd found out about Julio and Trina. She knew though that it more than likely wasn't something they should discuss in such a public place.

It was a conversation that would have to wait until they got back to her apartment, she told herself.

She was tempted to ask Chibs just when he was taking her out for target practice. She knew that the sooner she was comfortable with her shooting abilities the better.

Chibs spoke again hoping to distract her from the troubles dancing through her brain. "I liked seein the pictures of ya in yer da's office...Do ya still roller skate?"

"Not anymore, not since I was a kid. I used to go ice skating in Seattle...at the mall. They had this big skating rink in the mall that I would go to all the time. I'm really going to miss doing that...I'm happy to be home though. Seattle never really felt like home." She admitted taking a small sip of her soda.

He gave her a small grin nodding his head. "Aye, I never was much of a skater. My sister use to love ice skatin when we were kids. She would go out and take the bus to this lake near our apartments with some other kids durin the winters. My ma would make me go with her to keep an eye on her. Cait would always use these old skates my ma bought her fer Christmas one year...the kids use to make fun of her fer em cause they were so damn old. I kicked more than a few arses fer makin her cry over those stupid skates. Cait tried to get me to skate a few times but I never could stop myself from fallin on my arse."

Lily chuckled loving hearing these little stories about Chibs' childhood. The happier stories never failed to put a smile on her face.

She could always picture it so clearly in her face; little Filip Telford, a little hellion who stood over his sister protecting her from all harm.

He spoke again giving her a small smile. "Fer the record I'm happy yer home too love. If ya had stayed in Seattle I wouldn't have ya on my arm."

She returned his smile leaning in to brush her lips against his. The kiss ended soon after it had began as they heard the familiar sound of bikes pulling up in the parking-lot.

Chibs tensed up as he spotted the ape hangers on the bikes and the three men on them; they were all wearing all too familiar kuttes; Mayans.

Chibs pulled Lily closer to him as the men entered the diner. He felt his defenses go sky high as he spotted just who the final man that entered the diner was; Julio.

Chibs kept a tight grip on Lily as he spoke to her his voice low. "Jus stay put lass. I'll handle this shite."

Lily grasped onto Chibs' kutte almost as though she was frightened that someone would yank her away from him, as Julio spotted her.

Julie made his way over to the booth a leering smile crossing his features as he spotted Lily. "There's my favorite puta. I didn't expect to see you here. Gringo must not know how to treat a woman, taking you out to a greasy diner."

Chibs felt his hands form into fists. He resisted the urge to jump up and pound Julio's face into the faded tile floor below them. "Watch yer fuckin mouth or I'll make ya watch it."

He took deep breaths the desire to break every single bone in Julio's body so hard to ignore.

Chibs knew though that he was grossly out numbered, it would be a three to one fight if he dared to let his fists do all the thinking.

Julio smirked at Chibs ignoring the threat and stepping forward. He gave Lily another malicious smile as he spoke. "Hey it's okay there zipperface. Guess I hit a nerve huh? Just what do you see in him puta?"

Lily surprised herself by speaking up her voice sounding far stronger than she felt. "Trust me he's twice the man you could ever dream of being."

She mentally kicked herself for this little comment. She was sure pissing Julio off with her big mouth wasn't helping matters in the least bit.

She just couldn't stop herself though. It was the mention of Chibs' scars that had set her big old mouth into motion. She hated it when people pointed them out using them as a tool to insult him.

She knew the story behind those scars; the pain and the loss.

Yes she knew that Chibs was a big boy who had more than likely dealt with his fair share of cruelty when it came to the deep scars along his cheeks. Men more often than not tried to bring up his scars as a way to throw him off during fights.

Lily didn't care if Chibs had learned to deal with people's maltreatment though. She didn't feel right standing by and letting someone speak to him in such a cruel manner.

Julio let out a chuckle shaking his head as he stepped even closer. Lily felt sick as he grabbed a hold of his junk thrusting his hips forward as he continued to leer down at her. "You got a big mouth. Looks like gringo hasn't showed you just what to do with a big mouth. I bet I could show you."

That comment set Chibs off completely he moved to stand up knowing that he couldn't hold back off punching Julio any longer.

The man had pushed too damn far. Chibs had been trying to keep his cool, trying not to make a scene. Shit with the Mayans was already dangerous, he didn't need a diner brawl shoving things further into a biker war.

He had been trying to be smart about this; brains before bullets. He had reached his breaking point though.

No one talked about Lily that way. No one said something that crude to Lily and lived to tell about if Chibs had anything to do with it.

Lily did her best to keep a tight grip on his arm knowing that he didn't stand a chance in a fight with three men. He might be a good boxer and have some skills in street fighting but he was just like any other man; an outnumbered fight had no chance of being a fair one.

Before Chibs had a chance to act one of the Mayan's stepped forward placing a hand on Julio's shoulder. The older and slightly irritated Mayan spoke up shaking his head. "Let's get out of here Julio. You know your uncle said hands off the Sons old ladies."

Lily felt her stomach drop at the word _uncle. _

Julio smirked as he began to walk away. He spoke again as the third Mayan grabbed a hold of their take out bags. "By the way gringo sorry to hear about your warehouse. Tough luck."

Chibs gritted his jaw the anger practically radiating off of him at this comment. He kept his arm wrapped tight around Lily as he tried to calm his rage.

It was taking everything within him to stop himself from jumping up and beating Julio to a bloody pulp both for the comments he'd made to Lily and for the shit about the burned warehouse.

He took deep breaths reminding himself that now was not the time to let his rage take ahold of him.

He once again told himself that he had to be smart about this. He silently repeated that all to helpful phrase over and over again _brains before bullets, __brains before bullets._

Chibs took Lily's hand in his her body shaking both from anxiety and wrath. "Let's get outta here lass. I'm goin to keep ya up at the clubhouse fer a few days...ya and Jade. Ya can stay there at least till shite works itself out. Yer goin to be safe there Lil. You'll be with family."

Lily nodded her head her throat growing tight. "What was that crap about Julio's uncle?"

Chibs closed his eyes knowing that he'd wanted to wait to tell her this; at least until after their date. "The prick is Alvarez's nephew."

Lily let out a shaky breath at this. Shit. This entire situation had just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Lily let Chibs lead her into the clubhouse surprised to see that the place wasn't that wild given that it was usually wild any given night of the week.<p>

She ignored the chaos around them her mind locked on Julio and the mess she'd found herself in.

Lily allowed Chibs to lead her off away from the noise and down the long hallway leading to the dorms.

Chibs led Lily into his dorm room shutting the door behind them. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he allowed his eyes to scan the room; he was grateful to see that the place had been tidied up since he'd last been here.

He hadn't stepped foot in the door since he'd begun staying with Lily. He had been afraid that the place would still be a mess how he'd left it.

It was clear though that one of the croweaters had been through vacuuming the old faded oatmeal rug over the wooden floors, and cleaning out his ashtrays, as well as cleaning up the beer cans he'd left out.

The croweaters were often tasked with cleaning up the clubhouse on Sunday afternoons along with the prospects.

It was one of the tasks Gemma had always tasked the croweaters and prospects with. She knew enough to know that someone had to clean the dorm rooms or the guys would have the place looking like a pigpen. She also was perfectly aware that the clubhouse was always a bigger mess after Friday night parties and Saturday lazy hangover days.

Lily took the room in more focused on the fact that it seemed cozy more than how tidy thing were.

There was a bed of course, a worn out leather recliner that looked as though it had seen better days, a decent sized boxset television, two worn wooden dressers, a dark wicker laundry basket, and a bookshelf.

It was clear that Chibs spent quite a bit of his time in the room, one of the worn dressers even had a microwave sitting up on top of it. Sitting out beside it were boxes of microwave popcorn, cans of soup, a bottle of whiskey, and a few boxes of English Breakfast tea. It was clear that he had the supplies to have a snack or a meal without having to go to the clubhouse's kitchen.

Though the queen sized bed looked less than comfortable, there were still more than a few pillows sitting out on it. It was made up nice and neat with a heavy gray comforter and matching dark gray sheets and pillow cases.

There was a large samcro flag with a reaper on it hanging over the bed. There was a few bottles of air freshener sitting out on the dresser, a few pictures from motorcycle rallies Chibs had attended with the club taped to the mirror above one of the dressers, and a couple of Harley magazines sitting out on top of the microwave of all places.

The flag seemed to be the only décor in the entire room though not counting the two small photographs sitting out on the table beside the bed.

Lily was unable to stop herself from making her way over to the bed picking up one of these photos. She stared down at the picture spotting a tiny baby in a lace white dress her dark somewhat curly hair sticking up seemingly untamed. On closer inspection Lily realized that the baby appeared to be wearing a christening gown.

Chibs stared down at the photo a small bittersweet smile on his face. "That's my Kerrianne."

Lily nodded her head placing the photo back down gently as she spoke. "She has your eyes."

"Aye. She had my glare too, when she'd get upset she'd glare jus like me." He remarked as he made his way over to one of his worn old dressers.

Lily sat on the foot of the bed taking her purse off as she made herself at home. One could tell that Chibs spent quite a bit of his time in the small dorm.

There were more than a couple of ashtrays sitting around the room along with some motorcycle manuals and a few dirty magazines. The dressers seemed to be stuffed full with his clothing and from what she could see in the tiny bathroom that all the dorm rooms had connected to it, there were a few dirty clothes lying out on the bathroom floor as well as old spice deodorant sitting out on the sink.

Lily studied the bookshelf shocked to see the wide vary of books; a well worn copy of the complete works of Shakespeare, The old man and the sea, more than a few paperback mystery novels, and a couple of books about Scotland. What really caught Lily's attention though were three thick black leatherbound photo albums sitting on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf.

She knew that Chibs had mentioned enjoying reading. He was the kind of person who enjoyed keeping his mind sharp, but she hadn't expected him to have such a massive collection of books.

Lily was tempted to get up and study the bookshelf closer but didn't have the chance as Chibs turned handing her an old gray and black samcro tshirt that he rarely wore and a clean pair of dark blue boxers. "This the best I can do fer pajamas lass."

"Thanks. It'll be fine." She replied managing to kick her heeled black boots and socks off her feet aching a bit from being up on them in heels for far too long.

Chibs managed to lean down pressing a kiss to her forehead as he spoke. "If ya need socks they're in the top drawer in the dresser on the left. I know yer feet get cold at night given that ya stick em to me in yer sleep."

Lily snorted a bit chuckling at this comment. "You're usually warm, I like to soak up the heat. Besides you stick your cold hand underneath my pjs to my bare butt all the time."

"Cold hands warm heart." He grumbled pressing another kiss to her temple.

He moved his lips downward nipping at her neck causing her to giggle as he spoke again. "Besides we've already established I love yer arse. I can't keep my hands off it even in my sleep."

"I've noticed." She remarked holding him against her his kisses and embrace feeling good after dealing with Julio's perverted remarks and threats.

She had to wonder how a nice night had gone straight to hell within just a few minutes.

Chibs pulled away doing his best to give her a calm smile and hide the worry he felt swirling around in his gut. "I'm goin to go have a chat with Clay bout what happened. Make yerself at home."

Lily was tempted to ask if she should be present for this little talk with Clay, but she knew well enough to know that Julio being Alvarez's nephew made this club business. She already knew enough to know that club business was between the club and the club only.

She let out a soft sigh as he spoke again sensing her anxieties. He tried to lighten the mood with his words. "Ya can call Gemma tomorrow and have her bring up a few of yer things. We'll only stay fer a few days, jus long enough fer things to settle. Ya can have Gemma pack ya some dvds fer Jade and ya to watch. Maybe I can make up fer our ruined night by watchin a dvd with ya, one of those shite romantic comedies ya lasses like."

She gave him a small smile chuckling at this offer. "Marie Antoinette?"

He let out a huff not surprised she'd picked that movie, though it really wasn't a romantic comedy. It was a period piece romance about Marie Antoinette of course. It was one of Lily's favorite films along with the Princess Bride and just about every Christmas film. "Aye fine."

She gave him a soft smile knowing that no other man in her life would be willing to put up with that movie just for her. "I'll make it all worth your while. Maybe once things settle down and we're back at my apartment I can make that spaghetti you like..the one with the mozzarella stuffed meatballs."

Chibs grinned his stomach growling a tiny bit at the thought. It was one of the best meals he could remember having had in a long while.

She had made it for the two of them the night after her first photo shoot for Cara Cara. Lily had been feeling giddy over the new job and had decided to dig into her recipe book and make one of her best meals to celebrate.

Chibs had loved it from the first bite. So much work went into it; making the meatballs by hand and making homemade sauce.

It was a meal he was sure he could have time and time again and never get sick of it.

He pressed a kiss to her lips knowing that he would probably watch a million romantic period films if Lily cooked that spaghetti for him after each meal.

He reluctantly pulled away giving her a soft quick peck as he spoke. "That sounds great Lily. Make yerself at home lass. I'll be back in a second."

He left the room making his way back out to the main area of the clubhouse as he headed for the chapel.

He managed to give a few quick hugs and pats on the back to familiar friends of the club before he finally reached the chapel doors.

Chibs wasn't shocked to find Clay all alone sitting within the chapel a cigar in hand and the clubs books in front of him.

The loss of the Sons warehouse and the guns to the Mayans had been a big blow to SAMCRO financially. Clay had been spending his nights up alone in the chapel trying hard to come up with a solution.

Clay looked up from the books glancing at Chibs as he spoke. "You come to talk about the search you had Juice do on Julio?"

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that his going behind the clubs back to do that little background search would get back to Clay eventually.

He stood his ground as he spoke. "What else was I supposed to do? Lily is my old lady and I was jus protectin her the way I should. Ya would do the same if it was Gemma bein threatened by some Mayan prick."

Clay gritted his jaw wanting to tear Chibs a new one for bringing Gemma into this, he knew that the Scot had a point though.

"Fine fine. Just don't let me catch you doing shit like that without bringing it to the club first." Clay ordered his jaw still tight.

Chibs sighed the words spilling from his mouth. "Julio showed up at the diner Lily and I were eatin at tonigh. Crossed the line running his mouth at Lily. I woulda broke every bone in his body if he hadn't had two Mayans with him...I don't think he was followin us. They were jus stoppin in to get dinner. He probably saw my bike outside and decided it was a good chance to fuck with Lily and me."

Clay nodded his head his eyes growing stern as he took in this information. He let out a sigh as he spoke "I am assuming you know that Julio is Alvarez's nephew by now, and how that complicates this entire situation."

Chibs sighed taking his usual spot at the table. He let himself sink down into the chair trying not to let his anger take hold over the knowledge that Clay already knew about Julio's ties to the Mayan club Pres. "Aye I do."

Clay chewed on his cigar as he spoke again. "This shit isn't just about Lily anymore. It's club business Chibs. You gotta let the club be a part of this. I know you think you're trying to do the right thing. Taking this all on for her, but it's not going to work."

Chibs tightened his fists wanting to ask what the hell he was supposed to do then, just let his old lady be a sitting duck?

Julio didn't seem to have any problem running his mouth at Lily, and Chibs had to fear that Julio would eventually add violence to the equation.

Clay spoke again sensing the rage rolling in Chibs. "Trust me brother. I care bout Lily's safety just as much as you. She's my goddaughter for Christs sake. My wife adores that girl. She's family when it comes to this club."

He paused taking a puff from his cigar as he spoke again. "Let the club handle this Chibs. We won't let anyone touch a hair on that girl's head. We can keep her and her sister up at the clubhouse for a few days, let you refresh her on how to shoot."

"Aye...I know." Chibs remarked knowing that he didn't have much choice.

Clay was his president and what he said went. Still though a part of Chibs' head was screaming at him that Lily was his old lady and what Clay said shouldn't stop him from doing whatever it took to protect her.

He sighed knowing that this situation wasn't that simple. He glanced at the sign that had been on the clubs chapel wall since the first samcro meeting in the sixties; Brains Before Bullets.

Chibs knew that Clay had a good point. He was better off with the clubs support in this than he was taking it on all alone.

It would be different if they weren't dealing with Mayans. The whole tie to the Mayans motorcycle club made this all so much more than his and Lily's problem.

Clay spoke again his tone changing softening a bit as he dropped the subject. "You care about Lily? I'm guessing this isn't just you trying to get your dick wet?"

"No it's not. I care bout her...She means the world to me." Chibs admitted his fists tightening again at just the mention of him only using Lily to get laid.

Clay took a puff from his cigar his voice stern as he spoke. "Then I trust you know that if you fuck shit up with Lily that my old lady will rip your balls off and display them in a jar on her desk."

"Aye I know." Chibs replied knowing that Gemma would kill him if he ever hurt Lily.

He knew that Clay wasn't just exaggerating. Gemma was scary enough when she was in a good mood. So when she was pissed it was smart to just run and hide.

"The same goes for most of the guys here Chibs. You treat that girl right or I'm sure more than one of your brothers would have no problem making sure you don't ever ride again."

"I know. Nobody has anythin to worry bout. I'm goin to take care of her." Chibs replied feeling the need to blurt out that he was in love with Lily.

He knew though that this wasn't the type of thing you just blurted out to your club pres, even if Lily was that club president's goddaughter.

Clay placed his cigar in the ashtray sitting out beside him as he spoke changing the subject again. "Suit up and be ready to go in two hours. We're goin to go by a Mayan warehouse we found, see if we can get those missing guns back."

Chibs sighed a small part of him wanting to ask if he could have Juice maybe go in his place. All he wanted at the moment was to go back to his dormroom and hold Lily in his arms while they watched something brain-numbing on his crappy little tv set.

He knew though that club business waited for no one though.

He stood up from the table walking back out into the noise of just another night at the clubhouse.

Chibs was more than ready for this day and all the crap that had come along with it to end. He knew though that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

He smiled his mood lightening a bit as he walked into his dorm room to find Lily sitting up in his bed dressed in the clothing he had supplied her.

She stared up from the photo album she'd retrieved from his bookshelf unsure if her snooping through it was okay. "I found this on the bookshelf. It's okay that I look at it right?"

"Aye of course it is." Chibs replied sitting down across from her his eyes studying the familiar pictures within it.

He chuckled as he spotted a photo of him as a nine year old lad sitting out in front of the crappy little Christmas tree his mother had worked so hard to buy.

Chibs spoke pointing down at the picture and the abundance of candy canes child him was holding in his hands. "My ma would buy me candy canes every Christmas, she'd fill a box with em. It was my favorite candy in the entire world when I was a lad. I would eat em till I got a belly ache. That picture was from the year I got a bicycle. My ma worked so damn hard to buy it. I'd sleep with it in my room because I was terrified of someone stealin it from me if it got outta my sight. It was jus a cheap old used bike but i loved it so much...I wanted a dog that year but my ma had to sit me down and tell me we couldn't afford to take care of it...I remember cryin because I still believed in Santa and I didn't understand why Santa couldn't jus bring me a dog and everythin it'd need."

Lily gave him a soft smile the little story so bittersweet. She stared down at the innocent little boy in the picture a small part of her finding it so hard to believe that this was Chibs.

The child's face was obviously free of the scars that were embedded into Chibs' cheeks, his eyes held a hint of innocence. He looked so sweet, round cheeks and dark hair, dressed in an old sweater that looked handmade.

She felt her heart ache thinking of little Filip Telford sobbing because he couldn't afford to have a dog.

She silently made a promise to herself to make his first Christmas with her something special. She was almost tempted to buy a dog and sort of share it with him, a way for him to have the puppy he'd never gotten as a child.

She held back this thought though knowing that it might be too much too soon. After all didn't couples wait to get dogs together until they were living with one another?

Chibs turned the page chuckling at a photo of a teenage him on the piece of junk Harley he had worked his ass off to buy. "Christ I forgot bout that picture. It's amazin I didn't kill myself on that piece of metal shite."

Lily chuckled spotting at the bike did look like it was in pretty rough shape. She was entranced by the teenager in the photo though.

This boy looked more like the Chibs she knew, though his face was still smooth and scar-free. His dark hair was a bit shaggy but his eyes were less innocent. He looked more jaded.

Chibs spoke up a small laugh escaping his throat. "So would the teenage ya date me then?"

Lily gave him a soft smile leaning across the album to brush her lips against his after she spoke. "In a heartbeat. You were just as handsome then as you are now."

Chibs smiled against the kiss his. He wrapped his arms around her everything within him wanting to shove the photo album off the bed, pull her against him and slowly peel those borrowed clothes off her body.

He wanted to kiss every last square inch of her body before finally making love to her for the first time. He wanted to tell her just what he'd been thinking all day. I love you.

He thought of the speech he'd planned out in his head. _Lily Unser ya are by far the best damn thing that has happened to me in almost a decade. Yer the sweetest, smartest, most talented, and most gorgeous woman I have ever met. I know I might sound like an old fool when I say all this shite, but ya mean so much to me. I haven't felt this way in so long; just so happy and handsome, and just plain amazin. What I'm tryin to say is, I love you Lily. I am in love with you. Ya don't have to say it back. I don't want it to be something forced. I just want ya to know that I am in love with ya and I'll wait however long it takes fer ya to feel the same. _

He pulled away from her wanting to blurt this all out to her. He knew though that now wasn't the time.

When he told her all of this he wanted nothing more than to have all the time in the world to hold her in his arms afterwards, to maybe make love to her and cherish his time with her.

Now wasn't the night for any of that.

He spoke his throat growing tight. "I have to leave in a bit...club shite."

"Define club shit...I want us...I know that holding secrets doesn't work in relationships like this...club life, it's..it isn't something that you can keep seperate from your personal life. I know this because I've heard Gemma tell old ladies that time and time again. Full disclosure is the only way we can keep us whole. I want that Filip. Just tell me what's going on so I can support you." Lily blurted out struggling to place her thoughts together and express just what needed to be said.

She meant every word that had left her mouth. Gemma had said it so many times; you needed trust with your man. An old lady needed to know what was going on in the club so she could support her man and be strong in places he might not feel so strong in.

It was the only way a relationship could survive in SAMCRO.

Chibs widened his eyes stunned by this statement. A small part of him was tempted to hold back. He didn't want her to ever hear about some of the things he had done for the club.

He never wanted Lily to fear him or hate him for his loyalty and dedication to the club.

He knew though that she was right; Full disclosure was the only way to go in this relationship.

"We're goin by one of the Mayan's warehouses in Oakland...going to try to get those guns they stole from us back...we're goin to blow the place up, pay back the favor fer what they did to our warehouse a few nights back." He admitted thankful that she didn't pull away from him at this confession.

Lily sighed her stomach rolling and churning knowing that there were at least a dozen ways Chibs could be hurt during this task.

She knew though that she had to have some faith in him. She had to shut up the voices that were screaming about the danger and give Chibs the support he needed.

"Be careful." She stated knowing that this was all she could say to this piece of information. It was what he needed to hear.

"I will love. I always am." He replied continuing to hold her against him.

Lily let out a tense laugh her stomach still in knots. "Good...You come back to me okay. Be safe and get the job done."

Chibs smiled his head burying against the nape of her neck, her hold and her words meaning more to him than she probably realized.

This was exactly what he needed; to know that she wasn't going anywhere no matter what the club threw at him.

He sighed the words ringing through his head _I love you Lily Unser. I am in love with you._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? This has been sitting in my documents for weeks now while I tried to break my writers block. I hope it's enjoyable.<em>

_Puta = (Spanish) Bitch_

_Gringo= (Spanish) A white person from an English speaking country. Usually not a nice thing to call someone. _


	18. Requests and Reassurances

Chibs let out a frustrated huff as he stared at the Mayan's warehouse watching the flames rise from the burning building destroying both the bodies of the two Mayans as well as the Nord Whistler, along with the Mayan's stash of heroin.

The Sons had managed to retrieve their guns and send a message to the Mayans in the process. Chibs was left feeling torn.

On one hand he was relieved that the guns had been retrieved and they had gotten some much needed revenge on the Mayans and the Nords. On the other hand he had been hoping that one of the Mayans they'd taken out would have been Julio Perez.

It seemed that luck wouldn't be shining Chibs' way though. Julio was still out there alive and well, and more importantly to Chibs still a threat to Lily.

He pushed this thought from his mind as Clay spoke. "Let's get these guns back to the warehouse. Tig and I will make the delivery to the Niners first thing tomorrow."

Chibs did his best to push all thoughts of Julio from his mind as he followed the Sons of to their bikes.

They had been sure to park them a safe distance from the now burning warehouse wanting to make sure that their attack was unexpected.

The ride back to the clubhouse managed to clear Chibs' head momentarily.

It seemed that no matter what was going on in his life, no matter how stressed or upset or just plain angry he was, a long ride on his Harley cleared his head for just a moment.

The feel of the wind flowing by him and the feel of the motor roaring below him along with the sight of the road in front of him always left him feeling calm and focused.

Chibs was feeling a ton or so lighter by the time he made his way to his dorm room. He entered the room shutting the door behind him and locking it.

He couldn't help but to smile realizing that Lily had left the little lamp on his dresser on for him giving the room a pleasant glow.

His smile only grew as he spotted Lily nestled into his bed fast asleep still wearing the clothing he'd loaned her.

She looked as though she belonged right there snuggled up underneath the thick gray comforter her arm lying out over his empty spot like she was waiting for him.

Chibs knew that this was a sight he could easily become accustomed coming home to at night, especially on nights like this.

He made quick work of depositing his weapons and kutte on top of one of the dressers and kicking his clothing off slipping on a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

Chibs removed his rings and the crucifix necklace he always wore around his neck on the dresser top, before he shut the light off.

He was sure to leave a light on in the bathroom cracking the door just so Lily could find the bathroom if she awoke later in the unfamiliar room.

Lily awoke as the bed shifted as Chibs settled down into it. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she peered up at him. "What time is it?"

"A bit past midnight." Chibs replied as he snuggled against her sure to wrap his arm around her waist.

Lily cleared her throat as she struggled to relax back against him and fall back into her drowsy state. She dared to speak her brain buzzing with new found energy. "Any sign of Julio?"

"No lass. Fraid not, got two other Mayans though along with some Nord bastard. Burned the warehouse to pay back fer our destroyed warehouse." Chibs replied deciding to leave out the fact that they had killed the men burning their corpses along with the warehouse.

He had a feeling Lily had figured out the killing part all on her own though. He was relieved that she wasn't yanking away from him in repulsion.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead sensing the tension in her body knowing that she was worried sick about Julio.

Chibs felt guilty not being able to provide her with more of a feeling of stability and safety. He was her man; it was his job to make her feel secure.

He spoke hoping that he sounded more sure of himself than he currently felt. "Don't worry love. Clay and the lads are goin to take care of this Julio shite. Yer family has ya. So do I. I'm never goin to let anythin happen to ya."

She gave his a soft anxious smile the word _family _soothing her. She loved that Chibs seemed to completely understand that it was SAMCRO not the Unsers who had always felt truly like family to her.

His promise to never let anything hurt her made her feel more secure than she could ever remember feeling.

A little voice in the back of her head was quick to provide the fact that Chibs could protect her from _everything. _

She did her best to silence this little voice though as she wrapped an arm around Chibs trying to focus on his familiar scent; old spice deodorant, cigarettes, and laundry soap.

Chibs ran his hand up and down her back his mind and body growing more and more relaxed by the second. "Try to get some sleep with me love. I gotta early chapel meetin tomorrow and probably a long day. Gotta get my sleep where I can."

Lily was tempted to ask him why he was having Chapel so early, but she held the question in deciding she had enough information about club business for the night.

She glanced up at Chibs relieved to see that he was fast asleep snoring ever so slightly.

She shook her head unable to stop herself from reaching up and smoothing back his hair. He had been trying to grow out his hair a bit but at the moment it was a bit of a mess. She was unable to stop herself from admiring the hints of silver throughout the otherwise dark hair.

She placed her arm back around him settling close to him as her own eyes grew heavy. She was safe here with Chibs she told herself.

As long as Lily had Chibs she would remain safe. He was right after all she was with family.

* * *

><p>Lily sat outside the clubhouse Jade sitting at her side. Lily let the menthol cigarette hang from her lips as she kept her eyes locked on the row of bikes parked near the clubhouse.<p>

She felt a little silly sitting here keeping an eye out for Chibs. She felt like a stereotypical worried wife sitting up waiting up for her husband who hadn't quite made it home yet.

She felt her stomach twist realizing that she might find herself feeling this way more than once throughout Chibs' and her relationship.

After all there would more than likely be more than a few nights and days sitting up waiting for Chibs to return; worrying about his safety.

The thought made her stomach do a somersault. She had a feeling it would drive her crazy; sitting up wondering if Chibs was dead or alive, wondering was he hurt somewhere lying out alone unable to get help, was he safe on his bike coming home to her, or was he still out working a late night.

She let out a soft sigh as she took a drag off her cigarette. She knew it was a fact of life she would have to become accustomed to.

Late nights and worries were part of the old ladies' burden.

Lily tried to tell herself that she had nothing to worry about today. Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Half Sack had left just a few minutes before.

Chibs had managed to press a kiss to her cheek before whispering to her they had to make a stop by Charming's oldest Funeral Directors to talk to the clubs' _personal friend _Skeeter.

Skeeter's family had long been Charming's number one funeral provider. Their business and home were built right beside Charming's oldest and biggest cemetery.

To be honest Lily found Skeeter a little creepy, as did most of Charming's residents.

It wasn't that he looked creepy or anything. It was just the nature of his business. It didn't help that he often came across as being a bit awkward though.

Lily tried to ignore the way her stomach lurched knowing that the club had only one reason for visiting Skeeter; they either had a body to get rid of or something much more sinister.

She pushed this thought from her mind knowing it was best not to focus on it too hard.

It wasn't like she was naive to the the way the Sons worked having grown up around it in the inner fold of things.

After all she wasn't an idiot. She knew just what the club was involved in for the most part, even if her dad and Gemma had tried to shield her from most of it growing up.

Sometimes club business got messy and other times it got deadly.

Lily knew that she had to tough up and cope if she was going to stick this out with Chibs. He needed her to be strong for him, to not judge him or fear what he might have to do.

Lily knew deep down inside that what Chibs did for the club probably never would change her opinion of him.

To her Chibs would always be the sweet, tough, generous, funny, and handsome man she felt herself slowly but surely falling hard for.

To her he was Filip; the sweetheart who had been there to lean on and make her smile time and time again. He was her man and she would never stop feeling safe when he was by her side.

She peeled her brain from her worries as Jade spoke up finally gaining the courage to ask about the thing that had been bouncing around in her head since her sister's conversation with Bowie just the day before. "What's a sweetbutt?...and a croweater? Bowie called you sweetbutt and then mentioned that he thought you were a croweater when you met."

Lily tried not to cough on the menthol rich smoke she had just inhaled. She sighed as she put out her burnt down cigarette lighting another.

The question made her feel all too uncomfortable. After all how did one explain a croweater or a sweetbutt to a sixteen year old girl?

She knew though it was a question she had to answer. It was better she tell Jade than Gemma Lily realized.

Lily shook her head inhaling her cigarette as she lit up. She spoke trying hard to sound calm as she placed her lighter back down on the top of the wooden picnic table. "A sweetbutt or a croweater is a woman who hangs around the clubhouse and the guys...for, well for sex. They aren't anybody's girlfriend...they can be with more than one guy and no one gets upset over it...no one is attached to each other. The whole croweater thing comes from the fact that a few of them want to become old ladies...or girlfriends to a Son. And usually when a woman becomes an old lady she gets a crow tattooed on her body...it's sort of like the clubs' version of a wedding ring. When you become an old lady it's just like any other relationship...you're a girlfriend."

Jade scrunched her nose up at this exclamation. She felt her stomach roll wondering if Juice liked the croweaters.

She thought back to the few women she had seen hanging around the clubhouse. Jade sighed realizing she wasn't nearly as pretty or as sexy as those women.

She felt a wave of jealousy hit her realizing that Juice probably had been with one or two or more of those women.

Jade felt her cheeks flush thinking back to the scantily clad women she had seen this morning at the bar when Gemma had dropped her off.

Jade couldn't imagine ever dressing that sexily. Hell her dad would probably ban her from ever leaving the house again if she ever wore a skirt that tiny or showed her belly or her breasts that much in a shirt. Her mother would probably kill her if she ever thought of dressing that way.

She stared down at her own jeans, converse, and t-shirt feeling suddenly very much like a little girl and not like an almost grown woman.

She sighed wondering how Juice would ever be expected to notice her the way she wanted him to if she was dressed like a total dork.

Jade wondered if maybe she could get Lily to take her shopping. She had to hope that maybe she would if she told her how silly and childish her own clothing made her feel.

Maybe if she dressed more like an adult Juice would notice her, Jade realized.

She dared to speak up her nose still scrunched up. "So the guys...pass the girls around?...that's gross."

Lily tried not to let out a sigh of relief thankful that she wasn't raising a croweater in training.

She didn't have any personal problems with the croweaters. If this was the life they wanted then more power to them.

Lily was just all too aware that her father would kill her if she ever let her half-sister think of becoming a croweater.

She chuckled slightly taking another drag from her cigarette. "Yep. Trust me though life lesson; Men are gross a lot of the time. It's just how they are. They think with their dicks."

Jade felt her cheeks flush never having heard Lily nor anyone speak that bluntly before in her life.

She thought to ask Lily if she had ever noticed if Juice liked the croweaters, but a voice in the back of her head told her that she didn't want to know.

Instead she asked the next question rolling around in her head. "So you're Chibs' old lady?"

"Yes I am." Lily replied thankful that they were off the subject of croweaters for now at least.

"Do you have a tattoo?...I mean the crow?" Jade blurted out her eyes scanning Lily as though she might spot a tattoo she hadn't ever noticed before.

"No I don't have anything for him. I have a tattoo on my hip...a lily pad and a lotus but that's personal. I got it when I was twenty at a little shop in Seattle when I was out with a friend. We were having fun after dealing with hellish exams. I don't have anything else. I don't have a crow on me." Lily explained hoping that she wasn't inadvertently encouraging Jade to go out and get a tattoo right this second.

She knew her dad would kill her if Jade decided to go out and get a tattoo before she was at least a legal adult.

Lily could already hear the lecture in her head _You told Jade what._

Jade spoke again her mind reeling with information. "Would you ever get one...a crow?"

Lily ran a hand through her hair flicking the ashes from her cigarette. She was surprised as the words spilled from her mouth. "Yes...I mean if Chibs ever asked me too...if we'd been together for a bit and I felt like it was something that I...If I was absolutely sure that he and I were going to be forever."

She was astonished as Jade spoke a small somewhat shy smile on her face. "I think he will...I think he'd ask you to."

Lily spoke up unable to stop herself from asking. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I think he really loves you...He makes you happy and I think you make him happy too. I like him and think he's a good boyfriend for you. He's takes care of you and he's really nice...even though my mom and our dad think he's bad...I mean you know the club and stuff? He doesn't seem mean though...or what I thought he'd be...I think you and him are going to be forever." Jade explained struggling to put her words together.

She did really feel this way; Chibs was good for her older sister.

From what Jade could remember of her sister when she had still lived with their parents, she was never very happy. Not that Jade blamed her. After all her mom and Kate were mean to her and their dad never did anything about it really. Their dad just hid from reality off at work or in his office.

Lily seemed happy with Chibs though. Jade hoped that it would be forever for Lily. She thought that her sister deserved to be happy forever.

Lily was stunned by this statement. She opened her mouth wanting to say something; thank you maybe.

She didn't have a chance as Jade spoke again frowning. "Do the guys get tattoos for their old ladies?"

"It isn't a requirement...sometimes they get something personal for them. Like I said it isn't a rule though." Lily explained still a bit stunned by Jade's statement about love.

"That's not fair. Why should the women have to get tattoos when the guys don't." Jade pointed out rolling her eyes.

Lily didn't have the opportunity to reply to this as she spotted an all too familiar police car pull into the parking lot of TM Auto.

Lily felt her stomach drop as her father exited his car and approached Jade and she.

Wayne Unser sighed giving Lily a look of disapproval when he spotted the lit cigarette between her fingers.

He shifted in place feeling lost as he stood in front of his oldest child and his youngest child both girls having grown up far quicker than he would have liked.

He cleared his throat finally speaking to Jade. "Why don't you give your sister and me a moment kid."

Jade frowned wanting to refuse to leave her sister alone with their dad, especially having a pretty good idea of just how mean their father had been to Lily the last time Lily had spoken to him.

She reluctantly stood up though knowing that giving her father sass right now and refusing him wasn't a smart move. Especially considering she was only staying with Lily because her dad had agreed to it.

It was best not to be disrespectful right now and Jade knew it.

Unser sat beside Lily his stomach in tight little knots. He had no idea how to even begin this conversation.

He was almost surprised that Lily hadn't gotten up yet and refused to speak to him. God knows he deserved it.

He started back down at the cigarette in between her fingers as she took another drag from it. "I thought you quit smoking?"

"I only said that because you caught me when I was sixteen and yelled at me for it. You kept on insisting I'd get lung cancer. I told you I would quit so you'd get off my back." Lily admitted taking another drag flicking the ashes away.

She cleared her throat unable to stop herself from speaking again her voice a bit tight and snide. "I guess I'm full of all kinds of habits you don't like...smoking...being a tramp."

Unser sighed knowing that he deserved this comment.

He shifted in his seat feeling like a pile of crap under someones new shoes at the moment. He deserved to feel shitty though, he knew that.

"I don't think you're a tramp Lily pad." He blurted out knowing that this might be the best way to start this conversation.

"Could have fooled me. You said I quote You quit Cara Cara Lily. I won't have you looking like some tramp. You're going to be no better than one of those croweaters if you don't watch yourself." Lily spat out her temper threatening to flare up.

She spoke again refusing to even look at him at the moment. She was still so angry and hurt. She was almost sure if she looked at him she would just scream or cry. "Don't call me Lily pad...you don't get to do that right now."

Unser sighed telling himself that he deserved all of this. He deserved worse to be honest.

He spoke struggling to fix this all. He hated the thought of the hurt he'd caused her. He knew he was failing as a father. He had been failing for so long. "Well I was an asshole...a huge asshole who was wrong to react that way."

He paused shifting in his seat again. He was almost tempted to go retrieve one of his medical marijuana joints from his police cruiser.

He knew though that Lily would be quick to point out that he didn't like her smoking yet here he was smoking a joint. God knows he didn't need to give more fuel to the flames in her.

"I know that doesn't make up for hurting you...I am sorry. Try to look at it from my perspective kid. I found two rookie cops on my force drooling over nude photos of my daughter from a porn site. I was pissed okay, I think I had the right to be pissed. No father wants that for his kid." Unser stated trying hard to make Lily see just what kind of frame of mind he had been in that day.

"So that warranted in calling me a damn tramp?" Lily remarked her voice sharp and angry as she tossed her cigarette aside.

She was tempted to stand up tell her father to shove it and walk away.

Unser shook his head frowning not surprised to see the fire in her eyes. She had always had such a temper.

A voice in his head kindly pointed out that he deserved to be at the receiving end of this temper though. "No it doesn't. I never should have called you that. I said what I said out of anger. That doesn't make it okay though. I'm sorry kid, I really am. I love you Lily. You're my baby nothing will ever change that. Even you working for Cara Cara...if that's what you want."

Lily frowned wanting to be angry with him so badly. She felt her anger fade a bit when she noticed how horrible he looked; fatigued and damp with sweat.

She spoke the part of her that feared her father's sickness creeping in. "Are you okay dad? You look tired."

"Yeah just been a long day at work. I have chemo again tomorrow." Unser admitted letting out a heavy sigh.

Lily sighed her anger being shoved to the back of her mind as she spoke. "Do you need a ride there?"

"Yeah that would help a lot...Della's still not back. Not sure if she's going to come back...don't say anything bout it to Jade. I don't want to upset her. Is she doing oka ywith you?"

"She's fine." Lily explained deciding to leave out the part about how Jade and she would be staying at the clubhouse for a few days due to shit she'd stirred up with Julio.

She already felt guilty enough about it once she realized she'd put Jade in danger allowing her to live with her when Julio was such a threat. She didn't want her father to add on to that guilt.

Besides he had enough of his own problems. He didn't need hers added on to it.

Unser spoke tempted to ask her if she forgave him for his stupidity. He knew though that he didn't really have the right to ask her for an apology, not with the way he'd been acting.

"Are you still working for Cara Cara?...I won't be mad. I just want to know?" He blurted out his stomach knotting up though he wasn't sure if it was from his cancer or just the thought of his daughter still modeling.

"Yes I am...I know you don't like it but this is my life. I'm enjoying my job. I figure I might as well do it while I'm young...I can have something to look back on when I'm old and saggy." She explained not backing down from her decision.

She had decided that she wouldn't allow herself to feel ashamed for the nude modeling. She was enjoying herself after all, and as long as she was enjoying herself then there was nothing to feel ashamed of.

Unser sighed pushing back his irritation as he spoke saying what he should have said when he had first confronted her over her job. "I don't like it...I wish you wouldn't do it...but I know you're an adult and you're allowed to make your own decisions no matter what I think of them. I love you and you're my daughter. I will love you no matter what...I mean it. I'm sorry I didn't say this to you when you needed to hear it."

He gave Lily a hug relieved that she didn't pull away from him.

He was tempted to bring up all his other failures, all the mistakes he'd made during her childhood. He wanted so badly to beg her forgiveness for his missteps and inadequacies during her rocky childhood.

Unser knew though that he had thrown enough at her for one day. He had asked for enough forgiveness for her from now.

The rest could wait for another day.

Lily sighed knowing that she had one truth to tell him, something that she couldn't hold back from him.

She spoke as she pulled from his hug her stomach rolling and flipping. "I have something to confess."

She paused her throat growing tight and her palms growing damp with sweat. "Chibs and I are more than friends...We're together. It's a new development. I know you don't like him nor the idea of me with anyone with a kutte. He's good to me though...and that is that."

Unser gritted his jaw at this news. Though he had suspected that something was going on between the two he had hoped that he was just being paranoid.

He was tempted to explode at her, to tell her that she was making a gigantic mistake. He was tempted to point out that she didn't want the life of an old lady.

Unser held back though his voice tense. "Christ Lilian...what are you thinking?"

Lily gritted her own jaw knowing that she couldn't back down from this. She cared about Chibs too damn much to back down. "I'm thinking that he makes me happy. He treats me with kindness and respect. He's sweet."

"He's a criminal Lil." Unser grumbled his hands forming into fists.

It was taking everything within him to stop himself from searching for the Scot and beating the living daylights out of him.

Lily rolled her eyes not letting that line deter her. "You've known the Sons long before I was even a thought dad. You've never had any problem with them being criminals before this."

He let out a huff narrowing his eyes at his oldest child. "That's because none of them were dating my baby."

Lily shook her head tempted to roll her eyes again. "Yeah but they had a part in raising her...hell I moved in with Clay and Gemma at fifteen dad. They aren't saints and you didn't complain then."

She paused taking a deep breath as she spoke again. "I know you don't like it dad. I know that you don't like him. Like I said he's good to me though. He's better to me than any boyfriend I've had before. I'm not asking you to become Filip's best friend. Hell I'm not even asking you to be nice to him. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance to prove all the praise I've given him."

She was tempted to reach for another cigarette as she paused for a moment.

Lily spoke again knowing that what she was about to throw at her father wasn't exactly fair but she had a feeling it might be the only way she could ensure that he didn't go try to beat up or arrest Chibs. "I think you owe me that...after all the shit from my childhood, all the shit you gave me about Cara Cara. You owe me giving him a chance."

Unser frowned wanting to point out that he didn't like Chibs being with her and he never would.

After all after his talk this morning with Clay he was more and more irritated with SAMCRO.

Lily's last statement hit him hard though.

He knew she was right about that. He owed her.

Unser let out a huff as he spoke up. "Fine. I'll hold off on making his life hell for now...if he hurts you though Lil...I won't stop myself from making sure he gets picked up on every charge I can come up with and spending the rest of his days in my jail cells."

Lily let out a relieved sigh thankful that he hadn't exploded on her.

She knew he wasn't happy but she wasn't expecting anything else from him.

Lily had his approval, and even if it was a bit forced that was better than nothing at all.

* * *

><p>Chibs followed Jax, Juice, and Half Sack through the rows of tombstones the warm summer breeze flowing through the cemetery.<p>

It always puzzled Chibs just how peaceful cemeteries seemed. After all it was an over decorated city for the dead.

Chibs found Charming's cemetery nice though not as beautiful as the older cemeteries back in Glasgow, the ones generations upon generations of his family had been buried in for decades.

He knew that he probably never stood a chance of being buried in one of those gorgeous cemeteries in his homeland though. He had resigned himself to probably being buried in the states when the time came, if he was lucky enough not to be buried in some unmarked grave somewhere.

Chibs had decided that Charming's oldest cemetery seemed nice enough to be buried in. He wouldn't mind it; a modest headstone with his birth-name as well as his nickname, maybe a nice reaper engraved into it. He knew that he wanted a small funeral with his brothers present. He hoped that when the time came that Kerrianne would be able to be there to bury him, to say goodbye.

He hoped she would want to say goodbye.

He wanted to be buried in his boots and his kutte along with a nice pair of jeans. He wanted a good bottle of Irish Whiskey by his side and maybe a rosary along with a few photos from his years in Charming.

Chibs didn't want anything big or elaborate, no huge funeral service. He just wanted a nice modest dark casket and maybe a few good songs played during a wake. He wanted his brothers to laugh and drink and remember him.

It was simple but it was good enough for him; a modest goodbye.

He pushed the thoughts from his head praying that this goodbye wouldn't come for a very very long time.

Chibs felt anything but peaceful though as Jax spoke up nodding to Juice and the prospect. "You guys go on ahead. I have to talk to Chibs about something."

Chibs wasn't shocked as Jax spoke as soon as Juice and Half Sack were out of earshot. "You and Lil are together?"

He sighed already knowing that Jax wasn't going to be as easy to convince as Clay.

Chibs was perfectly aware that Jax saw Lily Unser as a little sister of sorts. He had been six years old when Gemma had taken on little Lily.

Jax had still been reeling from the loss of his younger brother Thomas. At first he had been jealous of this new baby taking up his mother's time.

Soon though he had found himself loving Lily the same way he'd loved his deceased brother.

Gemma had made it happen; telling him Lily was going to need his protection. _Men take care of women baby. You take care of Lily like a good man. _Gemma had told him, and Jax had wanted to be a good man even then. He had wanted to make his mother proud.

He had taken care of Lily exactly as his mother had told him; looking out for her, protecting her, kicking asses for her when needed.

He had become all too comfortable with his role as _big brother._

"Aye we are." Chibs stated knowing that he would just have to be straight forward with Jax.

He knew convincing the young VP wouldn't be easy, but for Lily Chibs was willing to do whatever it took.

Jax felt his jaw grow tight annoyed with this bit of information.

Of course he had already knew the answer would be that yes they were together.

Chibs and Lily hadn't hidden anything after all.

Jax couldn't help but to feel like Chibs should have at least talked to him before doing anything though.

He shook his head at the thought knowing Lily would tear him a new one over it. It sounded ridiculous; Chibs asking for her hand like they had found a time machine to the past.

Jax couldn't help but to cringe at the thought of Chibs and Lily together. In Jax' opinion the Scot was way too old for her, not to mention still legally married.

Jax held back these comments about Chibs' age and marital status as he spoke up knowing that there was one thing he had to know first. "You aren't just fucking her right? Because Lily isn't some club whore okay."

Chibs tensed up at the question hating that it was even being asked. After all it was'nt as though he was Tig. "No I'm not...we haven't done anythin like that yet."

Jax cringed even more as the thought of Chibs and Lily rolling around nude as can be moaning and gasping, crossed his mind.

He shook his head the thought making him sick to his stomach. As far as he was concerned he would prefer to just believe that Lily was as virginal as can be.

He spoke up sighing. "You care about her? I mean it's something serious?"

"Aye it is. She's perfect; sweet, smart, funny, and probably the prettiest woman I've seen in a while. She makes me feel good ya know? Happy...happier than I've felt in I can't even remember how long. I think I love her Jackie." Chibs blurted out feeling pure embarrassment and awkwardness flood his body.

After all Sons didn't really discuss this type of thing with each other; love, relationships. That was something they usually went to Gemma for. She was the one to talk to if a Son found himself needing talk about an old lady.

Jax widened his eyes stunned by this statement. He stared at Chibs seeing that the man was pretending to study a nearby tombstone whose date had long ago faded away.

Jax was tempted to ask Chibs how he could even think that he loved her this soon. He held back though knowing that the Scottish Son wasn't the type to go around thinking he was in love with just anybody.

After all Jax knew that Chibs hadn't had anything even resembling a girlfriend in almost a decade now, he hadn't even tried.

Maybe Chibs did love her, who was Jax to question it.

He spoke putting aside how odd he still found the entire pairing. "Okay. I know I don't have to tell you to be good to her. She's like a sister to me brother. You hurt her I hurt you... the patch on your back won't stop me from beating the shit out you if you make her cry."

Chibs nodded his head relieved that Jax wasn't going to just go ahead and freak out on him like he'd feared. "Aye I understand."

Jax gave Chibs a pat on the back accepting that they were on the same page with this entire situation.

He spoke nodding off towards the crematorium where Juice and Half Sack were patiently waiting. "Let's get this over with."

Skeeter looked up from the ashes he had just collected from the cremator his stomach turning in on itself as four of the Sons entered the small room.

Half Sack spoke his eyes wide as he studied the room. "They really cremate bodies here?"

"Yep. Sometimes we do." Chibs remarked shoving the flustered and somewhat frightened prospect into the room.

Half Sack widened his eyes unsure if Chibs was joking or not. He had a feeling he wasn't.

Skeeter gave the men an all too friendly smile as he moved about the room working. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Jax approached the man as Skeeter continued to move about the tiny area. "We need a favor Skeeter."

Skeeter moved back towards the cremator "Now's not a good time. My supervisor is crawling up my ass."

He smacked the back of Half Sack's head as the man leaned against the expensive old cremator machine peering in the tiny window looking into the machine.

Half Sack let out a huff not liking this action. He advanced to the now fearful Skeeter ready to fight, but was quickly stopped in his tracks by Chibs who gave the prospect a smack on the chest and a point silently warning him to keep still.

"Relax. We aren't here to make a deposit." Jax assured the nervous funeral directer ignoring this exchange.

"Actually a withdrawal." Chibs added on peering at his prospect though the tops of his shades.

Jax shook his head holding up two fingers as he spoke. "Two bodies fresh."

"Are you serious?" Skeeter asked sure that the men were just screwing around with him.

They had never requested bodies before, just dropped them off.

"For what?" Skeeter dared to ask quickly sensing that they weren't just trying to screw with his head. The Sons didn't play around.

Jax gave him a grin as he spoke. "If I told you I would have to stuff you in the furnace."

Skeeter let out an uncomfortable laugh unsure if this was a joke or not. "Two dead ones...that's crazy shit man."

Jax held up an envelope of cash placing it by Skeeter's work station. "I'm sure you took a beating out at the tracks this weekend."

Skeeter took a deep breath closing his eyes briefly as he spoke. "No I-I stopped it man...I stopped the ponies, I stopped it all. Gamblers anonymous three- three months now."

Chibs let out a heavy sigh rolling his eyes. This was the last thing they needed.

"You're kidding?...you don't want the money?" Jax asked dumbfounded. This wasn't the way he'd planned it.

Skeeter always took cash. The man worked like clockwork every weekend at the racetracks betting on horses or greyhounds. He had gambling debts up to his eyeballs and was always looking to pay them off.

Skeeter shook his head turning back to his work. "I'm working a program you know?"

Chibs let out a huff smacking Jax's chest out of frustration. "Jeysus."

Skeeter spoke up a small smile on his face. "There is something you might be able to get me though."

"Yeah what's that?" Jax asked knowing that he would have to do whatever it took to get Skeeter to give them what they needed.

Skeeter turned a small grin on his face as he spoke. "Lilian Unser...I heard she's back in town. She's modeling now for Cara Cara...I know you're friends with her. I looked at her stuff; Daisy Jane. She's hot, nice tight body, round tight ass. I would do just about anything to get into her pants."

Chibs saw red moving forward wanting nothing more than to shove an oblivious Skeeter into the cremators furnace.

Jax moved quick placing a hand across Chibs' chest holding the livid man back. "No way man. She's like a little sister to me...not to mention she's Chibs' old lady."

"Aye. Ya watch yer fuckin mouth bout her. And keep yer eyes off her shite at Cara Cara." Chibs spat out finding it so hard to resist knocking each and everyone of Skeeter's teeth out of his head.

Skeeter widened his eyes moving back from Chibs able to see the rage in his eyes.

He cursed himself for his big mouth knowing that if it wasn't for Jax Chibs would probably kill him without even blinking.

Jax spoke up once he was sure Chibs wasn't going to kill Skeeter. "Anything else man?"

Skeeter cleared his throat tearing his eyes from Chibs. "Emily Duncan."

Jax frowned turning to Chibs to explain the unfamiliar name.

Chibs sighed knowing of the woman. He had been with her more than once long before Lily had come into his life. He cringed slightly at the thought of her. She had been fun, but a little pushy. She was the type of croweater who was pushing hard for a Son to make her his old lady."Emily Duncan. She's one our Friday night lasses...she loves a good punch up the knickers."

Skeeter spoke up grinning like an idiot. "Yeah no kidding. I've been trying to push up on that for a long long time."

Chibs gave the man a small sarcastic chuckle wanting nothing more than to punch the smile right off his face. He was still so enraged over the request for _his_ Lily.

He hated the idea of his old lady and Emily Duncan even being considered on the same level.

"You want to hook up with a croweater I'll make it happen." Jax commented still a bit annoyed over the request for Lily himself.

He knew though that he had to get the job done. Giving in and letting Chibs beat the shit out of Skeeter and maybe joining in on a few kicks, wasn't a good way to get what they wanted out of Skeeter.

Skeeter grinned making his way over to the clipboard of today's burials that he had brought along with him. "Shit really? Okay you have a deal."

Skeeter flipped through the paperwork for a moment before finally speaking. "Shit I'm not cremating anything till the end of the week."

"We need two by tonight." Chibs pointed out trying so hard to be civil.

"Well I'm prepping a closed coffin some phone guy took a header off the top of the pole." Skeeter provided.

"A white guy?" Jax asked.

"Yeah." Skeeter replied still shifting through the paperwork.

Jax nodded his head chewing the stick of gum he'd just popped in his mouth. "I'll take it. Need a Mexican guy too."

"I buried one this morning. Cheap coffin. He still should be fresh though." Skeeter explained.

Half Sack widened his eyes panic setting in. "You mean that we gotta dig it up?"

Jax gave him a grin shaking his head. "Who said anything about we."

The prospect tried not to groan at this statement.

Sometimes he hated his life.

…...

Chibs was unable to get his mind off of Skeeter's request for Lily all the way home.

It made Chibs' stomach churn just thinking of it; Daisy Jane. She wasn't Daisy Jane, she was his, his Lily.

He made his way into the clubhouse his mind spinning at least a million different directions. He spotted Lily playing pool with Jade, and he could only think of one thing.

Lily turned to face Chibs ready to greet him and ask him if he wanted to join in on the game, but didn't have a chance to say a word as he approached her pressing his lips to hers in a deep searing kiss.

She felt her knees grow weak a bit stunned by the intensity of his lips against hers. Chibs moved his lips from hers pressing them to her cheek down to her neck his kisses rough and possessive.

He spoke his breath hot against her neck. "Tell me yer mine."

Lily pulled away from him stunned by this request. She placed a hand on his cheek knowing that there was only one thing she could do.

She took his hand in hers leading him from the pool table ignoring her younger sister's astonished gaze.

She led him back to the dorm rooms her voice soft as they stopped at his closed door. "What's this about baby?"

Chibs let out a heavy breath his arms wrapping around her holding her close. "Fuckin Skeeter wouldn't take the money...told Jax there was somethin he did want though...ya. Wanted a night with ya. He talked bout yer modeling shite fer Cara Cara, called ya Daisy Jane."

Lily sighed closing her eyes for a moment the idea of Skeeter seeing her nude making her a little nauseous. She knew that it was something she might have to get used to though, it was just a part of the job.

What made her feel truly sick though was the knowledge that Skeeter had seemed to think that he could just ask for a night with her like she was some cheap whore for the club.

She spoke holding on to him lost as what she could say. She felt shitty knowing that her job had been thrown in his face like that. She imagined that this entire situation was just as uncomfortable for him as it was for her. "I'm sorry baby."

"I know love. I'm sorry snow." He remarked still unable to push Skeeter's smug perverted little smile from his mind. He kept thinking of the way Skeeter had described Lily's body.

Lily ran her hand up and down his back feeling the tension radiating off of him. She spoke up wanting so badly to fix this her voice soft. "Do you want me to stop the modeling...I mean is this going to be some kind of deal breaker for us? I love my job but I like you too much for it to come between us. I can just move to doing the photographer job if it's that big of a deal."

Chibs swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that he wanted her to quit the modeling so damn bad. He knew though that he would be a giant asshole to ask her to quit something she loved even if it did make him uncomfortable.

"I don't like it Lil, but I aint goin to force ya to quit it...I know yer enjoyin it. I know ya like the money...I'm not goin to be the jealous prick that tries to force you to quit just because I can't take it." Chibs admitted speaking from his heart.

He refused to be a jealous asshole over this.

Lily moved back placing her hand on his cheek as she spoke. "I'm yours baby, only yours...Come here I'll show you."

He groaned as she opened the door to his room locking it behind them. She wasted not time to press her lips to his as they moved back towards his unmade bed.

They fell back against the bed Chibs quick to move over her their lips never parting. Lily pulled from him as she managed to kick her black heeled ankle boots and striped red and blue socks off. Chibs kicked his own shoes and socks off before moving back over her his lips hot against her exposed neck.

Lily ran her hands through his seemingly always messy hair focusing on how good his lips felt against her skin. They had only made out a few times mostly sleepy sessions before they fell asleep back at her apartment.

Chibs cradled her close to him as his lips moved back over hers. He was determined to control his own raging hormones and make this special for her.

He fumbled with the black kimono style cardigan she was wearing his fingers getting caught in the crochet fabric as he finally manged to pull it off her body and toss it across the room.

He kept his lips pressed to hers allowing her tongue to writhe against his. Soft little pleased noises escaped her throat as he settled between her legs. Her legs wrapped around him easily as he began to rock against her the friction their jean clad hips built up so perfect.

Chibs pulled his lips from hers pulling her thank top over her head a moan escaping his throat as he stared at her exposed torso. His eyes locked over her breasts hidden beneath the black and pink mesh and lace push up bra she'd chosen to wear today.

Lily was thankful that Gemma had seemed to only pack her sexiest undergarments in the bag she'd brought her this morning. The last thing Lily had wanted was for Chibs to see her in her cotton panties and more worn out bras.

Chibs buried his face between her breasts nipping at the skin tempted to leave a few marks in his wake. He held back though choosing instead to grind against her making it clear to her just what effect she had on him.

She whimpered at this action his hot mouth against her skin feeling more amazing and intense than she had imagined, and god had she imagined.

Lily pushed his kutte off of him allowing it to fall to the floor beside the bed.

Chibs reluctantly pulled away from her pulling his shirt from his body trying hard to avoid her eyes as she took in his less than fit form.

Lily let out as soft moan at the sight of him, though his midsection was bit rounded she still found him just as sexy as ever.

She let her eyes scan the tattoos adorning his pale skin; the dollar bill inked into the center of his chest, the reaper on his left arm, the iron cross and the anarchy symbol on his right arm. She spotted the final tattoo it being the last thing she'd expected. A name over his heart in Celtic print; Kerrianne.

She smiled at it her lips pressing to his in a gentle kiss. She was overwhelmed by just how sweet the little tattoo was. She pulled back unable to hide the affection from her voice "My sweet sexy man."

He groaned her little comment boosting his ego higher than he was sure it had been in years.

The two made quick work of stripping down to their undergarments Chibs' gun and knife falling down to the floor along with their clothing.

He rocked against Lily her legs wrapping around him the both of them moaning and gasping against one another's lips as they continued to kiss softly and gently.

Lily was unable to stop herself from pushing him down on to his back the action earning a surprised but pleased gasp from him.

He closed his eyes his head falling back against the pillows as Lily pressed her lips to his chest moving downwards slowly and gently.

He gasped as she pressed a soft kiss to each nipple running her tongue along the hard nubs. She pressed a quick kiss over his heart and the Kerrianne tattoo making it clear just how sweet she found it. She continued to trail her lips down his skin running them along his ribs and the stomach he was none too proud of.

Chibs groaned his hips rocking forward as Lily reached his hips her teeth nipping at the sensitive skin.

He closed his eyes a groan escaping his throat as he pressed her lips over the obvious bulge in his boxer briefs. She ran her lips along his sensitive cock the fabric separating her lips from his skin maddening.

Chibs wanted her lips around his cock so badly, but he held back the desire too eager to see her nude form right this minute.

He took Lily by shock gently yanking her back up his body as he took back the control rolling her over on to her back.

She giggled as he nipped at her neck holding her down in place. "We'll save that fer later love. I want that rest of these clothes off ya."

He made quick work of unfastening her bra tossing it across the room it landing on his microwave. Chibs took no notice of this though as his eyes locked on her perky breasts. "Christ love. Better than my dreams."

Lily chuckled ready to ask him just how many filthy dreams he'd had about her, but didn't have the chance as he took one small breast into his mouth sucking eagerly at the hard nipple his tongue bathing her skin.

She whimpered no man before him having made her feel this incredible just by working her breasts. Her last boyfriend had always told her that her breasts were just too small for him to work with; mosquito bites he'd called them once when he was being an asshole.

All thoughts of her jerk of an ex left her brain as Chibs moved on to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

He moved down her body his lips and tongue ghosting along her smooth skin. Chibs was so overwhelmed with how good her body felt against his, he'd imagined this so many times before, but the reality made the daydreams seem so weak in comparison.

Her skin was just as milky and as silken as he'd imagined. Her body felt just as incredible against his as he'd dreamed it would.

He was harder than he was sure he'd ever been in his life. Although he wanted nothing more than to rip the little thong she was wearing off and slam into her, he held back knowing that now wasn't the time for a rough fuck.

He had to make love to her, he had to claim her and let her claim him.

Chibs reached her center groaning at the sight of the black thong, he thought back to his little dirty little daydream the day before; Lily in a black thong grinding against him.

He buried his face against her center moaning to find that it was so wet, he could feel just how damp she was through the thin lace material of the thong.

He pulled back from her moaning at the sight of her peering down at him her face flushed her dark eyes filled with lust and adoration.

Lily spoke chuckling at little. "There's more than a few thongs in my luggage."

Chibs grinned at this thanking god for the queen of samcro for packing Lily's bags in this manner. He spoke teasing her a playful grin on his face. "Aye. Good thing I didn't wear my thong."

She burst out laughing at the thought. She only laughed more as he spoke again. "So am I free to rip this one off ya?"

"No sir. It's one of my favorites." Lily replied her voice somehow sounding stern through her laughter.

He grinned spotting the tattoo over her hip; a small black outline of a lily pad with a intricate lotus growing out the top of it. He was tempted to ask her about that ink, but his need for her spoke out over his curiosity

Chibs made quick work peeling the thong off her body ignoring the fact that his cock was throbbing almost painfully. He dropped the panties beside the bed a moan escaping his throat at the sight of her bare smooth center.

Lily felt her cheeks darken a bit the waxing she'd had done for Cara Cara being her first experience with waxing down there. All the pain made it worth the look of total lust in Chibs' eyes though.

Her head felt back a moan escaping her throat as he began to lap at her center moaning at just how wet she was for him.

Lily's fingers ran through his short hair tugging at it as he continued to please her teasing and suckling at her lips and exploring her center with his tongue. She glanced down at him her body shuddering pleasantly as she took notice of his dark eyes staring up at her.

She whimpered her eyes closing as he began to work her clit flicking it with his tongue. His hands moved her legs to rest over his shoulders and he continued to pay special attention to the little nub.

She grasped at the bedsheets her body writhing beneath his ministrations. No man had ever been able to get her off from oral, well the men who had been willing to do it.

She wanted to tell Chibs just how amazing he was at this, but found herself speechless and she moaned and rocked under his actions.

Chibs moaned continuing to toy with her plump little clit loving the sight of her falling apart below him.

He resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself, though he was throbbing. The sight of Lily in complete and total pleasure almost too much for him.

Lily whined knowing that she was getting closer and closer by the second. Her orgasm hit hard as Chibs began to suck her clit moaning as she dug her fingers into his scalp pressing him closer to her.

He continued to lap at her as she came down from her high soaking up her wetness with his tongue.

Chibs moved back up her body a smug smile on his face as he studied her exhausted pleased form. He pressed his lips to hers causing her to moan a bit shocked by the taste of herself against his tongue and lips and the damp feel of his facial hair.

She took a few deep breaths recovering from the intensity of her orgasm as she finally pushed his boxer briefs down as far as she could manage.

He kicked them off the rest of the way his pride receiving a boost as Lily peered down at him a soft gasp escaping her lips.

He was big, bigger than any man she had been with. She had suspected that he was well endowed. After all she had felt him poking against her more than a few times when they had made out.

She spoke her voice holding a husky tone she almost didn't recognize. "Please tell me you have a condom."

"Aye I do." Chibs remarked knowing that he had more than a few condoms in the drawer of his his bedside table.

He opened the draw fishing out a foil packet falling back on to his knees as he ripped it open tossing the foil packet to the side.

Lily moaned unable to tear her eyes away from him as he slipped the condom over his hard member.

She pressed her lips to his unable to stop herself from speaking. "I'm yours Filip. Other people might see me but you are the only man who will ever get to have me."

He moaned her comment sending a boost of pride and lust straight through him.

They both gasped as he entered her their bodies adjusting to one another. Lily gasped as his hard length sunk into her stretching her.

Chibs closed his eyes overwhelmed with just how tight she was, tight and hot and perfect. Lily wrapped her arms around him holding him close as he laid against her wanting to give her plenty of time to adjust to him.

Lily whimpered contently rocking against him causing him to moan the words spilling from his mouth. "Greedy girl."

She giggled at the statement as he nipped at the nape of her neck beginning to rock back against her holding himself up on his forearms.

He bent down locking his lips over a breast suckling at her hardened skin as he continued to rock. She gasped the action doubling the sensations rocking through her. "Filip, my good sexy boy."

Chibs gasped the little statement making his cock twitch. He had never thought any woman would call him sexy again and actually mean it after what Jimmy O' had done to him.

Lily ran a hand down his back grasping on to his firm backside encouraging him to rock a bit harder.

He followed her lead his hips snapping against hers a little quicker. He began to nip at her neck again knowing very well that he would leave his mark.

He couldn't help but to want to mark her; to show the world that she was all his and only his.

She wrapped her arms around him her head falling back as pleasure overtook her brain. He stared down at her never seeing a more erotic sight in his life; her dark hair spread across his pillows, her skin flushed pink, her full lips parted soft moans slipping between them, her dark eyes struggling to stay open so filled with lust.

Chibs began to move faster so eager to please her. He could feel his own end sneaking up on him already and he refused to cum before her.

He spoke his voice husky and soft his words almost illegible his accent thickening with pleasure. "My gorgeous Snow. My perfect sexy lass. Ya feel so good...so fuckin good, tight, and shite, so damn good."

She whined the statement and the quick snap of his hips pushing her closer and closer to her the edge. She could remember how when they had first met she had imagined him whispering filthy little things to her as her thrusted into her tight body.

She had never thought that those little fantasies would come true.

Chibs spoke again his own end growing closer and closer. He was almost ashamed with how quick it seemed to be sneaking up on him. He was aching to just let it go and release, but he knew that he needed to hold on just a bit longer. He could feel her growing tighter and tighter around him like a vice.

"Wanna see ya cum Lily. Please baby want ya to cum fer me."

Lily's nails dug into his back hard enough to surely leave a mark in their wake his words enough to make her tighten around him her orgasm hitting her hard.

Her head fell back and scream escaping her throat as she fell apart below him her body trembling.

Chibs groaned the feel of her center gripping down tight on him too much to handle. He fell apart right along with her spilling into the condom.

He did his best to rock against her thorough their orgasms but found it next to impossible her tight body practically draining him dry.

He collapsed against her the both of them shaking from the intensity of what had just occurred between them

Chibs reluctantly pulled out of her collapsing beside her as he pulled the condom off knotting it and tossing it in the waste-bin by the bed.

He pulled Lily against him her head resting against his chest their bodies both damp with sweat and so spent.

Chibs closed his eyes the words spilling from his mouth. "I love you Lily."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Constructive Criticism? <em>


End file.
